Forget Me Not
by Shy Winthrope
Summary: Mated to a human, not the great Lord Sesshomaru? How can he face his family who's been pushing him to settle down? How will they react when they find out she's human? How will he react when he finds out that a one night stand made him a father? Sequel Included and starts at chapter 30. Read to see how life is with the kids of our favorite couple!
1. Forget Me Not

**Disclaimer: ****I D**O **N**OT **O**WN **INUYASHA**!

**~.~.~Forget Me Not~.~.~**

Sesshomaru Takahashi sat at the bar looking down into his glass containing a fizzing coke cola. He would be back on the road soon and decided to forego the alcohol. He was contemplating leaving the establishment when in walked a beautiful brunette smiling as she donned her apron to start her shift.

"Hey Rin, you couldn't make it into work on time if God himself said it meant the difference between going to heaven or hell", old man Totosai Ito smiled at the young woman.

"I believe you're right Pops, but I have a valid excuse this time. My car wouldn't start and I had to beg Hakudoshi to give me a ride", she smiled as she walked into the kitchen giving Totosai a kiss on the cheek.

"You know how to melt my aging cold heart Rinny girl. You make an old man like me wish for his younger years again and I don't like that Hakudoshi boy anyway. He doesn't treat you like to you deserve to be treated. You need an older fellow like me to show you how you should be treated", he teased as he flipped several burgers on the grill.

"Oh yeah Pops, because you are my boss, I believe this is sexual harassment. Let's not forget the fact that you're married and you're old enough to be my grandfather. On so many levels, that's just completely wrong and besides, Hakudoshi is a nice guy, he's just going through some things right now", she said trying to convince the old man to change his opinion of her boyfriend.

As Rin adjusted her apron she scanned the bar. It was crowded for a Thursday night but most of the customers were there to eat and only two were at the bar. She was just glad that the bartender was coming in later and she'd only have to both bartend and wait tables for an hour. She hated to bartend because she couldn't really mix a drink to save her life.

"Hey Pops, where do you need me to start tonight", she yelled over the kitchen commotion.

_Please don't say the bar. Please don't say the bar. Please, please, please don't say the bar._

"Start with the bar. I can cover the tables for now", he said giving Rin a knowing look.

"Ah Pops come on", she huffed and sighed as she gathered her long ebony tresses into a messy pony tail and headed out of the kitchen and over to the bar.

_Well, there goes my tips…. for the first hour anyway._

Rin walked behind the bar and took inventory of what needed to be stocked and surprisingly, Kanna had everything in order and stocked to perfection.

_Well nothing left to do but turn on the charm and hopefully that will get me some tips._

She turned and immediately noticed the handsome stranger sitting at the end of the bar. She could tell he was tall, maybe about six two or six three. He was wearing dark denim jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket, but what stuck out most was his beautiful long silver hair that was tucked neatly in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

He was very handsome with two crimson stripes on each cheek and a small dark blue/purple crescent moon in center of his fore head. His skin was flawless and tan and his hands were huge with sharp claws on the ends. No doubt he was a demon but that was a common thing.

Rin walked over giving the handsome stranger a friendly smile.

"So can I get you anything sir", she asked in a cheerful voice.

Sesshomaru looked the young woman in her eyes. If he wasn't so repulsed by humans he probably would have liked her but she was human and he decided right then and there he did not like her. Although for a human she had a nice natural scent. She was definitely beautiful and very easy on the eyes. Her face was heart shaped and she had the largest eyes of any human he'd ever seen before. They were a sparkling brown and they tilted upward slightly at the outer lid corners. Her nose was flat but lifted in a very cute fashion at the tip and her lips were pink and pouty with the bottom lip being slightly fuller.

Sesshomaru was quite intrigued by her beauty and wondered about this boyfriend he overheard the old man talking about. She was tall for a woman, five ten to be exact and she could have easily been a supermodel. Her smile was elegant and she appeared to be warm and friendly.

He watched as she turned and took a glass from the top shelf and he noticed the round perfect curve of her bottom in her form fitting jeans. Her waist curved inward creating an hour glass illusion. She wore a yellow tank top with orange flowers going down one side in the front and it was then that Sesshomaru noticed her breast tucked inside of her bra underneath. They were the perfect size breast not too big and definitely not too small. If only she were youkai.

After taking in the sight of the woman before him he finally answered, "No thank you".

Rin smiled and replaced the glass back on the top shelf and began wiping down the countertop.

"So, you're not from around here, are you", she asked smiling at the quiet stranger.

"No I'm not", he responded keeping his eyes on his now flat soda.

"Well I can tell because you don't look it. What's your name stranger", she asked leaning back against the liquor shelf.

He looked up momentarily and thought about giving her a fake name but when he determined he was far enough away from the city, he decided to be truthful.

"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Takahashi", he responded in a deep baritone voice.

"I'm Rin. Rin Yamada", she smiled as she extended her hand in an introduction.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow her way before he took her hand in his and surprised himself when he kissed the back of it.

"Pleasure to meet you Rin", he said smoothly.

Rin felt a warm blush rise in her cheeks before she quickly looked away at the sudden contact. His lips were soft against her skin and she could feel the stubble from his chin graze her delicate hand in a nice sort of way. She slowly pulled her hand away and tried to look busy.

_What was that? I actually liked the way his lips felt on my skin. I should be ashamed of myself. I have a dedicated boyfriend who loves me. Stupid Rin getting in fuss because of a kiss on the hand, you need help girl._

Rin took a deep breath in order to calm her nerves, and then she spoke in a shaky betraying voice. "Are you just passing through or are you looking to settle down here", she asked trying to slow her heart rate down.

_Ahh, isn't that sweet. She's flustered by my physical contact with her. She actually blushed. She looks innocent enough and I can't seem to smell another human male or demon male on her, although she has a boyfriend. Her blush was quite a turn on. This human creature is certainly interesting to say the least, but then again I do have that effect on women human and demon alike._

"Just passing through", he replied coolly.

Rin smiled and her eyes beamed as she spoke. "You know I said the same thing about five years ago and I still haven't left. I guess this little town grew on me".

"Hey Rin", called Totosai from the kitchen. "Kanna called out for the night. Looks like you're stuck with the bar dear", he shouted from the doorway.

"Oh damn, that's just great", she replied snatching her hair from her messy ponytail.

Sesshomaru cocked a thick brow her direction and surprised himself by teasing her. "What's the matter? Don't like my company", he asked sarcastically.

"Oh heaven's no. I just suck at bartending is all, but don't tell anyone. Maybe I can fake my way through the night", she smiled at him.

"Hn. Well, I may be of some help if you need to solicit me", he offered seriously.

"Thanks Sesshomaru. I may just need to take you up on that. Why is Kanna always taking off when I'm on duty, and not to mention when we are short staffed? I swear she does it just to piss me off", she huffed and took off her apron.

Sesshomaru found himself admiring her physique. She was truly lovely to look at and now with her hair framing her face, she was indeed a beauty by human standards. He found himself thinking about running his claws gently through her long hair. He wondered if it was as soft and silky as it looked. Then he realized what he was thinking about and he scolded himself for thinking such stupidity.

_**What the fuck is wrong with you Sess? This woman is human and the last time I checked, which was not so long ago, you despised humans. Has this not changed? Are you turning into a weakling like your father and half breed brother? **__SILENCE!__I still despise humans. This woman though, it is something about her. I shall only hold polite conversation with her.__** Polite conversation? What's going on with you Sess? It takes wild horses to pry your lips apart on a daily basis and you wish to hold polite conversation with a human woman? **__SILENCE! I have made my decision and that is final youkai!_

Sesshomaru sat battling his inner demon unbeknownst to Rin, who was inwardly cursing Kanna and her absence from work. Thank goodness neither chose to speak at the moment or things would have really been awkward.

Rin and Sesshomaru kept silent for the most part of the night until around midnight when the bar seemed to come alive with patrons. Rin did her best to fill the alcohol request but was fighting a losing battle.

Things seemed to fall apart at the seams when a fat burly man made his way to the bar and ordered a white Russian. Rin was at a loss because she had no clue how to make it. She attempted twice to make the drink but somehow it just didn't work out for her. The man became irate and impatient with Rin and started to hurl cuss words at her from across the bar.

"Are you a stupid bitch? It doesn't take a rocket scientist to make a fucking drink girl", he said banging his fist against the countertop.

"Sir, I am doing the best I can and there is no need to use that kind of language towards me", she said trying to be polite.

"Fuck doing your best you dense bitch. The place is a dump and you are probably only good for a great fuck", he said continuing his tirade.

Sesshomaru sat quietly feeling his blood boil. Who did this fat fuck think he was talking to Rin like that? He was about to say just that when Rin spoke up herself.

"If I am just good for great fuck, you definitely can consider yourself nowhere in the running. I'd fuck a dickless man before I'd let the likes of someone like you climb on top of me. Oh but you probably are dickless seeing as you can't see your dick hiding under that huge nasty pot belly of yours", she retaliated.

The patrons in the bar broke out in hysterical laughter and even Sesshomaru had to bite his lip to keep his rumble of laughter from springing forth.

The man on the receiving end of the joke however, did not find it funny at all and reached across the bar grabbing Rin by her tank top tearing off one sleeve. Before she knew what was happening, he'd back hand slapped her hard across her cheek.

"You need to know you place bitch", he said trying to pull her from behind the counter but before he could do anything else Sesshomaru was out of his chair and had turned the man around punching him hard in his nose.

His eyes flashed red and he was hell bent on making him pay. "You need to know your place you weak fuck. Now apologize to the lady", he said holding the man by his greasy hair.

"Fuck you demon shit", he said as blood began running down his nose and into his mouth.

"Wrong answer", Sesshomaru responded and landed another hard punch but this time to his jaw, knocking out one of the man wisdom teeth.

"Looks like I just saved your dentist the effort of pulling that out. Come on Dickless, continue to insult the lady and not apologize. I'm rather enjoying this. Give me a reason to use my poison claws. It's been such a long time and I miss the feel of flesh melting away under my fingertips", he growled now holding the man up by his shirt collar as his nails grew longer and glowed green.

The man, certainly seeing his life flash before his eyes, looked over to Rin who was holding her face. "I…I very sorry ma'am", he said with blood now covering the front of his shirt.

"Well Dickless, I appreciate the apology and I know the lady probable believes you but to me, you just didn't sound sincere enough", he growled and landed and another punch, this time to the man's temple, knocking him out cold completely.

The man fell to the floor and Sesshomaru walked over his body and reclaimed his seat at the bar staring at a shocked Rin.

She clutched at her tank top strap holding it up with her hand trying to keep her bra from showing. Rin looked at Sesshomaru who was now drinking his soda as if nothing had happened. He didn't even have a hair out of place, not even a bead of sweat glistened off his tan skin.

Rin walked over to him with shaky legs. "Thank you Sesshomaru", she said nervously.

"No need to thank me Rin. Are you okay", he asked coolly.

"Yes, I think I'll live", she replied.

"Rin, go on and take the rest of the night off. I'll look after everything here at the bar", Totosai interrupted turning her face to his eyes inspecting her cheek which was slowly swelling.

"Are you sure Pops? I'll be alright. I can still complete my shift. You know I need the money anyway", she pleaded.

"I'm positive Rinny. I got this place under control. You go on home now."

"But I didn't drive. Can I barrow your car?"

"I'm afraid the wife dropped me off."

"I can give you a lift if you like, that is if you don't mind riding on the back of my motorcycle", Sesshomaru nonchalantly volunteered.

"I don't want to be a bother", she prepared to turn him down.

"None sense. Shall we be leaving", he asked standing up and shedding his leather jacket.

"Here you can put this on to cover yourself for the time being", he said handing over the jacket for her to wear home.

She took the jacket and slid it over her shoulders. It hung loosely on her but his scent was all over it. She found she liked the smell of his masculinity. It was intoxicating to her nose.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and his demon began to battle inwardly again about his sudden interest in the beautiful human.

_**So the great Lord Sesshomaru has fallen for a human girl. I must admit she is tempting. Maybe we should mate her and be done with the formalities. **__SILENCE YOUKAI! __**What's the matter did I touch a nerve Sess? Maybe if you had not denied us the pleasures of female intercourse for so long, you wouldn't be so smitten with that human. I say we should sleep with her to rid you of this sudden interest you have with this human creature. **__ENOUGH YOUKAI! YOU'VE HAD YOUR SAY NOW SILENCE! __**Okay I'll stay quiet for the time being but when you decide to mate her, and I have a feeling you will, be sure to let me have just a tiny taste of her. I know you better than anyone Sess. Remeber that!**_

Shesshomaru stifled his need to growl out loud and watched as Rin came from behind the bar to stand over the unconscious man on the floor. He was somewhat shocked at what happened next.

Rin kicked the man hard in his gut and screamed out, "That's for calling me a bitch Dickless". She said and then turned to Sesshomaru, "I am ready to leave now", she smiled.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. _Damn she's got spunk. In another life I could probably like her._

They both then exited the bar and made their way to Sesshomaru's motorcycle.

"Have you ever ridden one of these before", he asked without emotion.

"No I haven't but it shouldn't be that hard, should it".

"No. When you feel me lean, you lean. Got it", he asked.

"Yes, my lord", she teased.

Sesshomaru stiffened. _Why would she say that? Does she know who I am? Of course she doesn't. She's just being sarcastic._

Rin eyeballed Sesshomaru and saw his body become stiff at her comment.

"You didn't like me saying that did you", she asked skeptically.

"Why should I care princess", he retorted coolly.

"You shouldn't", she replied equally cool.

Rin slid on the bike behind Sesshomaru watching his back muscles constrict.

"Here put this on princess. Don't want you to get hurt", he said handing her his helmet.

"What are you going to wear to protect yourself", she questioned.

"I'm a demon Rin. This Sesshomaru doesn't have need of such things. Now hold on tight and tap me on my chest when it gets close to your turns", he said starting up the bikes engine.

Rin slid her arms around his waist and leaned her good cheek against his back. She could feel he was in great shape because she felt the hardness of his stomach muscles. This guy was too good to be true she thought to herself as they rode out of the parking lot and on the ride home, his scent filled her senses.

Sesshomaru must have the thinking along the same lines as her because he seemed to like the feel of her arms around his waist. It felt kind of natural and he was glad he'd be rid of her soon, so he could regain control of his thinking and his body's reaction to her closeness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~.~S.W.~.~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Okay you guys. This is my first Inuyasha FanFic so I am eager to see what you think. I hope to get at least <strong>Twenty<strong> **Reviews** on the first chapter and I hope guys like it and want me to continue.

For my Subscribers to my other story "Unattainable Desire", I have not abandoned it. I've got major writer's block on it and I hope working on this story with help me come up with some great ideas. Thanks for hanging in there with me. I love you all! **Don't forget to Review**!

HERSHEY KISSES,

~SHY WINTHROPE~


	2. Betrayed and Confused

~.~Betrayed and Confused~.~

Sesshomaru pulled up to the apartment building where Rin and her boyfriend resided.

"Do you mind waiting a second while I change my shirt? It won't take but a hot second and I'll bring your jacket right back", she said sliding off of the motorcycle.

"Hn", he responded and watched her disappear inside of the apartment.

Sesshomaru thought about the woman who'd just left his presence. Why did he feel the need to protect her back at that bar? Why did his demon become so furious when the man hit her? He'd seen much worst happen to other women but he never had or sensed the need to come to their rescue. Why Rin? What was so special about her? Was it her scent? Was it her beauty? What was it about this human woman that made him act out of character?

He glanced at his watch. It was approaching one thirty in the morning and he needed to get to the next town. He didn't want to be stuck in Nara, Japan for another day. Not that he had any place special to be.

He was contemplating leaving the jacket and the woman behind when she burst through the door with tears in her eyes.

He inhaled deeply not wanting to ask the question that spilled from his lips as she approached him.

"What's wrong Rin", he asked calmly.

She looked at him with tears raining from her eyes. She looked disheveled and hurt and he could sense her pain as she moved closer to him.

"Rin, Honey wait! I swear it's not what you think", a tall skinny white haired man ran out of the door and over to Rin.

He put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. This made Sesshomaru growl low in throat at his contact with her.

"I'm such a fool! All this time she's been calling off work while I was on duty was because you and she were sleeping together"!

"Wait Rin, Let me explain. She means nothing to me baby. I was only fucking her because you won't fuck me. I'm a man and I have needs Rin! What did you expect? You thought I'd wait around for you forever? Rin come on, give me a break here! We can work this out, after all this is practically your fault anyway", he said trying not to look like the guilty party.

"How dare you? How dare you try to turn this around and make me look like this is my fault? You know what, it doesn't even matter. You and Kanna deserve each other. She's a slut and you're just plain pathetic", she said through clenched teeth.

"Sesshomaru, where are you headed", she asked turning her back on her now ex-boyfriend.

"Nowhere in particular, why", he asked watching her wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Because I'd like to go with you, if it's okay. I won't be any trouble I promise", she stated sniffling from her now dashed away tears.

Sesshomaru looked at the pathetic looking excuse of man and wondered what she even saw in him anyway. He could tell he was a demon but he was weak compared to him. When he saw the woman walk out of the apartment holding a sheet over her naked body, Sesshomaru shook his head. He couldn't believe the man cheated on Rin with that.

"Sure, you can tag along", he said nodding for her to climb on the back of the bike.

With her face now completely dry, she lifted her head. "Thank you let me just grab my backpack and get a few things".

"Hn", he replied and she went inside to collect some things for the road.

When she returned to Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi just stood there in shock.

"Rin, surely you not leaving with some strange demon are you. Or have fucked this man", he asked looking Sesshomaru from head to toe.

"Hn. If she had, I assure you she would not be wasting her tears on you, and nor would we even be here right now", Sesshomaru scoffed and gave the man a lethal glare.

"I'm of no concern to you anymore Hakudoshi. Have a nice life. It's over", she responded and got onto the motorcycle, riding off with Sesshomaru.

Two and a half hours later, they were stopped at the red light waiting for it to turn green.

"Rin, we'd better get a hotel for the night. There's a bad storm coming and I can smell the rain", he said sniffing the air.

"Okay, my lord", she replied clinging to his waist.

"Hn", Sesshomaru responded.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they pulled off the road and into the parking lot of a small hotel.<p>

They parked the motorcycle under a covered area near the entrance, and went inside to purchase a room.

Sesshomaru rang the bell for assistance and an old lady who looked to be in her mid-seventies, came out of a back room and greeted them at the counter.

"Hello folks, you two look like you want a room. The name's Kaede Sung. You guys are in luck too. We've got just one room available. Would yall be wanting that last room", she asked smiling at the man and the woman.

"That would be why we're here ma'am", Sesshomaru said blandly.

"Um, can you excuse us for just a moment", Rin interrupted pulling Sesshomaru out of the door by his arms.

"Sesshomaru, did you hear her? She's only got one room available. That means we'd have to share a room", she stated nervously.

"And your point would be Rin", he asked cocking a thick black brow at her.

"Well, it would mean that we would have to share a bed and a bathroom and something like that", she responded hoping he'd see her point.

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice. Now, calm down. I know how to behave like a gentleman", and with that said he pulled away from her grasp and went back inside.

"We'll take that last room Mrs. Sung, and we'll need it for about four days", he said pulling out his wallet to pay.

"That's wonderful sir. I'll get you all set up then", the old lady replied. "Oh my, what happened to your face dear", she said to Rin taking the money from Sesshomaru.

"I was work bartending and this crazy guy got irate with me and slapped me, but I'm okay. This is nothing compared to his bruised ego, thanks to my savior here", she laughed.

The old woman didn't seem to convinced and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Hn. Do you have anywhere else I can store my bike for a while", he asked taking his change from the old woman who was staring at Rin's face.

"Sure son, my house is just on the other side of the hotel. You can store it in my garage. Here are the keys to your room and you can follow me", she said stepping from behind the counter.

Sesshomaru handed the hotel keys to Rin who immediately took off to find the room.

* * *

><p>When she stepped through the door, she put her backpack down in a nearby chair. The room looked better than she expected. There was a king size bed. A desk in the corner and the bathroom was roomy.<p>

Rin sat on the bed bringing her backpack with her. She rubbed her sore cheek, finally feeling the effects of her assault. She got up and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and was shocked at the purple and blue bruise that covered her whole cheek.

"I look hideous", she said out loud, just as Sesshomaru entered the room with a back pack of his own.

"Hey Sesshomaru, why didn't you tell me I looked like this", she said pointing to her face.

"Rin, your face looks hideous. Are you happy now", he said void of emotion.

"Ha, ha, ha. I suppose you've never been called Mr. Personality", she said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru crossed the room and stood in front of Rin. He looked down into her face and tilted her chin up to meet his golden gaze. He shocked her and himself when he ran the back of his index finger along her bruised cheek. She winced slightly at the contact of his finger.

_That bastard caused her pain. I should go back to that bar and pull his heart out with my bare hands. How dare he flaw her beautiful face this way?_

Sesshomaru wasn't aware that at the moment he had cupped her face fully in his hands and was gently stroking the soft skin of her cheeks.

Rin was caught in a trance at his touch and found it hard to pull away from him, so they stared into each other's eyes. It was something about him that made her feel strange things. Her skin tingled from his slight caress of her face and his sharp claws were no threat to her as they stood caught up in the moment.

"Sesshomaru", she whispered his name.

_Don't say my name like that Rin. This woman has bewitched me with her beauty. Snap out of it Sesshomaru! She's human for fucks sake! I should have just left her at her apartment and been on my way, and this shit wouldn't be happening._

_**Mate her Sess! Look at her; she's more than willing to let you. It's what we've been wanting since we laid eyes on her. Isn't that right? No one has to know but us and her.**__**Your weak father and half breed brother don't even have to know about it. Your father's been pushing you to mate for the past fifty years anyway. Why not take her and mate her right now. **__SILENCE YOUKAI! Why do you always feel the need to tempt me? __**Look at her Sess. Smell her. She's aroused and you like the way she smells, like the sweetest flower imaginable. I can live with her being a human, can you? Look at her frame Sess. She's more than capable of carrying our seed. We would be proud to have her as our life mate and besides even if you did meet a female youkai, would you be as attracted to her as you are this Rin woman? Go on Sess, just kiss her once. One tiny kiss wouldn't hurt.**_ _ENOUGH YOUKAI! I shall kiss her but only to see if I like her taste. __**Good and don't forget to tell her about the healing properties of our blood. Now, I shall remain quiet for the time being.**_

Without giving Rin any warning, Sesshomaru lowered his head and covered her lips with his. At first Rin stiffened against the contact but it faded away as he nudged her lips open to deepen the kiss.

She moaned when his tongue circled hers and out of reflex, she wrapped her arms around his neck letting her hands play in his soft silver hair.

Sesshomaru brought his hands to her waist and lifted her hips against his with little effort. Her hips fit against his like glove and he savored the feel of her pressed against him.

He couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat, when her lips left his and she trailed kisses down his neck. Her lips were soft against his skin and he found it painful when she pulled away to look into his honey eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I…I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry", she said as touched her fingertips to her lips.

_His kiss was so…electrifying! This feeling of warmth and belonging and safety just flowed through my entire being. Why did I feel so safe in his embrace?_

"None sense, I kissed you Rin. Your cheek, does it hurt", he asked as he caressed the darkened bruise.

_Damn! She's sweet. The taste of her lips and her tongue is sweeter than honey. I think I'm fucked! This feeling I have to keep her protected and safe flowed through me. What the fuck is she doing to me? _

_Flash_

"_Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect"? His father's voice echoed in his ears._

"_I, Sesshomaru, have no one to protect"._

_End Flash_

"Like hell", she responded and winced from the pain his touch had created.

"I can heal it if you'd like".

"You can? Well if you can, sure. What do I have to do? Wait, how can you heal me? Is it because of your demon powers?

"Too many questions Rin. Do you want me to heal you or not"?

"I…yes please", she said as her heart began to race with concern.

"Calm yourself Rin. I will not hurt you".

"Hey you can sense my heart rate and stuff"?

"Yes, does that surprise you? I can sense many things about you Rin".

_Well don't say it like that. It does something to me. Your voice, your touch, your smell; it all does something to me. Rin! Get a hold of yourself this instant!_

"Yes and no. Hakudoshi could never sense anything about me. He was just selfish I guess; that and maybe the fact that he was sleeping with someone else has something to do with it".

"Did you love him Rin", Sesshomaru shocked himself with that question.

"A part of me did, but strangely, I seemed to forget about him the moment I saw you", she whispered looking into his eyes.

_Fuck! Run Sesshomaru! __**We run from no one and nothing Sess! **__It will do me no good to get involved with a human woman! But her scent, it's so sweet. She smells of fresh flowers and morning dew. __**Ahh, so I see. She is appealing to us, correct? Every fiber of our being wants her. You cannot deny this Sess. You desire her and you want to mate her. We have never felt this way for any other woman. In all our centuries of living, never have we felt this way. She's the one Sess. Do not force me to take over. You have denied us for far too long. We will be gentle with her. Go on Sess, give her your blood and heal her. **__YOUKAI ENOUGH! I cannot think with you so close to the surface. BE SILENT AT ONCE!__** I shall be silent as soon as you give her your blood, but until then I will remain close to the surface.**_

"Hn. Rin sit on the bed", he commanded.

"Yes, my lord", she teased, but he stiffened at the term.

"This is the third time you've said that to me. Why do you call me such", he questioned.

"I don't know. I think it's because there's something aristocratic about you that I just can't quite put my finger on. Do you not like the term", she asked siting down on the bed and looking up into his eyes as he stood in front of her.

"I could care less", he responded.

"That's good because I intend to call you that from now on", she challenged.

"Hn. Fine do as you wish Rin", he said giving her an icy glare.

"I shall my lord", she smiled teasingly.

_She cannot possibly know that that is actually my title. I haven't been Lord Sesshomaru since the donning of this current century. I am only referred to as that by demons who know me back in Tokyo now. This woman is becoming more interesting by the second._

"What now my lord"?

"You need to drink my blood", he responded nonchalantly.

"What? You mean as in your blood going into my body, through my mouth", she asked in horrified shock.

"Yes, unless you'd like to continue to walk around with that horrid bruise on your face and have people assuming that I have beaten you", he responded.

"Hmm, I guess you have a point. But I…I must say I'm a little repulsed at the thought of ingesting blood, gross", she said scrunching her mouth and nose.

"I has been my experience that it will taste bitter, but there will be no adverse effects, only that you face will be healed".

"Your experience? How often have you done this", she questioned.

"I've only done it one other time, but it was explained to me that that is how it taste, so I just wanted to warn you. Are you ready", he asked looking into her eyes.

"I suppose so", she said with a sigh.

Sesshomaru held one of his wrists close to her mouth and watched her wrinkle her nose at the thought of what would happen next.

With his other hand, he took a sharp claw and raked it across his wrist and did not flinch as the blood gushed forth.

Rin stared into his eyes and slowly covered her mouth over the gushing wound. As she began to drink his blood she discovered the taste was not bitter but sweet to her taste buds. She began to moan in delight as it trickled down her throat.

"Umm", she sighed and tried her best to get as much as she could.

Sesshomaru watched in silent shock as she lapped at his wrist. Her mouth was causing small electric jolts to surge through him.

_What is happening to me? What the hell is happening to her? This is not supposed to happen! My blood is not supposed to taste good to her!__** She is our true life mate Sess. We will mate her! **__No she can't be. Could she?_

* * *

><p><strong>~S.W.~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you so much for all the reviews and I appreciate you guys taking time out of your day to read my story. I did not quite make twenty reviews but better luck next time. *Wink* Wink*! A special thanks to **mustacheman** who was my first reviewer. Thanks to all who also Story Alerted, Favorite Storied, and Favorite Authored me. "Wow, these guys are the best", said Shy as she recalled her full inbox.

To **jolie ()**: Humm, yes the one night stand is with Rin and it's coming up soon.

To **Tsukimori. Kuchiki 13: **I made Rin tall because I picture our boy Sess to be very masculine in a lean way, not a body builder way and I tend to think of him as very tall, so of course in my mind his woman would have to be tall as well.

To **icegirljenni: **The answer to your question the "my lord" is a coincidence. I wrote that in to show the connection or bond that Rin and Sesshomaru seem to have. It is only for chemistry purposes. As for the title, it came about because after the one night stand, Sesshomaru will leave Rin because he's fallen in love with her, only to have his past come back to him full circle later when they meet again.

To **pammazola**: Just wanted to say I love your stories. You are an inspiration and thanks for liking mine.

To **all my readers and reviewers:** Thanks for all that you do. You guys inspire me! **Don't forget to REVIEW** this chapter PLEASE.

HERSHEY KISSES,

~SHY W.~


	3. The Addiction

~.~The Addiction~.~

"Umm, Umm", Rin moaned and she continued to suckle Sesshomaru's wrist.

"Rin that's…enough! Your bruise is now gone", Sesshomaru panted from the constant contact of her lips.

_Damn, this should not feel good, but this surge of energy is….amazing. Is this coming solely from her lips on my skin?_

"Rin enough", he shouted and snatched his wrist away from her lips.

"Aww Sesshomaru, that was so good. It tastes better that chocolate. Your blood is so addicting, it's like a drug. Can I have just one more taste", she pleaded licking her lips.

"No, you cannot, and as far as I know it's not supposed to taste the way you say", he said watching the once gushing wound close and heal before his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, you shouldn't be so stingy", she replied walking into the bathroom and gazing at her reflection in the mirror.

"Great fuck, my bruise is gone! My skin is glowing and my hair looks shinier than it ever has! I can't believe it! Did your blood do all of this to me Sesshomaru", she asked beaming at her new improvements.

"Hn".

"Hey, you smell that? Something smells wonderful", she said sniffing the air.

"Hn".

_Wait! Has she somehow obtained my sense of smell? That's absurd Sesshomaru. My blood could not have that effect, could it? __**She smells our arousal Sess, and she wants us….bad!**_

"I tell you Sesshomaru, something in here smells absolutely incredible! It's amazing! Can you smell it too Sesshomaru", she asked looking over at him from the bathroom.

"Wait a second", she said crossing the room and standing extremely close to him.

"It's you! You smell absolutely delicious! Like a….like a wooded forest full of pine trees and fresh air! Ooh I love it. It's so…..masculine", she said sniffing his neck and nuzzling her nose in the crook of it.

_My arousal does not smell like pine trees and fresh air. Why, I'm not even aroused! __**Guess again Sess, oh and do look down will you. **__Fuck! It's because she's standing so close to me and practically raping my neck with her nose. I should just push her gently away. __**Sess are you going to deny us the closest physical contact we've had in centuries with a woman? **__SILENCE YOUKAI! You got us into the shit by tricking me into giving her my blood in the first place! Now let me think for a minute!__** Okay okay I digress.**_

"Rin, give me some space", he said grasping her by the shoulders and holding her at arms-length.

"My lord, why so cruel? Do you not like Rin", she asked looking at him through big brown puppy dog eyes.

_Why is she referring to herself in third person? __**Because you do Sess and way too often for my taste. It creeps me out sometimes and I'm supposed to be your demon.**__ Oh shit, not that, anything but that! Don't cry Rin! __**Look what you did Sess! You've caused our future mate emotional pain! You know you could be a little gentler and compassionate towards her. Why don't you let me woo her? It's obvious you are too much of a brute to charm her with your winning and stoic personality. Uh oh, you smell that? Here comes the tears! I hope you're happy now!**__ YOUKAI, Shut the fuck up while I try to figure this shit out and calm her the fuck down!_

Rin now covered her face in her hands and cried, while Sesshomaru stood still holding her by her shoulders.

"Rin", he said pulling her hands away from her face, and wiping her tears away with his hands.

"Don't cry. I…..like…..you. It's just complicated", he said pulling her into his chest in an attempt to comfort her.

She looked up into his face and smiled a smile so big and bright, Sesshomaru nearly fell onto the bed because he now saw that her canine teeth were longer than they were before.

"My lord, you like really this Rin", she asked for reassurance.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked deeply into her eyes. It was then that he noticed golden specs in her brown irises.

_What the hell? She has some of my eye pigment too! This cannot be real and this cannot be happening to me._

"My lord, would you like to be intimate with me because I'd love to be intimate with you", she said with a shy smile.

"Rin, I already told you that I like you. You do not have to keep asking-. Wait, what did you just ask me", he asked afraid that his demon hearing was deceiving him.

"I said would you like to be intimate with me", she repeated without hesitation.

"That's it. Rin sit here on the bed and don't say a word. Do you understand", he said guiding her to a sitting position on the bed.

"What are going to do my lord", she questioned.

"I am going to call me brother", he replied.

"You have a brother Sesshomaru? Is he as beautiful as you", she asked with wide questioning eyes.

"Hardly, now shh", he said taking out his cell phone and dialing the number to his brother.

* * *

><p>"Hello", a female voice answered.<p>

"Kagome it's Sesshomaru".

"Sess, where the hell have you been? Your father and Inuyasha have been crazy since you've up and disappeared".

"Kagome, I'll explain everything to Inuyasha. Is he there"?

"Yeah, hang on I'll get him but first, are you okay"?

"I'm fine".

"Thank goodness, hold on a second", she said calling out to Inuyasha in the back ground. "Inuyasha telephone! It's Sesshomaru", she yelled.

"Sesshomaru, where the fuck are you", Inuyasha said in an irritated voice.

"Inuyasha, I can't go into that right now but I have some very important questions to ask you. I need you to listen to me and tell me everything you know".

"Did you ever give Kagome your blood before you both mated each other", he asked calmly.

"Yeah why do you ask"?

"Never mind that Inuyasha. Did she say if your blood tasted bitter or sweet"?

"Feh, she said it was sweet, something along the lines of it tasting better than chocolate and it made her very emotional and horny".

_Fuck me!_

"Hey you remember when I gave Sango some of my blood to help repair some of her injuries when she was in that car accident and she said my blood tasted bitter? Why would my blood taste bitter to Sango and your blood taste sweet to Kagome"?

"Because genius, Sango is not your life mate. If she were, your blood would have tasted sweet to her and not only that, she would have taken on some of your demon qualities; such as your demonic sense of smell, sight, hearing and maybe a few more of your other demonic qualities. With Kagome, she took on my whole personality after I gave her my blood. I have to say I never thought of myself as annoying or dense to an extent until she started behaving like me. That shit was certainly weird and crazy as hell. It was the worst two weeks of my life, but the best sex I've ever had. That shit was kind of addicting".

_Damn it, is this fate's way of punishing me?_

"But she's not like that now. What happened to turn her back…to herself"?

"Fuck Sess, you are supposed to be the smart one. She went back to herself when I marked her as my life mate".

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! __**I told you Sess. Hn, you never listen to me.**_

"Can a demon have more than one life mate Inuyasha"?

"Nope. It's against the laws of nature so to speak. The only way you can get another life mate is if your mate dies. In such case, like dad, the mark is erased on the living mate and that mate could choose to be alone or find another mate. You should know all of this Sess".

"Humor me will you? So what would have happened if you had only given Kagome your blood and never mated her"?

_Humor him? This coming from the bastard that couldn't crack a smile if it meant saving his own pathetic life. What's going on with you Sess and why the sudden questions with humans and mating?_

"Well the way dad explained it to me was that if I didn't mate her, she'd eventually die of a lonely broken heart, because she would never be complete without me and I would become weaker without her and eventually I'd die as well. Kagome taking on my demonic qualities was a defense mechanism until I officially marked her as mine. You know, to protect herself against other demons because although she didn't fully have my mark, she carried my scent because I had given her my blood. In your case, you are a full blood, so let's just say you gave your blood to a human woman, like in Sango's case, she was not your life mate so your blood did heal her but in the end her body rejected your scent and demon essence, but in the case of your true life mate, the opposite of what happened to Sango would happen to her. And since you are a full blood, your true life mate's 'defense mechanism' would probably be ten times stronger than Kagome's was.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm in deep shit! Totally fucked!_

"And the only way to get Kagome back to herself was to mate her"?

"Yeah Sess, now where the fuck are you? When are you coming home? And why the fuck are you asking me all these mating questions"?

"Hn. I'm just outside of Osaka. I'll be home in about a week and it's for….. research. Relay my home coming to father, will you".

"Sess you better have a damn good reason for leaving me with a fucking huge headache at dad's company. We've got merger deadlines, several contract negotiations, and a shit load of paper work; not to mention nosey board members asking questions about your whereabouts. Now hurry up and-".

_Click_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru hung up the phone on Inuyasha and glared at Rin.<p>

"What's wrong Sesshomaru", she asked sincerely.

"Nothing Rin. It's nothing for you to concern yourself with", he said resisting the urge to bang his head against the nearest wall.

"You're lying to me Sesshomaru. I can smell it", she stood and her eyes glowed a light tint of red as she looked Sesshomaru dead in his eyes.

"Don't you ever lie to me", she said through clenched teeth as her new fangs grew slightly longer.

_That sounds like something I'd day. __**Indeed. Remember she has some of my qualities Sess.**__ Right, I'd better be careful how I address her from this point on, because if I know me, and I do, she will not be a pleasure to deal with. __**I must say I'm definitely turned on. We MUST mate her Sess! She is tantalizing and so very alluring.**_

Sesshomaru looked down into her eyes and cocked one eyebrow.

_How can a human be my life mate? Humans are weak, greedy, and pathetic yet this human creature; she is beautiful and lovely in every way. Her smile is delightful and bright. Her skin is soft like cotton. Her lips and tongue taste like a glimpse of heaven. __**So when shall we mate her Sess?**__ We won't, she is human and my pride won't allow it.__I am a lot stronger than Inuyasha. I will not die because of a human. It is impossible!__** Well in that case, step aside Sess. It is time for me to make my grand appearance. If I continue to let you control us, we will never have our mate, and I'm not about to let her go because of your foolish pride. I will not let another century go by without our mate at our side. **__YOUKAI BACK DOWN…. NOW! __**Sorry Sess but this is for your own good. I will hold the majority of our powers back, so as to not overwhelm her. But be clear, she will belong to us before this night is over. Now quiet Sess, I have to concentrate. **_

Rin could sense a change occurring in Sesshomaru but she was not sure what it was.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay", she asked placing her hand on his upper arm.

In an instant she witnessed his eyes turn from honey gold to blazing fire red.

"Sess..shomaru", she asked in shaky tone.

"**Yes Rin Yamada"**, the demon answered.

* * *

><p>"You…your Sesshomaru's demon aren't you", she asked with curiosity etched in her eyes.<p>

"**Beauty and brains, such a rare thing for a human to possess both. It didn't even take you that long to figure it out. You are correct life mate. I am his demon….. in the flesh so to speak", he smiled at her.**

"**What tipped you off? Oh let me guess, it was the eyes, was it not"**, he asked looking into her eyes.

"Well that, and your voice is deeper. Your claws are longer. Your stripes are almost touching your nose on both sides, and your taller and leaner", she replied slowly taking her hand away from his arm.

"**Intriguing indeed you are Rin Yamada. I am impressed to say the least and that has never occurred with me…. ever"**, he responded as he caressed his chin with his index finger and thumb.

"Why have you come to the surface"?

"**Well let's just say it was long overdue, and I couldn't let Sess have all the fun. Besides he can be a bit stuffy and controlling at times and I couldn't go without introducing myself to such an exquisite beauty as yourself. You may call me Lord Sesshomaru Rin Yamada"**.

Rin eyes grew wide with shock at his name. _Is that truly his demon's name?_

"Sesshomaru's name means killing perfection, and I'm sure that is attributed to his demon. Are you… going to kill me", she asked glaring at him.

"**Please life mate, do not talk as if I'm not in the room and I'd only kill you if you were a threat to us. You, my beautiful human mate, pose no threat to us at all"**.

"Why do you call me life mate", she asked watching his every move.

"**That is what you are Rin Yamada. You are our life mate, well, you will be our life mate before the night is over shall I say"**, he smiled at the thought.

"What is a life mate? Is it like I'm his wife and he's my husband for as long as I live or something", she asked.

"**Yet again I am impressed by your intellect. You will be his life mate for as long as HE lives. We both know that a human's life span is a little more than one hundred years depending on the human, but a youkai's life span is A LOT longer"**.

"So then, how old is Sesshomaru"?

"**He is nine hundred and thirty four years of age, but by human standards he's thirty years of age"**.

"Fuck me", she exclaimed in amazement.

_**Oh I intend to my sweet mate. Just be a little bit more patient.**_

"Sesshomaru doesn't care for humans, does he", she asked.

"**How very perceptive of you Rin Yamada, how'd you guess"**?

"The way you speak of me being his human life mate kind of clued me in. So is that why you are here and not him"?

"**Well you see if it were up to Sesshomaru, he'd deny himself of you and I simply cannot let that happen. The reason being is that with you by our side as our life mate, we will be stronger and more powerful, but if we do not mate you Rin Yamada, we will only be as strong as what you see before you now"**.

"But you are already very powerful. I can feel your power surrounding me as we speak", she stated.

"**Sess stands to inherit everything his father owns. Should anything happen to his father, he will be alpha male to his pack and when he is, he will need as much strength and power as possible to keep his father's empire from falling. If he does not mate you, he will never surpass his current level of power. Do you follow me RinYamada"**?

"Yes, I understand. So what do I have to do", she asked with a worried expression on her face.

Sesshomaru's demon stood closer to Rin and tilted her chin up to his face with the tip of his index finger, his sharp claw resting gently on the skin near her neck.

"**Worry does not suit my beautiful human mate. Do not be afraid of me Rin Yamada. It is my duty to protect and keep you safe for as long as I breathe. Having said that, trust that I would never ever hurt you"**.

"Alright but what is it you want from me", she asked as her nails grew long and sharp in defense at his contact with her skin.

"**Rin Yamada, that is a disappointing question. I am here to mate you, and because you are fortunate enough to be our life mate, you will receive ALL of the pleasures that I have to offer you, which by the way, are many"**, he smiled teasingly.

"What do you mean 'fortunate enough'", she said feeling insulted.

"**Please mate, do not feel insulted at my statement, it was not intended to be such. You see Sesshomaru is a prince by human standards. His father is a very power Inuyoukai ruler, to you he'd be something like a king, but this century is very different from the past centuries he has ruled. This century is about status and money, which Sesshomaru's father has plenty of and so does Sesshomaru for that matter. Having said that, I have more than what is necessary to make you happy and content as my human mate, but first I have a simple request for you"**.

"What is your request", she said looking into his red eyes.

He growled low and deep in his throat. **"While I am enjoying your display of 'power' for lack of a better word, put your claws away mate. Never use them as a threat to me again! The only purpose your claws serve is to scratch my back, if I so need it. And while I would NEVER…..EVER hurt you Rin Yamada, don't think for second that I could not rip you to shreds IF I choose to"**, he growled with a cocked eyebrow.

Rin backed away slightly and watched her nails shrink down. "I…I'm sorry. It's just that I don't know how to fully control what your blood has done to me", she trembled slightly.

_**She is even more beautiful with my demonic essence flowing through her. Our mating will be very interesting to say the least. I will definitely enjoy the pleasures of her lovely human body, and I will restrain myself and be gentle with our human mate, but first I must show her that she has no reason to fear me. This mating may take a little longer than I anticipated, but then that depends on Rin and how fast I can win her trust.**_

Sesshomaru's demon smiled at the thought of intimacy with Rin and she had no clue what was on his mind as he gazed at her through fiery amber eyes.

**Please Review**. I'd love to know what you think about this chapter or if you have any questions.

* * *

><p>~S.W.~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey you guys thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate them all.

To: **Black Rose** & **pammaloza**. I kind of have a hard time writing Sesshomaru's character because he is a lot like Byakuya (Bleach). Both of their characters are stoic and void of expression. So I came up with the idea of creating a character placement for Sesshomaru's demon. He will be sort of the opposite of Sesshomaru if you will. He will also contradict himself from time to time. Any way I thought up this chapter after reading your reviews. So thanks for the inspiration.

To: **jolie**. The lemon should be in the next chapter or the one following. Oh and in case you'd like to take peek at my lemon writing style please feel free to check out my one shot stories. If you are not a bleach fan or you don't follow that anime, it's ok because none of my fanfics follow the anime in terms of storyline.

To: **Tsukimori. Kuchiki 13**. Ahh, It's seems our boy Sess is screwed. LOL

To: **mklina**. Hmm, Sess just wouldn't Sess if he did not fight against the powers that be when it comes to love. He is so darn stubborn when comes to humans, especially Rin.

Oh and you guys wouldn't believe that I do not use profanity in my day to day living but when writing, my characters have potty mouths. Hmm that is certainly strange. Anywho, until we meet again next chapter.

**HERSHEY KISSES,**

**~SHY WINTHROPE~**


	4. A Demon's Touch

**~.~A Demon's Touch~.~**

"**Rin Yamada**", he whispered her name as she sat on the bed looking at her hands.

Her eyes met his and were wide with confusion. He had told her everything that Inuyasha had told Sesshomaru, and frankly, Rin was at loss for words at the moment.

"I'm here. I'm just taking in everything you've just told me. So let me get this straight, I'd eventually die of a broken heart if I don't mate with you, I mean Sesshomaru", she asked meeting his gaze from across the room as he stood near the window.

"**It doesn't matter if you mate with me or Sess. We are one in the same. He cannot survive without me and I cannot survive without him, but neither he nor I can survive without you Rin Yamada**", he said in a low deep voice.

"So this mating thing, how does it work? What do we do", she asked hoping to save herself from depression and death.

"**It is quite simple mate, we make love and then we mark each other**", he smiled.

"Why do I have the feeling you are leaving important details out", she sighed in frustration.

The demon crossed the room in three easy strides and kneeled before Rin placing clawed fingers gently on her thighs.

"**Rin Yamada, call me by my name**", he demanded softly.

"What? Why? I know who you are. Is it that you think I'm in denial", she asked questioningly.

"**Since I have come to the surface Rin Yamada, you have not addressed me by my name. Now please say it life mate, say my name**", he asked looking into her eyes.

"It's Lor…Lord Sesshomaru", she stuttered.

"**Very good life mate. Do not get me mixed up with Sess because I should inform you that he was just going to up and leave you without telling you the 'important details'. This is the reason why I came to the surface. Even though mating you would be the only way to save your life, he was not going to do it. Sess is arrogant, prideful, and very stubborn. If you are expecting anything more from him you are in for a very big disappointment**", he reasoned.

"So what are you proposing then, Lord…. Sesshomaru", she asked.

"**That you allow me to mate and mark you. If it is left up to Sess, it would not get done, and I would not be able to live even at this current level of strength and power knowing you are somewhere in the world dying of a broken heart. I need you to trust me Rin Yamada**", he said with pleading eyes.

"I want to, I really do, but this is all so sudden for me. I mean first I'm happy working in a greasy bar making less than minimum wage, next I'm pimp slapped by a human elephant, then I find out my boyfriend of two years has been sleeping with my co-worker, then I leave everything I know behind to travel the streets of Japan with a complete stranger, and he tells me "hey I can heal your face". The next thing I know I'm drinking his blood in a mom and pop hotel and his demon informs me that we are life mates and if I don't want to die, I need be marked as his mate", she exhaled deeply. "I'm just overwhelmed right now. Surely you can understand that. I'm stupid! I'm so stupid! I should have never let any of this happen", she sighed in exasperation.

"**Please** **do not cry Rin Yamada. Your mate does not mean to cause you tears**", he frowned looking into her now golden brown eyes.

"I'm not crying", she said, but even as she said those words, tears were rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"**My mate is not stupid. She is intelligent, she is beautiful, she is kind, she is loving, and she is strong", **he whispered want desperately to comfort her.

He reached out and smoothed her tears away with his thumbs.

"**This Lord Sesshomaru is pained by the site of his mate's tears. Will you let me comfort you Rin Yamada**", he asked as he gently caressed her face with the back of his hands.

"Maybe a little later I suppose you can. It will be daylight soon and I should really take a shower. Would you excuse our conversation for a little while", she asked watching him rise to his feet.

"**Of course, take all the time you need mate**", he said as he sat on the bed watching her every move.

Rin gathered her belongings from her backpack and ducked into the bathroom to take a much anticipated shower.

As the hot water ran down the length of her tall frame, the day's event ran through her mind. She could not help but feel conflicted about her feelings for Sesshomaru and his demon. They almost seemed like two separate entities, yet their differences were so evident.

Sesshomaru kept his guard up and when it came to his feelings he was a cloud of mystery. His demon, Lord Sesshomaru, was the complete opposite. He expressed his feelings and he appeared to have a gentle nature but there was no mistaking that he could be extremely dangerous and deadly if the need arose. He is a demon after all.

After she showered, she shampooed her long raven tresses. Thoughts of what Lord Sesshomaru had said earlier bombarded her brain. If what he said was true then she'd have to make the choice to let his demon mark her, because Sesshomaru himself would never do it. Could she really trust his demon? Did his demon really care about her the way he seemed to express?

She stepped out of the shower after she was finished cleansing her hair. She wiped the steamed from the mirror and glared at her reflection.

"Who am I and why is my life suddenly so confusing", she said aloud to herself.

She noticed her normal features had changed. She noticed her new fangs and eye color. Her sense of smell and hearing were now heightened. Everything about her physically had changed. Her skin tone which used to be ivory was now a peach tan color. Her hair which used to reach her middle back in an even trim, now reached the beginning of her rear end. She was even an inch taller.

Meeting Sesshomaru had not only drastically changed her life but it changed her physically. It was like she had a connection to him and his demon through her newly enhanced features. Lord Sesshomaru's demon essence also gave her strength and a power unlike she'd ever known, but it all came down to one question. Could she really let the demon mark her?

Sesshomaru, whenever the demon allowed him to surface again, would surely be angry, but what other choice did she have? Live or die, die or live. There was only one rational choice that could be made.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I choose to live but it is because of your life that I make that choice and not my own. You may hate me for the rest of your life for this but I couldn't let you throw away your wonderful life. Somewhere out there in the world you have a family that cares about you, I don't have that. I'm on my own and I'm content to stay that way as long as you are okay", she stated to her reflection wishing that it was Sesshomaru instead.

After her bold declaration to the mirror, she towel dried her hair and her body and slipped on a pair of sleeping shorts and a white t-shirt. She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. She nearly fell backwards from running straight to Lord Sesshomaru's bare chest.

His hands shot out and steadied her on her feet as he gazed deeply into her eyes. His chest was solid and she could see the outline of every muscle. His shoulders were broad and his waist was narrow and lean and it tapered into slightly loose jeans. Rin looked up into his face and noticed his beautiful silver hair had fallen forward and was resting on his shoulder and at that moment, she would have given anything to nestle her face against the hard surface of that tanned shoulder.

_My goodness, he must be a god. How can one look so sinfully gorgeous?_

"**Was my mate satisfied with her shower? You look refreshed Rin Yamada**", he smiled at her.

"Yes I….I am satisfied….with the shower, that is. It allowed me to think a little", she said as heat rose into her cheeks and she blushed at his closeness.

"**Do you always hold conversations with yourself when you are…thinking Rin Yamada**", he asked and smiled but the time showing the tips of his fangs, which made Rin blush even deeper at how much more handsome it made him look.

"I….I'm sorry. I can't seem to stop blushing, please forgive me. I also forgot about your demon hearing and mine or I would have never tripped over my feet from bumping into you. I guess I'm just clumsy. I should have realized you were standing there", She slightly giggled at the thought of falling to the floor from his abrupt contact.

"**My mate does not have to apologize for finding me attractive and nor is she clumsy. Your mate should have not been standing in the doorway Rin Yamada. And I'd like to see that again**", he stated.

"See what again, me nearly fall on the floor", she questioned.

"**Of course not mate, I'd like to see your laughter again. It is very cute and melodious to me**", he said as he reached out and ran his claws gently over the hem of her shirt. He resisted the urge to pull her to him in a passionate embrace.

_**Take it nice and slow with her. This has to be our mate's decision, but damn she's so beautiful and irresistible.**_

Rin looked up into his eyes and she felt she was slowly being pulled into a trance. Lord Sesshomaru made no advances towards her he just stood there in the doorway admiring her raw beauty. His jaw clenched tightly as she moved closer to him.

"I suppose it's your turn to use the shower. I made sure I left you some hot water", she said easing pass him and walking over to the bed.

"**You are correct my sweet considerate mate. I shouldn't be long**" he said before he disappeared inside closing the door.

Rin sighed at his departure. He was only in the shower a few feet away and she seemed to be already missing him. He was awakening something inside her and she had to admit it slightly frightened her but at the same time the demon excited her. She wondered if Sesshomaru has ever showed that kind of compassion for any other woman. What happened to make him hate humans when yet his demon was so compassionate and patient with her? Why was he living like drifter when he had a family that was extremely wealthy? The demon also said Sesshomaru was wealthy, so what does he do for a living? It just didn't make any sense to her.

Rin turned out the hotel lights and slipped the 'do not disturb' sign on the outside of the door knob. She drew the thick heavy curtains closed and peeled back the bed sheets. She crawled inside the bed and listened to the water fall from Lord Sesshomaru's shower. Rin closed her eyes a few times but found that her mind was too jumbled in thought to get to sleep right away so she lie awake and listened to the distant rumble of thunder.

Raindrops had just began to beat hard against the rooftop of the hotel when Lord Sesshomaru emerged from the bathroom clad in only a towel hanging loosely around his narrow waist.

Rin sat up instantly in bed pulling the sheets up to cover her mouth at his appearance.

_Oh my God he is so hot! His body is totally to die for!_

Before she could control her thoughts and slow her heart rate, her arousal sprang forth like a caged animal being set free. She watched as Lord Sesshomaru sniffed the air. His eyes glowed red as he looked at her from across room.

Rin could see he was reacting to her arousal and the look in his eyes was becoming frightening to her. Then all too quickly when their eyes met again, the red glow from his eyes was gone, along with her fear of him.

Lord Sesshomaru crossed the room and stood near the bed. Rin watched him like a hawk, and gasped in shock as he pulled back the other side of the bed sheets, slipped off the towel at his waist and slid into the bed next to her. Rin blushed a deep shade of red and turned her head closing her eyes at the sudden flash of his nudity.

"**Mate are you repulsed by my nudity**", he asked as he pulled the sheets up only around his waist.

"No I….I think you're absolutely the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on", she replied honestly.

"**Then why do you not look at your mate Rin Yamada**" he asked turning on his side and propping his head in his hand against his raised elbow.

"I….I'm just shy. I have never been intimate with a man before", she said looking into his scarlet eyes.

"**Have you ever been intimate with a woman before**", he asked seriously.

Rin covered her mouth to stifle her outburst of laughter.

"No…no I haven't", she laughed feeling more comfortable with his closeness.

"**Do not do that again Rin Yamada. Don't ever cover your laughter again. I love the way it sounds**", he said keeping his eyes on her.

"Okay. Do you, I mean does Sesshomaru always sleep in the nude or it that just your thing", she asked out of curiosity.

"**We both like to sleep in the nude. Why? Don't you sleep without clothing Rin Yamada**", he asked equally curious.

She shrugged her shoulders. "No, I get cold easily I suppose".

"**Why don't you try it with me, just for tonight Rin Yamada and if you get cold I'll keep my mate warm**", he said watching her intently.

_**Come on mate do not deny me the feeling of having you in my arms.**_

"Okay I'll do it but promise me you will not get that red glow in your eyes again. It scares me", she said giving him a serious glare.

"**Mate I cannot honor that promise, because that red glow is my desire for you. It is something that cannot be controlled, just like you cannot control your bashfulness. It is not meant to frighten you, I you promise this**", he explained.

Rin pushed the covers down to her feet and she began lifting the hem of her shirt over her stomach when Lord Sesshomaru stopped her.

"**Would you please allow your mate the honor of removing your clothing? It would pleasure me greatly to add this moment to my memory since our time together is so short**", his eyes seemed to beg her for the opportunity.

Rin sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and nodded to the handsome demon giving him her permission.

Lord Sesshomaru rose up on his knees next to her, and Rin received a full view of his manhood. The size of his package was enough to make her a little dizzy and it was in its natural state. She fought hard to contain the burning blush that was quickly rising in her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Lord Sesshomaru slowly began to lift her t-shirt up over her stomach, followed by her breasts, over her arms, and finally over her head. He gazed longingly at her now exposed skin.

_**Sess, we are indeed fortunate that our mate is beyond exquisite. She is desirable and her beauty is beyond measure. You are a fool Sess. This human woman suits us. She was… made for us.**_

Rin watched as his eyes glowed red but this time she was not afraid and she did not look away from his gaze. As his eyes pierced hers she felt a gravitational pull towards him, but instead of meeting her in the middle, he gently pushed her to lay back. Not once did he blink and not once did his gaze leave her eyes.

When she realized she was completely naked she lifted her hands to cover her private treasure, but Lord Sesshomaru sensed her attempt and stopped her hands from reaching their destination.

"**Please don't my beautiful human mate, this may be the one and only time that I will get to see you like this**", he whispered.

"In that case, please my lord, let your eyes drink their fill of me", she whispered slightly surprising herself at her own words.

"**You cannot know how your words have delighted my soul, my bashful mate. You are stunning in your nudity, not only that but your inner beauty is unmatched by any other human or demon I have ever known. I want you to be a part of me forever. I want to be a part of you forever. Would you allow me to present you with my mark Rin Yamada, my life mate? Would you wear my mark as a proud member of my pack? Will you honor my mark, cherish my mark, and love my mark with your whole heart Rin Yamada, for as long as we both live**", he asked looking so deeply in her eyes, and she felt his gaze reached through to her soul.

_Is this a marriage ceremony? His words are so sweet. He makes me want to….. to love him, to….give my heart to him!_

"I will my lord. I will love you, honor you, cherish you, and wear your mark as a proud symbol of my loyalty and fidelity to you for as long as I have breath in my body", she said without hesitation.

_**Rin Yamada you have caused this demon to fall in love with you. You are and always will be mine. Your mind, body, and soul will be a part of me forever!**_

"**Rin Yamada, you have pledged your commitment to my mark, now will you pledge your body to me, my beautiful human life mate**", he said as he pulled her to her knees and ran his claws gently over face and through her hair.

Rin was rendered helpless by his touch, no one had ever touched her like this….made her feel like this. The scent of forest pine trees and fresh air filled her nostrils and she knew that he was aroused. Her eyes glowed red before Lord Sesshomaru and the beauty of his mate filled his eyes.

When she spoke, her words were like the sweetest melody his demon ears had ever heard.

"My lord", she sat back against her heels and bowed her head low. "It is my honor to pledge my human body to my handsome demon mate, but along with my body, I give you my heart. It would honor me greatly if you would accept this human….this mere mortal, who has only these two gifts to offer you my lord and mate", she said with a calm cool tone.

"**Rin Yamada you have made this demon's life which was void, emotionless, and empty so very happy in such a short time my mate. I accept your beautiful human heart and your beautiful human body as a precious offering to this undeserving demon, your mate**", he said as he tilted her face up to meet his red glowing eyes.

Rin blushed, even as her demon essence radiated throughout her body, at the thought of knowing his desire was for her. Her body became warm at his close proximity to hers, and she wanted nothing more than to be one with him.

Lord Sesshomaru leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. He pressed his body firmly against hers not even allowing a gap of space between them.

Rin felt like she was floating on a cloud from his kiss. It was soft and sweet and she yielded herself over to him. Her clawed hands caressed the skin of chest and her hands shook because of her inexperience with intimacy. She was a bundle of nervousness in his arms but she was ready and willing to please him regardless of the fact.

"**I sense that my mate is nervous because of her lack of inexperience. Do not fret Rin Yamada, this demon will teach his mate how to please him and he will learn how to please his mate before this day is over. I love you Rin Yamada. I am…in love with you**", he whispered when he pulled his lips away from hers.

Rin could only stare into his fiery red eyes as those words tumbled from his lips and landed in her ears, and she knew then that there was no place on earth that she'd rather be than wrapped up in her demon's arms.

~~**Review** ~~Review~~~**Review**~~Review~~~**Review**~~Review~~~**Review**~~**Review** ~~Review~~~**Review**~~Review~~~**Review**~~Review~~~**Review**~~Review~~~**Revieview**~~Review~~~

Hope you all liked. And now drumroll please….**"****NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LEMON"**!

To: **jolie**: You are inside my head co-writing with me and I love it, but patience my dear patience.

***Shy rubs her hands together as if an evil plot has been cooked up.***

In the words of **teacup: **'**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**'!

~~**Review** ~~Review~~~**Review**~~Review~~~**Review**~~Review~~~**Review**~~~~**Review** ~~Review~~~**Review**~~Review~~~**Review**~~Review~~~**Review**~~Review~~~**Review**~~Review~~~


	5. Pain and Pleasure

**A/N: **I wrote this chapter while listening to **Moments In Love (Quiet Storm) by Art of Noise**. I suggest that you go to tube (If you can), create a playlist with just that song, and let it repeat as you read this. It will definitely enhance your reading pleasure, but again, it's just a suggestion. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>~.~Pain and Pleasure~.~<strong>

"**Rin Yamada**", Lord Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"**Lay before your alpha mate**", he said as he gently kissed her ear and ran his tongue softly over the rim.

Shivers trailed down her spine as his words penetrated her brain. She had no control of her body or her mind as she obeyed his simple command and laid on her back looking up at him waiting for his next instruction.

Lord Sesshomaru's glowing scarlet eyes roamed over her body. Pride swelled inside his chest as he gazed upon his mate. Her body called to him and teased him even as she lay still doing nothing at all besides watching him.

He, even now with the feeling of completeness, longed for her and wanted her with a desperation he'd never known. He was in denial for so long about having a mate, that now with his mate within his grasp; his mind did not seem to register the fact that she was right there within his reach. He felt as though he were in a dream.

Lord Sesshomaru slid down on the bed beside her. He noted the position of one of her hands resting gently against her mid-section, while the other rested just above her head with her clawed fingers slightly open in a lazy fashion.

He took the hand resting on her abdomen and gently placed it in his own. He planted delicate kisses on each digit and when he finished, he nudged her legs apart with his knee.

The beautiful gentle demon crawled between her silky thighs and was nearly driven insane with desire, at the proximity of his nose to her arousal.

He took a deep breath to calm his over powering need for his human mate, because he wanted to love her slowly. He trailed tiny kisses over her soft thighs bypassing her womanly center, torturing himself in the worst way, but vowing to bring his mate the ultimate pleasure.

Rin moaned and squirmed against him with every touch his lips made on her skin. Every part of her wanted him and she battled against her rebellious iron will to make him love her quickly, but she knew she must obey her alpha mate. She had to let him pleasure her the way he wanted.

"**Rin Yamada**", he whispered, and waited for her to acknowledge his words. When her crimson eyes met his he continued to speak.

His beautiful silver hair cascaded around him like a shimming veil as he gazed at his mate through the haze of his desire.

Rin felt a resonation of desire wash completely over her as she watched her mate look at her from between her now trembling thighs.

"**From this moment on, you are no longer Rin Yamada to this demon your alpha mate, but you are and forever will be my Lady Rin**", he whispered as he watched a smile tug at the corners of her lips.

"**Does my mate find pleasure with that title**", he asked and waited for her reply.

"Not only does it give her pleasure but she likes the way her lord speaks the name as well", she whispered as she sank her claws into the thick mass of his silver hair.

Lord Sesshomaru crawled slowly up the length of her curvaceous body and halted when his lips hovered directly over hers. He regarded her closed eyelids and instead of kissing her lips, he nuzzled his nose against hers.

Rin's eyes fluttered open expecting his lips to capture hers but instead she was awe struck by his current display of affection with her nose. When their eyes locked together, Rin blushed and resisted the urge to turn away at the sudden heat that arose between her thighs.

Her lord could not know how much she desired him, so she tried in vain to suppress it but when she saw his nose tilt slightly in the air, she knew then that his nostrils had already seized the scent of her sexual need.

Lord Sesshomaru looked back down into her red glowing eyes, and marveled at the innocence that lay just beneath the surface of their flushed depths.

"**Lady Rin, your scent is so very appealing to this demon. Why is it that you wish to suppress it**", he asked out of concern.

"I….I don't know my lord. I guess it's because I don't know what it…smells like", she said timidly.

"**Wild flowers and morning dew**", he stated factually.

"Um I… don't understand", she said with a look of confusion.

"**It is my mate's scent, wild flowers and morning dew**", he whispered against her lips.

Rin thought about that and then smiled as realization suddenly formed in her brain. A demon's scent is not like what human's smell when it comes to their mates, which is why Sesshomaru smells of forest pine trees and fresh air.

When she smiled this time the tips of her fangs showed and Lord Sesshomaru held his head slightly back to get a better look.

"**What has my mate so amused**", he asked with curiosity laced in the tone of his deep voice.

"I just realized we both have outdoor scents", she said looking shyly into his eyes as she thought of her arousal.

"**Very observant my lovely Lady Rin, you are a rare jewel indeed**", he whispered.

"Lord Sesshomaru", she said hesitantly.

"**Yes mate**", he said giving her his full attention.

"Are my eyes…glowing red", she blushed looking into his handsome face.

"**Yes they are and you look absolutely beautiful to this undeserving demon, but now, no more talking my mate. Your alpha must pleasure you**", he growled as he kissed her fiercely.

Rin felt her body go warm all over as he kissed her. It was passionate and hungry. His lips seemed to crave her mouth and when his tongue dipped sensually inside, she could not tame the moan that sprang from her throat. She could have sworn it was a soft growl. It must have been because Lord Sesshomaru growled deeply and pulled her into a strong embrace.

His kiss made her weak and wanton at the same time. She wanted him desperately, as desperately as she wanted her next breath. He sank his clawed fingers in the silky tresses of her midnight hair, cradling her head ever so gently as he continued his fiery kisses. Rin felt like a prisoner, a slave to the desire he kindled inside of her, and she did not want freedom from it.

The demon slowly pulled his lips away from Rin's, only to trail soft kisses from her chin to her neck. When his lips found the soft fleshy area between her neck and collarbone, he growled low and very deep in his throat, but he did not imprint her with his mark, instead he planted love bites and nibbled on the sensitive area with his soft lips causing Rin to whimper at the effects.

With her head still cradled in his large hands, he gently lay her down until it rested against the softness of the hotel pillow. His lean body now hovered above hers as he braced himself with his hands on each side of her shoulders.

Rin became breathless when he dipped his head to her chest and covered his mouth over one of her breasts. Her hands clung to his shoulders and absentmindedly massaged his taut muscles as his teeth sweetly grazed her hardened rose colored nipple. The pearl of her womanhood pulsed out of reflex at the tease of her mate's tongue on the sensitive bud.

Lord Sesshomaru watched his mate with lustful scarlet eyes as she arched her back trying to give him as much access to her breasts as was humanly possible. He was more than willing to take her offering and he suckled her breast and swirled his tongue over its sensitive peak, feeling her body tremble at his ministrations. He listened intently as she whimpered from the pleasure his mouth brought her and he became determined that each wave of her pleasure would be better than the next.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist holding her still against the gentle assault of his tongue on her breast. The love struck demon then followed with the same pleasure to her other breast making sure he left no stone unturned in the wake of his passion.

Rin's body became possessed with desire and it yearned for her mate. She moaned, signed, and sang her lord's name as he brought her body to points unknown to her.

When the demon lord felt his mate's trembling subside, he untangled his arms from her waist and kissed the soft valley between her c-cup breasts. He let his eyes linger on her smooth creamy peach tan abdomen, before spreading light kisses over its surface. He nuzzled his nose in its soft flesh and watched the gentle rise and fall of the lovely area that assisted his mate with breathing. He then circled his tongue lazily around her flat navel before engulfing it in the sweetest kiss Rin had ever had.

As he sweetly caressed her mid-section with his lips, his claws drew crazy patterns over the skin of her ribs and the sides her hips. She lay still and convulsed helplessly as he loved her with his loving ravenous mouth.

Rin could have sworn she was close to exploding from his wonderful pleasure, when his voice penetrated her demon hearing softly.

"**Life mate, it is your alpha's truest desire, to one day see your belly rounded with his pups. I wish it to be so…..I…need it to so**", he whispered softly against her smooth stomach.

Rin came to life at his words and before she could think about what he actually said she responded, "My lord I am yours and having your pups would bring me the greatest happiness next being your life mate", she whispered.

"I want you Lord Sesshomaru to make love to me….please….before I die a slow death in your loving arms", she sighed. "This ach that I have for you will not be removed until I feel you within me", she breathed out.

The powerful demon stepped away from his mate momentarily and gently pulled her to the edge of the bed by her slender waist. He kneeled before her on his knees and spread her legs apart placing both of her ankles on his shoulders.

"**I shall obey my mate's command but first, this alpha desires to taste his mate's sweet nectar. Slide closer to me Lady Rin**", he demanded with a low soft growl.

Rin, not fully registering what he was demanding of her, obeyed his request and her eyes grew wide as his nose pressed into her womanhood inhaling her scent deeply. Waves of shivers washed over her as she felt his clawed fingers sink carefully into the flesh of her thighs, holding her in an iron grip.

"**Reveal to this alpha your secret my beautiful mate**", he commanded as his eyes caught hers from between her legs and he gave her a knowing look.

Rin slowly and apprehensively reached down between her legs, her fingers trembled as she shuffled thought a light mass of soft dark curls and unveiled her flower's bud before his eyes.

"**My mate is so very beautiful. Do not remove your hands until your mate commands you to**", he waited for her to acknowledge and when she nodded her head, he proceeded to take the bud into his warm awaiting mouth.

When his lips closed over her bundle of sensitivity, Rin became lost in the wonderful world of bliss. This feeling was so new to her yet she felt she'd die if he took it away from her. Her body trembled uncontrollably against his mouth and his lips were so soft and gentle as his tongue flickered lightly over the key to her guarded treasure.

Rin moaned in delight and purred in shaky contentment as his tongue danced over her love button over and over again. She found herself helpless before him when suddenly she was swept into a vortex of ecstasy. Her mind became a record of repetition because the only image it could form was the demon between her legs. She arched her back as pleasure continuously rippled through her body and her womanly juices sprang forward like a rushing waterfall.

Her demon mate sipped and suckled hungrily at her nectar, her cries for mercy fell on death ears as he was lost in the taste and scent of her floral essence.

"My lord, please no more! I….I can't…..hold on anymore-", her soft plea was lost in her throat as her orgasm came strong leaving her lightheaded and slightly dizzy.

Lord Sesshomaru removed his hands from her thighs and then he removed her hands from her womanhood. He stood and watched his mate's quivering form before grasping her wrists and pulling her a sitting position on the bed.

The scent of her lord's arousal caught in her nose and her eyes fluttered open to gaze into his demonic red glowing eyes.

"**Would my mate like to taste her alpha before he makes love to her**", he asked as he cupped her chin in his hands lifting it up towards his voice.

"She would my lord but she doesn't want to disappoint you with her inexperience", she replied nervously.

"**Your mate will instruct you Lady Rin**", he replied softly and brought her hands up to wrap them around his rock hard member.

He guided her hands into a gentle stroke and relished the feel of them against his flesh.

"**Open your mouth mate**", he commanded firmly and watched her obey.

"**Now bring it forward and cover your lips over my flesh**", he instructed further.

When her lips nearly touched the tip of his erection, he stopped her with his hands which still cupped her chin.

"**My mate must be mindful of her fangs**", he reminded her, and he watched as she pulled back slightly to retract her sharp canine teeth upward.

"Is that better my lord", she asked eager to please him.

"**Yes my considerate mate**", he replied and leaned down to plant a loving kiss on tip of her nose.

"**One more thing mate, it would delight your alpha if you keep your eyes open and look at me as you taste me. I will attempt to banish some of your bashfulness**", he whispered and smiled when saw a blush already warming her cheeks.

"Yes my lord, thank you for your thoughtfulness", she replied bring her lips over the tip of his thick long shaft.

As her mouth closed over him she watched him moan at the contact of her lips and tongue. He gently stroked her face with his clawed fingers urging her to pull him deeper inside of her wet mouth.

She swirled her tongue over his tip and knew she'd hit a sensitive nerve because his hands tightened on her face slightly. She found she enjoyed looking into his eyes as she pleased him with her mouth because it allowed her to see his every expression of pleasure.

Rin became bold with her ministrations and she stroked him into her mouth slowly while flicking her tongue over the head off his swollen member.

She watched as her beautiful demon bit his bottom lip hard drawing blood as he tried to resist the urge to growl out in extreme pleasure. She felt his legs trembling slightly against her thighs and she found she was pleasing him as he had pleased her earlier.

She watched as his fangs grow longer as he convulsed and shivered and instinct told her his release was close to the surface. She gently pulled her lips away from his erect shaft and ran her tongue up and down its length several times making sure she kept her tongue wet for her mate.

Trails of her saliva covered his manhood, and she blew her breath softly over the wetness and saw her mate's eyes rolled backwards at the simple act. The next thing she knew, his lips captured hers in a kiss so passionate and desperate, that she had not even realized his hips were now against hers and his manhood was positioned at her entrance.

"**My mate has pleased me to the point of near insanity**", he whispered and kissed her lips softly.

He threaded his claws through her hair enjoying its smell and softness. He then traced his fingers carefully over her closed eyelids and watched her waiting for him to finally make love to her.

"**My mate will feel pain when she is deflowered but after the pain, your alpha will give you the greatest pleasure. This he vows**", he said staring into her ruby red eyes. He felt her body tense in preparation of what was to happened momentarily.

"**Relax for me mate**", he whispered and he pushed his erection hard into her unchartered haven.

Rin cried out in pain at the intrusion of his manhood and she could not stop her new fangs from coming forth, nor her claws which extended and dug into the flesh of his biceps drawing out his blood. Tears stung her eyes and a deep frown of anguished made a home between her eyebrows.

"**Mate, this Lord Sesshomaru, hates the pain he has caused you**", he whispered but made sure he kept as still as possible allowing her to adjust to him.

He rubbed his thumb gently over her forehead easing away her frown; then he kissed and licked away her tears. He whispered loving words in her ear as his body hovered above hers not moving until she decided she was ready for more of him.

When she felt the pain subside nearly completely, she gazed in to her demon's eyes and spoke softly.

"Alpha mate I….I am ready now", she shakily whispered, retracting her claws and fangs as her eyes locked with his.

"**My mate is so very beautiful, kind, and sweet. The fates have been abundantly gracious to this undeserving Lord Sesshomaru. Your alpha loves you Lady Rin**", he whispered against her sensitive ear.

"My lord, I love you too, with my whole heart", she whispered back in the crook of his neck.

Lord Sesshomaru then began to rock his hips gently into hers. He could feel her tightness gripping his shaft as he pushed as deeply into her as he could, sheathing himself in the confines of her womanhood.

Rin wrapped her arms around his waist and gently scratched at his shoulder blades. He picked up his pace thrusting all the way inside of her and nearly pulling all the way out.

He kept his lips close to hers and when she whispered his name he drove deeply into her at the sound. Her hips became accustomed to his and she urged his pace to pick up as she guided his hips with her clawed hands.

She could feel her womanhood slickening with each thrust he made and she now enjoyed this new pleasure he was giving her.

Feeling her wetness surround his shaft, he drove deeply and somewhat relentlessly into her, repeating the action several times as Rin withered beneath him. She locked her legs around his lean waist urging him deeper into her soft velvet womanhood. Her hands made their way to his silky mane and tangled in its softness.

"My lord you feel so good inside of me", she cried into his neck as he continued his thrusts. Her voice caused him to loss control and he thrust wildly inside of her wet depth. He growled deeply from the pleasure she drew out of him as her silky haven swallowed every one of his ruff thrusts. He clenched his teeth together tightly as he tried to restrain himself as much as possible to keep from hurting her.

When she moaned out his name as if it were a song, he felt his control slip and pounded harshly within her.

Rin felt as if she'd pass out as he pushed her ever so slowing towards a deadly cliff of ecstasy. Her vision became blurry and her head became light as he growled and thrust with tremendously wonderful force in and out of her.

"My lord I….I'm", but words became lost as a steady flow of passion swept over her.

"**Speak to me my beautiful mate. Tell this alpha what he does to you**", he demanded with a deep growl.

"You're driving me mad my lord", she cried in broken soft sobs and squeezed her eyes shut as he continued to drive his manhood roughly inside her. She could feel her body reaching its sexual peak and then no other words could form on her lips.

Lord Sesshomaru smoothed her hair away from the left side of her neck and his eyes glowed flaming red as he gazed upon her withering body.

"**My mate must open her eyes**", he panted but did not cease his continuous thrusts. "**It is time for your official mark my love**", he moaned out.

He watched her for a moment through his untamed thrusts burning her image into his memory and just before he sank his sharp fangs into the crook of her neck he sighed out, "**My mate belongs to me forever**".

As his fangs pierced her skin, Rin bit down on her bottom lip to seize the painful cry that attempted to escape, but the pain was a mere flash of a second and then it was gone. She could feel his tongue lapping at her neck and the act of him licking her wound clean brought a new pleasure for her.

With every sweep of his tongue over her new mark he brought her to orgasm. She clung to his arms as each climax nearly took her to the point of no return. When he finished administering his mark on her, he kissed her softly and whispered in her ear as he brought his left shoulder closer to her lips.

"**Lady Rin mark your alpha as yours forever**", he demanded and eased his thrusts so that she could apply her mark to him.

Rin looked into his burning red eyes and slowly sank her fangs into the flesh of his neck. He gripped the sheets at the side of her head so hard, that his sharp claws dug into them shredded them with little force.

She licked his wound clean and with every sweep of her tongue she felt him spill his seed over and over inside of her. When their mating had come to an end, he brought her against his taut body in a firm possessive embrace.

Rin didn't want to move, she wanted to stay in his embrace forever, but in the back of her mind, she knew their time would inevitably come to an end. So she wrapped her arms around his lean waist and held onto him like her life depended on it and listened to the heavy rainfall play a sad song on the hotel rooftop.

"**Mate, I wish you to keep your alpha's demon essence. Only I can grant you this my sweet mate. I feel that you may need it while we are apart**", his deep voice pierced through the silence of the hotel room.

"Is it for protection my lord", she questioned.

"**Yes it is mate**", he replied staring off in space. He didn't have the heart to tell her that in a matter of moments Sesshoumaru would come forth.

"**Mate, your alpha has given you** **four gifts this day my love and all of them I wish you to cherish for the rest of our life**", he said with sad eyes but careful not to let her see.

"Four gifts, let me guess….the first one is the gift of….. your heart", she said with a smile.

"**That is correct mate**".

"The second would be the gift of…your mark"?

"**That too is correct mate**".

"The third would be the gift of…your essence"?

"**Correct again my intelligent mate**".

"The fourth would be the gift of…..hmm, I don't know what the fourth one would be. Will you please tell me my lord", she asked gazing into his eyes.

"**No mate, but you will find out for yourself soon enough. I will tell you this, not even Sesshomaru will know, not until you tell him; that is if you choose to**", he smiled in satisfaction.

Rin held her head back to look into his eyes and she was about to ask him how he could keep anything from Sesshomaru, when her nose caught the scent of wild flowers on his neck, as her nose got closer she realized it was coming from his mark.

She could see the red puncture wounds but she also saw the small picture of a daisy in between. When she really looked at Lord Sesshomaru, she saw his crescent moon no longer in the center of his forehead, and she had a feeling she knew where it was.

"**It is your mark Lady Rin**", he said sensing her thoughts.

Rin gathered the torn hotel sheet around her, covering her nudity and walked into the bathroom to look at the symbol, and sure enough, it was there.

"How come you get a flower while I get your crescent moon? Why didn't I get a tree", she questioned.

"**If my alpha wasn't so powerful and of noble status you probably would have. Sesshomaru is my alpha's first born. Remember I told you he is, in your human term, a prince. The crescent moon on his forehead is a royal crest. It symbolizes his status as next in line to the alpha, which now, in your human term, makes you a princess**", he said as he watched her intently.

As she looked at the symbol on her neck she noticed the disarray of her hair. She grabbed a brush from her backpack and began to brush her long tresses smooth. When she finished she glanced at herself again, she was glad that she'd get to keep her new look because she'd now gotten use to her fangs, super sensitive hearing, and immense sense of smell.

Rin found she loved the new color of her honey brown eyes, and now with her demon sense of smell, she could smell her mate on her skin surrounding her like a cocoon and this brought a bright smile and a rose colored blush to her face because she knew apart of him would always be with her.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she did not notice how her lord starred at her intently until she looked up and her eyes locked with a golden glare; not the red demon eyes she has come to love so quickly. The eyes that starred into hers belonged to Sesshomaru and he gave her a look so fierce and angry that her knees buckled and she slid to the floor seemingly in slow motion never taking her eyes away from his.

"Sesshomaru", she whispered and watched in horror as he left the bed, crossed the room, and stood looking down on her.

Sesshomaru did not care that he was naked. He was angry, seething and brimming with venom but none of that showed on his handsome face. He vowed that the woman at his feet would suffer for what she'd done. He'd show her no mercy.

Rin gathered the sheets around her nude body clumsily. She could sense his anger. She could feel his wrath radiating and filling the small bathroom, and she knew there would be no Lord Sesshomaru to come to her rescue.

His clawed hands reached down and snatched Rin to her feet while the sheet that once covered her fell in a heap to the floor.

"Rin you must pay for what you've done", he said with a calm tone but the look his cold golden eyes gave her made her wish for the comforts of a quick death and she could stare at him in shock.

* * *

><p>Well I hope this lemon lived up to your expectations, but if not, then I will try to do better next time<strong>. ~.~.~<strong>If YOU READ IT,** PLEASE REVIEW** IT**~.~.~ **I would love to know your thoughts on the chapter and story so far. What do guys think will happen? What would you like to see happen. I pretty much have this story already mapped out in my head, but I am always open to a few other ideas. I love you guys and see ya next chapter!

P.S. This is the longest chapter I have ever written and boy did it beat me to death. Maybe Lord Sesshoumaru will come and revive me with the Tensaiga, so that I can start writing the next chapter. ***winks***


	6. Suffering The Consequences

~.~**Suffering The Consequences**~.~

"You…..you have ultimately ruined me Rin, and for that, I will ruin you", he vowed with an emotionless glare.

His soft yet deadly words coursed through her entire being, and his vice grip left her paralyzed in his grasp. With the shock of his return so new and fresh, her speech was trapped in the fog of her mind leaving her with a voice without sound. She could only tremble in fear as the scene before her unfolded like a horror movie.

"What do you have to say for yourself Rin", he asked with an icy glare.

Rin tried hard to speak, but as hard as she tried, words refused to form on her lips. It seemed that the ice in his eyes dripped onto her tongue leaving it frozen in place.

"Speak…..now…..Rin", he ordered through clenched teeth as he dug his claws into her soft flesh causing her to bleed.

Rin moved her lips but the sound of her voice was still buried in the back of her throat in tremendous fear.

"So you wish to continue to insult me with your defiant silence", he growled.

"You will speak Rin, your alpha demands it", he ordered with a blank face.

As if being released from a cruel spell, Rin's voice finally emitted sound.

"Sess….Sesshomaru, I ….never intended to…ruin you", she whispered through broken breaths.

"May I please… be permitted to shower and dress", she asked looking away from him.

"Hn. So you will give my demon free rein to look at your flesh, but you won't allow me to. Well I have news for you Rin, you wanted so desperately to become my demon's mate; that it has now become your downfall", he said with a voice dripping with malice.

Rin cringed at his words and she refused to turn her eyes towards his face. The Sesshomaru that stood gripping her made her terrified and she wished for the loving comfort of her demon lord's gentle arms.

"My mark on your neck now makes you obey me whether you want to or not. You may take your shower Rin, but I will join you and I will cleanse my scent from your underserving filthy human flesh", he exclaimed calmly while maintaining his stoic features.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin harshly by her upper arms which were slowly healing from sting of his sharp claws, though her blood still remained on the tender area. He brought her none too gently over to the shower and turned the water on. It was steaming hot and he knew it would be far too hot for her but he didn't care. He wanted vengeance for what she'd done and he was determined to get it by any means necessary!

Sesshomaru shoved her inside of the walk in shower and followed closely behind her. He watched her through angry honey colored eyes as she tried to avoid the extremely hot water. The simple act of that defiance made Sesshomaru want to hurt her even more.

He turned her around to face him, putting her back against the hot water sprays. Rin stifled her scream and whimpered closing her eyes at the contact of the hot water raining unmercifully on her sensitive soft skin. When her eyes opened to finally look at him, they glowed red and her claws extended, and then her fangs grew long and sharp.

_This insolent wench has the nerve to want to attack me? If she thinks she can stand up to me, she is sadly mistaken. __**Sess, do not harm our mate! She is only trying to defend herself against your vengeance! If you must be angry, I should be the source! **__I see, so not only did you fuck her, mate her, and mark her against my will, but you have given her a part of your essence to keep as well? Don't worry yokai; you will both be punished at the same time. This I vow!_

Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of Rin's soft hair yanking it hard and bringing her face mere inches from his.

"Just what do you think you're doing Rin? Do you wish to kill this Sesshomaru", he asked softly but his words were like daggers piercing her ears.

"No my lord, please, I….I….promise, it happened on its own. I could not control it", she pleaded as she tried in vain to pull at his hands in an attempt loosen his harsh grip on her hair.

"Rin you have displayed a blatant sign of disrespect to your alpha. You have attempted to threaten me with your weak diluted demon power, which you would not have if it were not for me. You have denied me my right to my true demon mate. You have denied me my right to a full blooded demon heir, and you have wounded my pride and my life with your pathetic, filthy, and weak humanity. Now this Sesshomaru shall show you and your demon lover the same treatment", he said as he let go of her and watched her turn away from him in sadness and shame.

"Look at me Rin", he said as his jaw muscles clenched tightly.

When her scarlet eyes met his golden ones, tears were pooled in the rims and she hugged herself around her mid-section as she waited to receive her punishment.

_Rin no matter what he says or does, you must be strong. Do not let him see your weakness. No matter what happens, you have a clear conscience. You did all of this so that he could live, remember that!_

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and when she did, her demon powers began to calm. Her claws retracted along with her fangs and her red eyes turned back honey brown. She stiffened her back making it erect against the scalding hot water and she slowly kneeled to the floor of the shower at his feet.

"My lord, may I be permitted to speak", she asked humbly as the scalding water beat against her back. She was in pain and the water was hurting her terribly but she refused to acknowledge the pain, her focus was Sesshomaru and when he nodded she spoke.

"I have done all the things that you say my lord and I do not wish to beg you for your mercy. This Rin will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary. I would however, like to extend my apologies for being weak, pathetic, and human to my powerful alpha mate. If it is my death that you seek, I will go to my grave with no regrets and no resentment towards you. I now resign myself to your wrath my lord", she said mimicking his calmness.

_**Look at her Sess! I've seen the strongest of demons beg you for mercy, yet this beautiful creature has submitted herself to you without regard for her own life. **__Her mere humanity makes her weak, to this Sesshomaru. __**Are you certain it is she that is weak and not you yourself Sess? **__SILENCE TREASONOUS YOKAI! Her punishment is on your hands for the part you played in this, and don't think for a second you will escape my wrath because when I'm done with her, you are next._

"Rin, stand before your alpha mate", he commanded fiercely.

She did exactly as he asked, though her knees threatened to take her down. She kept her head bowed low as a sign of her submission and braced herself for the worst.

"Look at me mate", he commanded and when she did, she could have sworn she saw a flash of regret in his lemon yellow eyes.

"For your part in my betrayal with my yokai, this is your punishment. I Sesshomaru Takahashi, first born son of Lord Inu Taisho Takahashi and next in line as Alpha of the Inu Clan of the Western Lands, hereby reject you Rin Yamada Takahashi as a member of my pack", he said giving her a lethal glare.

Rin literally felt her heart plummet to the bottom of her stomach at his words.

_Anything but that, my lord! Please let death follow this punishment,_ her mind silently screamed.

She wanted now to beg him for his forgiveness but she knew she had no right to do so, so she glared back into his eyes and watched as a small twinkle of life seemed to slowly slip away from his golden orbs.

Sesshomaru dipped his index finger's claw into his mouth, coating it with his saliva. He then drew a wet x over her new mark, and watched it turn bright red before his eyes.

"For your insolence, you have received the ultimate rejection by your alpha mate and it shall not be removed except by me", he said coldly.

Rin immediately felt his saliva burning the skin over her mark, and she cried out helplessly in pain. It literally felt as if he had lit a torch and was continually holding it to the mark her on neck. She reached out in instinct to grab Sesshomaru's hands, and he caught her in his arms stopping her from falling to the floor of the shower but he did not look at his broken mate.

Emptiness filled his entire being, as soon as he rejected her but her punishment had to be carried out, even if he too would have to suffer the consequences of her and his demon's actions.

"Rin, you will now and forever be known as an outcast to demon and humankind alike. You will live a lonely human existence, without your mate, without pups, and without a pack. While you will always be my mate, you will never be acknowledged as such to this alpha. Any demon who gazes upon your skin and catches your scent will know that you have been rejected by your alpha mate and will not touch you for mating purposes", he said blankly staring into the bathroom tiles as he held her absentmindedly in his arms.

Rin quietly wept in his arms as he spoke, and even though he had rejected her and her mark she could still smell his scent on her, but her scent on him began to slowly fade away from her nostrils. She looked to his shoulder and saw the once perfect yellow daisy slowly wilting, its pedals falling away from the bud and slowly fading in the fall only to keep repeating the heartbreaking pattern. He did not know that it was her favorite flower and now she would never look at it in the same light again.

"My lord this punishment is greater that I can bear. I request for death alpha mate", she whispered through teary eyes, all her reserves shattering slowly at the announcement of her punishment.

"I cannot grant you that request Rin. We are still bonded through our marks and though you have been rejected from my pack, you are still my mate. As much as I'd like to kill you with my bare hands, death for you would be death for me, and this alpha refuses to die because of a mere human's betrayal", he said as his words seem to slice through the steam in the tiny bathroom.

After Rin finally gained control back over her legs she stood away from him, and watched his blank expression as he soaped the white hotel wash towel. He bathed her already red and burning skin roughly but Rin kept quiet even through the pain. His hands were not the gentle ones of her beloved demon and she closed her teary eyes waiting patiently for the brutal bath to be over.

"Open your eyes Rin, you will now bath your repulsive human scent from your alpha", he growled.

She reached out to grab the towel in obedience but he snatched it away before her fingers could grasp it.

"First I wish to find out for myself what my demon found so appealing about you", he said as he lifted her chin with the tip of his index claw to gaze into her watering eyes.

Rin stood in front of Sesshomaru, the whites of her eyes now red from her tears. She tried hard to match his lifeless gaze with that of her own, and it was then that she noticed the purple blue crescent back in the center of his forehead.

Rin hung her head in defeat as she looked at the beautiful crest repositioned perfectly back in its original place. It was yet another damning blow to her heart as she realized all hope for her future was gone in a flash. She had nothing left. Why didn't he just pull out her heart with his bare hands? It would have been so much easier to accept.

Despair and hopelessness became a companion to her broken heart as she stood before her beautiful mate with tears raining down her face just like the rain on the rooftop of the hotel. Her empty lifeless eyes locked on her mate and she was surprised when he lifted his fingers to caress her face ever so gently. He even smoothed away her falling tears.

"Rin, was his touch gentle on your face like that", he asked softly, though his voice did not match his emotionless features.

_Why did you do this to me my mate?_

"Yes alpha", she replied in a very low whisper, but she knew his demon ears heard her.

_Why did you make me resort in doing this to you Rin?_

Sesshomaru then brought her face tenderly towards his and covered her lips in an achingly slow passionate kiss. He dipped his tongue seductively into her warm mouth and teased her tongue into a sweet harmonious dance. When he pulled away he regarded her closed eyes.

_Now, neither of us will have a future, my life mate. My pride will not let me accept you Rin, and my pride is the only thing that this Sesshomaru can protect._

"Rin, was his kiss that tender on your sweet lips", he asked softly.

"Yes alpha", she responded slowly feeling a false sense of security rise within her.

He turned her face to the side and captured her earlobe tenderly between his teeth. He suckled agonizingly slow at the sensitive area, and even though his ministrations felt so good to Rin, she bit her lip hard to imprison the moan that so desperately wanted to escape her throat.

_I am sorry for the pain I must cause you, but you must feel your alpha's wrath beautiful human mate._

"Rin", he spoke softly, but when his eyes fell to her face he saw the blood that trickled slowly down her chin from her bitten lip.

"So, I'm not good enough for you Rin? You will willingly open your legs for my demon but I'm not good enough for you", he growled before he licked the blood from her chin.

"No alpha that is not true", she whispered as if she were in pain.

"So now you have the audacity to call your mate a liar Rin", he questioned smoothly.

"No never alpha…it is I. It is I who am not good enough for you my lord. Rin will….never….. be good enough for her life mate", she whispered as tears rolled down her face. She reached up to caress his cheek, but he caught her hand in mid reach.

"You are never to touch your alpha mate again without his permission", he said as his claws dug deeply into her wrist drawing blood.

_Thought it pains me Rin, you must be punished! There is no other way for you to pay for what you have done to this Sesshomaru!_

"Yes my lord, I am…..so sorry", she replied sadly but she did not acknowledge the pain he'd just caused on her wrist.

_**Sess why do you feel the need to torture our mate? She is innocent of any wrong doing against you.**__ Did she not fuck you? Did she not mate with you? Did she not mark you to save her own wretched life? __**Sess you are being irrational. She did not do it for selfish reasons, and it was you who gave her no choice by giving her your blood. **__Don't defend your whore to me and you were the one who insisted I did! Now I demand satisfaction. Stay silent and watch me enjoy then torture her beautiful body!_  
>"Rin, put your arms around my neck", he commanded, and though she was unsure, she obeyed. He lifted her by her slim waist effortlessly and held her up with one strong hand.<p>

"Now lick my mark slowly with your tongue", he instructed, and as she did, her nose caught the scent of his arousal immediately and she knew what was to come.

When his shaft was fully erect, he pushed his hips slowly into hers. Rin winced in pain because of her soreness from earlier, but Sesshomaru mistook her pained expression for that of disgust for him.

"You hate having me inside you mate", he asked as he settled her hips almost entirely on his hard erection.

Rin kept silent though her body was in agonizing pain, she did not want to unconsciously bring out her demon power because she did not want to anger him further.

"Answer me Rin", he said angrily through his tightly clenched teeth, and Rin watched for the first time since she'd been with him, as his face displayed the same emotion as his voice.

"No my lord", she answered tearfully.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air around her, wanting and needing to pick up a trace of her lie but he found none.

"Rin, you will take this Sesshomaru as your lover for this one night. You will enjoy and obey my every command if you don't wish to be punished further. Is the clear _mate_", he asked as a demand and not a question.

"Yes my lord", she cried as she felt him hard and deep inside of her.

"Did you call my demon your lord", he asked and she whispered a soft 'yes'.

"Then you will refer to me as your master. Is that understood Rin", he asked now again void of expression.

"Yes…master", she replied brokenly.

When he heard her reply he began to bounce her slowly over his stiff manhood. He eased her into a slow ride at first and he found his erection loved the feel of her softness.

His huge hands were circled tightly around her slender soft hips and they guided her in a repetitious cycle of rise and fall over his aching need.

Rin kept silent as he buried himself deeply inside of her over and over again. She closed her eyes as she loosely clung to him and imagined her demon lord loving her sweetly, as he had done not so long ago.

She could hear Sesshomaru's deep pants for breath in her ear and when he growled her body betrayed her and became wet for him in that instant.

Rin began to moan as he picked up the rhythm of her ride. He was in full control as he pushed his hips hard into hers. She found herself kissing his beautifully constructed face, and when her lips came in contact with his, she was shocked when he opened his mouth to receive them.

Sesshomaru kissed her with tormented passion. His face set in a deep frown and showed that of anguish when his tongue delicately dove inside of her mouth and caressed hers. He began to devour her lips with uncontrolled desire. The taste of her lips and tongue became a drug to him and he moaned deeply into her mouth.

Rin did not want to enjoy the passion that this Sesshomaru was igniting inside of her but her body seemed to crave him. She carefully sunk her hands into his soft silver hair and when he did not protest, the locks became her playing field.

The softness of her lips caressed his sensitive ear and in the heat of passion she surprised herself and him.

"Master Sesshomaru, I….love you. I love… all of you", she whispered and took the tip of his pointed ear into her mouth and sucked it tenderly.

His eyes rolled back and closed momentarily enjoying the feel of her sweet mouth on his ear. He was temporarily lost in her wicked grasp but when he finally came to his senses, he gently grabbed her hair pulling it back causing their eyes to meet.

"Loving me is futile for you mate, for I could never love you back. You are merely a weak beautiful human", he said and kissed her again with so much desirous emotion that it left them both breathless.

_This beautiful witch is playing mind games with me. I do not, will not, and cannot love her!_

"I know my lord and master but I can't help how I feel, and how….you make me feel", she whispered.

Sesshomaru became mad with possession, and for some unexplained reason, his demon ears loved hearing her declaration of love. He swung them around putting her back against the wet warm shower tiles. The water was slowly turning cold and became a relief for Rin's abused and reddened skin, but the adoration that donned her face at new revelation of her love, did not allow her to acknowledge the water, her skin, or her recent rejection. All she knew was that she loved Sesshomaru and when the time came she'd learn to live without him, but for now she took all that he was willing to give her.

She combed his soaking wet hair back from his handsome face with her fingers and smiled at how cute his pointed ears looked poking out from the side of his head.

_How is it that he can look so deadly, sinfully handsome, and boyishly cute all at the same time? _

"Rin I….", he said as if trying to tell her something important but he could not push the words past his lips.

He stared down into her golden brown eyes and he then began to thrust madly inside of her warm wet paradise. Her body was so yielding and accepting of him that he nearly lost his sanity from it.

Sesshomaru's clawed hands began to dig into the shower tiles as Rin now clung to him rocking her hips fast and repeatedly in his. His body began to tremble against his will as his mate brought him to the pinnacle of his release. Before he knew it his strong hands were digging holes into tiled wall, from the pent up rage of his orgasm.

Rin began to passionately kiss his mark and when she did, he came over and over again, spilling his seed deep into her womb. She too reached her climax but when his lips cover her mark, she felt nothing but burning pain. She was tortured by the simple act that had once brought her so much pleasure.

Sesshomaru watched the red x glow before his eyes, reminding him of her treachery. He saw the look of pain on her face and he felt satisfied just knowing that she would never be complete without him. She had declared that she loved him, but now she would have to live without him, without fulfillment, with his love forever.

"Rin, when you mated with my demon you sealed his fate. He can no longer force his way to the surface unless I allow it now. You will never see neither him nor me ever again after this day, I will ensure it", he said as he pulled out of her, sniffed her deeply, and set her on her feet.

She watched as he showered with his back facing her. She wanted to touch him in some sort of way just one last time, but she knew Sesshomaru would not allow it.

When he finished his shower, he did not even glance in Rin's direction. He stepped out, dried his hair, and went into the room. She could hear him shuffling through his back pack. She heard the rustling of clothes and a feeling of loneliness crept into heart. She knew Sesshomaru was leaving and she knew she'd never see him again, just like he said. She heard the crunching of paper and then she heard no sound at all.

Rin slowly sank to the floor of the shower and watched the water trickle down into the drain. Ironically it was like her life slipping away from her and going slowly down the drain with the loss of her mate Sesshomaru. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried well into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong> and tell me what you thought of this chapter!

**A/N**: I'd like to thank all who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm was so happy that everyone enjoyed the lemon that I wanted to treat you all to a short one with Sess, or should I say Master Sesshomaru. You guys make me feel like my hard work is paying off. I hope you all enjoyed. I love you all!

To **jolie**. I hope I answered at least one of questions in this chapter. As for Sesshomaru's crescent being Rin's mark, that idea just popped into my head but it may serve a more meaningful purpose later. ****rubs hands together evilly****

See you all next chapter!

~**H**ershey **K**isses~


	7. A Will To Live

~.~**A Will To Live**~.~

_Osaka, Japan_

_10:00 a.m The following morning after the rejection._

Rin slung her back over her shoulders and took one last look at the hotel room that was once shared by her and Sesshomaru. All of her hopes and dreams had faded away and died in that very room, yet, it held a special place in her heart.

She thought about Sesshomaru. Was he okay? Was he safe? Was he thinking about her? Would he remember the hotel room, or cast it aside as an unwanted memory? So many questions lingered in her mind, and they all centered around Sesshomaru.

Rin knew she'd love him forever but she wondered if the pain in her heart would ever go away. Would she be doomed to forever feel as empty as she felt at this very moment without him? Did Sesshomaru feel empty as well? What would she do now? Where would she go? Who could she turn to?

She refused to go back to Nara. That would be like taking two steps back in her life. She couldn't stay here in Osaka. That would be like her life was standing still and going nowhere.

Why did it always seem like she was losing something important in her life. First her parents were killed in a tragic car accident leaving her orphaned at the age of five. Other relatives were too busy with their own lives to lift a finger to invest in hers so she was shuffled around in just about every foster home in Japan. She had endured abuse from several of those homes, but when she turned eighteen she decided to make a life of her own. This situation was no different from that one right? Except then she wanted to be on her own and now she was forced to.

Now she had to face the loss of Sesshomaru, who was her life mate but would never acknowledge her as such. He was her first true love and he'd hurt her so badly with his rejection. Some would say she couldn't have fallen in love with that quickly but they'd be wrong. She fell in love with him in one night and it was not fair that she had to lose him just as quickly as she found him. One thing was clear to Rin though, she would move on with her life. She'd pick up the pieces of it and find a way to survive even through the pain.

Rin eyed the white envelope in her hands, and again her thoughts took her back to Sesshomaru. He had left without saying good bye, but left behind a white envelope with five thousand dollars stuffed inside.

Looking at the envelope now made her angry. He had treated her like a common whore and if that wasn't his intensions, then it sure felt like it. Did he think that leaving her money would make everything that happened okay in his world? Did he feel like he could just buy her out of his life? Did he think that this money would be retribution for all the pain he'd caused her? Did he think that this would change everything?

If anything did change, it was her life when she met him, and he made sure she'd never be the same when he left. No she was not the same Rin she was before she met him. The Rin she used to be was carefree and free-spirited. That Rin laughed often and cherished everything that life had to offer even through the hardships, but that Rin was now dead and buried. A new Rin had come in her place after meeting Sesshomaru. She was now an outcast with no family, and now no future for one. She would now and forever be someone to be looked down upon in shame and pity. He expected her to run with her tail tucked between her legs and just accept things as they are. Well he will be sadly mistaken if he thought that was what she'd do.

Yes, Sesshomaru had indeed broken her and her spirit to some degree, but she was determined not to let him keep her broken. She vowed she would mend herself, even if it took her years, she'd become whole again. He was moving on with his life as if she didn't exist and she would do the same.

Her pain and anguish was still very fresh but looking at the envelope full of money, she was now furious. She had never felt a rage like what she was feeling now. Sesshomaru had not only cursed her life, he used his money in an attempt to pay her off and keep his conscience clear about it.

"Have I not suffered enough? You have a life and a family while I am left with nothing and now you insult me with your money! Well I do not and will not use your blood money Sesshomaru, but I'll hang onto it, and if fate allows us to meet again, you will accept it back in the same envelope you put it in", she vowed angrily to herself, and with that she walked to the hotel office.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Sung sat dozing in front of an old black and white television in the back of the hotel office. Her favorite soap opera was watching her sleep, when the bell rang to signify a customer needed service. She rose from her seat and went over to the front counter.<p>

"Why hello dear", she greeted Rin with an ancient but cheerful smile.

"Hello Mrs. Sung", she replied with a sadden one.

"Say is there a bus station near here", she asked looking around the small office.

"Why dear? Are you going somewhere? The young gentleman you were with paid for four weeks advancement for your room. He also paid for the damages in the room as well", she said with a knowing smile.

"Well that is nice to know but I won't be needing it. I hope to go to Tokyo today", she said factually.

"What do I tell the young man when he returns to find you gone", she asked questioningly.

"You won't have to tell him anything because he is not coming back", she said in a sad tone without meaning to. "And as for the room, you can do whatever you like with it", she finished.

"Well now missy, I aint in the habit of taking things that aint rightfully mine. Let me give you the money back", she said reaching into a drawer to give Rin the bills.

"That's not necessary, Mrs. Sung. I don't want anything he has touched", she replied stubbornly.

"Ahh so I see. Well in that case, we'll just have to go about this a little differently. You say you are heading to Tokyo right", she questioned Rin.

"Yeah, I'm looking to start a new life there", she said positively.

"Well…It will be mighty hard for you with that rejection mark. I must say I've heard that could be done but I never seen one for myself or known anyone with one", she said sadly eyeing the young beautiful girl.

Rin touched her mark and felt stinging pain just like when Sesshomaru had licked it. _Would it always be this way? Will this pain be a constant remainder of him and the pain I felt in that hotel room?_

"My adoptive grandson is heading there in the morning. He finally passed the bar thingy and got an offer at one of those big law places or whose its. Said something about being coupled or what not", she frowned not knowing or remembering the terms he used.

This made Rin laugh out loud without thought at the old lady in front of her.

"You mean he passed the bar exam, he got an offer at a big law firm, and he made partner", she corrected sweetly.

"Yeah exactly what you just said", the old lady waved her hand in light frustration.

"Anywho, I could get him to take you. He's around your age and a sweet guy all around. He could look after you for a while too, by the way, how old are you", the nosey old lady asked.

"I'm twenty six", she replied.

"Well what do you know, Shippo's twenty nine. Come on missy", she snapped her fingers trying to get Rin to say her name.

"Rin Yamada", she filled in.

"Come on Rin let me help you. It aint gonna be easy for you in a big city where you don't know anybody, especially with that mark. Don't be stubborn dear", she pleaded with kind eyes.

_Okay this old lady is off her rocker, but what she's saying is true even though I hate to admit it._

"Plus I'm looking to hire someone to keep an eye on him and report back to me while he's up there. I can't let them money grubbing fancy women try to hook their claws in him. He's mighty handsome you know, and he's a demon too", she stated winking at Rin.

"Okay you've got yourself a watch dog for your grandson", she stated while extending her hand to seal the deal.

"Good but just so you know, I aint paying you no more than eight hundred dollars for the first four weeks, after that we'll see how everything goes", she said with a wink and shook Rin's hand.

"Yes Mrs. Sung, I wouldn't dream of taking any more than that", she replied knowing that was the exact amount that Sesshomaru had paid the old lady for the room.

"Call me Kaede dearie. It makes me feel so much older to hear people say Mrs. Sung", she said irritably.

"But I can't, that would be disrespectful", she replied wide eyed.

"Not if I give you permission".

"Yes Mrs. S-, I mean Kaede. Say where's Mr. Sung if you don't mind me asking", she smiled lightly at the woman.

"Afraid he passed away ten years ago", she replied sadly.

"Oh I…I am so sorry. I…I didn't mean to-"

"Hush the fuss child. It was a long time ago", she replied cutting Rin's sentence off. "Now come dear, you can stay at my house for tonight and in the morning you can leave for Tokyo with Shippo. Plus, I got an old friend there that can help you and your condition", she said referring to Rin's rejection mark.

_Well if that's the case then why can't her friend look after Shippo? _She questioned only to herself, but was thankful for the old lady's kindness.

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, Japan<em>

_Same Day 10:00pm_

Sesshomaru threw his keys on the countertop along with the stack up mail that had piled up in his mailbox.

He went into his bedroom which was a contemporary design and placed his back pack on the bed. He proceeded to shed himself of his clothing and headed into his lavishly decorated huge bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and upon seeing his refection, he immediately felt disgusted with himself at what he'd done to Rin. He had broken her to a point that he knew she'd probably never rebound from it, but what choice did he have.

This was her own fault; she deserved the rejection mark because of her conspiracy with his yokai. What was he to do? He couldn't very well show back up in Tokyo after being gone for nearly a month and tell his father he was mated. And he mostly certainly couldn't tell him it was to a human, he rather die first.

Sesshomaru stared blankly at himself and then noticed his mating mark. He would now be forever reminded of Rin. Why didn't he just leave that bar that night? Why had he allowed her to follow him? Now they were forever bonded through his careless decisions that night.

In his mind Rin was standing in front of him, and all he could see was the sad look in her golden brown eyes. Eyes that was beautifully large and so very seductive when she blushed. Eyes full of tears when he'd announced her punishment to her. Eyes that had pleaded for him to take her life when she found the punishment was too much to bear. Eyes that lost their beautiful luster when he applied the rejection mark.

_**Sess did you have to reject her? She didn't deserve what you did to her. Our mate will be so very unhappy because of what you did. You've ultimately destroyed her life.**_

_I don't need you reminding me of her and yes, I did have to reject her. She could not be a part of my pack. She doesn't belong with me, and as for destroying lives, I think you both managed to destroy mine when you mated!_

_**Fate chose her for us, yet you refuse to acknowledge her. If you can't see what she can do for us, then you're right, she doesn't belong with us because you don't deserve her. You are stubborn Sess! Look at the strength your father has with Lady Izayoi, and the strength that Inuyasha has with Lady Kagome. Lady Rin could make us so much stronger with her by our side.**_

_Do not compare me to father or that half breed! I am and always will be stronger and better than them. I refuse become like them! And I should remind you that you were the one who was always reminding me of their disgusting love for humans. _

_**That was before I knew she was our life mate Sess.**_

_Yeah, well I never asked for a mate and nor does this Sesshomaru need one! I will never need to rely on a weak human for strength. I am powerful all on my own._

_**You've been telling yourself that lie for so many centuries that you've finally started to believe it. Rin is our mate chosen by fate. We should be protecting her, not rejecting her Sess. I just hope you can live with yourself with what you've done her.**_

_Go away yokai, you've caused me enough trouble. I wish to be left alone and that is final!_

Sesshomaru watched the daisy on his neck blossom and wither in a sad continuous cycle, he thought of how Rin smelled of flowers. Her scent was the sweetest scent he'd ever smelled and now he could not smell her at all because of his rejection of her.

He touched his index and middle finger to the mark only to be flung to his knees by the simple act. Just touching it made him feel not just pain but it was a severe pain, something he'd never felt before. He felt emotions that he did not know he was capable of with he touched it, like his heart has been ripped out. Sadness, fear, rejection, despair hopelessness, loss, pain, heartache, remorse, emptiness, loneliness, grief, hurt all radiated through his entire being at once.

The great Sesshomaru Takahashi was on his hands and knees in pain because of a simple touch to his mark.

_What did she do to me? What have I done to her? What did I do to…us? This pain and these feelings must belong to her._

_**Yes they do Sess, and you are feeling everything she's feeling from her rejection, and if you think for a second what you just felt was horrible; well when she touches hers, it ten times worse. The more powerful the demon who administers the rejection mark: the greater the pain that is applied to it when touched. I could have told you that would happen but you never listen to me. With what you've done, you will feel every emotion she feels until you release her of the rejection you've placed on her, which unfortunately for you means that if you touch the mark with your bare hands, you will feel her emotions weather you're together or apart. If she's happy and you touch it, you will feel it. If she's sad and you touch it then you'll feel it and the pain comes from the simple act of touching it. In cursing her you've cursed yourself.**_

_But how? When she licked my mark, I…didn't feel this. This is all your fault. If you had never kept pestering me about giving her my blood this would not have happened!_

_**Sure, and I put a gun to your head and made you do it! I realized she was the one the moment her lips touched our wrist. You dug your own grave Sess, but you don't want to take responsibility for doing so. Of course when she licked your mark you didn't feel any of these feelings because SHE was the one doing the licking. Tsk, tsk ,tsk Sesshomaru, you brought this on yourself. You wanted to exile our mate from our pack, so this is the price you pay. Congratulations Sess, you have succeeded in royally fucking yourself and you have no one to blame but you!**_

_SILENCE YOKAI, that is enough! I don't want to hear anything else from you! Leave me! Now!_

_**Truth really does hurt and in your case literally. I shall be silent for now but I will enjoy watching you make a mess of your life Sess. Believe me when I say there is more chaos waiting for you behind this.**_

* * *

><p><em>Osaka, Japan<em>

_Next Day-8:00a.m._

Rin eyed the young man who sat in the driver's seat of his Camry waiting on her to get inside. Kaede was right, Shippo was handsome indeed. He had long reddish brown hair which was pulled into a high ponytail. He was about six even in height. He had a very toned build and beautiful piercing green eyes with a friendly smile. His disposition was very pleasant and Rin could tell from the moment that she was introduced to him they would become good friends.

"Shippo, don't you be driving too fast now, and mind all the traffic signs and take good care of Rin here", she smiled patting Rin on the shoulder.

"Gee grandma, you act like I'm seven all over again. I'm a good driver and Rin is in wonderful hands", he smiled at Rin though he really wanted to hurl from her scent.

"Don't go getting smart with me young man! You were taught better that", she scolded him.

Kaede then turned to Rin and handed her a note.

"Rin this is the name and address of the lady I was telling you about that can help you. The moment you get to Tokyo, you seek her out and tell her I sent you. Don't worry she's a kind old lady like myself thought she aint as pretty as me", she laughed.

"Thank you Kaede. I don't know how I can ever repay you for your kindness", she smiled sadly.

"Pish posh, just glad I can help. You know Rin that young man looked about as lost and sad as you did when he came in my office. Now I know it aint my business and you can call me crazy, but I believe he loves Rin. He just aint willing to admit it to himself", she said softly.

Rin only smiled in response and took the note.

"Oh and here, you can use this scarf to cover up your mark, but it won't help the scent. That's why when you get to Tokyo, make seeing my friend the first thing on the agenda. You'll be staying with Shippo for a while until you get on your feet and I already talked it over with him a he's fine with it", she smiled happily at Rin.

"Wow, you've thought of everything. Words can't express my gratitude", she said and then embraced the old lady in a hug.

"You just promise me you'll take care of yourself", she smiled.

"I will, I promise. I'll also make sure Shippo calls the moment we get settled", she winked.

"Oh and Shippo knows about your situation. I had to tell him because of your scent, so if he pulls over every now and then you'll know why", Rin smiled sadly at the lady and then said her goodbyes. She and Shippo then took off in his Toyota Camry heading for Tokyo where Rin would start her new life.

She was excited and scarred at the same time but after what she'd been through, she felt she could pretty much face anything. Somewhere deep down she'd found a small spec of light at the end of her very dark tunnel and she vowed she would use it as her will to live.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong> and tell me what you think so far. I'll tell you what I think. I think Sess had gotten a taste of his own medicine. Take that Sessy pooh!

To**: Y**. You bet if Rin takes him back Sess is going to have to be OOC and beg, especially after how he treated her!

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really, really, really appreciate you all taking time out of your day to read and review my stories. You guys are the greatest and I love you all. Oh and just so you know, when I post my chapters, I have just finished writing them. I want you guys to know this so you don't think I'm trying to keep you in suspense.

**Any questions about the chapter? Feel free to ask, I am glad to answer.**

See ya next chapter!

~**H**ershey **K**isses~


	8. Circle of Friends

~.~**Circle of Friends**~.~

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Saturaday: 1:00pm_

"Will you be okay Shippo", Rin asked the young man when he finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Sure Rin, just hope we find the shop soon", he replied with a smile, though her scent was affecting him really bad.

He'd thrown up countless times en route to Tokyo and now he nearly felt like passing out.

_I sure hope grandma was right. Rin really needs her friend's help. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay around her with that horrible scent she's emitting. Her mate must be a cold hearted bastard to do such a thing to her and she's so beautiful. It's really tragic to see her like this. I feel so…..sorry for her._

"I'm so sorry Shippo. I don't know what else to say", she smiled sadly.

"No need to apologize Rin. Everything will be just fine", he assured her with a smile.

"If you say so", she replied knowing the effect she was causing but was powerless to do anything about it at the moment.

Pedestrians and demons walking along the busy side walk of the large city made it a point to get as far away from her as possible, but Rin's determination would not allow her to take note of her of their noticeable harsh whispers and treatment of her. She was on a mission and until it was complete, nothing else mattered.

"Well let's see according to the GPS, we are really close. Just a few more blocks to walk and we should be there", she said looking intently at her cell phone's GPS.

She grabbed Shippo's hand and half drug him in the direction the device advised them to go.

After a few blocks of walking Rin stopped and looked up at a sign.

"Mari and Jinenji's Flower and Herb Shop", she said out loud to a now dizzy and pale Shippo.

"What beautiful flowers they have. They smell so sweet and look at all the pretty colors", she exclaimed with excitement, but when she looked over to Shippo, he was nearly hunched over to the ground holding his nose.

"This is it Shippo! Now let's go inside before I kill you", she said now pulling him inside the shop by his clothing.

Rin couldn't help but be fascinated by the décor and beauty of the shop. Flowers of every kind were displayed beautifully throughout the shop and several different kinds of medicinal herbs were displayed alphabetically along two of the back walls.

"This is…..amazing", she whispered in awe.

"May I help you", said a kind male voice.

Rin turned around to see a very handsome demon. He was extremely tall, maybe near seven feet in height, with medium length jet black hair. His eyes were sea blue and he was very well shaped for his size and height. He smiled sweetly at Rin waiting for her response.

"He….Hello", she smiled shyly.

"Are interested in purchasing a floral arrangement, or perhaps one of our many beautiful in season plants, or is it our herbs that you seek", he smiled coming closer to Rin but stopped a few feet away.

Rin gulped and closed her eyes trying not to feel bothered by his sudden distance, when she realized he caught her scent with his nose. She clutched her scarf loosely and made no move towards him.

"I…well do you have a restroom that my friend could use? You see my friend here is ill and-"

"No need to explain. He can use the one in the back of the shop", he said pointing in the direction of the restroom. Shippo ran immediately for the laboratory like his life depended on it.

"Now, what can I do for you Mrs." he questioned waiting for her to introduce herself.

"That's Ms. Rin Yamada, but you can just call me Rin, and what is your name", she asked and was surprised when he walked directly up to her.

"I am Jinenji Sato. Is there something I can do for you Rin", he asked looking down into her honey brown eyes.

"Um yes. You see, I was sent here by a friend, Kaede Sung. She thought that a woman by the name of Mari Sato could help me with my….uh condition", she replied looking up into the demon's beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, why didn't you just say so in the beginning, any friend of Kaede's is a friend of ours? Mari is my mother but she is upstairs resting. I'm afraid she's a bit under the weather, but I'm sure she will see you regardless.

Jinenji walked over to the shop door and locked it. He then put an 'out to lunch' sign on the glass door and turned back to Rin.

"Please follow me Rin", he instructed with a smile.

They walked to the back of the store in the direction that Shippo had gone seeking the restroom and came to a staircase. They climbed the squeaking wooden stairs and walked down a rather spacious hallway lined with two doors on each side. One of the doors at the end of the hallway was partially open.

"Will you please wait here, so I can speak with her to see if she'll see you now", he asked politely and when Rin nodded he ducked inside.

After he entered the room Rin could hear whispers back and forth. She really hoped the lady would see her and be able to help. She couldn't help but feel bad by making everyone she came in contact with repulsed by her smell.

She began fidgeting with the scarf around her neck as she waited patiently for Jinenji to return.

Finally the door reopened and he emerged with a smile.

"Rin you may come inside. My mother is waiting to meet you", he said softly, and held the door open for her to enter.

When Rin entered the room she noticed the light décor. An elderly lady sat in the center of a queen size bed tucked underneath a heavy looking quilt. There was a small work desk in the corner and an entire book shelf covered wall with several books. The books were all about plants, herbs, and flowers. Rin wanted so desperately to make herself at home and start reading them all from beginning to end.

As she drew closer the old lady began coughing uncontrollably. Rin instinctively reached out and patted the lady on the back. She then reached over to the woman's night stand and handed her a half full glass of room temperature water.

The old lady accepted it in an effort to ease her cough and Rin stood near the bed giving her a look of concern. When the woman finished the water, she cleared her throat, though when she spoke her voice was scratchy.

"So my son tells me that you were sent here by Kaede Sung", she said holding one hand to her chest.

"Yes ma'am. She thought that you could help me with my condition", Rin said with a look of concern for the geriatric woman.

"Well Rin Yamada, I am Mari Sato, and I need you to tell me how your 'condition' happened before I decide whether I can help you", she said sternly.

"Well I…", she attempted to speak before giving a concerned look to Jinenji who stood at the door.

"Missy, my son and I don't keep no secrets from each other, so if you want my help, you'll have to spill the beans first", she said now glaring at Rin.

Rin took a deep breath and told the old lady the entire story. She couldn't look Mari in the eye because she was afraid she wouldn't help her, but she was surprised when she finally did look up and saw tears in the old woman's eyes.

"That has got to be the saddest thing I've ever heard", she said taking the box of tissues that Jinenji held out to her.

"I am familiar with the rejection mark but I've never known anyone to use it. Mainly it is used when one is about to die. With what you've just told me, your mate will suffer severely from what he's done to you and he probably doesn't even know the full extent of it. The fates will not be pleased with your situation Rin, you poor girl", she said sniffling.

"Mrs. Sato, I appreciate your compassion. I really do but I do not seek pity from you or anyone else. I am determined to move on with my life. I am determined to not let this affect me, so I need to know…can you help me", she said looking into the woman ancient gray eyes.

"Yes I can help you Rin", she said and grasped the young woman's hand.

"Jinenji, go down stairs. Behind the counter is a small box. Bring it up to me", she commanded, and Jinenji quickly left the room following his mother's orders.

When he returned he brought the box over to the bed and held it out towards his mother.

Mari's fragile hands grasped the box and opened it to reveal a jar of what looked like clear yellow ointment.

Rin watched the lady curiously as she opened the jar but there was no scent to the contents inside of it. Mari closed the lid and dug around the bottom of the small box and pulled out a white slip of paper with Japanese characters on it.

"Good, I'll need to keep this in case more is needed", the old said to the slip of paper.

"Rin, this would be what you are in need of, but let me warn you. This will only take way the scent of your mate and scent of your rejection over the mark. It will not take away the mark and each time you apply it, it's gonna hurt like hell; worse than you touching the mark with your bare hands", she gave the girl a look of concern before handing her the jar of ointment.

"It can't be any worse than what I've already had to deal with", she replied looking at the jar in her hands.

"Oh trust me Rin, it's gonna be painful. Apply the ointment once a day preferably at night just before you go to bed. Repeat the application daily until…until your mate comes to his senses and removes the rejection mark", she said eyeing Rin.

"You mean I can't use this until tonight", she questioned with a worried expression.

"Yeah, why", the lady asked.

"Because I don't think Shippo can tolerate my smell until then", she replied sadly.

"Well seeing as you folks just go in. Why don't you tell Shippo to go on and get things settled at his place and then after the shop closes later on tonight, I'll get Jinenji to take you there a few hours after night fall", she said smiling at her solution to the problem.

"Would you and Jinenji be willing to put up with me until then, because if not I'm pretty sure I can find some place to hang out until then", she replied.

"Nothin doing, you're staying and that's final. Jinenji run down stairs and tell the lad about the change in plans", she said following a series of coughs.

"How much do I owe you Mrs. Sato", Rin asked reaching for her purse as Jinenji left the room.

"You don't owe me anything dear, and it aint cause I pity you either, it's because I like your spirit. And please call me Mari. I aint been Mrs. Mari Sato for a long time now", she said sadly as she recalled her deceased mate.

"Oh well…thank you so very much. I appreciate all that you've done", Rin replied with a sweet smile and left the room heading downstairs to the flower and herb shop.

_So sad and she's so sweet and beautiful. Her mate has hurt her badly with that rejection mark but he doesn't even know what he's done to himself..._

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, Japan <em>

_Same Day: 3:00pm _

_Sess's Condo not too far from the Flower Shop_

Inu Taisho stood outside of Sesshomaru's condo knocking so loudly, that it was amazing the cops weren't called.

Sesshomaru finally opened the door giving his father a bored stare while Inu Taisho glared back angrily at him.

He stepped through the door past Sesshomaru waiting for him to close the door and when he did, he lit into him like a loose cannon.

"Do you mind telling me where the hell you've been for the past month Sess", he asked giving his son a threating look.

"I had some unexpected problems to rid myself of. No need to be concerned father I can take care of myself", he said blandly.

"Is that seriously all you have you to say to me Sess? Your brother, Miroku, and I have been splitting your work load and that's all you can say! Not to mention you take off out of the blue and no one hears anything from you until almost a week ago! Now, you have the gall to actually stand there as if everything is fine", he continued furiously and then he stood closer to Sesshomaru.

"Just what the hell have you been doing Sess", he asked with a deep frown donning his handsome face.

"I don't know what you mean father", Sess replied with a blank expression.

"Something is different about your scent. Son, have you gotten yourself into something that you can't get out of", his father asked changing his expression from a look of anger to a look of concern.

_Something's going on with Sess I can sense it._

"No father, this Sesshomaru does not get himself into something he can't get out of", he replied calmly.

"Well Izayoi and I have been worried sick. You should think of your family before you go off gallivanting around Japan", he said as he continued to sniff his son.

_Why do I smell the faintest scent of flowers on him?_

"Sess why in the hell are you wearing a turtle neck and it's hot as hell outside", he questioned.

_Please Kami don't let father find out! It's the last thing I need right now. _So he responded the only way he knew how.

"Father don't you have better things to do besides worry about my state of dress", he responded blankly.

"Hn. Well I came to make sure you were okay and to tell you to be at the mansion next Saturday afternoon. We're having a cookout and since I can't rely on you to bring a date, I've arranged one for you myself. It's high time you started to consider mating. I'm tired of your excuses, so I've taken matters into my own hands", he said making a move towards the door.

"Hn".

_Which is the reason I left in the first place. You keep pestering about mating and I already am!_

Inu Taisho stopped just before he opened the door and looked at an expressionless Sesshomaru whose posture gave nothing away.

"Son, how have you and your demon been faring lately? Are you still in control of him", he asked looking at his son curiously.

"I told you already father, I am fine. Why do you keep insisting I'm not", he said blankly.

"I'm just concerned about you son. You need to consider mating soon. If you don't you will lose control of your demon and you will become…well let's just say something you don't want to become", he said worriedly, and never taking his eyes off of Sesshomaru.

"Father, why do you keep insisting that I mate? I am Sesshomaru Takahashi, the strongest demon you know besides yourself. It is an insult to me that you would think that I cannot control my demon", he replied coolly.

"Hn. Well if you need to talk about anything I am here if you need me", he said seriously.

"Why would I need to talk to you about anything father? You know that I find talking to be a complete nuisance and an absolute waste of my time", he replied emotionlessly.

"Feh. Alright son, see you at work Monday then", he said and opened the door and left.

When his father left Sesshomaru breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He sat down on his white elegant couch and thought about what his father had said.

_He is not going to give up on this mating shit. Now I'm stuck going to a party and getting hooked up by my father when I'm already mated._

_**He doesn't know that Sess. Will you tell him?**_

_Fuck no. No one can find out about Rin. She will have to stay a secret until I'm dead and gone._

_**Which will be a long time with your life span.**_

_Go away yokai, I've got some things to think about._

_**Hn.**_

_Just what would I have become if I had not mated? What did father mean by that?_

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, Japan<em>

_11:00 p.m. _

_Shippo's new apartment_

Rin's scream was a sound Shippo had never heard before. When he got to her bedroom he found her hunched over on her hands and knees convulsing terribly. Her eyes had turned red and her claws and fangs extended in defense against the pain.

"Rin, are you okay", he said as he eased over to her trembling form.

"Shippo, I…will be…fine", she said with tears coursing down her cheek.

"Rin you've got claws and fangs and your eyes are red and you smell faintly like a demon" he said with concern as he touched his hand to her back.

"Yeah it…. was a…. present from…. my mate", she managed to say through the pain.

"I'm afraid…..this pain though….is a side-affect….of the ointment", she said through gasps of air when he put his arms around her and lifted her into his arms.

"Well tell me what to do Rin? How do I help you", he asked desperately.

"I'm afraid….there's nothing…..you can do", she said breathlessly.

"Rin you don't deserve this", he said holding her trembling body in his arms.

She reached up to touch his face in reassurance but the pain she was feeling was so agonizing that her hands never reached their destination. Everything in her world started to fade to black and she passed out in his arms.

_Just what the hell did that bastard do to you Rin?_

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, Japan<em>

_11:00pm _

_Sess's Condo_

Sesshomaru stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He towel dried his silver locks and watched his reflection in the mirror.

His thoughts immediately turned to Rin. He wondered how she was doing back in Osaka. He thought of her smiling face and how she blushed when he kissed her hand that night in the bar and how good it felt when she wrapped her arms around his waist while she rode on the back of his motorcycle. He thought about how good she felt when he took her in the bathroom of the hotel.

Sesshomaru looked at the reflection of his mating mark through the mirror. He watched the flower's continuous cycle of bloom and wilt and noticed the pedals began to turn from yellow to black.

_What the fuck? Why have the pedals turned black? Has something happened to Rin?_

Sesshomaru touched his finger to the mark absentmindedly and as soon as he did, he was flung to floor on his hands and knees. He roared as excruciating pain coursed through his entire body. He grabbed and clawed the bathroom countertop in an effort to try to pull himself up, when suddenly he became dizzy and his world started to fade to black.

_What the hell is a happening to Rin_? _Please Kami let her be okay! I must help her!_

It was his last thought before he passed out right there on the floor of the lavishly decorated bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **I see I have a few new readers and reviewers out there**. Yeah I see you and I appreciate everyone taking time out of their day to read and review my story. I love you all!

**My thoughts on this chapter**: I think it was okay but I think I could have done better with the dialogue. I know you guys are waiting on the pregnancy and that is not too far away, so hang with me **(jolie)** for a little while longer.

I made Jinenji handsome in this story for a reason but not to be a love interest to Rin. He's just a good friend.

Sess's mark will take him through a lot more than what you've read so far, be patient I have something lovely instore for him.

I did not let Sess's father in on Sess's secret just **yet** for a reason that you will all be surprised to read about later. Let's just say that Sess's father will know about his mating before Sess reveals it to him. **This is not a spoiler!**

To: **Y.** Thank you so much for your in depth review. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

To: **tkplover.** You had me rolling over laughing at your comment

To: **kikipotter23**. Your comment had me rolling over laughing as well

To: **icegirljenni**. Thank you for having such passion for my story.

**And thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter.**

**Review ****Please**.

~Hershey Kisses~


	9. Flower Power

~.~**Flower Power**~.~

_**The Flower and Herb**_ _**Shop**_

"Good morning Jinenji", Rin said as she walked through the doors of the flower shop.

"Rin, why hello, what brings you back to our humble establishment? Didn't everything go well with your…..situation", he asked sniffing her carefully but not finding the rejection scent or mating scent on her.

"Yes everything worked out with the ointment, which is why I'm here. I got this for Mari, you know, as a show of my gratitude", she smiled happily and placed the items that she'd brought on the counter in front of Jinenji.

"Well, let's see what do we have here? A thank you card and it looks like a bowl of warm soup", he smiled merrily at Rin.

"I thought it might help with the cold. It's egg drop soup, and I was wondering if I can purchase the white lilies in the display window", she said pointing towards the window.

"Why certainly Rin", Jinenji said as he walked around the counter, went to the window and brought the beautiful plant back to her.

"Is this all you'd like to purchase", he asked looking into her golden brown eyes.

"Yes, that's all", she replied coolly.

"That will be fourteen dollars and fifty cents", he said as he rang up the total. Rin paid for her new purchase and gathered the items looking up at Jinenji.

"May I go up and take these to her", she asked the handsome demon.

"You mean you bought the lilies for my mother", he asked with mild shock.

"Of course, I noticed her room looked a little bare yesterday, well besides those books. So I thought I'd give her a little gift to help her get better quicker. And nothing can cheer up a cold better than warm soup and flowers", she said cheerfully.

"Rin…..that is…. so kind of you. No one has ever done anything like this for my mother. Most people don't come near her because they believe her to be and evil witch and me...well that's another story, but my you've got a beautiful heart Rin", he smiled brightly.

"Well I couldn't imagine why someone would think such a thing about your mother. And you Jinenji….what's your story", she asked curiously.

"I will perhaps tell you….. one day, but what's amazing to me is that of all the flowers you could have purchased, you bought her the white lilies. Why", he asked questioningly.

"Well she looks like a lily girl to me. I personally love yellow...daisies", she replied sadly as she recalled her mates mark and how she watched it bloom and wither after he had rejected her.

"Rin white lilies are my mother's favorite flowers. You are truly a remarkable young woman", he said as he grasped her shoulders in amazement.

"Do you mind if I take these tokens to my mother for you. You see, she advised me earlier that she wished not to be disturbed today", he asked respectfully.

"No I don't mind. Will you tell her I said thanks again please", she said as she watched him gather the items and disappear in the direction of the stairs.

Just as Jinenji disappeared, a man entered the shop looking around at several plants and flower arrangements. Rin tugged on her scarf to make sure her mark was not visible. She turned around to yell to Jinenji that a customer needed service, when the man stopped her with his voice.

"You there Miss, can you help me pick out a nice floral arrangement or a plant for my fiancé", he asked.

"Well, I….suppose I could but I…..don't work here", she stuttered.

"Come on, you're a woman aren't you? Well it can't be that hard to help me find something nice for her", he pleaded.

Rin watched the man with hopeful eyes and gave in.

"Oh alright, is this a special occasion", she asked.

"Well, she is very upset with me because I've been working a lot lately and I haven't been spending much time with her. I want to get her something that says I love her with my whole heart, that I'd do anything for her, even die for her. I want to show my romantic side, which she thinks doesn't exist. I was thinking maybe red roses", he said looking uncertain.

"I say no to the red roses, while they are beautiful I have something better in mind for your fiancé. Something I know will make her see you in the most romantic light", Rin said with a dreamy smile.

She motioned for the man to follow her near the back of the shop where there were beautiful arrangements of tulips in a variety of colors but what drew Rin were the red ones.

"May I suggest these", she said delicately touching the flower's pedals.

"Red tulips", the man looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Yes red tulips, and once you hear why, you will fall in love with them and so will your fiancé", she stated factually.

"Okay if you say so", the man said now regretting his decision to have Rin help him.

"Well it is said that a Turkish legend may be responsible for the red tulip's symbolism. The story goes that a prince named Farhad was love struck by a maiden named Shirin. Shirin was killed for one reason or another, but when the prince learned of her death, he was so overcome with grief that he killed himself; riding his horse over the edge of a cliff. It is said that a scarlet tulip sprang up from each droplet of his blood giving the red tulip the meaning 'perfect love'", she said smiling as she continued to caress the flower.

"Wow what a story", the man said in awe of the legend.

"Also it is said that a tulips velvety black center represents a lover's heart darkened with the heat of passion", she finished with an enchanting smile.

"I'll take them, but should I purchase the bouquet or the potted ones", he said looking back and forth between the two.

"If I were you I'd get the potted ones, only because when you tell her the story, she wouldn't want to see them die and every time she looks at them she'll think of you", she smiled at the man sweetly.

"The potted ones it is then. Now where do I pay", he asked with excitement.

"I'll take care of you up front", Jinenji stated from behind the two of them having heard the whole story.

The man took the tulips up front holding them like they were the most precious of treasures. Jinenji also wrapped a big red bow around the pot of the plant free of charge. The man paid for his package, thanked Rin, and promised he'd come back to let her know how everything worked out. When he left the store Jinenji turned to Rin giving her a stern look.

"I….I'm sorry Jinenji. I know that it was not my place to assist someone without-".

"How did you know about the legend of the tulip, most people don't know anything about a flower accept for the rose", he asked looking down into her eyes.

"Well I read it or shall I say it was read to me. I had this book on flowers that was given to me by my mother when I was little before she died. She would read to me the legend of flowers, their meanings and symbolisms before she tucked me in to bed at night", she said as tears began to pool in her eyes at the memory.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Rin, but how would you like a job working here with me and my mother", he asked with excitement.

"Well it would be wonderful but there are some things I don't know about flowers. I'm afraid I won't be much help to you and I know absolutely nothing about herbs", she responded.

"I can teach you everything you need to know. I am a botanist. I just need you to be eager to learn", he stated smiling showing his pearly white teeth.

"Wow, you really want to hire me", she asked with surprise.

"Yes, now say yes", he said with a huge grin.

"Okay I accept", she smiled in return.

"Good, I have so much I want to teach and show you Rin. It will be so nice having another face around here. I think we will work great together and I can't wait for you to me Aimi. She's a botanist too and a dear friend", he said with excitement.

"So when do I start", Rin asked questioningly.

"Right now, but I have to close up early because of the new mo-", he cut the last part of his sentence. "We will just be closing early today, that's all", he stated.

"Oh alright, your the boss", she smiled

"I like you Rin Yamada. I hope we become good friends", he stated happily.

"I thought we already were", she teased.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Takahashi Corporation<em>**

**_Board Meeting for a company take over._**

Inu Taisho Takahashi stood before his board members pointing at a projection of Shikon's stocks.

"And this is why I say we go lower with our takeover price offer. The stocks just don't add-", he was saying before he was interrupted by his youngest son.

"Well if I may interject father", Inuyasha said cutting off his father's speech to the board. "I think we have played around with this deal way too long. I mean it's risky to keep haggling back and forth with Shikon Inc. when Naraku and his team keep getting a one up on us", he said giving his father a concerned look.

"So what do you suggest then son", he said to Inuyasha giving him the floor.

Inuyasha stood up and adjusted his candy cane striped tie. He walked over to the projection screen and turned it off.

"I say we blindside the Naraku Corporation and make Shikon an offer they can't refuse. Naraku won't even see it coming. They are expecting us to keep our price negotiations as low as possible, but what if we blindside them and go higher on our offer, even higher than Naraku expects, then I think Shikon will see just how serious we are about this takeover", he said with arms folded looking at his father seriously.

Inu Taisho arched a perfect black eyebrow at his youngest son. "I think you have a point Inuyasha. Sesshomaru what do you think about Inuyasha's proposal", he asked questioningly.

_What the hell happened to me last night? I….I think I passed out and my mark, the flower pedals turned black but this morning they were yellow again. I hope Rin is okay. The shit with this mark is making me come a little undone._

"Sesshomaru", Inu Taisho called.

_And that pain, it was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. If it felt horrible to me, I can't imagine what Rin is going through._

_**You need to go back to Osaka and find our mate and remove that damn rejection mark Sess, even for your own good.**_

_I'm doing no such thing, besides she got what she deserved for her betrayal. Now she must live with what she's done to me._

_**You, you, you! It's always about you Sess. No wonder you're alone. She deserves so much better than you. When are you going to grow up and realize there is more to life than gaining ultimate strength and power? **_

_Yes it is always about me-._

"Sesshomaru", his father yelled cutting off his thoughts.

"Yes father", he asked in a bored tone.

"Sesshomaru, were you even listening to Inuyasha's proposal son, or are you off in la la land while we discuss a ten billion dollar deal here", he father said angrily.

"Yes father, I heard his proposal and I'm in complete agreement. Now if you'll excuse me I have something urgent I just realized I must handle in my office", he responded and then got up, smoothed his black pin stripe suite pants, and left the meeting while Inu Taisho stared after him in utter shock.

_What the hell is going on with you Sess? You never ever agree with your brother's ideas._

"Everyone, we will adjourn this meeting until tomorrow morning. I think we should all get a good night's rest tonight and in the morning we will see how we can put Inuyasha's plan in motion", Inu Taisho advised the board members.

Everyone gathered their belongings and filed out of the board room except for Miroku, Inuyasha, and Inu Taisho.

"So dad, what do you think is eating Sess? He never agrees with anything I propose", Inuyasha said loosening his tie.

"I have no clue at the moment but I sense something is amiss with that boy", he replied staring off into space.

"I have the same feeling Inutaisho. He's been behaving very weird since he returned", Miroku said propping his shoes up on the long conference table.

"So what do you two think we should do", asked Inyasha.

"There's nothing we can do right now. You boys know how stubborn Sess is. He will not divulge a thing to either of us. We just have to keep an eye out for him. It's the only thing I can come up with for the time being", Inu Taisho advised taking off his tie and unbuttoning the first to buttons on his white collared shirt.

"Well, you two do what you like. I ain't getting myself tangled up in Sess's life. If he wants to be bastard and keep things to himself, I say let him. It's not like he'd want my help anyway, I'm just his half breed brother", he said with a hint of sadness. "Now if you will excuse me, I've got a pregnant mate at home who is more than likely waiting for me to ravish her. Tonight's the new moon and I think we'll try something…..a bit different", he smiled to himself. "I'll see you both in the morning", and with Inuyasha left the room.

"He is such a lecher. Honestly, since Kogome got pregnant, than man's been hornier than me", Miroku said with envy towards his best friend.

"Sounds like your jealous son", Inu Taisho smirked at the young man he considered a son and newest member of his pack.

"Yeah well I guess I am. Ever since Sango got pregnant, she won't let me touch her. When I try to cop a feel of her deliciously round bottom, she gets this inhuman strength and the next thing I know, I'm on the floor holding my face. She used to like when I did that, and her bottom has become so much softer since the pregnancy", he said holding his face down in sadness.

"I've got a news flash for you son, she never liked for you to do that, and some things are just way too much information", he said frowning at the thought of his son and his daughter-in-law in intimate positions.

"I suppose you're right Pops. I'd better get out of here and head home myself. I can't wait to take more abuse from my lovely Sango. Oh and if I'm not in the meeting tomorrow, call the police because she more than likely will have murdered me and buried my body in the backyard", he said just before left the room with a grin.

Inu Taisho starred at the closed door for a while thinking about his eldest son.

"Sess is still here. I think I'll pay a visit to his office before I head home myself", he said leaving the conference room and heading in the direction of Sess's office.

Sesshomaru stood in his office on the thrity seventh floor of the building, staring out the window. Lately his thoughts were solely of Rin and his mark.

_It seems my life is spinning out of control. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and now I can't even work without thinking of Rin. This is the first time I ever been through anything like this. It seems that in punishing her, I truly have punished myself._

Sesshomaru touched his mark through his suit jacket without thought as he gazed out at the adjacent buildings.

_Flash_

_Master Sesshomaru, I….love you. I love… all of you. _Her voice echoed over and over in his mind.

_Loving me is futile for you mate, for I could never love you back. You are merely a weak beautiful human_. His mind recalled whispering to her that night in the hotel shower.

_End Flash_

_Why would I choose to remember those words from her lips of all days? Why won't she just go away and leave me the hell alone. I do not need her. I do not want her. I do not…..love her. She's human and she not good enough for me, for I am strong and she is weak. I am powerful and she is powerless. I am a warrior prince of the Inu Clan of the Western Lands and she…is merely a weak beautiful human woman._

_**Keep lying to yourself Sess. I can tell that you are slowly falling in love with our mate. When will you come to your senses and realize it for yourself.**_

_This Sesshomaru will realize no such thing, and why is it that I feel so tired all of a sudden. I feel like my strength is slowly leaving me. Is it this stupid mark again? What is happening with my mate?_

"Son, are you okay", Inu Taisho asked walking into Sess's office, interrupting his thoughts of Rin.

"For the one hundredth time, I am fine father", he said blankly without taking his gaze from the window.

"If you say so son", his father replied.

"Father, why is it that you chose to mate again after mother died? Why didn't you choose to be alone", he asked out of the blue.

Inu Taisho sighed deeply before he answered. "I had no choice son. I was off fighting evil demon's in the feudal era when I came across Izayoi's village. It was under attack, and she was injured badly by one of the demon's and was about to be killed. I gave her my blood to save her life and my demon realized she was my next life mate after your mother's passing".

Sesshomaru looked at his father with utter shock after hearing all of this for the first time.

"I tried hard to fight it, I really did. I didn't want a human mate. I insisted that she was not good enough, but fate had other plans and because I had already given her my blood I had no choice but to mate her. My father, your grandfather explained to me what would have become of me had I not mated her and would have eventually happened to her", Inu Taisho explained.

"I see. Well, what if….what if you had refused to accept fate's decision and mated her but rejected her", he asked without expression.

"Sesshomaru", his father said his name with utter shock written across his face.

"That would be a fate worse than death. The things that would have happened, I can't even fathom to speak of. Rejection from a pack only occurs when the pack member is about to die. We never reject a member of our pack unless it is to carry out a death sentence, and in such a case, it would have to be proven that the pack member is guilty of committing a crime to the alpha of the pack before the rejection is applied. Why do you ask me these questions son", he asked now full of curiosity.

_Oh fuck! What do I do now? I can't tell father about Rin now, not even if I wanted to._

"I was just merely curious father. I think I'll head home now. I'm not feeling too well today", he said as he turned to grab his briefcase but before he could make it to the door, his father's voice stopped him.

"Son is there something you'd like to tell me. Izayoi and I have been worried sick about you. Ever since you came back you've been acting…..well, you haven't been acting like yourself", he said standing next to him and putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"No father there isn't anything I wish to tell you, and please tell Izayoi that…I'm…sorry for causing her to worry", and with that he left his office leaving his father to stare after him in utter shock.

_Now I'm seriously convinced something has happened to Sess. He's never shown concern for Izayoi's feelings._

Inu Taisho sniffed the air where Sesshomaru had stood only moments ago and his demon nose caught the faint scent of flowers yet again. A frown displayed across his beautiful features as he pondered the sent.

_That's it! That's it! My son has mated! Sesshomaru has mated, but where is she? Who is she? And why has he chosen to hide her scent on him? Why has he chosen to keep her a secret from me and the rest of the family?_

_So he wants to keep secrets, well that's fine with me. I can keep secrets too. I will force him to date at least one female every year until he finally tells me about her. I may even get the whole Inu Clan in on it. It is a proven fact with the Inu Clan men that we can't stand being around other women except our mates or pack members. This will definitely break Sess's silence. I'm sure of it!_

Inu Taisho smiled brightly as he walked out of Sesshomaru's office. He rubbed his hands together in complete satisfaction at the plan he'd just concocted to bend his eldest son to his will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well there were no questions for the last chapter, but the next chapter to come will be quite interesting. Can you guys guess were I'm headed next? It should be obvious. Yet another twist is in store for our not so happy couple at the moment. I think you all will like it and with that said now I'd like to shout out all my reviewers of the previous chapter.

To: **jolie; jezz**; **pammaloza**; **mustacheman19**; **Hattaru**; **Tencharms**; **icegirljenni**; **Sr. Spanky McFluffy-ten**; **tkplover**; **Mirrorsdeath17**; **xxpretzelxx**; **Winnowill763784 **and **all who story alerted, favorite authored, favorite storied** this crazy story that I am writing. I thank you all and I look forward to seeing you next chapter, but until then...

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE!**


	10. The Beauty, The Beast, and The Human

**~.~The Beauty, The Beast, and The Human~.~**

_**The Flower Shop – Night of the New Moon - Almost Sunset**_

"Rin", Jinenji called.

"Yes Jinenji", she answered.

"I am going to have to leave you to close the shop. I trust you'll be fine on your own", he said hastily.

"Yeah you said to close at sundown, and that's in a few moment's", she said giving him a concerned look.

"Hey why are you in such a hurry", she asked watching him scamper about.

"Rin, I can't explain but I must be going upstairs now. I will see you in the morning", and with that he hurried to the back of the shop and up the stairs leading to his room.

_I wonder what's with him. He seems in an awful big hurry, and why can I all of a sudden smell Sesshomaru's scent on me? _

_Oh no, my ointment, it must have stopped working. I must see Mari right away. I can't go back to Shippo's apartment and risk getting him sick._

Rin went to lock up the shop and put the 'closed' sign on the door. She then walked to the back of the shop heading for the stairs. When she was upstairs she began quietly walking in the direction of Mari's room when the sound of whimpers and the smell of tears suddenly caught her now very sensitive ears and nose. She stopped at the door the sounds were coming from.

"It's Jinenji, I can smell him very clearly and he's…..crying", she whispered to herself.

_Funny I don't recall my hearing and sense of smell being this keen, even with my demon powers._

"Jinenji, are you okay", Rin called from outside the door",

"I'm fine Rin, I'll see you in the morning", he sniffled softly but not so softly that Rin couldn't hear it.

"Jinenji, can I come in please? I just want to see for myself that you are really okay", she said with concern laced in her voice.

"No Rin, I don't want you to come in and the door is locked, so I'll see you tomorrow alright", he said between sobs.

"Well okay", she called. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way then", she whispered to herself.

Rin extended her sharp demon claws preparing to pick Jinenji's locked door.

_Hmm, now this is strange. My claws have gotten longer. What the hell is going on around here? And I can smell Sesshomaru like he is standing right here next to me._

Rin began picking the locked door and when it finally gave, she entered the room. Immediately when she entered she noticed a beastly looking creature huddled in the corner with his back facing the door.

_It's Jinenji. I can smell him, but what has happened to him. Why does he not want me to see him?_

"Jinenji, what's going on with you", she asked easing closer to his hunched over form.

"Please go away Rin. I don't want you to see me like this", he cried keeping his eyes closed so as to not see her reaction to his hideous form.

"No Jinenji, I will not go away. You are my friend and it doesn't matter to me what you look like", she said placing her clawed hands against his huge back.

"You mean you're not afraid of me", he asked questioningly.

"No Jinenji, now look at me please", she asked in a soft voice.

He wiped away his tears and turned around to face her. When their eyes met Rin reached out to dash away some more of his tears but when she did he pulled away as if he were afraid of her.

"Jinenji, what's wrong", she said sensing and seeing his fear.

"No Rin you don't understand, you're a….you're a…a demon", he said pointing and backing away further into the corner.

"Have your eyes deceived you my friend because of your sudden transformation. I am no demon. I am human Jinenji", she said cautiously.

"No, you're not. I'll show you", he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into another room.

"Look, see for yourself", he said as he turned her around to a full length mirror in the room.

When Rin gazed into the mirror at her reflection, she could not believe what she saw. Was this some kind of cruel joke and why was she not laughing. Rin stared at herself in the reflection of the mirror for a long moment before she spoke. Her hair has turned the shimmering color of silver. She had two magenta stripes on each of her cheeks, and a beautiful purple blue crescent in the center of her forehead.

"No, this can't be happening to me. Why do I look like….the female version of Sesshomaru", she said and before she knew it she was shedding tears of her own.

"Rin you look so…beautiful", said Jinenji as he gazed at her reflection in awe.

"No Jinenji, my mate looks like this, and I don't want to look like him because there's nothing beautiful about him. He's mean and heartless and…..and I don't want to look like this", she said as tears streamed down her delicate pale cheeks.

"Why can't I just move on with my life? Isn't it enough that I'm an outcast? Isn't enough that I don't have a family and will never have one now? Haven't I gone through enough pain? Why is fate picking on me? I've never done anything wrong to anyone, but out of the blue I meet a handsome demon, and he ruins my life in one night! I'm tired. I'm just so tired", she sobbed as she turned to Jinenji who hesitantly enveloped her in his huge deformed arms and held her while she wept.

"Rin, this is how I look in my human form because I'm a half demon. I turn this way every new moon. I hate that I look like this. I'd like to be beautiful like you….. all the time", he smiled over her shoulder sadly.

"Jinenji, right now you are the most handsome man I know. You're not selfish, or arrogant, or full of pride. You have a sweet, kind, and gentle heart. Why, when I first came here I knew you could smell the hideous scent of my rejection but you never backed away from me, in fact you came closer. You and your mother let me stay here until I could use the ointment, even though I knew you were feeling the effects of my condition. Not once did you attempt to avoid me, but you accepted me just as I was. Beauty is just skin deep, but the beauty of the heart is where it counts", she said looking into his bulging blue eyes.

"Rin, your words are too kind and you don't know how happy my ears are to hear those words come from such a good friend. You've seemed to have changed my life in only a few short days. I'm glad that fate was not totally cruel to you because it allowed us to meet and become friends", he smiled down at her.

"Thank you Jinenji, but I need to see your mother. I think the ointment has stopped working", she said with worry in her voice.

"No I'm pretty sure it's working, I have not smelled you all day", he said in an attempt to ease her concern.

"Hmm, well why is it I can smell my mate's scent so strongly on me. You think it's because I turned into a demon", Rin asked questioningly.

"Nope, it aint got nothing to do with that", Mari's scratchy voice said from the doorway.

"Well, what could it be then", Rin said with concern.

"It's because your pregnant, and it seems with a boy too", Mari smiled clutching her robe.

"What", Rin said just before she passed out in Jinenji's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inuyasha and Kagome's Home –Night of The New Moon – Almost Sunset<strong>_

Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He began to nibble sweetly on her ear as she washed the dishes in the sink.

"Yasha, don't you see I'm trying to wash the dishes", she giggled as he nipped her earlobe gently with his teeth.

"Yeah, so what's that got to do with anything", he said gruffly as he began licking the outer rim of her ear slowly with his tongue.

"Well I'd like to get them done now as opposed to later", she said a little breathlessly.

"You don't have to stop on account of me", he whispered in her ear, and he swept her hair gently away from the back of her neck and kissed its ivory skin lightly.

"Yasha, you shouldn't tease me like this", she said as she closed her eyes and relaxed her body against his, forgetting all about the dishes.

"Oh I'm definitely not teasing you baby. I mean to follow through with everything I'm going to do to you tonight", he said against the back of her neck, and sending shivers down her spine.

Inuyasha swung Kagome around to face him causing water slosh everywhere. When she looked into his eyes, she saw him in all his human glory naked as the day he was born.

"Yasha, you're naked…in the kitchen", she exclaimed a little taken aback by his nudity.

"Yeah and you will be too in few seconds", he said looking at his hands waiting for his claws to extend so he could rip off her sundress.

Kagome laughed out loud when she saw what he wanted to do but couldn't because of the new moon.

"Aww fuck, no claws tonight. Well I'll just have to improvise and teach you not to laugh at me", he said as he reached into one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Laugh at me now Kagome, I dare you", he said as a harmless teasing threat.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hands in order to keep her laughter from escaping and even though she didn't laugh, he cut her dress off of her anyway.

"Oh look, now you're naked just like me" he said and lifted her into his arms only to place her on the countertop.

"What are you doing Yasha", she asked with wide eyes.

Inuyasha grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and sat it in front of her.

"What does it look like babe? Its dinner time and I'm starving", he said as he sat down in the chair and spread her legs apart.

* * *

><p>Kagome lay in Inuyasha's arms naked on the kitchen floor. She reached up and brushed his black hair away from his handsome face.<p>

"That was incredible", she said gasping for breath.

"Did you expect anything less Kags", he asked cocking a dark brow at her.

"No of course not, it's just that I love having sex with you when you're human. You're more sensitive to my needs", she teased.

Inuyasha rolled over on top of his mate gazing into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Kagome, if you could do it all over again, would you still become my mate, even after all that you know about me", he asked seriously.

Kagome reached up and caressed his face gently with her small delicate hands.

"Do you even have to ask Yasha? I'd do it a million times over. I love you and now we're going to have a baby. Nothing could make me happier than I am right now at this very moment, having you as my mate and the father of our child", she smiled.

He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her flat tummy and then rubbed his nose in the softness of her flesh there. Kagome giggle at the action and sank her hands into the thickness of his dark hair.

Inuyasha captured her hands in his and held them captive above her head.

"I think I'm now ready for dessert", he said as his dark eyes bore in hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inu Taisho and Izayoi's Mansion – Night of The New Moon – Almost Sunset <strong>_

Inu Taisho sat quietly on the bed while his mate Izayoi sat at her vanity brushing her long shinny dark tresses.

"Inu dearest, is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet ever since you got home", she said without stopping her task with her hair.

"Yes Izy darling, it's Sesshomaru, he's mated", he said nonchalantly.

Upon hearing what her husband had just said, Izayoi clumsily dropped her brush and stared at Inu Taisho in disbelief.

"Are you sure dear? Did he show or tell you", she asked in surprise.

"Yes darling, I'm sure and no he didn't show me or tell me, but I could faintly smell the scent of his mark. He's tried in vain to cover his mate's scent. I don't know why just yet, but I suspect that it must have happened just before he came home and he refuses to tell me about it", he stated sadly.

"Darling are you sure you're not assuming things just because you desire to see him mated", she said as she got up from her vanity and walked over to her husband. Her pink silk gown and robe rippled like water as she walked. Izayoi stood in front of her mate and placed her hand under his chin tilting it up to face her.

"Honey, Sess has mated and I know it. He's just so damn stubborn. I finally told him about you and me, and how we came to be mated. I also told him how worried you have been for him and you know he said", he asked as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and laid his head against her abdomen.

"What dearest", she responded as she undid the tie that held his beautiful silver locks in high ponytail on top of his head. She slowly ran her fingers through it and watched it cascade softly around his broad shoulders, then pool around his waist onto the bed.

"He said and I quote, 'tell Izayoi I'm sorry for causing her to worry'", he said into her stomach and she giggled slightly from the vibration of his deep voice.

"Oh my, something is going on with him that's for sure", she said in mild shock.

"I know and I plan on making him divulge his secret. I have plan Izy. I'm going to make Sess date at least one woman a year until he confesses. I already have a date planed for him this Saturday with Kagura Kato. I think I'll get the whole gang in on it and together we will crack that tough exterior of his. The next date I'll let, no make, Inuyasha pick for him. Then after that I'll get Miroku to pick one, then Sango, and then Kagome, and then you my darling. It'll serve him right for keeping secrets from his pack", he smiled and kissed her stomach through the silky fabric of her gown.

"Inu dear, maybe you're going a little too far. Sess may have a good reason for doing what he's doing. It sounds to me like maybe he's in denial like someone else was when it came to me. Sess is a rational young man. He can take care of himself I'm sure", Izayoi said while twirling his hair around her index finger.

"I just want him to be happy. I'm tired of him picking up and wondering around Japan when things get to be hard. He can't live like that forever. This will be for Sess's own good. I just wonder who this mystery woman is. Where he is hiding her or even why is she choosing to hide? It just does not make sense. Oh well, I'll get to the bottom of things some time or another, but enough talk about Sess. I want to lie next to my beautiful mate", he said as he got up and lifted her into his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miroku and Sango's Home - Night of the New Moon – Almost Sunset<strong>_

"Sango darling, that meal was fantastic", Miroku said as he pushed his now empty plate aside.

"I am so glad you liked it Miroku", she blushed at him from across the table.

_Why hasn't he made a move on my rear end yet? The one night I want him to_

_and he does nothing at all. Maybe I should take matters into my own hands!_

"I shall do the dishes my darling", he said scooting his chair from the table and collecting their empty plates.

"I can do those Roku. I really don't mind", she said as he grabbed their plates.

"Oh no my Sango, you cooked therefore I shall clean everything up", he smiled at his wife as he piled the dishes on the countertop and turned on the water to start the task.

_Besides I read somewhere that it turns women on to see their men do housework. With some luck, this may just help me get lucky._

"Well, if you insist babe", she said watching his masculine form from behind.

_Damn he looks so good over there at the sink, and he has his hair down. If only he knew what it does to me to see it loose, I'd probably have to resort to getting him to cut to keep his hands off of me._

"Sango my darling, I've been thinking", he said as he began to wash the dishes while starring out of the kitchen window. "I will not be touching your rear anymore from this day forward", he finished solemnly.

"Why Miroku", she said in a sad tone of her own. "You don't find me attractive anymore now that I'm pregnant", she asked as tears swelled in her eyes.

"That's not the case darling and you're just in your first trimester. You haven't even begun to expand at the waist. Your nose hasn't changed and nor are your feet swollen the size of a blimp yet", he said and slowly turned his head to see anger on his wife's face.

"What are you trying to say", she said through clenched teeth with a red face.

"Sango dear you misunderstand me. I simply mean that I know it angers you when I caress your bottom and I want you to have a stress free pregnancy. I am willing to do whatever it is that I need to do to ensure your happiness my love", he said softly while continuing his chore.

Sango's angry expression turned into that of love and adoration as she slowly got up from the table and began to rid herself of her clothing unbeknownst to Miroku, who was staring out of the kitchen window at the back yard.

She eased up behind her husband and ran her hands through his shoulder length midnight colored hair.

"Roku you'd do that for me", she asked softly.

"Of course my love, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you", he replied closing is eyes and loving the feel of her hands in his hair.

"I'm so happy you said that, because there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Now dry your hands and turn around Miroku Mori", she whispered in his ear from behind.

He did as he was instructed and when his eyes fell to her bare skin, he had to brace himself against the countertop to keep from tumbling over from the shock.

_Damn, if doing the dishes gets me this reaction, tomorrow I shall vaccum, and the next day sweep and mop, and the next day I'll do the laundry!_

"Sango tell me, are my eyes deceiving me or are you really naked in our kitchen", he said hoping he wasn't imagining what was before his very eyes.

"No Roku, I am actually naked in our kitchen standing in front of you", she teased. "Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to make love to me", she sighed.

Miroku took Sango into his arms and kissed her passionately. They sank to the floor in that very spot caught up in the heat of their desire and Miroku forgot all about the dishes and his abstinence from groping his wife's rear end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sesshomaru's Condo – Night of the New Moon – Almost Sunset<strong>_

Sesshomaru stood shirtless wearing loose sweat pants and slippers on the balcony of his eighteenth floor condo. His silver hair blew in the wind as he gazed out over the darkening sky. The city seemed to come alive as the noise from pedestrians and automobiles increased.

His condo held the perfect view of the Tokyo Skyline and the varying colors of lights from apartments, hotels, condos, and offices never ceased to capture his attention. But the Tokyo skyline was not dominating his thoughts at the moment. His thoughts were of the human woman Rin, who was now his life mate.

_Rin I can only pray that you are okay. Are you in some sort of danger? Do you need me like I seem to need -._

Just then Sesshomaru felt weak, so weak he could barely stand. He took slow steps back inside of his condo, almost nearly crawling on the floor to get to his bathroom. When he got there it took almost all of his power to stand before the mirror that seemed to mock him nearly every night since his return.

_Why do I feel so weak? I'm the most powerful yokai in all of Japan besides my father. I should not feel this weak!_

His eyes immediately fell to his mark and he watched as the yellow daisy sprouted a small bud near the middle of it long stem. He watched in awe at the bud but he also noticed how it did not bloom.

_What the fuck does this mean? I must tell father what's happening to me and tell him what I've done to my life mate. _

_What the hell am I thinking? He must not know about my mate, not after I've ridiculed Inuyasha for being a….half bread, not after I've despised Izayoi for being my father's human mate! I'd be a hypocrite in their eyes. This is all my father's fault. Had he told me the real reason he mated with Izayoi, I would have come to accept her and my brother!_

_**There you go again Sess. You are so quick to lay blame on everyone but yourself. You are the one who caused our mate to suffer! You are the one who continues to make her suffer by not finding her and helping her! She needs you right now and the only thing you can think of is yourself. Well I'm done trying to talk some sense into you! If you want to continue to be stubborn and bullheaded about our mate, I won't waste my time arguing with you about it anymore! But mark my words Sess; your suffering will be far worse than hers!**_

Sesshomaru gazed at his mark now watching the constant cycle of it bloom and wither while the bud stayed in place. The next cycle of the bloom caught him off guard as he watched the pedals suddenly turn from yellow to silver, the exact color of his hair.

_Now, what the hell is going on? I must be losing my mind. It is the only way I can explain it. Rin is driving me insane. I guess it's what I deserve for doing what I've done to her. _

Sesshomaru was so deep into his thoughts of Rin and his mark that he barely noticed his hair changing from silver to dark chocolate brown. His claws were no longer sharp weapons at the ready, but instead short nails were in their place. His magenta stripes on both cheeks vanished. The beautiful purple blue crescent that sat perfectly in the center of his forehead was now gone along with the magenta stripes at each of his wrists and his waist.

When he finally pulled his eyes away from the mark, he looked at himself in the mirror. Starring back at him through the reflection was not the deadly and infamous Taiyoukai of the Western Lands but it was merely a weak human man.

_What the fuck is happening to me? I'm…..I'm a...a human!_

* * *

><p><strong>~.~<span>Don't Forget To REVIEW Please!<span>~.~**

**A/N: **As usual I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed my story and I am so happy that I've got over a hundred of them so far. **Hooray**!

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter?** Human Sess? Pregnant Demon Rin? Beastly Jinenji? Whoa that is just too much going on in one chapter!

And now I'd like to shout out all of my reviewer of the previous chapter! **Yay**!

***Shy takes deep breath and says reviewers names all at once***

To: **WYMamataro**; **HollowAngel18**; **jolie**; **pammaloza**; **mustacheman**; **Y**; **tkplover**; **.13**; **icegirljenni**; **Sunset'90**; **darkhearted angels**; and **everyone who read** it, **story alerted, **and** favorited**! You guys are all the best!

_**Q/A's from the previous chapter**_

To: **jolie**. I think Sess's father will be mad as hell when finds out about the rejection mark but yes; we'll have to wait and see what happens. I think your other questions got answered in this chapter but if not, ask again and I am more than happy to answer.

To: **pammaloza**. I sent you a private massage to answer your question but if by chance you didn't get it, the answer is I'm not close to finishing this story yet but when I do get close I will be sure to let you know.

To: **Y**. Yes Sess passed out in the bathroom. I know that was OOC of him but I had to do it to him because when Rin put the ointment on for the first time she passed out from the pain, so naturally when Sess touched his mark he had to feel what she was going through.

To: **tkplover**. I'm afraid the flower story only made its way into the story as a reason to get Rin hired at the flower shop, luckily it is not foreshadowing. As for the man who purchased the flowers, he was just extra in the story. He has no real value or meaning. Sess remembers the demon mating ceremony he just refuses to acknowledge it at this point because he does not want to love Rin.

To: **Tsukimori. Kuchiki13**. That is how the fates work in this story. Because Sess and Rin are mated they are destined to love each whether they want to or not. Oh and never mind the potty mouth. LOL

To: **Sunset'90**. Just wanted to say I appreciate you appreciating me. LOL!

**~.~ Don't Forget To REVIEW Please!~.~**


	11. Accidental Meeting

**~.~****Accidental Meeting****~.~**

_**The Flower Shop – Still the night of the new moon.**_

"Pregnant, but how, and how do you know it's a boy", Rin said when she finally gained consciousness.

"I hope you certainly don't need me to spell it out to you Missy. It's a boy because your mate's scent is stronger in your nostrils than your scent. If it was a girl she'd smell like the scent your mate should described that you smell like", said Mari with a blush on her ancient face.

"Oh well…it's just all so confusing and sudden. I'm going to have a baby by my mate who rejected me? I think this is all too much to take right now", she said as she gathered her things to leave.

_This is the craziest night of my life! Why has this happened to me? I need to think and hopefully clear my head of this craziness that's happening in my life right now!_

"Mari, will you do me a favor and call Shippo for me please? Tell him I'll be home later but I don't know how late just yet, you know, just so he won't be worried", she pleaded with huge golden eyes.

"Alright I will, but don't you go doing nothing foolish girl. If I am as smart as I think I am, you should turn back human in the morning when the sun rises just like Jinenji does", she said glaring at Rin.

"Thanks Mari I really appreciate it. Now I'm going for a walk to see if I can clear my head. I'll probably go to that park not too far from here. I'll see you guys in the morning", she said as the left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sess's Condo – Still the night of the new moon.<strong>_

Sesshomaru stood in front of his bathroom mirror gazing at his reflection in pure utter shock. The mark was no longer his focus as he was slowly realizing he was human. He touched his dark mane of hair, surprised that not a trace of his beautiful silver hair lingered. He touched a hand to his face where his magenta stripes and his crescent once sat in their perfect glory upon his face.

_I'm a human. I'm really a human. What the hell? This cannot be happening to me! I am Sesshomaru Takahashi! I am a warrior of the Inu Clan of the Western Lands. I am not and never will be a weak pathetic human!_

_Yokai tell me, what is the meaning of this? _

Silence.

_This is not the time to be silent Yokai! I demand to know what the fuck is happening to my life._

Silence.

_Since you cannot answer me, fuck you and fuck Rin! This is no doubt her doing anyway._

Silence.

_Hn, I guess he really can't hear me now that I'm human. My demonic powers are gone and without them I feel…..vulnerable. What is this unknown thing called feelings. I am a demon. I am not capable of feeling anything. No, that's not true; I felt something that night in the hotel with Rin. I felt hurt. I felt betrayed. I felt anger for what she'd done with my demon. Then looking into her eyes I felt satisfaction because I repaid to her the things she'd done to me. _

_Why can't I forget how her beautiful golden brown eyes filled with tears when I rejected her from my pack? Why can't forget this emptiness that hangs over my heart because of what I've done to her. I hurt Rin. I…hurt my beautiful life mate. Why? I didn't want to but she deserved it, didn't she? Why do I have this sudden feeling of regret for her? I don't want to feel this way. This must be how Inuyasha feels when he's human. _

_Why has this happened to me? What is going on with my mark and why does it seem to be changing so much? I need to get out of here. I know what I'll do; I'll take a walk to help ease my mind. I'll go to that park right across from here. That will give me a little therapy for what the fuck is happening to me._

Sesshomaru threw on a thin dark blue turtle neck, a pair of denim jeans, and sneakers. He proceeded to leave the luxurious comforts of his condo in search of clear thinking and solitude at the public park across from his building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo Grand Park<strong>_

Sesshomaru sat quietly lost in thought on the park bench. The sky was now dark and he watched as the stars twinkled like magic across its black canvass. This was one of the few things he enjoyed doing, though he much preferred star gazing in the feudal era.

In those times, there was plenty of lush green grass, lots of trees that grew to enormous proportions and crisp fresh clean air. This current era in which he lived was full of concrete sidewalks and buildings, scarce in the abundance of trees, and his sensitive nose had to get use to vile smell of pollution.

So there Sesshomaru sat with his thoughts of Rin; her whereabouts, her safety, and his mark and hers, when a female voice dared to interrupt his important thoughts on his problems.

"Hi, is this seat taken sir", Rin asked looking down at the dark haired man who occupied one side of the small bench.

Without glancing up to acknowledge the voice speaking to him, he shook his head.

Rin sat down next the man on the bench. She began to take her silver locks out of the messy ponytail she'd threw it in that morning before going to the shop. She shook her head vigorously and brought her claws to her scalp and massaged the rest of her tresses down. She was so into her task that she didn't realize she was sending tendrils of her silky mane into the poor man's face sitting next to her.

"Miss, I would appreciate it if you'd stop tossing your hair into my mouth", he said rudely. Rin suddenly realized what she was doing, so she stopped her ministrations and looked over at the man.

_That voice kind of sounds like Sesshomaru but this man is human so it just couldn't be so._

"Oh, I am so sorry. I did not realize I was doing that", she said apologetically.

When their eyes finally met, the man watched her in amazement. He was rendered speechless immediately upon noticing the beautiful demoness.

_She is gorgeous and she's Inu Yokai! Is she from the Western Lands or the Eastern? I wonder, oh but I can't very well ask her, she'd think suspiciously of me, especially since I'm human. I shall hold polite conversation only with this beauty._

"No need to apologize. It was my fault for sitting so close", he said before he knew it.

_That must have sounded so stupid coming out of my mouth. Sesshomaru you are not one to be so taken with a woman's beauty that you go saying the first thing dumb thing out of your mouth._

"None sense, I should have been more mindful of what I was doing", she smiled brightly.

_He has got to be the most handsome human man I've ever laid eyes on, though he seems familiar for some reason. I wish I could catch his sent but the baby's scent is so overpowering, it's impossible to smell anything else except Sesshomaru._

"Do you come here often, or is this your first time at this park", the man asked nonchalantly.

"This is my first time here. I had some problems on my mind that I needed to think about so I came here", she responded openly. "What about you, do you come here often", she asked glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

"No but I live around here, and like you, I had some things on my mind that I needed to think on as well, so I too came here", he responded blankly.

_I know a guy with that same cold demeanor. He is my baby's father, but there is something so different about this man._

"Well it would seem that we both have something in common at the moment. I just hope I can work through mine; that's all", she said solemnly.

"Now what sort of problems could a beauty like you have to worry about", he said emotionlessly.

"If one more person calls me beautiful, I'm going to scream", Rin said in all seriousness.

"Well then I guess I'll have to rephrase my question. What sort of problems could an absolutely hideous, I mean downright ugly, creature like you have to worry about", he teased blankly.

Rin immediately erupted into hysterical laughter. She laughed so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm…I'm so sorry about laughing. I just….I just didn't expect you to put it that way", she said still feeling giggly and holding her sides.

"No need to apologize, I love the way your laughter sounds", he said seriously.

_Lord Sesshomaru said that exact same thing to me that night in the hotel._

"Do you mind divulging your name oh hideous creature? It would only be polite to know it, since I've seemed to have made you laugh and cry at the same time already", he as he gazed at the loveliness of her face.

_Oh hell do I give him my real name? Fuck no, he could be a lunatic or a stalker and besides you don't normally look like a demon and you'll probably never see him again any way after tonight. I'll give him a fake name. Yeah, a fake name but what fake name do I give him. Rina Yamamoto. That's close enough to my real, and I can remember it should we happen to meet again._

"My name's Rina. Rina Yamamoto, and might I have the pleasure of knowing your name handsome human stranger", she asked looking into his brown eyes.

_That's right I'm a human. I can't give her my real name and besides we may never see each after this night any way. I'll give her a fake name, but what should it be? I've got it!_

"My name's Maru. Maru Tananka and might I say, it is a pleasure to meet you Rina", he said as a slight smile crept into one corner of his mouth accidentally.

_Hey he smirked. I guess his demeanor is not like Sesshomaru's after all._

"So would you like to tell me of these problems, maybe I can help", he said softly.

"Well, I'll only tell you mine if you tell me yours", she said looking over at him with huge golden eyes.

"You've got a deal, anything to keep hearing that lovely voice of yours", he teased.

_I won't tell him everything, just bits and pieces. _Unbeknownst to Rina, Maru was thinking the exact same thing.

"Well my mate doesn't want me….. anymore, and on top of that, I just found out I'm pregnant. I was at the point where I was trying so hard to move on with my life but then I got blindsided by the news that I'm going to have his baby. I just…I just feel… so alone and confused", she said gazing at the stars as she spoke.

"You don't want the baby then", he asked with a hint of sadness when he heard she was mated.

"No, it's not that at all, I want the baby. I guess I just want….. my mate to want me and now this baby as well, but that'll never happen", she said blankly while watching the sky.

"Well if I may say so…your mate is a fool. You're a vision of loveliness Rina. I couldn't imagine what man or demon in his right mind not wanting you or wanting to see your belly rounded with his pups", he said seriously.

_Lord Sesshomaru said that to me as well that night at the hotel. I guess Lord Sesshomaru would love to see it but Sesshomaru would probably rather die first. I wasn't good enough to be his mate and I know he'd think me unworthy to carry his child._

"As flattering as your words sound, they fall on death and broken ears Maru. My mate doesn't want anything to do with me and he definitely wouldn't want anything to do with our child", she said sadly.

"Why Rina? Is he that foolish of a man to deprive himself of you", he asked with just a hint of curiosity.

_No I'm just beneath him. I'm low on the totem pole so to speak, at least to him. I'm a weak, filthy, and pathetic human._

"Well let's just say I wasn't his ideal pick for a mate. I was forced on him. If he could have had a choice, I would not be his mate", she said sadly.

_Well I certainly know that position all too well. Isn't that how my situation was with Rin?_

"So what's your story Maru? Why have you come to this lovely park tonight", she asked more than happy to deviate from her own situation.

"Lately things in my life have not been going according to my plans. I too have a mate, I mean wife, but we are not together right now. I must admit that I have not been the ideal husband but I'm afraid I just can't be what she needs me to be and she can be what I need her to be as well. She definitely deserves better than me that's for sure", he said with a hint of sadness as he thought of Rin.

_Funny her name is Rina and my mates name is Rin. What a coincidence._

"Well I'm pretty sure you tried hard to make it work right", she asked questioningly.

"Actually I didn't try as hard as I could have. Thinking back now, I probably should have allowed myself to see certain possibilities with her. I didn't and wasn't willing to give her a chance. I'm afraid it's too late for us now. We are forever doomed to be a part", he said as he too gazed up at the night sky.

_I sympathize with this man. At least he's willing to admit he could have tried which is more than I can say for Sesshomaru._

"Say Maru, would you like to grab a cup of coffee with me right now", she asked looking over into his distant eyes.

_Are you crazy Rina, I mean Rin. This guy could be a complete nut job. Don't go falling for his flattery. Go on and get the hell out of here while you still can. Hey I'm a demon and I did not smell lies coming from this man, but then again I'm pregnant. I can't really smell anything but the baby._

"I thought pregnant women aren't supposed to drink coffee", he said arching an eyebrow at her.

_Aww how sweet he's concerned about me, and we just met. You see Rin, he's sweet and kind. _

"It'll be decaffeinated", she smiled sweetly.

"My Rina I hope you don't mind me saying this but, you have a very beautiful and attractive smile", he said watching her face light up at his compliment.

"Thank you and no I don't mind. I've been crying so much lately that it's hard for me to imagine anything attractive about myself lately", she blushed and laughed nervously.

"Such beautiful golden eyes as yours, should not be tainted with the salt of tears Rina", he said deeply resisting the urge to caress her face.

_His word are so flattering, they make my heart beat a little faster. Well at least he doesn't think I'm weak and pathetic._

"Are you always this charming or have you just made an exception on my behalf", she said with a deep blush.

_She's bashful just like my mate Rin, but she's a demon unlike my mate Rin. I do seem to be enjoying her company. What harm could be done by simply grabbing coffee together._

"I have definitely made an exception on your behalf and sure Rina, I'd love grabbed a coffee you, simply because your presence is very relaxing and I'm not yet ready to part from you just yet", he smiled slightly.

"Why I should be so honored that you enjoy my presence kind sir. I hope that you will not later regret your decision and find my company… rather boring", she said theatrically.

"Come then there is a star bucks around the corner, and I don't think it will be possible to find such beauty, I mean hideousness, boring", he teased as he held out his hand to help her up, which she accepted with a smile.

Rina and Maru grabbed their coffees to go, opting to take a walk instead along the busy streets of Tokyo. Although the streets were busy the noise seemed to go completely over their heads due to them both being captivated by each other's presence and conversation.

They were so into each other that the track of time was lost on both their parts. They had wondered around the streets of Tokyo for hours before they finally made their way back to the park where they met.

Rina got Maru to smile or shall I say smirk quite a few of times, and Maru helped Rina take her mind off of her current troubles with his constant flattery, that did not cease to keep her from blushing.

"Maru, it seems that you have made this night a very special one for me", she said gazing up into his brown eyes.

"Glad I could be of service o kind and beautiful one", he said in all seriousness.

"And I must say, that you have made this night for me most enjoyable Rina", he said as he took her hand in his and brushed a light kiss over the back of it.

Rina blushed deeply at the contact of his lips on her skin and in the back of her mind, she felt that action by him held a vague familiarity.

_My mind must be playing an evil trick on me but I could have sworn I felt this same way the night that Sesshomaru kissed the back of my hand, when he introduced himself to me in the bar._

"I'm glad to know I helped in some sort of way", she said as she continued to blush turning her gaze away from him.

"Rina I'm afraid our time must come an end, you see it will be sunrise soon and I have lots to do. It doesn't look like sleep is on the agenda though, thanks to you", he teased.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you out so late. I guess we lost tract of time. You have been most entertaining", she shyly.

"And so have you Rina. How about we meet here again during the next new moon? I'd love to see you again if it's possible", he said standing close to her.

The wind suddenly picked up and tossed her hair wildly about her face, causing her to clumsily try to tame it with her clawed hands.

"Allow me Rina", Maru said as he gently began smoothing tendrils of her silver hair away from her pouty lips and golden eyes.

Maru's touch sent shivers down her spine and when he finished with her hair, he cupped her face gently in his hands. Before Rina could react he kissed her sweetly on her soft lips. She was so caught up in his gentleness, she closed her eyes expecting him to deepen the kiss but when that didn't happen, her eyes came open only to see Maru staring deeply into her face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that", he said apologetically.

"There's no need to apologize. It feels good to be wanted for a change", she said right before she began to walk away.

Rina took two steps and before she knew it Maru grabbed one of her arms and pulled her roughly against him. He then kissed her deeply and passionately causing her to moan uncontrollably into his mouth.

When he released her she stumbled just a bit from the abrupt loss of his contact. She touched her hands to her lips and looked at him as if she'd felt those lips on her before but dismissed it as a silly thought.

"So, may I see you again on the next new moon", he asked and waited patiently for her reply.

"Yes…..Yes I'd like to see you, same time, same place I presume", she asked a little in shock by his electrifying kiss.

"Definitely", he agreed as she began to walk off to hale a taxi.

He watched her leave safely in the cab and he then jogged across the street to his condo. Once he was inside he took off his shirt and stepped out onto his balcony.

A smile spread across Sesshomaru lips as he thought about the beautiful demoness who'd just departed from his presence and no sooner than the smile came, the sun donned it brightness in the morning sky. The demon Sesshomaru was back and with him was his silky silver locks, his piercing golden eyes, all of his magenta stripes, and the beautiful crescent positioned in the center of his forehead perfectly. For a while he gazed at the sun and its glowing beauty before he retreated into his bathroom.

When he gazed at his reflection in the mirror his eyes immediately fell to his mark. It sat between his neck and collarbone mocking him with its presence. Anger coursed slowly throughout his body as he watched the now yellow daisy bloom and wither with the sprouted bud perfectly in place.

"How could fate be so cruel, Rina was meant for me, I can feel it? Fate was wrong about Rin that is why all of the changes are occurring with me. It felt right to be with her. It felt right to kiss her. The next new moon I shall see her again. I guarantee it", he said with malice in eyes as he gazed back at his reflection.

As Rin rode the taxi home, her mind drifted back to the human stranger she'd met in the park. The cab driver was too into his own thoughts for him to notice Rin's physical changes as the sun broke through the dark sky. Her silver tresses turned brown as if someone had poured dark chocolate slowly over her head. Her eyes turned back to golden brown, the crescent moon left its perfect place on her forehead, the magenta stripes all disappeared, and her pale skin turned back peach tan. She thought of Maru and how his lips felt so perfect on hers just like Sesshoumaru's except Maru's kiss was full passion and desire. Sesshoumaru kiss was cold and empty.

_Fate, why are you continuing to make a mockery of my life? Why would you allow my path to cross with this man? It felt so right the instant his lips touched mine. He's gentle and caring and kind but the mate you seemed to favor for me is the complete opposite. Why couldn't I have met Maru before I met Sesshomaru? I would probably be so happy instead the miserable lonely mess I am now. At least I'll have my baby. That is the one good thing to come out of this and Maru doesn't seem to be bothered by my situation either. He's truly an amazing human being. I can't wait to see him when the next new moon occurs. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, what did you all think of this twist? Were you expecting this or have I lost my element of surprise. So many of you reviewed the previous chapter and told me how much you liked it and just want to say **thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited it, and favorited me**. You guys don't know how much it means to me to know you are truly enjoying my story.

**Q/A's from the previous chapter**

To: tkplover. **Yes it would be completely wrong of you to want a little Jinenji/Rin romance. (LOL)** That question was too funny but I hope this chapter satisfied you and everyone else's thirst to Rin and Sess together again. I wouldn't want to have you with parched throats for too long. (LOL) Your questions are silly and I am having too much fun answering them. **Rin turned demon and Sess turned human because fate is punishing Sess for not accepting Rin as his mate**. And you know what they say, the good must suffer with the bad, at least in this story any way.

To: **pammaloza**. You've hit the head right on the nail. **Sess did turn human because of the rejection **and I enjoyed your dance. (LOL)

To: **Sunset'90**. You are absolutely right, the pregnancy was the fourth gift be given to Rin, but will she realize it?

To: **Tsukimori. Kuchiki.13**. Yes it did seem like everyone was getting some on the night of the new moon and your comment had me laughing really hard. I wrote it that way to play up Sess's loneliness.

To: **jolie**. Sess turned human because of his rejection of Rin. As for if the baby will be fullbood or halfblood I pretty much gave it away already. Sess's demon gave Rin four gifts and fourth one has just presented itself, so you tell me what you think? (LOL). Some parts of the pregnancy will be skipped but not all, only to keep everyone from becoming uninterested in the story.

To: **kikipotter23.** Just want to say I appreciate you appreciating me.

To**: icegirljenni**. Yep Rin and Sess swapped but it will only happen on the night of the new moon and until Sess removes the rejection mark from Rin. Thank you so much. I am enjoying your passion for my story.

To: **Astarte Kaname**. Just want to say thank you so much for your review and I'm glad you are enjoying my story.

To: **WYMamataro**. Yes, dun, dun, dun you are my future mental co-writer. Had that idea already in my head. (LOL)

Well that does it for Q/A of the previous chapter. Again thanks for the reviews, comments, and questions. I will see you all next chapter and as always….**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**!


	12. Date Night

~.~**Date Night**~.~

**The Flower Shop**

"Good morning miss", Rin said from behind the counter of the flower and herb shop as a woman entered.

"Good…morning. I'm Aimi Sasaki. Is Jinenji here", the woman asked Rin in a jealous fashion.

Rin eyed the slender woman as she looked at her with envy. The woman was quite pretty. Her hair was medium length and fire red. She had beautiful clear green eyes that showed beautifully through her designer eye glasses. She had to be about five eight in height with flawless ivory skin.

"Oh you're Aimi the botanist. I've heard about you. I'm Rin Yamada and it's a pleasure to meet you", she said cheerily while extending her hand as a greeting.

The red head looked at Rin's hand before shook it with slight distain.

_Why is this woman so dry towards me? Is it my mark? Can she see it?_

Rin checked her now trademark scarf and sure enough it was in place. Shippo said he hadn't smelled her rejection scent before she left for work, so what was with this woman and her obvious dislike for her.

"Ahh Aimi, I see you're early today", said Jinenji as he walked into the shop.

Rin watched as a deep blush donned the woman's face at the appearance of the once again very handsome demon.

"Aimi this is Rin and she works here at the store now. You and I will be teaching her everything we know about flowers and herbs. Well not everything", he teased Rin.

The woman began to frown at the thought of working with the overly beautiful Rin and Rin could since that the woman was not pleased at Jinenji's announcement.

Jinenji left the room to go back upstairs leaving the two women alone momentarily once again.

"Aimi, I don't understand why you don't won't to work with me. Is it because of Jinenji", Rin asked curiously.

"I've been working with him for a year and now you're here. I… I guess I'm just a little upset. I'm sorry Rin. I don't mean to treat you badly. It's just that….well you see-"

"You don't have to explain Aimi. I understand now and you don't have to worry. Jinenji and I are just friends, besides I'm taken already", she smiled at the other woman.

"I feel so bad. I shouldn't have assumed", she said remorsefully and hanging her head in shame.

"Why haven't you told him how you feel", Rin questioned.

"Well, he's so into the herbs and the flowers, I guess he just doesn't notice me like that", she said sadly.

"Hmm I got an idea", Rin said as a plot to get the two of them together popped into her head.

Jinenji returned to the shop carrying a hand full of books on herbs and flowers. He was so into his task that he hadn't noticed the two beautiful women eyeing him as he strolled through the store. Rin held a look of satisfaction from her formulating plan while Aimi blushed shyly just by him entering the room.

"Say Jinenji", Rin said with a devious smile.

"Yes Rin", he replied now seated at the computer desk in the corner reading some materials on herbs.

"How about you, me, Aimi and Shippo go on, say a double date this Saturday? We could go out to dinner and catch a movie. Aimi can be your date and Shippo can be mine", she stated with a bright smile.

This caused the handsome demon to bring his head up from his book to glance over at the two women. He did not miss Aimi's blush just as her eyes met his and she quickly turned away.

"Sure Rin, I think it'll be fun", he smiled in return but could not keep his eyes from the red head who now had her back to him.

"Great and your right, it will be fun. We can all get to know each other better and Friday after work, Aimi and I can go shopping for our dates", she said rubbing her hands together as she thought about shopping with the woman who was around her age.

"It feels so good to finally be around and another female that's close to my age. I'm so excited I can barely contain myself", Rin squealed.

"While I am happy that you're happy Rin, I need you and Aimi to come over and take a look at these herbs I've been doing research on", he announced bursting poor Rin's happy bubble.

"Gee I can't wait Jinenji", Rin mumbled as she left the counter to do as instructed while Aimi giggled at her quick mood change.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday- Cookout at Takahashi Mansion<strong>_

"Dammit, why won't this darn thing come on", Inu Taisho cussed at the large barbeque grill.

"What's going on dad", Inuyasha asked coming to stand behind his father peeking over his shoulder.

"I can't seem to get this thing to come on", he replied while turning different knobs and peering underneath the grill.

"Let me try", Inuyasha said as he began banging on the grill with his fists in order to get it to work.

Miroku walked out on the back patio joining the two men busy trying to get the grill working.

"Might I asked what's going on gentlemen", said Miroku as he walked over to the grill watching Inuyasha and Inu Taisho loose precious brain cells trying to get it to come.

"We can't get this stupid grill working", said Inuyasha scratching the top of his head with a clawed finger in confusion.

"Well if I may, I'd like to take a look to see if I can accomplish getting it started. Step aside my good men and watch a professional", he said as he stood in front of the stainless steel contraption.

"Ahh if I just giggle this, turn this, flick that, bang on this and presto", he said, but in the end, the grill still did not come on. Now all three men stood scratching their heads as if that would cause it to start working.

Little did the handsome trio know, their wives were in the kitchen, watching the whole thing unfold through the window.

"I've never seen such a pathetic sight in my entire life. My husband owns a billion dollar company, and he can't even get a grill to work", Iziayoi said while shaking her head.

" Um hm, Yasha's got a doctorate, and you'd think he'd figure it out", came Kagome who was now watching her husband in his frustration yell 'iron reaver soul stealer' with his claws now extended.

"Oh no, don't do it Roku", Sango said a she saw her husband wave the demons aside and yell 'sacred sutras'.

"Hey you think they'll ever realize it's not pugged in", Sango asked the other two ladies, and in unison they replied 'nope' with smiles on their faces.

Just as the grill died a horrible death, in walked Sesshomaru who silently eased passed the ladies without being spotted and walked out onto the patio where the three men were giving the grill the death glare from hell.

"You know, it might have helped if you did this", he said and walked calmly over to the grill, picked up the plug, and plugged it into the socket.

Inu Taisho, Inuyasha, and Miroku could only stare in awe of what Sess had just done.

"When you finish picking your mouths up off the ground, you may want to come inside so we can decide what to do about dinner tonight", he said coolly and then he calmly walked back inside.

"Show off", mumbled Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you want to eat guys", Inu Taisho asked the gang huddled in the kitchen. Kagura had just made her appearance and stood silently staring at her red manicured nails while everyone else brainstormed on food options.<p>

"How about we order pizza", Izayoi said licking her lips at the thought of her guilty pleasure. Everyone seemed to like that idea, everyone except Sesshomaru that is. He always thought that pizza was a poor man's meal. He much preferred calamari, or sushi, or caviar. Pizza was definitely beneath his exquisite demon taste buds.

Unbeknownst to Sesshomaru, this was all a part of Inu Tashio's and Izayoi's plan to get him and Kagura (the diva demoness) on a date alone.

"Father I will not subject my tongue to the vile taste of pizza", he said emotionlessly and refused to negotiate on the matter.

"Fine then son, since everyone else is in agreement except you, you'll have to take Kagura out where you'd like to go", he said as equally emotionless as his oldest offspring.

"Hn fine. Come Kagura, you shall have the pleasure of dinning with this Sesshomaru", he said blankly as he walked past her to leave without so much as giving her a glance from the corner of his eyes.

When the two left the mansion the whole gang, except Inuyasha, erupted into laughter. They all knew Sess was not into Kagura at all. They themselves did not seem to care for her well. She didn't try to associate or socialize with them when she arrived.

"Sess is going to have one hell of a date tonight. I bet he'd give his left arm for one of us to help get him out of it", Inu Taisho said trying to catch his breath from extreme laughter.

"Feh I don't even know why you bothered to set him up. No one will ever be good enough for him. Sesshomaru's arrogant and selfish, he could never have feelings for anyone but himself", Inuyasha said with his arms folded, his eyes closed, and his head turned away from the group.

_Oh I don't know about that son. He may just surprise us all, _thought Inu Tashio who knew of Sess's secret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Date Night with Rin and the gang (Saturday)<strong>_

"You guys, the latest new Twilight movie was great wasn't it", Rin asked as the four of them walked down the sidewalk leading away from the movie theatre.

"It definitely was", said Aimi who had her arm looped inside of Jinenji's.

"So who's team are you on Rin", Aimi asked out of curiosity.

"I'm definitely team Jacob. I'm all about the wolf pack", she smiled at the girl who now was a good friend.

"I have to disagree. I'm team Edward all the way. I just love the bond and the romance of him and bella. It must be nice knowing that someone would go through that much hell for you, even lay down their own life for you", she said and blushed when Jinenji looked down into her eyes.

"Hey Shippo, whose team are you on", she asked walking backwards while eyeing her friend.

"Rin I cannot believe you'd ask me such a silly question. I am a male demon and I did care for either of them, but it you must know, I am team Shippo. Foxes are far more clever than wolves or vampires will ever be", he said glaring at Rin.

"You fell asleep during the movie didn't you", she asked with a smirk.

"The entire thing", he replied honestly.

The four of them walked leisurely along the busy sidewalks of Tokyo lost in conversation about several different things. Aimi and Jinenji were totally enjoying their date and Shippo and Rin held a conversation about anything their eyes landed on in the display windows of various stores and shops.

"Hey look you guys, an Olive Garden! I so have a taste for endless salad and bread sticks. Can we go there to eat", she asked gang with hope laced in her golden brown eyes.

No one wanted to dash pregnant Rin's hopes so they all agreed to dine there. For a Saturday night the restaurant was crowded and the group had a bit of a wait. Thirty minutes later a booth was cleared away for them and they took their seats.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagura and Sess's Date<strong>_

"Olive Garden! I can't believe you'd take me Kagura Kato to an…..Olive Garden", she yelled as her red eyes filled with anger.

_You don't deserve to dine at an upscale restaurant, not after you disrespected my parents and my pack by not acknowledging them in their own house. You're lucky I don't go to the back of Olive Garden and pay for the scraps, give them to you, send you on your way bitch._

"It's either this or go hungry if I am to pay for your meal. Oh and Kagura, if you ever, I mean ever raise your voice to me again, I will cut out your tongue slowly my pinky claw", he said as his eyes flashed red giving her a lethal glare.

"Well I've never been to an Olive Garden but I've heard the endless salad and bread sticks are delicious", she flashed a smile in fear.

"Good, let's go", he said coldly as he got out of his silver jag leaving Kagura to run after him.

* * *

><p>"Umm this salad is so good", Rin raved with her eyes closed.<p>

"I'll take your word for it", I'm stuffed. I can't believe you're still eating Rin", said Shippo while glaring at her plate.

"Hey, you forget Shippo, I'm eating for two now", she responded merrily while stuffing her face with a fork full of salad.

"So how are you two enjoying your date", Rin asked Jinenji and Aimi after she swallowed down her food. "You two have been chatting away with each other like Shippo and I aren't even here", she finished and gave a wink to the blushing couple.

"I'm having a great time Rin. This date night thing was an excellent idea", Aimi said while looking into Jinenji's handsome face.

"Definitely", he replied while looking into Aimi's brilliant green eyes.

"Okay I think I need to run to the ladies room. Aimi, would you care to join me", Rin asked as she adjusted her signature scarf.

"Sure", the other woman whispered while keeping her eyes on Jinenji.

Shippo stood so he could let Rin out of the booth followed by Jinenji who let out Aimi. The two men watched in silence as the ladies darted off to the restroom.

Once inside the ladies room, Aimi began touching up her light make up.

"Okay spill it Aimi. How's it going with Jinenji", Rin asked while watching the other woman's expressing in the mirror.

Aimi's smile nearly reached her ears as she thought about her date just out of her reach in the restaurant.

"It's going wonderful, better than I could have dreamed. I think he really likes me", she smiled dreamily.

"I knew it. All you both needed was a push in the right direction", Rin said smiling at her accomplishment.

She was suddenly taken aback when the woman quickly embraced her in a warm hug.

"Thank you Rin. I've liked Jinenji since I first saw him a little over a year ago, but he was always about work and I didn't think he'd ever notice me in a romantic sense. I'm just so happy and you must stop covering up that beautifully long neck-", Aimi nearly turned a florescent shade of white as she pulled Rin's scarf off to reveal her rejection mark.

"Rin, what, why, who'd…who'd do this to you", Aimi said in shock as she saw Rin's red x.

"I wasn't going to tell you about this. I…..it was my mate. He doesn't want me I'm afraid", she said sadly as she took the scarf and repositioned it around her neck. "But it's fine. I'm doing well without him", she smiled at her reflection.

"Is he the father of your baby and if so, are you going to tell him about it", Aimi questioned with worry in her voice.

"Yes he is and no I'm not. I will not give him the chance to scar our son with his rejection as well", she said to her reflection in the mirror. "Do you think differently of me now Aimi? Do you still consider me a friend", she questioned the young woman.

"I don't care about your rejection Rin. I like you as a person and I consider you a great friend. As far as I'm concerned your mate is missing out on something wonderful and if he's too stubborn to realize your worth then he doesn't deserve you in the first place", she replied to Rin's reflection in the mirror.

Rin turned to Aimi and gave her a very bright smile. "Thanks Aimi. I really appreciate you saying that and for being such a good friend", she whispered softly. "Now lets get back to our dates", she said as she ran her fingers through her long brown tresses.

* * *

><p>"So Sess what are we doing after dinner", Kagura asked while munching on her salad.<p>

"We are doing nothing. I am going home and you are back to where ever the hell it is you came from. And hasn't anyone ever told you it's impolite to chew your food and talk at the same time. And the name is Sesshomaru, only my family is allowed to call me Sess", he said coldly while looking out of the window.

_I can swear I smell…. Rin. Is she here?_

"Gee, you know you are so rude. I didn't ask you out on a date you know. This was your father's idea. You could at least show him some respect by respecting me", she said in low whisper so as not to offend him by raising her voice.

"Don't get me confused woman. I respect my father, I just don't respect his taste in women", he retorted without emotion and without glancing her direction but he looking intently around the crowed room.

_She's here, I can smell her and her scent is stronger than ever. What the hell is she doing here?_

Sesshomaru signaled the waiter to bring the ticket and once he did, he paid for Kagura's meal and his mixed drink. He got up to leave the table leaving their waiter a tip and then he threw some bills down in front of Kagura's plate. She was clearly not done with her meal but Sess didn't care. He wanted to be rid of the female demoness anyway.

"Hey, what are doing", she asked in shock as he stood up.

"I'm leaving...without you", he replied icily to the female demon.

"But how am I going to get home", she asked, her red eyes throwing daggers at his face.

_Thank you so much for asking that question because I've been dying to use this line._

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn", and with that he left her seated with her mouth gapped open as he walked around the restaurant following Rin's scent.

* * *

><p>"I trust everything is okay", Jinenji asked Aimi as she and Rin returned to their booth.<p>

"Yes everything is fine. We were just engaging in a little girl talk", she smiled shyly at her date.

"Well I think I'm all done eating guys. What do you say we all get out of here", Rin asked her small party.

"Yeah I say we wrap this night up", Shippo agreed.

"Well you two can head home. I think I'll take Aimi dancing; that is if she'd like to come with me", he asked in a deep voice.

"I'd love to", she replied quickly with a blush.

"Okay well then I'll take care of the check and we can get out of here", he said reaching for his wallet.

"Oh no, I must insist that I take care of the check", said Shippo.

"Maybe you guys should split the check", Rin said giving to the two hansome demons a solution.

"You are absolutely right", Shippo agreed and the check and tip were split with Jinenji.

After everything was taken care of they all stood to depart the restaurant heading for the front entrance. They were near the door when a deep voice stopped Rin dead in her tracks.

"Rin", Sesshomaru called, and watched as she slowly turned around to meet his eyes.

"Sesshomaru", she whispered, while narrowing her golden brown eyes at the demon who'd followed through on his threat to ruin her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well guys what did you think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and I'd like to announce that this is my first fanfic to reach nearly 150 reviews! Yay! It's also the longest one I've written so far! Yay!** I'm so excited I don't know how to contain myself. You guys are the greatest. I really, really, really appreciate you all taking time out of your busy days to review my stories. **Words can't express my gratitude to you all!**

**Now it's time for Q/A from the previous chapter.**

To: **(Y) YwolvezY**. Well it's finally nice to meet you, and yes Rin and Sess are very very dense. You'd think they'd know each other despite the human demon swap.

To: **puffballs**. I have no idea how I will let them discover each other's true identity.

To: **jolie**. I don't know just yet how it will resolve the matter in the future but I am currently considering would probably give way too much of the story away. Hang in there with me for a little while longer.

To: **tkplover**. How's this chapter for a little up time for Rin? The reason Sess asked to see her on next new moon, is because he didn't tell her who he really is and vice versa. So now he thinks she likes him as a human and vice versa on Rin's part.

To: **icegirljenni**. I totally agree, but I plan to remedy their situation soon.

To: **Astarte Kaname**. You and YwolvezY think a lot alike. Sess and Rin are dense because they refuse to see that fate has choose them to be together and no matter how hard they try to fight it, they will be together regardless.

To: **WYMamataro**. You made my sides ache from laughter at your comment.

To: **BeccaRomano**. Thank you for enjoying my story.

To: **anonymous**. The demon belongs to Sess, so she can't speak to the demon though thought like Sess can. Inuyasha and Inu Taisho have the same ability with their demons, but because they are mated and are not in conflict with their mates they themselves remain the primary host, meaning their demons are tame because of their mating. If Inu Taisho and Inuyasha choose to call forth their demons through thought, then they could speak subconsciously communicate. Sess on the other hand would not be having the problems he's having had he not mated then rejected his mate. Sess's demon is in actuality trying to help him. Without Rin his demon would become the primary host and he'd only want to kill and cause havoc. To answer your second question both Sess and his demon, are the father of the baby because the body physically belongs to Sess. Sess was possessed by his demon at the time of his mating to Rin, but will the baby be full-bood or half-blood? That remains to be seen my friend. Hope that answers your question if not feel free to leave another review in the form of your question and I will be happy to answer.

Well that wraps up Q/A from the previous chapter and I'll see you all again next chapter but until then….**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**!


	13. Not Easily Broken

~.~**Not Easily Broken**~.~

_**Sess look at our mate. She's even more beautiful than when we last saw her. Her skin is glowing. Don't screw this up Sess. We need her. **__Quiet Yokai, I must speak with my mate! Not another word from you!_

"Rin, what are you doing here in Tokyo and what is that you're wearing", Sesshomaru said through tightly clenched teeth as he eyed the yellow mid-thigh length tiny dress.

"Last I heard Sess, this was a free county, and what I wear is no business of yours", she glared at him through angry eyes. "And did you think I'd still be back at that hotel where you left me in Osaka", she asked as her eyes started to glow red.

"I didn't just leave you Rin. I made sure you were taken care of", he said coolly.

"Oh so leaving me money and paying for four weeks stay in some mom and pop hotel was supposed to make everything that you did and said to me okay", she yelled.

Everyone seated and waiting to be seated were now silent watching Rin and Sess's argument take place right in the front entrance of the Olive Garden.

"Oh and that reminds I have this for you. I hung on to this just in case I ran into you", Rin said angrily while digging in her purse for the white envelope.

"Here…. here is your blood money Sesshomaru! You'll find all five thousand dollars of it, present and accounted for! How dare you do what you did to me and leave money for me like I'm some common street whore", she screamed. Rin was so furious a small vein had started to bulge out near one of her temples.

Sesshomaru was aware that everyone was focused on them, so he grabbed Rin by her upper arm and pulled her outside onto the sidewalk. Shippo, Jinenji, and Aimi looked on in silence but were ready to pounce should Rin need them. They all quickly figured out that Sesshomaru was Rin's mate just by their argument alone.

"Rin I wasn't trying to treat you like a whore and don't raise your voice to me anymore mate", he said angrily.

"Or what Sess. Just what will you do that could be worse than what you've already done to me? Huh? You hurt me, you rejected me, and you tried to break me! But look at me Sess, I'm not that easily broken as you can see for yourself. I'm not an outcast. I have friends who care for me despite what you did to me", she said pointing to Aimi, Jinenji, and Shippo.

"Rin you are my mate and you will obey me. Now lower your voice NOW", Sesshomaru growled.

"No! No, I will not lower my voice! I let you make a coward out of me in that hotel room Sess, but you don't have that kind of power over me anymore! Now if you'll excuse me, my date is waiting for me", she said as she then turned to walk towards her group of friends that were standing nearby watching everything unfold.

Before Rin could take two steps, Sesshomaru snatched her wrist swung her around so quickly her friends became a blur in her eyesight.

"You're on a date? Which one is he", He growled now furious with rage as he glared at her friends.

"Yes I'm on a date and he's handsome, he's kind, he's gentle, he caring, he loveable, and he's everything you're not or ever will be", she said giving him a lethal glare.

"Which one is he Rin", he growled, his anger growing by the second.

"Oh look, is Sesshomaru jealous because he can do for me what you can't", she mocked.

Shippo seemed to be trying to melt into the building he was leaning against. He saw the anger Sesshomaru was displaying and he now kind of didn't want to have anything to do with what was going on between Rin and her mate. He knew she was trying to make him jealous and she was his friend, so he stood his ground, even if his knees were a little shaky.

Sesshomaru's eyes were completely red. His fangs grew longer as well as his claws as he glared toward the small group.

"Rin I will only ask you one more time. Who the hell is he"?

"He is none of your business Sesshomaru. I am no longer of any concern to you. Why do you care anyway? You said you didn't want me, that I was pathetic and weak! So why do you even care", she glared at him.

"You've got less than a minute to speak up Rin, or I'm going to slice up each one of them, one by one right here on the streets of Tokyo", he growled.

Before she realized what she'd done she slapped him hard across his left cheek. Sesshomaru was so stunned he only starred at her with shock in his golden eyes.

"You will not threaten my friends Sesshomaru! Who do you think you are popping up out of the blue and being a bully? I'm not afraid of you, not anymore. You stay the hell away from me! I never ever want to see you again", she screamed and then she walked away from Sesshomaru and walked up to Shippo and kissed him passionately, which only served to add fuel to Sess's already raging fire.

"Come Shippo, we've got a date to finish", she smiled, but when she turned to Sesshomaru, he eyes were throwing knives at the 'happy couple' as they started to walk away.

"Rin, get back here now! Your mate is not done with you", he demanded with a hiss.

"You're not, well too bad for you, because I **am** so done with you", she said calmly as she laced her hand with Shippo's, and the gang left a seething, fuming Sesshomaru starring after them in rage.

* * *

><p>Rin and Shippo parted ways with Aimi and Jinenji and were riding in the back of the cab headed home when Shippo finally brought up their kiss.<p>

"Did you have to kiss me like that? I mean don't get me wrong, your beautiful and all but it was kind of like kissing my sister", he said scrunching his nose at the memory of their kiss.

"I'm sorry Shippo. I know how you feel and I totally feel the same way about you but I had to show Sesshomaru that I'm not refusing to live just because he doesn't want me", she said apologetically.

"Well, just so you know, you own me one and I don't know when I'll collect but you better be ready when I am", he said seriously.

"Yes sir", she said as she saluted her friend and then they both laughed uncontrollably at what had just happened.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side. I believe Sesshomaru will feel the sting from that slap for a while and I'm not talking about just physically either", Shippo joked.

"Yeah well with any luck, I damn sure hope so", she replied while cocking a perfect brow at her friend and roommate.

* * *

><p>That night when Sesshomaru got home, his anger still had not dwindled. He was furious, mad, upset, angry, livid, and absolutely pissed with Rin.<p>

_Who the hell does she think she is? I've got half a mind to find her and break her pretty little neck! She…..she slapped me and she had the gall to be out on a date with someone else! I bet it was that damn fox! I could smell his scent on her._

_**Someone sounds a bit jealous. You can hardly blame her. You gave her the right to go on with her life after you decided you didn't want her. Why shouldn't our mate be happy? You clearly don't have what it takes to make her happy after all.**_

_She is mine! No one has the right to even touch her! And that damn dress she wore, she might as well had been parading around naked! And she kissed him, right in front of me, as if I weren't there!_

_**So you expect our mate to sit around sobbing over you? Have you forgotten how you humiliated her in that hotel room? Have you forgotten how she professed her love to you but you were so blinded by anger you threw it in her face. And then you had the audacity to leave money for her to make yourself feel better about what you'd done.**_

_You forget your place yokai! You were the one who mated her and marked her! She was not what I wanted! You both took my choices away from me! You, who most of all, know how I feel about humans and you still betrayed me! I can't love her and I can't feel anything for her!_

_**Will you listen to yourself Sess? You said you can't feel anything for our mate yet you are jealous because she was out having a good time with someone else. So which is it, do you love her or don't you?**_

_She is my mate! She belongs to me! She is mine! Rin is not my true mate, Rina is. She can give me a full blood heir. Rin will only dilute my blood with her tainted humanity._

_**Sess, have you lost your mind! Rina woman is mated to someone else and having a pup…by someone else! You can't possibly be serious! Rin is who we desire, not this other woman who is merely just a fantasy anyway. I love Rin and if you'd get your head out of your ass for a change, you could love her too. Besides I know something you don't know about Rin and about Rina.**_

_What are you talking about? Tell me what you know yokai!_

_**Nope, if you want to know what I know then you'll have to find out on your own, but I will tell you this Sess, you can't fight or stop fate. Rin is yours and she the one you're supposed to be with whether you accept it or not.**_

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_**It means that everything that is happening in your life is happening for a reason. You were so busy being furious with Rin that you missed one very important thing about her tonight. You are slipping Sess. Shame on you.**_

_Just what the hell are you talking about yokai? What did I miss about my mate?_

_**Well let's see, you missed how radiant she looked. How much fuller she is in certain places. When you grabbed her wrist, you missed how soft her skin was. How much silkier and shinier her hair was. Our mate is so beautiful in her condition. If you weren't so pigheaded, we could be with her right now holding and kissing her, and losing ourselves in her sweet scent.**_

_Will you cut the bullshit and tell me what's going on with Rin. I did not even get a chance to ask her what the hell she's been doing with her mark and why my mark is changing so much._

_**Sess are you a complete idiot? I mean really, sometimes you are so smart when it comes to other things but when it comes to our mate you are truely lacking some brain cells. The answer was right underneath your nose! I can't believe you still haven't figured it out yet.**_

_Is…is she in love with….that fox? She can't be she's supposed to love me! She can't be in love with someone else. It's not possible, she bares my mark._

_**Sess if you are this clueless, then this conversation is over. I will not help you out on the matter of our mate. You shall figure it out for yourself Sess, no matter how long it may take you.**_

_Wait yokai, what is it that you know about Rin and Rina that you're not telling me? Damn you stubborn yokai!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The very next new moon one month later<strong>_

"Hello Maru", Rina said looking down at the man sitting on the very same park bench where they met.

"Hi Rina. You look lovely this evening. I had rather hoped you'd not forget what I look like since it's been a month since we first saw each other.

"I could never forget you Maru. You made a lasting impression on me and you look dashing on this moonless night", she smiled as she recalled their previous encounter and their conversations that lasted nearly to the donning of the morning.

"How have you been? How is everything with the pup", he asked out of concern.

"Everything is lovely, no complaints here", she smiled at the handsome human.

Rina eyed Maru and she couldn't help but notice how he was staring her. She smiled brightly though she was very nervous and she hoped it didn't show.

"Rina you do look wonderfully radiant tonight", he complimented and noted her rounding belly.

She couldn't stop the pink blush that heated her cheeks as she noted the gleam in his eyes when he complimented her.

"Thank you, I supposed that's because of the pup. I have about four more months before I deliver. I'm so nervous and scared, you know, ... to be doing it all on my own", she said while lightly rubbing her abdomen.

_Damn I almost let it slip that I'm nervous because my pregnancy is not the normal nine month pregnancy of a human birth. Maru would certainly have questioned it._

Maru watched as she gently rubbed her swollen abdomen. He watched her hair fall softly over her shoulders, and he watched the most beautiful smile grace her lips as she comforted the cocooned pup inside of her belly. He was so intrigued at her beauty in that very moment that the words that fell from his lips caught him off guard completely.

"Rina, may I feel of the pup growing inside of you", he asked softly while still amazed at the scene before his eyes.

"I….I suppose so", she replied nervously.

Maru leaned over close to Rina. He made sure her eyes caught his and locked there before he reached his huge hand over and placed it gently over her slightly protruding belly.

Rina couldn't stop her blush from springing forth the moment Maru put his hand to her stomach. She watched as his eyes pierced hers and then she felt the pup inside of her move at Maru's touch.

"I think he likes you", she said breathlessly.

"This is an amazing feeling. I've never felt anything so….wonderfully beautiful", he whispered deeply as he seemed to look into the depths of her golden eyes.

Rina placed her hand over his and moved it to the side where Maru felt a thump from the pup.

"He just kicked. It seems he's restless at the moment, but I never tired of feeling that since he first did it", she blushed.

"So it is a male pup", he asked while keeping his eyes on hers.

"Yes and he seems to be getting stronger with every day that passes", she smiled.

"Rina, you are so very beautiful", he whispered just before he captured her lips in the softest sweetest kiss she'd ever experienced in her life.

Maru did not take his hand away from her abdomen as he held her lips prisoner to his, but he instead became possessive of her and the pup. He slid his free arm around her shoulder holding them both in a firm yet gentle embrace.

The pup inside of Rina began to move and shift everywhere as her heart rate sped up from Maru's kiss, and she felt him rub her belly gently to calm the pup down. To Rina's amazement, her pup did ease at Maru's soothing rubs and gentle patting.

When Maru broke their kiss, he gazed into Rina's glowing face. He gently smoothed stray strands of her silky silver hair away from her lovely face.

_This feeling he is giving me is amazing. I've never felt so safe and protected. I think maybe my pup feels it too._

"Maru do you and your mate have….offspring", she asked amazed at his soothing ability.

"No, we do not", he said as he dropped his gaze from her face.

"You sound disappointed. Was it not her desire for the two of you to have…..children together", she asked out of curiosity.

"I'm afraid I didn't give her the choice", was all he offered as a response.

"If you love her then why don't you try to get her back? It's never too late to try", she encouraged.

"I'm afraid it is. She's moved on with her life without me. She's dating someone else", he said with a slight hint of sadness.

"Have you told your mate about the baby", he asked emotionlessly changing the subject.

"No and I don't plan to tell him if I can help it".

"Why? Don't you think you he should know about the pup? And why you say 'if you can help it'", he asked now looking into her enchanting eyes.

"Maru my mate is most stubborn, cruel, unkind and certainly not capable of feelings. I am afraid that he made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want anything to do with me. Telling him of our pup would only hurt the pup because he wouldn't want anything to do with him. He told me I was not good enough for him and I've felt the sting of his harsh treatment before. I will not subject my pup to his cruelty as well", she said as tears trailed softly down her perfectly pale cheeks.

"Then I understand your reasoning but your tears are causing the pup to become anxious. You must calm yourself for his sake", he said as he continued his soothing rubs which seemed to ease the unborn pup.

"Yes, you are right. I must relax and stay calm. It's just that when I think about my mate, he causes so many emotions to stir inside of me. Sometimes I wish he were human…. like you", she said accidentally but honestly.

"Why? I would have thought you'd prefer me to be a demon", he asked intrigued by her statement.

_Oh God, I just put my entire foot in my mouth. How do I get myself out of this one?_

"Well you see, while I am a full blooded demoness, I was raised by humans. I can understand their feelings to a certain degree that some demons don't. That is something my mate despises about me. My mate hates humans and probably just about everything else dealing with them. I am very happy you are a human because you show compassion and that is something my mate is not capable of as well as some other demons.

_Fuck! I guess I can't tell her what or who I really am now and I can't tell her I feel the same way about humans. I'm fucked!_

"I see", he said as he reluctantly pulled his hand away from her stomach.

"Would you like to get something to eat with me Rina", asked gazing into her eyes.

"Sure, I'm starving but I must warn you my cravings are most bazar due to my pregnancy", she said while sucking on her bottom to relax her nerves.

"Well then you should be most entertaining to dine with. Shall we", he said as he left the bench and extended his arm for her to take.

"Good because after dinner we should get some pickles and ice cream. Umm yummy", she said licking her lips in anticipation.

"I think I'll just watch you eat darling", he said as he slightly smirked at the unusual food pairing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Wow you guys have made my day! You gave me 22 Reviews from the last chapter and I appreciate them all! Thank you all so very much!

**Now Q/A from the last chapter!**

To: **Tsukimori. Kuchiki****.13**. I think this chapter may have answered your question but if not feel free to ask again.

To: **kikipotter23**. You comment 'OMG! What is going to happen in Olive Garden', had me rolling laughing and your other question about the pregnancy should have gotten answered in this chapter.

To: **BeccaRomano**: I ended the last chapter in a cliff hanger because it builds the anticipation. **Rubs hands together evilly**

To: **Sandy**. I updated as fast as I could. I would love to be able to update sooner but I'm a stay to home mother to a 10 month old baby boy, so sometimes I have to push my writing to the back burner. A lot of times I stay up late writing chapters because he's sleeping. So far I haven't written anything in advance, I write my chapters as the go with the story. But hopefully this chapter didn't keep you all waiting too long. **winks**

To: **tkplover**. Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. I got your invitation and I am so honored. Thank you so very much!

To: **icegirljenni**. You read my mind girl! Hope you liked this chapter.

To: **SuiLon434**. Thank you so much and I'm glad you think so.

To: **icecreamapparition**. I am so glad you are enjoying this story. The Carpathians? I am not familiar but as for Sess's demon being OOC. Sess's demon and Sess a human will both be OOC because I don't want to take Sess himself OOC too much. I made the demon and human Sess say things that Sess himself would not say or even behave. I think it was the best way to make the story good. Also as you can see Rin/Rina are totally in love with Sess the demon and Sess the human but she has kind of given up on Sess the demon because she doesn't think she will truly be with him because of Sess himself when deep down her and Sess are really both in love with each other. **almost turned blue from typing without taking a breath**

To: **Mirrorsdeath17**. I nearly shed tears from laughter at your comment. Sess is not an Olive Garden person but he took Kagura there because he felt that she was not worth taking to an expensive restaurant. Which is why he did not eat, he only had a drink.

To: **Hattaru**. I did cry laughing at your comment. You are too funny!

That wraps up Q/A from the previous chapter. I will see you all next chapter but until then…..**PLEASE REVIEW**!


	14. Reality BitesSometimes

~.~**Reality Bites…Sometimes**~.~

"_Rin, say it", Sesshomaru commanded._

"_Say what my lord", she looked up at him through her tears._

"_Apologize to your alpha for what you did outside that restaurant", he demanded._

"_Why? It doesn't matter if I apologize, when you will still punish me anyway", she replied._

"_You are correct my human mate. You must understand Rin, you are mine! You belong to me whether you like it or not! I will not tolerate your disrespect nor will you go around Tokyo dating other men with my mark on you and for that you will suffer the consequences", he growled._

"_My lord, please don't hurt me. I am your mate and I only did it because I wanted to move on with my life after you rejected me", she continued crying as she kneeled at his feet._

"_You wish for this Sesshomaru to forgive you without punishment my beautiful human mate? Is that it", he whispered softly while looking down at her bowed form before him._

_Rin hearing the change in voice, felt like rejoicing, because she knew forgiveness would soon come. She slowly tilted her head up to meet his golden eyes and was shocked when she saw a smile play across his handsome demon features._

"_My lord, you are smiling! Thank you so much for your forgiveness", she said as she brought her arms around his legs in happiness._

"_Rin, you mistake my smile as your salvation? How wrong you are! This Sesshomaru smiles because his respect will be restored to him from the punishment he has for you and I did not give you permission to look up at me", he said through clenched teeth and Rin quickly lowered her gaze to the floor once more._

"_Rin stand before your alpha mate", he said as his eyes followed her body as she rose before him._

"_Look at me mate", he instructed and her golden brown eyes locked with his honey colored ones._

"_Shed your clothing", he demand calmly._

"_But my lord, please don't do this-"_

_He grabbed a hand full of her hair and brought her face so close to his their noses were almost touching._

"_Will you disobey me Rin? I am your alpha mate and you will do exactly as I say! Now-remove-your-clothing! This is the first and final time that I will repeat myself", he said coldly as he abruptly let go of his hold on her hair._

_Rin was shaking all over but she managed to rid herself of her clothing. When she was completely naked she stood before him trying her best to cover her womanly parts._

_She watched through silent tears as Sesshomaru then removed his clothing as well. He stood tall and proud while she cowered in fear waiting to see just what he would do to her._

_Rin felt Sesshomaru's clawed hand wrap around her small wrist and pull her towards his bathroom. When they were inside, she watched as he turned on the water for the shower. Sesshomaru kept his golden eyes on his mate as he waited for the water to become hot._

_When hot steam from the water filled the room, he turned to his mate and cupped her chin delicately then whispered, "Get inside the shower Rin"._

_She began to protest, by flinging her arms wildly to escape this cruel punishment that she'd experienced at his hands before. As she tried to get away from him and what was to come, she recalled how her skin burned an ached the last time he punished her._

"_Rin you will cease your struggling at once and you will get inside of that shower if I have to personally throw you inside myself", he said intending to carry out his threat should she disobey._

"_But my lord, please don't do this. Rin is so sorry! Rin won't do it again, I promise", she cried for mercy._

"_Oh I intend to ensure that you don't"._

"_Why, my lord? Why do you hate me so? I know I'm not what you want but maybe we could try? Please don't do this Sesshomaru. I will go away and you'll never hear from me again", she pleaded as tears ran uncontrollably down her face._

"_Why you ask? Well because you are not and never will be good enough for this Sesshomaru. You are a human. You are everything that I despise. You are filthy, dirty, weak, and pathetic. Look at you and how you cower before me. Do you think I really wanted something like you as my mate, as my wife? You are not deserving of this Sesshomaru. You, who when you bleed, you can't heal! You, who cannot protect yourself, but you rely on my strength! I have no need for you Rin", he said through ice cold honey eyes and he shoved her roughly into the smoking hot shower._

_Rin let out a heart wrenching scream the moment her skin came in contact with the water._

"_Sess….shomaru why", she cried. "I could have made you happy if you had only given me the chance", she said through heartbreaking sobs….._

Sesshomaru woke up in a cold sweat. His bed sheets clung to his naked body as he bolted up from the bed. Rin was plaguing him in his dreams. This was the second week in a row he dreamed about her and the dreams seemed so real. He kept seeing her face pleading to him not to hurt her but the reality was he had and there was nothing he could do about it.

He slid to the side of his bed and watched the clock display the time. It was two in the morning and he'd have to be at work at seven to go over some company merger reports and financial stock reports.

Sesshomaru placed his head in his hands and began to rub his eyes. His hair softly fell forward and he thought again about Rin.

He thought about what she was doing. Was she sleeping? Was she sleeping alone or if someone was with her warming her bed? That thought made Sesshomaru growl aloud before he even realized it. Truth be told, that night at the Olive Garden was eating at him like a disease. Rin had displayed something to him that lit a fire inside of him and made him burn with rage at the same time. His mate had displayed her strength to him and that kindled feelings in him that he did not know existed. Rin had gotten under his skin that night and it was clear that since he'd seen her, she'd made a home right there under his flesh and she was going nowhere no time soon.

Sesshomaru got up and went into his bathroom. He turned on the lights and immediately looked at his mark. Watching the bloom and wither cycle of the daisy, now brought a sense of sadness to his heart. The flower bud that had sprouted near the center of the daisy's stem was still in place and it seemed to be growing but it still hadn't bloomed.

"What does all of this mean", he asked himself. His golden eyes were hypnotized by the daisy's cycle.

Against his better judgment, he slowly brought two of his fingers up and touched the mark. Instantly he fell to the floor in pain but as the pain subsided he felt a wave of happiness, love, contentment, joy, and peace wash over him.

"Does this mean that my mate is truly happy without me", he asked as he picked himself up from the floor and gazed at himself in the mirror.

_**Yes Sess, it does! Our mate has defied the odds and has moved on to obtain a happy life without us. You tried to punish her for her humanity but it backfired. Are you willing to admit you were wrong Sess? She doesn't deserve to walk around another day with that damn rejection mark! You said that she was weak, but clearly she's proven her strength. You chose to despise her for her humanity but now look at you. You turn human every new moon and you have the audacity to now meet up with a demoness? Rin is our mate whether you want to acknowledge her or not. And until you acknowledge her and recognize her as such, your life will continue to be in utter chaos.**_

_I think it is too little, too late! Rin has gone on with her life and so will I! Now I'm going back to bed, maybe I will even be able to get one or two hours of precious sleep while I'm at it._

_**Whatever Sess! If ignoring the situation is how you will constantly deal with this, then you let me know how it works out for you!**_

Sesshomaru ignored the last comment made by his demon and slowly made his way back to bed. After starring up at the ceiling of his elegant condo for twenty minutes, he finally drifted back off to sleep but this time his dreams were filled with the beautiful demoness Rina.

"_Rina, I think I am in love you", he confessed as he stared into her golden shining eyes._

"_Maru, I am sorry but I could never love you", she laughed at his confession. "I need someone who is strong and a warrior. You Maru are only a weak, pathetic, and filthy human"._

"_Rina, I can make you happy if you just give me a chance", his brown eyes pleaded._

_Rina was now laughing uncontrollably. She brought her hand to his chin and titled it to look at her. Her golden eyes pierced his and her face now held no expression._

"_As if a human could ever make me happy! Maru, you are beneath me. You are not fit to even breathe the same air that I breathe. Look at you! I despise you and your weak humanity", Rina said as she narrowed her eyes at him._

"_Rina please, I love you", he begged._

"_Loving me is futile, for I could never love you back. You are merely a weak handsome human", she smiled and watched as Maru covered his face in shame before her._

Sesshomaru woke again in the same state, if not worse, than the first time. He rubbed his eyes fiercely in an attempt to make sure he had been brought back to reality. He gazed at his hands and saw they were slightly shaking from the dream that he had just awoke from.

_Rina seemed to be torturing me in that dream, much like I tortured Rin in reality. Why are these dreams occurring now? I can never tell Rina about me being a demon, she prefers me to be a human and I can never accept Rin as my true life mate because I prefer a demon to her humanity. This shit is so fucked up!_

Sesshomaru glanced over to his nightstand to the bright red numbers displaying the time.

"Excellent, it's almost six in the morning. I feel like shit and now it's time to get up and get to work. Just great", he mumbled to himself.

He sat for a while on the edge of the bed thinking about the two women who'd made his night hell. Rin was the first one who entered his mind. Her eyes still haunted him not just in his dreams but when he was awake. He couldn't stop seeing her eyes and how the light in them disappeared when he rejected her.

Then he thought about that night when he saw her at the restaurant. She looked…beautiful in that short dress and his demon was right, her skin was radiant. The smile that lit her face as she took that fox by the arm, rekindled an angry fire in his blood.

_I wonder what it would be like to wake up to that beautiful face every morning instead of these empty cold sheets. _

Sesshomaru looked over at the other side of his king size bed and imagined Rin lying in the empty spot. She was naked with her hair spread softly across his pillow. Her eyes were looking up at him with an innocence he'd never seen on any woman before. His scent was all over her and her eyes were begging him to make love to her.

Sesshomaru began to stare at the empty area in his bed. He closed his eyes and saw Rin in his mind.

"_Sesshomaru, do you have to leave for work now", she whispered softly as she rose from her spot on the bed and crawled behind him. She looped her arms underneath his and spread her delicate hands across his bare muscular chest and pressed her soft breasts against his back._

_He breathed in her scent and a slight shiver traveled down his spine as she gently swept his long silver hair back away from his neck. When the flesh at his neck was exposed, Rin slowly ran her tongue up and down the sensitive area._

_He grabbed her hands and intertwined them with his. His heart rate sped up at the feel of her tongue on his skin and he inhaled her scent deeply in his nostrils. Her floral scent was so intoxicating to his demon senses and he wanted his mate very badly._

"_Rin, if you keep this up, I'm never going to make it to work", he whispered._

"_Do you really want me to stop my lord", she asked as she looked down to his erect manhood. "Because something tells me you really don't want me to", she whispered against his neck and caused him to slightly shiver again._

_Rin reached down and wrapped both of her hands around his large shaft and she began to make slow long strokes._

"_RRRRiiinn", Sesshomaru growled her name low in his throat. "You are torturing your alpha", he panted._

_Sesshomaru reached a hand back and sunk his claws gently in the mass of her soft brown hair._

"_Sesshomaru your mate wants to help you find release. Would you like that", she whispered and then slowly ran her tongue along the rim of his ear._

"_Yes mate, you know that is what I want. Why do you torture this Sesshomaru beautiful Rin._

_She continued to kiss, suck and lick his sensitive ear and when she tightened her grip around his stiff manhood, Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat._

"_My lord, I will stop torturing you if you say the words I long to hear. Tell this Rin you love her. Let me make you happy my master", she whispered._

"_Rin I….I….I love-"_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Sesshomaru jerked at the sound of his alarm clock noisily blaring him back from his day dream. He was so startled that he picked up the poor clock and threw it clear across his room and watched it break into pieces against the contact it made with the wall.

Sesshomaru let out a series of profane words as he got up from his bed. He was not pleased that he had a full on erection thinking about Rin and was not pleased that he was thinking something that he clearly didn't feel for the woman.

He crossed the room with deliberate strides making his way to his bathroom where he showered and willed his erection away with mind. When he was dressed he glimpsed at himself in the mirror briefly before he whispered, "This is going to be one hell of a day", and with that he strolled out of his condo.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat in his office staring pass the paperwork on his desk. He managed to avoid everyone including his father so far, which was a good thing because his mind was not on his work. He began thinking of the beautiful demoness Rina. He wondered how she was doing in her pregnancy with the pup, and if she was ok.<p>

He thought about the feelings that flowed through him when he placed his hands upon her swollen belly. The pup seemed to have been trying to bond with him. That in itself would have scared most men away but he was fascinated by the life growing within her. He felt this overwhelming need to protect her and the unborn pup. If anything her pregnancy drew him to her even more. Rina was someone special and that made him want to know her in more ways than one.

"You look like shit today", his younger brother said from the doorway of his office.

"Look who's talking", he retorted and cocked a perfect brow at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, well I got a reason to look like shit. What's yours", he teased.

"You would be speaking of Kagome and her pregnancy", he asked calmly.

"Yeah, she's been so emotional and it's driving me nuts. I was thinking about coming to crash at your place a couple of times but I'm glad I didn't, seeing as you look worse than me and all", he smirked.

"Hn".

"Feh".

"What's been going on with you lately Sess? You haven't been yourself", he said with just a small amount of concern.

"I don't know what you mean little brother", he said emotionlessly.

"That, that right there is what I mean! No half-breed remarks, no usual stick stuck up your ass? What's going on with you Sess? Ever since you came back, you've been…..different", Inuyasha said as he stood close to his brother's desk.

"That is just the way you see it Inuyasha. I simply have no concern with trivial name calling anymore", he said looking down at the stack of papers on his desk.

Inuyasha only starred at Sesshomaru in disbelief at his last comment. Maybe Sess had finally come to terms with Inuyasha being his brother.

"Have you and Kagome finally decided on a name for my niece", he asked calmly.

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and thought about Sess behavior but decided to let it rest for a while. It was nice having a decent conversation with him for a change. He'd always looked up to him and admired him but Sess's hatred for him never allowed to him to divulge that secret.

"Nope, we're still trying to think of a name for her", Inuyasha said and he found himself smiling at the thought of becoming a father.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you decide, it will be fitting for her", Sess said without emotion.

"Feh. I thought that maybe you'd eventually find a mate of your own and then have pups of your own and that maybe both our pups would grow up together. It would have been nice to see our offspring develop a bond that we ourselves don't have", Inuyasha said with a slight sadness in his raspy voice.

"Hn. Well, it is no use wishing for what might have been little brother. You seemed to have done well for yourself without any help from me", he said in his usual cold tone.

"I suppose you're correct. Kagome makes me happy and I have everything I've ever wanted in my grasp except….", he let his words trail off refusing to admit the brotherly love and acceptance he'd always wanted in Sess.

"Well, you seem to have everything that is ever fleeting to me…..Inuyasha, consider yourself lucky", he said icily.

"Feh, Sess are you…have you…considered mating", he asked questioningly.

"Why do you ask little brother? This Sesshomaru is doing absolutely well without the constant nagging of a mate", he replied.

"Hey, is this a family reunion", Miroku smiled from the doorway of Sess's office.

"Hardly", Sess replied coldly.

"Well, I thought I was interrupting a bonding moment between you two, but I guess I was wrong", Miroku smiled as he stuffed his hands in his pants pocket and walked inside of Sess's office.

"You bet your ass you are and don't you have work to do", Inuyasha said sarcastically to his best friend.

"I could ask you the same thing my good friend", Miroku smirked.

"And I could ask you both that question", Sess said coldly.

"Hey is there a party in here that I wasn't invited to", Inu Taisho said as he went into Sess's office to join the others.

"No father and Inuyasha and Miroku were just leaving", Sess said calmly.

"Well there is no need for that. Since I have you all here, I would like to inform you all that we just sealed the deal with Shikon and we've successfully and inexpensively taken their company over, beating out Naraku by a landslide", he proudly announced.

Inu Taisho walked around Sess's office and shook each man's hand.

"I guess a celebration is in order then gentlemen", Miroku volunteered.

"You're absolutely correct son. Everyone be at my home tonight at seven sharp", he grinned at the small group.

"Aww fuck dad, I won't be able to drink because tonight's the new moon. I get ten times drunker when I'm human", Inuyasha said with frustration laced in his voice.

"Father, I'm afraid I won't be able to make it. I already have other plans", Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Um hmm, okay well then you and I will speak later. Alright let's all get back to work. Time is money gentlemen", Inu Taisho said as he walked out of Sess's office.

_I forgot all about the new moon. I will be meeting Rina tonight which is a good thing too because I couldn't show up at my family's home looking like a human. I can't wait to see how she's doing with the pup._

* * *

><p>Maru stood in the park with his umbrella waiting on Rina to arrive. It's a good thing he smelled the rain before coming when he was a demon because all of a sudden there was a down pour.<p>

He saw the yellow cab pull into the parking lot of the park and watched as Rina got out. Within seconds she was soaked from the pouring rain. Maru ran over to meet Rina and put his umbrella over her head.

"Rina you're soaked", he said as he watched her clothes cling to her from the rain.

"Yeah it looks that way does it? We can cancel today and meet next time. I should probably get out of these wet clothes", she said as she pushed her wet silver wet hair from her eyes.

"None sense, my condo building is right over there. You can put on something of mine while I dry your clothes and I can prepare you a meal or send for takeout if you like", he asked sincerely.

"Sure I suppose so. Let's go before the sky falls on our heads", she teased as he began to escort her to his residence for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Wow! You guys gave me 20 (plus 1) more reviews for this chapter. **You all make my busy days fun.** Thank you **sooooooooooo** much! Oh and my husband took me and our son out to the **Olive Garden** yesterday and I couldn't help but laugh as I thought about Sess and Rin's arugment. **Ha! Ha!**

Well now it's time for **Q/A** from the previous chapter!

**BeccaRomano**: Sorry for the cliff hangers but it makes you want more. (LOL)

**Kikipotter23:** You had me cracking up on your comment. I love Basketball wives too and I can't wait for the new season to start as well. Now they will definitely pull some real life emotions out of you! (LOL)

**MoonSpirit852:** Thanks for the Congrats!

**Sandy:** Glad you are still enjoying the story and thanks for the Congrats as well!

**jolie:** Yep Sess's demon knows about Rin/Rina and the pregnancy, but our not so smart Sess can't seem to figure things out.

**icecreamapparition**: Rin has continued to use the ointment that covers her scent but at this point I choose not to insert it into the story everytime Rin we read about her I'm already causing enough trouble keeping her and Sess apart for so long. I don't want you all to constantly read about her suffering too. (LOL)

**icegirljenni**: Yes it should be that way when they kiss, but both Sess and Rin are so blind. Sess is fighting his feelings for Rin but thinks he's in love with Rina. Rin wants to forget all about Sess but she thinks she's in love with Maru when we all know they are the same people. Argh! They're giving me a headache now I'm confused. (LOL)

**tkplover**: You are too much for making me giggle at your comment. Yes Rin will conceive soon and just in case you missed it, Rin Sango, and Kagome are all pregnant. Alls I'm saying is their babies will be the same ages. **wink-wink**. Rin will now age at the same rate as Sess because of their mating. Sango and Miroku will age at the same rate as Inuyasha and Sess because they have **pack** marks that was issued by Inu Tashio.

**Cookienet:** You had me rolling laughing at your comment and Shippo does not work for Inu Taisho and you will find out why soon! *winks*

**Sunset'90:** Glad to have you back and good luck on the exams.

**.Cliche:** Glad you liked the Olive Garden trip and sooo happy you are enjoying the story.

**Hattaru**: How right you are they are totally clueless. When Rin is in demon form, she has the crescent moon on her forehead. When Rin is human she does not have the crescent moon at all because when Sess rejected her it went back to him, so she has a faint outline of it over her mark. It's sort of like a scar but without the prominence of the actual moon. Sess was supposed to smell Rin's pregnancy but he was so furious she was out with Shippo, he missed her pregnancy smell completely.

**Madywildone:** I appreciate you for appreciating me. Smiles!


	15. The Way You Are

**A/N**: This Chapter is dedicated to **WYMamataro** who gave me my 200th Review. Thank you so very much and I hope you enjoy! **Hershey Kisses from ~Shy W.~**

* * *

><p>~.~The Way You Are~.~<p>

"Hey Maru, I hope you don't mind that I used your hair dryer", Rina smiled as she approached him in the kitchen.

"No I don't mind. Please make yourself at home", he said as he stirred the fried rice and shrimp he was preparing them for dinner.

"Your home is quite lovely and you seem to have a taste for the finer things in life judging by your décor", she said admiring his elegant furnishings.

"Hey, can I take a peek inside your rooms", she asked curiously.

"Two of my rooms you may explore. One of them, however, is off limits", he said watching her from the kitchen stove.

"Why", she challenged.

"Well because one is a guest bedroom which is free to be gazed upon by your lovely eyes, and the other...well the other room contains some priceless air looms given to me by my father and therefore that room is off limits", he said closing the subject off from further debate.

"Well, I'd much rather prefer your company to exploring your rooms anyway", she smiled teasingly.

"Umm, something smells so good", she said as she stood next to him at the stove.

Maru reached around her to grab a few seasonings to add to the rice while Rina watched him cook in silence. He reached around her a few times as she stood like a statue amazed at the fact the he knew his way around the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I'm in the way. I'm just amazed! I don't know many men who can cook", she smiled shyly.

"You're not in the way beautiful", he said as he gently placed his large hands around her thick waist and lifted her to sit on his granite island countertop.

Rina couldn't help but blush as his hands lingered at her well rounded tummy. She watched as he slowly unraveled the tie on the robe that was his which she now sported. He moved the robes material aside to reveal the white cotton t-shirt she wore underneath that hung loosely on her slim yet very pregnant features.

Maru cupped her belly in his hands and began to speak to the pup inside. The scene before Rina touched her heart and she could not help the tears that formed in her eyes as she gazed at Maru while he delicately rubbed her belly.

When their eyes met he saw her tears and began to kiss them softly away with his smooth lips.

"Rina, why are you crying? Did I do or say something wrong", he asked with concerned eyes.

"No", she shook her head. "No it's just that… no one has ever made me feel…this way. I….I don't know…. what to do", she said frowning and crying in confusion.

"Then just sit here and let me pamper you", he smiled as he rubbed and cooed to the pup nestled inside her womb.

The pup stirred at Maru's voice and began a series of kicks and movements inside of Rina that caused her to giggle.

"Hey he doesn't move like this when we are alone", she marveled. "It would seem that he's quite taken with you Maru", she smiled.

"I'm quite taken with him as well…..and his adorably beautiful mother", he said softly as he moved his hands to her face and caressed it softly.

"I'd better finish cooking the rice before it burns due to your welcomed interruption", he whispered and turned around to finish his cooking.

Rina sat quietly on the countertop watching Maru cook. When everything was done, he set his dining table for the two of them. He lifted Rina from the countertop setting her gently on her feet.

Rina's robe shifted near the collar to reveal that she's bandaged up her mark from his prying eyes and he watched as she retied the robe's sash.

"I see that you found my first aid kit while you were in my bathroom", he said as he reached out to touch the covered area.

Rina shied away from his touch before he could make contact.

"I hope you don't mind, it's just my way of putting the past behind me", she said with sadness in her eyes.

"It's quite okay Rina. I have a mark, I mean tattoo, of my mate's name. As a matter of fact I'll follow your lead just to make you feel more comfortable.

"If you will excuse me", he said and stepped past her to go to his bedroom.

When Maru returned, he was wearing a silver t-shirt and dark blue jogging pants and house slippers. He also had a white bandage on the left side of his neck.

"You didn't have to go through that much trouble for my sake Maru", she smiled and was flattered that he seemed to care.

"None sense Rina, you are a guest in my home. I want you to feel very comfortable here, besides I was overdressed anyway. Now let's eat before everything gets cold", he said as he ushered her to the table.

* * *

><p>When their meal was finished, Maru piled the dirty dishes into the dish washer and cleaned everything in the kitchen while Rina sat on his couch and watched him in silence.<p>

After everything was clean and put in its proper place, Maru joined his guest on the couch. He sat in silence as Rina patted her tummy gently and when she felt his eyes on her, she felt she had to break the silence somehow.

"Maru, dinner was delicious. We enjoyed every bite. Thank you so very much", she said rubbing her stomach in bliss.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you both enjoyed the meal and I must be honest, you are the first person I've ever cooked for", he said as he watched her smile.

"Really, what about your wife", she asked.

"No, I never cooked for her, I'm afraid I never got the chance".

"Oh I'm…..so sorry about that".

"It's okay Rina. How about we not talk about our mates for the duration of your visit? I'm really just interested in knowing you", he said as he swept a stray strand of silver hair away from her face.

Rina began to get nervous in his presence, so nervous that she couldn't even look him in the eye. They sat in silence and she stole a few peeks a Maru from the corners of her eyes only to find him smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling at me like that", she said as she began to fiddle with the fabric of his robe.

"Because you are the most beautiful pregnant woman I've ever laid eyes on", he said honestly.

"Well I don't feel beautiful, in fact, I feel… I feel fat", she said a little disgusted with herself.

Maru got up and put on some soft instrumental music that complimented the hard falling rain outside perfectly.

When he got back to Rina he reached a hand towards her and she looked at it in confusion.

"Might I have the pleasure of dancing with you tonight beautiful Rina", he asked.

"I…..I suppose so", she said as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet and into his embrace.

"Rina you are not and never will be fat. You are pregnant and I don't know why, but I must say this and hope that I don't make you uncomfortable. You are so damn sexy to me with that pup nestled inside of your belly. In fact, I'm finding it very hard to control myself with you and I pride myself on being a man of control but having you in my arms while wearing my cloths, is proving to be a little more than I can take", he said while inhaling the soft scent of her hair

"I…..I wow! Maybe it's just…pity that you feel for me at this moment", she said nervously into his firm chest.

"No Rina, I'm very much sure that it is NOT pity that I feel for you. I am also very much sure that I am totally and utterly attracted to you in all your beautiful pregnant glory", he whispered against her ear as they continued to sway slowly to the music.

As Maru's words processed in her mind she stopped dancing to look into his piercing brown eyes. In that moment when she looked at him, he felt something inside of him come alive. He crushed his lips to hers kissing her passionately.

Rina's lips parted and she felt his tongue slide slowly into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed his tongue to seduce hers. Rina was lost in Maru's embrace and she had to admit to herself that it felt so good being wanted for a change. She wanted desperately to stop what was going on between them but truth be told, she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. She sank her claws into thickness of his dark hair encouraging and igniting the fire that was slowly building inside of him.

Their heavy kiss brought a deep moan from Maru and his lips left hers to explore her pointed ear. When Rina felt his tongue glide slowly over the outer rim of her ear, she nearly melted in his arms. Her legs became weak and she clung to him for support.

Sensing Rina was losing her battle with gravity, Maru lifted her into his arms, cradling her bridle style. He did not make a move however; he just stood there holding her in his arms.

He watched as she began to blush and then frown deeply as she pondered whether or not to go any further with him. Her heart rate began to speed up at her indecision and her pup began another series of kicks.

Maru cocked a dark brow at her as he looked into her beautiful face.

"I will be gentle with you and the pup, if that is what worries you beautiful Rina", he said watching the frown slowing disappear from her face.

"O…okay, I trust you…Maru", she said and she laid her head against his shoulder as he carried her down the hallway to his master suite.

Once inside, he laid her gently down on his king size bed and then he moved away to open the sliding doors that led to his balcony. A cool breeze floated into the room and the sound of the rain created a lovely song against the concrete building and the balcony floor.

Rina watched as Maru crossed the room and stood before her. She looked at him with innocent and nervous golden eyes.

He removed his shirt to reveal his beautifully sculpted raw muscles. There was not an ounce of fat anywhere on his perfect body and Rina began to nervously fidget with the robe's sash in uncertainty.

She watched as he then removed his slippers and his jogging pants came next. Maru stood in front of Rina clad in only his black boxer briefs which outlined his toned thighs, complimented his lean narrow hips, and cradled his large erect manhood.

Maru saw the worried look in her eyes as she gazed up at him but he was determined to put her worries to rest.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to Rina. I'm more than happy just to hold you in my arms if you'd like", he said as he caressed her face in his hands.

"I want to, it's just that, I guess I'm…..a little scared for you to see me…..without clothing", she said honestly.

"Fear and worry do not suit your beautiful features. What must I do to convince you that I like you now just the way you are", he said and he pulled her gently to her feet making her stand before him.

Maru then sat on the bed where she once sat and pulled her towards him between his legs. He slowly untied the sash on her robe a watched the fabric fall open. He reached up and delicately peeled the robe from her shoulders and arms, and they both watched as it fell to the floor.

Maru looked up into her golden eyes and saw the quickest flash of red in her irises and he knew then he had her right where he wanted her. She would not resist, nor would she be unsure from this point on.

He slowly lifted the hem of the t-shirt up to reveal her soft silver curls that guarded her womanly center but it was not that part of her that captivated his attention, it was the round milky smoothness of her swollen abdomen.

Maru spread his hands against its tight taut flesh and he began to softly caress and plant delicate kisses over the surface. He caressed that part of her body so gently and lovingly that Rina's knees began to tremble at his ministrations.

Her clawed hands shook as she ran them through his hair and he caused her to moan his name as he ran his tongue over her delicate tummy drawing wet patterns over it.

"Take off your shirt Rina", he instructed looking up at her and he rested his chin carefully against her well rounded belly.

She did as he asked though with trembling hands and she watched the lust explode in his eyes as he took in the sight of her beautiful soft full breasts.

Maru slid further back onto the bed all the while keeping eye contact with the beautiful demoness before him. He grabbed a pillow lying on the side of him and placed it underneath his head.

"Now, take off my briefs darling", he whispered and he placed his hands behind his head waiting for her to follow his command. She nervously reached down with unsteady hands and removed his briefs. She watched his hard manhood spring forward from the freedom of being released from the fabric.

She couldn't help but to blush when she gazed upon his nudity and his confidence seemed to mimic that of a certain lord she remembered all too well, but she pushed thoughts of him out of her mind and put all of her concentration on the man lying in front of her.

"Now come here Rina. I desire to taste your sweet lips again", he said softly.

Rina slowly and carefully crawled up the length of his body but when her hips were directly over his, he prevented her from going any further.

"Stay right there baby and don't move", he said in low deep voice and Rina froze right there in place.

Maru sat up and grasp her gently around her full waist, and then he swept her silver hair back behind her ears and kissed her fiercely. He kissed and sucked on her lips as if any moment she'd disappear and he wouldn't get the chance to ever kiss her again.

Rina began to moan and grind against Maru as he deepened their kiss. He nearly lost all of his self-control as she swayed her hips seductively against his. He could feel her heat and wetness coating his shaft with every move she made and it made him appreciate his human form because if he were demon he'd probably be too rough with her at this point.

"Maru, you feel so good", she sighed when he broke there kiss but she continued to grind slowly against him.

He massaged the small of her back and trailed wet kisses down her neck to the valley between her soft sensitive breasts. With sweet tenderness, he filled each breast with hands and sucked each one with equal gentleness and affection.

Rina threw her head back against the sensation of his mouth and tongue over her hardened peaks. She whispered his name sweetly as she felt her desire for him building higher and higher.

"I cannot take this torture any longer Maru", she whispered as he held her body and her breast prisoner to his caresses.

"Then tell me Rina, tell me what you want from me", he whispered against her breasts then gently grabbed a handful of her silver tresses in one of his hands and pulled causing her face to tilt towards the ceiling.

"I want…..no need…. to have you inside of me", she breathed out as the pleasure of his lips coursed throughout her whole body.

"Then put me inside of you if that is what you want", he said as his deep voice caused wonderful vibrations on her now super sensitive skin.

Rina reached a small delicate clawed hand between her round belly and his muscular abdomen. She circled her hand around his very large, very erect shaft. She could feel the warmth and slickness of her womanly juices coating its long length.

She tightened her grip on his member and began to stroke the head of it slowly. She watched as his brown eyes rolled back and closed against the pleasure she was causing and it made her feel so good, so wanton, so desirable that for a brief moment, she just enjoyed watching him receive the pleasure.

Maru started to move his hips with the rhythm of her hand. Her name tumbled sweetly from his lips as he became a slave to her delicate strokes. He rocked his hips faster and she stroked him faster, and he could feel the pressure building from deep within him. Before he nearly exploded in her hand, he ceased the rock of his hips and covered her hand with his to stay her strokes.

"Put me inside of you now Rina", he demanded and she complied by positioning him at her dripping wet entrance. With the slow movements of a snake stalking its prey, she slide her hips down slowly, inch by agonizing inch, until he was sheath completely inside of her heavenly core. She started to rock her hips into his but his hands steadied her against the movements.

"Don't move Rina, not yet, if you do I'm afraid this will be over sooner than either of us wants it too", he seemed to plead.

She sat still in his lap waiting for him to let her know when she could move again. She watched as he took deep breaths and slowed his heart rate down in order to control and stop his threatening orgasm.

When his urge to cum subsided, he lay his head back to rest against the pillow. The feel of Rina's tight yet very wet womanhood surrounding his shaft nearly drove him to the point of insanity but he knew he'd have to be gentle so he finally gave her permission to move.

"Ride me now Rina and do not stop until you cum for me", he whispered huskily.

She braced her hands against his hard chest and felt it ripple underneath her clawed fingers. When she was settled comfortably on top of him she began to ride him slowly.

She rocked her hips into his feeling his shaft hit gently at her core. He did not try to assist her in the least and she understood that he wanted her to take everything she wanted from him. She began to pick up the pace of her ride and she felt him deep inside of her wet haven. She watched him through half closed eyelids as he gazed back at her, his brown eyes seductively piercing the depths of her very soul.

She wanted to be ashamed for what they were doing but Maru was gentle and so kind, she only felt adoration for the man beneath her. He could have just as easily obtained his own release and left her feeling empty, but he wanted her to have her fulfillment instead.

Rina was transfixed by Maru and neither of them wanted to close their eyes for fear that this was a fantasy, a dream that was taunting them with their desires. She gazed at him through lustful eyes. He was whispering her name as she stroked her womanhood over his erection with a steady now faster pace. As she bounced over his sensitive shaft she could feel the tip of him inside her hitting her g-spot. The feeling it gave her caused her to crave more and more of him. She could feel her walls ready to cave in as she tightened around him.

"That's it Rina! You are almost right there. Faster baby", he encouraged and she rocked, shuttered, and shivered as she rode him. Her orgasm came fiercely and she dug her claws into his chest causing him to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep from screaming her name.

Maru held her hands captive in his on his chest and he felt her slowly trying to come down from her orgasmic cloud.

"Rina, I do believe it is my turn", he growled and let go of her hands only to capture her waist. He looped his arms around her hips and griped each of her shoulders. He looked up into her face and noted her closed eyes.

"Open your beautiful golden eyes Rina. Look at me as I cum for you", he said just before he buried his face into the softness of her breasts. She opened her eyes and watched him manipulate his hips against hers. He thrust deeply but gently into her warm paradise and the look in his eyes caused her to quiver. Each thrust taking them both to a place they'd only find in each other's arms.

He settled her into rhythm that had her moaning and chanting his name sweetly from her lips. He massaged her back possessively as her nectar coated his manhood and when he thrust inside of her completely, she cried his name so tenderly that he came hard within her immediately just from the sound of her pleasure.

When Rina felt his seed spill over inside of her, she came again at the mere sensation of his warm liquid filling her completely. Maru kissed her lips tenderly and stroked her soft hair with gentle hands.

When they came down from their high, she left the warmth of his lap, only to be pulled into his arms in a firm possessive embrace.

Maru stroked Rina's and her tummy as they lay listening to the rainfall.

She laid her head against his firm chest and when she opened her eyes, she saw her claw marks and his blood mingled with the deep scratches.

"Maru I…..I sorry about your chest. I guess I got a little…carried away", she said shyly.

"That's okay Rina. I enjoyed every single moment of it and besides, I can barely feel the pain", he said as his kissed her claws.

"I…..I can heal it if you'd like, but you'd have to…sort of drink my blood".

"Hmm, that would be very interesting. You got me curious, but no, I think I'll pass. Come, join me in a nice hot shower", he smiled.

This caused Rina to tense up. She didn't know how to explain to him that she didn't like to take showers after what Sesshomaru had done to her. He'd caused her to fear them and she was not aware that it showed on her face at that very moment.

"Rina, what's wrong? Are still afraid that I don't absolutely love your body", he asked seeing the fear in her eyes.

"No Maru, it isn't that. I….don't take showers, only baths. I experienced something horrible in a shower before and I haven't taken them ever since", she explained.

"Well what happened, if you don't mind my asking"?

"I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay, but I'd love to take a bath with you", she said as a smile lit her face replacing the fear.

"Alright let's go", he said as he helped her up from the bed. "If your good girl Rina, I'll massage your feet nice and slow", he finished with a sly grin.

"I promise to be very, very, very good", she teased as they headed to his bathroom hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Later that night, almost close to morning, Rina woke up from a restful sleep. She watched Maru sleeping peacefully for a moment before she gently eased out of his arms. She gathered her now dry clothing and crept into the bathroom to get dressed. Once she was done, she went into the kitchen in search of a pen and some paper.<p>

When she found what she was looking for, she scribbled Maru a note and returned to his bedroom to lay it quietly on his pillow. She watched his masculine form and found herself blushing profusely at the thought of their lovemaking twice in one night.

Rina gently swept his soft ebony hair away from his face and planted a tender kiss on his smooth cheek. She almost did not want to leave but it would be morning soon and she did not want him to find out about her true identity just yet.

She slipped from his room without a sound and made her way to the door. Her hands lingered momentarily on the door knob before she turned it and walked through. She locked the door from the inside and made her way to the elevator. Once inside she breathed a sigh of relief. As she rode the elevator down to the ground floor, she smiled as thoughts of Maru flooded her mind with memories of their incredible night together. When the elevator doors opened, she ran right into another person dropping her purse to the floor, spilling all of its contents as it fell. When she looked up, she nearly turned white as a sheet.

The man or demon rather, looked exactly like Sesshomaru. His hair was silver like hers but swept in a high ponytail. He was extremely handsome with a single blue stripe on each of his cheeks. He was tall like Sesshomaru except this demon was about two inches taller. When he spoke, his voice was deep and rich like Sesshomaru's except his voice had friendliness in it and Sesshomaru voice, though always calm, did not hold anything close to kindness.

"I'm so very sorry", she apologized keeping her head bowed to the floor.

"No need for apologies, accidents happen sometimes", he said as he bent down to help her gather her things.

She scrambled desperately to keep him from looking to closely at her features. When everything was back inside of her purse, she thanked him without looking at him and fled the elevator as fast as she could. Rina didn't take another breath until she was safely inside the yellow taxi.

_Was that man related to Sesshomaru, and if so does he live in the same building as Maru? _

As the dreary daybreak came, Rina turned back to her normal self and she couldn't help but think about the demon in the elevator whose features were so much like Sesshomaru's.

Meanwhile, Inu Taisho rode the elevator up to Sesshomaru's condo. He thought about the demoness in the elevator. She had gone through great lengths to keep him from looking directly at her and if it hadn't been for her floral perfume he would have no doubt caught her sent.

_Was she Sesshomaru's secret mate? I could have sworn she was…..with pup. She couldn't have been, could she? Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me, but I sense she knows my son. Who was she and where did she come from, and from what I could see of her, why does she resemble the Inu Clan?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh no, not another cliffy! Oh yes I did! (LoL) Anyway, happy belated Valentine's Day to you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yesterday was me and my hubby's 5 year wedding anniversary and he made me feel like a princess. Okay, okay I wore the tiara from my wedding day all day yesterday, hence the feeling of princessness! (LOL) But it was really special and romantical! *Smiles*

Valentine's Day shout-outs to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! (Yay)!

They are as follows:

**MoonSpirit852; Y; Astarte Kaname; .Cliche; jezz; Sunset'90; jolie; .13; icegirljenni; kikipotter23; WYMamataro; anonymous; BeccaRomano; tkplover; lolz; xxpretzelxx; Rose in Bloom 01. **Thank you all for taking time out of your busy days to read and review my story, and thank you if you just read it period.

Honorable mention to those who did not review but who usually does. Just want to say thank you sooooo much and though I missed you last chapter, I haven't forgotten about you.

They are as follows:

**pammaloza, Hattaru, mustacheman19, and Tencharms.** You all have been with me since the beginning and I just wanted to thank you all very much!

Now it's time for Q/A from the last chapter! (Yay)

**MoonSpirit852**: Yes it would be easier if Sess's demon told him about Rin/Rina and her pregnancy but where's the fun in that? He's got to figure it out for himself I'm afraid.

**Y**: Sorry Sess's denseness p's you off but hey everything will be revealed in due time. I promise!

**Astarte Kaname**: Hmm, could your answer possibly be answered in the next chapter? I don't know myself but stay tuned please to find out. Love you (LOL) Yes the sprouted bud on Sess's mark is actually a symbol of his unborn child.

**.Cliche**: As you have read, you were soooooo right!

**Sunset'90**: There is too much story left to tell, so the ending is nowhere in sight right now. (LOL)

**jolie**: Thanks for the Congrats. I really appreciate it. Tried my best to update sooner but Valentine's and Anniversary put things a little behind.

**icegirljenni**: Were you expecting this to happen?

**Kikipotter23**: I know this was soooo not what you were expecting. (Smiles)

**WYMamataro**: Real Sess and Real Rin continue to elude each other. Will they meet soon, who knows but please keep reading to find out.

**Anonymous**: As you have read Rina did not find out about Maru's true identity. Hmm?

**BeccaRomano**: 1.) Sooooo sorry to disappoint you. 2.) I answered the second question in a pm and let me say, it was a thrill getting to know a little bit about you. (Smiles)

That wraps up Q/A from the last chapter, but some questions are really bugging me. Why did Maru not want Rina to go into one of his rooms? Is he hiding something from her? Why did Rina hide her crescent moon from Sess's father? Will Sess still be asleep when his father comes to his apartment and if so will he remove the bandage covering his mark? Will Sess's father discover Rina's true identity before Sess does? Hmm, I don't know but I sure want to find out. See you guys next chapter but until then….Don't forget to **REVIEW** please!


	16. Something To Hide

**~.~Something to Hide~.~**

"Sess, wake up son", Inu Taisho said as he stood over Sesshomaru's sleeping form.

Sess slowly opened his eyes and focused on his father, and then he immediately scanned the room looking for Rina.

He sat up on the side of his bed and ran his claws through his long silver hair. A white piece of paper then caught the corners of his eyes. He reached out to pick it up but his father beat him to it. Inu Taisho opened the note and read it aloud while Sesshomaru sat and watched him with emotionless eyes.

_Maru,_

_I wanted to be here when you woke up but I had to get home so I could make it to work on time. Thanks for last night. I had a wonderful time. I didn't want to wake you so I let myself out. Have a good day and I'll see you next new moon._

_Rina_

_P.S. The next time we see each other, there are some things that I MUST discuss with you. _

"Hn, so you had company last night? Who was she", he asked straight forwardly.

"It's none of your business father", Sess replied coldly.

"Oh I think it is every bit of my business when she looks like she's from the Inu Clan and she's pregnant", he said in the same cold tone as his son.

Sesshomaru ignored his father's last statement and got out of his bed walking past him. Before he could get out of his reach, his father reached over and snatched the bandage from his neck that covered his mark.

In an attempt to cover it before his father could see it, he immediately covered the mark with his bare hand and when he did, pain radiated throughout his entire body.

Sesshomaru refused to allow his father to see him in such a state, so he clinched his teeth together and his eyes flashed red as he endured the agonizing pain without so much as a flinch.

"Sesshomaru you need to explain what the hell is going on and you need to do it quickly", his father said as his anger started to increase.

"There's nothing to explain father. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower. I trust you'll be gone by the time I'm done", he glared at his father.

"Son, I think you have me mistaken for some weak demon! I'm not asking you to explain to me what's going on! I'm telling you to explain to me what's going on and I'm not leaving until you do so", he growled.

"If you chose to stay, then that is strictly up to you. I have better things to do than sit around and hold meaningless conversation with you about my private life", and with that he left his father standing in his bedroom while he showered.

_Alright son! You want to be stubborn about this, well fine! I'll just have to find out what the hell is happening with you on my own! YOKAI, we must pick up the perfume scent of that demoness from the elevator._

_**Well Taisho, it's been a while since you've called on me. You need me to help you track someone down?**_

_Yes, the demoness from the elevator. I have reason to believe she is involved with our son. He's mated and he's keeping it a secret from his pack and I must know why!_

_**Well it must be an urgent matter for you to call on me Taisho. You say our offspring has mated, as in Sesshomaru? Hmm, this very interesting indeed. I feel sorry for the poor thing whoever she is? Sess is a cold hearted bastard and I feel sympathy for his mate.**_

_Hey, can you stay focused on the situation here? We need to find out just what the hell Sess has gotten himself into? From what I can tell, he must be in deep shit!_

_**Fine, if you are this worried for our seed then let us try to piece this situation together. I have the demoness's scent; hopefully we will find her soon. How soon, I'm not sure. This isn't the feudal era Taisho, so you must be patient with me.**_

_Yeah, yeah just don't take forever yokai! My patience is wearing thin with Sess!_

Inu Taisho let himself out of Sesshomaru's condo and went to see if he could possibly locate the demoness. He hoped she was somewhere in Tokyo, because if she wasn't his search for her was going to prove to be a difficult one.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru completed his shower and he thought about his father possibly finding out about him being mated. He thought about Rina and the night they'd shared together, and then he thought about Rin.<p>

_How did I fuck things up this bad? I should have told Rina who I really am. I should have told her what I really am, before I slept with her. Oh but she was so cute and irresistible. What about Rin, my true mate? I've rejected her and cursed her life! This Sesshomaru has completely fucked his life up to no end! When father finds out what I've done to Rin, he'll have my hide, literally! When he finds out what I've done with Rina, I'm definitely dead meat! I've disgraced my family, destroyed my pride, and totally screwed up my life!_

_**I tried to tell you Sess, but you never listen to me. Now you've dug a whole too deep for yourself to crawl out of! What the hell were you thinking sleeping with that demoness? Oh well, it doesn't matter to me anyway. I'm totally and completely smiling either way, but you need to wake up Sess. You need to wake up before it is too late. You've tortured our mate enough! Will you find her and remove that damn rejection mark? It's time for you to put your stubbornness to rest Sess.**_

_This Sesshomaru will look weak for no one. No, I will not remove it, besides she said she doesn't want to see me again anyway. She's moved on with her life and so have I. End of conversation, Rin is nothing more than an afterthought to me!_

_**Humor me for a moment Sess. How can you have feelings for Rina and feel nothing for Rin? How can you make love to Rina and torture Rin? How can you accept Rina for who she is, when she is already mated and yet you reject Rin who is not only available but can offer you so much more? **_

_Rina is my equal. She is like me. She is demon and she can bare me a full blooded heir. Rin is weak. She is nothing like me. She is human and she will taint my seeds with her humanity. Rina was made to belong to me so making love to her was easy. Rin was never supposed to be mine but torturing her…..I should not have done that, however it is too late and this Sesshomaru will not undo what he has done. Rina is deserving of this Sesshomaru. Rin…deserves more than this Sesshomaru is willing to offer her._

_**You are chasing a fantasy with Rina! Rin is our reality. She is our mate and deep down you love her, you just refuse to admit it. Rin holds the key to our future. Rina is nothing more than a fleeting desire. Tell me Sess, what is it that you see in Rina that you don't see in Rin other than the fact that she is a demon?**_

_I will not answer your foolish questions yokai! I have things to do. Leave me be for the duration of the day._

_**So be it then, it only proves to me what a fool you really are Sess!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Flower Shop<strong>_

"Mari, I need your help again", Rin spoke softly in a corner of the shop with the older lady.

"Would this by chance have something to do with what, or shall I say who, you've been doing on the night of the new moons", the older woman questioned.

Rin blushed deeply unable to help herself because of the woman's knowledge of her escapades.

"No it does not. I think, no I know, I ran into someone related to Sesshomaru today", she said nervously.

"What do you need my help for missy", she asked arching a brow at the younger woman.

"Well, you see I have a feeling that this person may try to track me down and I don't want Sesshomaru to find out about our pup. He may try to hurt me or pup if he found out. I need something that will cover my scent and his scent on me completely. Can you help me, please Mari", she pleaded.

"I may have just the ointment that you need. Come upstairs to my room and I'll get you all fixed up. We can't put our little pup's life in harm's way now can we", she said as they walked towards the stairs leading to the old woman's room.

* * *

><p>"Now remember what I said Rin. Just two small dabs on each wrist once a day and no one should smell anything coming from you period", she instructed.<p>

"Thank you Mari and I do I still continue to use the other ointment as well", Rin asked.

"Yep, and you better put some of that new ointment on now. That's just in case your mate's relative shows up here following your scent", Mari advised.

Rin did exactly as Mari instructed and dabbed the ointment on both of her wrist. She then when down stairs to finish her work with Jinenji and Aimi.

"Hey Jinenji, do you and your mother rent rooms here", Rin asked as she appeared downstairs.

"Why? Are your living arrangements with Shippo not working out", Jinenji questioned.

"Well yes they are. It's just that he's a bachelor and he's young. I will be having a baby soon and I don't really want to put that kind of a burden on him. He's doing great at his job and I don't want me and the baby to a distraction for him", she explained.

"Sure Rin, you can rent a room here. We can work on it as soon as you'd like but we should definitely make it soon. You'll be ready to deliver in a few more weeks and we should have everything for the pup in place by then", he advised.

"Jinenji you are the most wonderful friend. Thank you so very much", she grinned.

Just then a customer entered the shop bringing Rin's attention back to her job. She stood behind the high counter with her back towards the door but when she turned around her golden brown eyes met with a honey golden gaze.

_It's the demon I saw on the elevator at Maru's Condo building! Please don't recognize me._

Rin took a deep breath and slowed her heart rate and gave the demon a very friendly smile.

"Good evening sir. How may I assist you today", Rin said happily.

"Hello young lady. You looked a little surprised when you turned around and saw me. Were you expecting someone else", he asked. His voice was deep and smooth and held a little curiosity to it.

"Ahh no sir. It's just that….. you reminded me of someone I once knew, that is all. I didn't mean to be rude", she apologized sincerely.

"There are not many demons running around Tokyo with my features. Perhaps you may know my son Inuyasha", he questioned.

"No sir, I don't think so". _The name sounds familiar though._

_I can't catch this woman's scent but the demon's scent I picked up on this morning led right to this place. And there is something about this woman that I can't quite put my finger on. When I mention Sess's name, perhaps she'll react it. That will confirm if she knows him or not._

"Perhaps it is my other son who has met your acquaintance. His family refers to his as Sess but you may know him by Sesshomaru", he said as he cocked a thick black brow at her.

Rin immediately winced when he told her his son's name and that little expression confirmed Inu Taisho's suspicions.

_Yep, she definitely knows my son but it seems as if she doesn't want me to know it. _

"Umm I'm so sorry sir but that name does not ring a bell", she lied.

_He's my pup's grandfather. He seems nice but I can't take that chance with my child. For all I know he could be just like Sesshomaru, cruel, unkind, and uncaring. I must stay behind the counter. He must not see that I'm pregnant!_

"Is there something I can do for you sir", she asked as he continued to stare openly at her.

"Yes there is perhaps. I'm looking for a demoness. She's your height with silver hair and I suspect she's pregnant. Would you by chance know her or could you tell me where I may locate her", he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know of whom you speak. Perhaps she was here earlier to make a purchase but I personally do not recall seeing anyone fitting that description", she lied again with a sweet smile.

"Okay well, while I'm here I might as well purchase some flowers for my beautiful mate. Is there something you could recommend for me", he spoke softly and smiled.

"Well, judging by the smile on your face and the light in your eyes at the mention of your mate, I would recommend a bouquet of purple and white orchids. The purple ones represent royalty and passion, while the white ones represent purity, eloquence, love, and rare beauty. Your mate she's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed. She is woman, and therefore to be won", she beamed brightly.

"My, that is impressive young lady. Such knowledge of the meanings of flowers is a rare gift. Why in all my time of purchasing them, no one has ever explained their meanings as beautifully as you. Furthermore, orchids are my mate's favorite flowers. She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed. She is woman, and therefore to be won is a quote from Shakespeare (Henry VI)", his eyes shined and twinkled.

"Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name beautiful young woman", he asked pleasantly.

"Yes my lord, my name is Rin. Rin Yamada", she smiled nervously.

"Ahh Rin. It is a pleasure to meet you and such formalities are unnecessary. You may call me Inu Taisho. Inu Taisho Takahashi", he said and then grabbed her hand from the counter and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

Rin blushed deeply and nervously retrieved her hand from his grasp. For a moment they only stared at one another in equal curiosity before Inu Taisho spoke.

"You have no need to be nervous Rin, I come in peace. I mean you no harm if that is what worries you", he stated without taking his eyes away from her.

"I'm sorry sir. I'll get Aimi to get your flowers", she said as she called for her friend who was beet red in the face from whatever Jinenji had just whispered in her ear.

Rin began to fidget with her orange satin scarf that matched her skirt. She fiddled with the material nervously as she waited for Aimi to set up Inu Taisho's flowers. When his purchase was packaged and paid for he stood at the counter before leaving.

"Rin would you mind walking me out, I'd like to speak with you privately", he requested.

"Oh no sir, I'm sorry I won't be able to do that. There is…. a strict store policy…. that prohibits me…..from leaving….. from behind the counter", she fibbed nervously.

"Very well then Rin. Before I leave, should you see the demoness that I described earlier, would please give her this and tell her to give me a call please", he said a he pulled a business card from his wallet and handed it to her.

"Sure thing Inu Taisho….if I see her that is", she replied and she watched him leave the shop.

When he left she breathed a sigh of relief. Jinenji and Aimi came and stood next to her at the counter.

"Was that who I think it was", he questioned Rin.

"Yep, that was my pups grandfather a.k.a. Sesshomaru's father. My life just got more complicated because I'm pretty sure I will run into him again. I can just feel it. I just pray that he doesn't mention me or my whereabouts to Sess. Seeing him, is very last thing I need right now", she sighed.

"Do you think he noticed your…..umm baby bump", Aimi asked curiously.

"No I don't think so. I just hope these next two months fly by quickly. I need to have this pup a.s.a.p. If Sess finds out I'm pregnant with his pup, he may try to take him away from me, and I WILL NOT let that happen", she vowed through clenched teeth.

"Well no need to worry about that right now Rin. We need to try to put together a plan to get you moved in before the pup comes", Jinenji said changing to the topic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Takahashi Mansion<strong>_

"Inu dearest, these flowers are absolutely beautiful, and they smell good too! The purple vase is gorgeous! A young woman helped you pick these out didn't she", she asked smiling at her life mate.

"Yes darling and I wish you could have met her. I didn't even tell her that orchids were your favorite flowers until after she picked them. This woman was incredibly beautiful and she quoted Shakespeare. She even knew the meaning of the flowers without looking in a book", he raved.

"Why Inu, I'd be jealous if I weren't so secure in your love for me", Izayoi joked.

"This woman was amazing but there is something mysterious about her that I can't quite figure out just yet", he said as he thought about Rin.

"Well she must be pretty amazing to stir such compliments from you darling", she agreed while inhaling the scent of the flowers.

"She said I reminded her of someone she once knew. I told her there were not many demons running around Tokyo with my looks. I asked her if she knew Inuyasha and she said no", he said as he sat down next to his mate on their bed.

"So far she sounds very, very mysterious darling", Izayoi playfully mocked her husband.

"When I mentioned Sess, she winced and then she lied and said she didn't know him but I could smell the lie on her", he said as he thought back to earlier.

"What I couldn't smell was her scent though. Izy, that woman is hiding something, just like Sess. Maybe she's hiding from Sess? Oh and I didn't tell you that early this morning I was headed to Sess's condo before daybreak just to check in on him and in the elevator I ran into a demoness with silver hair. Her features were that of the Inu Clan and I think she may have been pregnant. Also, I couldn't smell anything on her but the light scent of her perfume", he said with a frown on his face.

"Okay well, now you have my attention darling", Izayoi said as she sat the flowers on her nightstand next to their bed.

"It was the same scent that was inside of Sess's condo. Oh and he had female company because there was a note left on his pillow thanking him for a good time. It was also the same scent that I followed which led me to the flower shop but ironically the scent disappeared without a trace in that very shop", he said as he stared into space recalling the incident.

"Well what do you suppose we do dearest? You know how Sess is about his private life. I fear that if we interfere, we will get nothing from him", she stated.

"You're right Izy. I will have to keep what I've learned strictly between you and I but I will drop subtle hints about what I've learned just to see his reaction", he said calmly.

"I just hope Sess's hasn't done something he will regret", Izayoi said with concern in her voice.

"Yes dear, I know exactly what you mean. That woman from the flower shop, her name was Rin Yamada, but the woman who spent the night at Sess's place was named Rina and on the note she called Sess Maru. Something strange is going on Izy I can feel it. How is Sess involved to these two females", he asked without expression.

"I don't know darling but worrying about it will do you no good. Come, let your mate massage the stress away from tense shoulders", she whispered in Inu Taisho's ear.

"Yes darling, you do know how to soothe this savage beast. Your tender touch is exactly what this Inu Taisho needs", he purred when he felt her skin touch his.

Izy giggled at his reference to himself in third person and nuzzled her nose into his cheek.

"What's so funny mate", Inu Taisho asked with a slight frown across his handsome face.

"Nothing dear. It just amazes me sometimes how you and Sess are so much alike and then sometimes you behave just like Inuyasha", she whispered close to his ear.

"Feh, it only means that you, my beautiful human life mate, have the best of both worlds", he growled deeply before capturing her lips in a very passionate kiss.

"Or the worst of both worlds", she giggled when she broke their kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Takahashi Corporation<strong>_

"Hey son, you're leaving so soon after the meeting? You usually are the last to leave", Inu Taisho said as he leaned the doorway of his son's office.

"I have some important things to do father", he said as he continued to stack papers in his black leather briefcase.

"Will you be seeing that Rina woman tonight son", Inu Taisho asked bluntly.

"That is none of your business father", Sess replied coldly.

"Well I was just going to suggest getting her some flowers. I purchased some for Izy yesterday from this quaint little flower shop and she lit up like a Christmas tree", he smiled as thought of his mate.

"And what does flowers have to do with anything father", Sess asked calmly.

"I just thought it would make this Rina woman happy. Oh and at the flower shop, I met the most charming beautiful woman. She was a beauty indeed, and she seemed to be very intelligent. She guessed your stepmother's favorite flowers correctly. Her smile was amazing too. I tell you Sess, this woman could given any supermodel a run for their money", Inu Taisho said while watching Sess's expression like a hawk.

"Father, it sounds like you may be considering stepping out on Izayoi the way your raving about this flower shop woman", he said coolly as he continued to gather his things.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you how wonderful this remarkable young woman was. What was her name? Damn it I can't think of it right now! Hmm let me see", he secretly teased his eldest son.

"If you are considering cheating on Izayoi, I recommend you don't, seeing as you've seemed to have developed the early stages of dementia father", Sess replied expressionlessly.

"I've got it! Her name was Rin. Rin Yamada", Inu Taisho yelled but continuously gazed at Sess.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks at the mention of Rin's name, and this did not go unnoticed by his father.

_I knew it! Sess does know her! Now, will he lie about knowing her or will he admit it._

"What's the matter son? Does that name sound familiar or something", he asked watching Sess carefully.

"No father, it doesn't", he lied as he calmly resumed what he was doing prior to hearing Rin's name.

_So he lied and Sess is not one to lie. This more that arouses my suspicions of what Sess is up to. What the hell is going on? _

"Alright son, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then", Inu Taisho said before he turned his back to leave.

"Father, what did you say the name of that flower shop was again", Sess asked before his father could leave his presence.

"I didn't say the name son", Inu Taisho replied and left Sess standing there staring after is disappearing form down the hall.

_Fuck! Did Rin say anything to father about us? Does father know that Rin is my mate? What the fuck am I going to do now?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Another cliffy! Don't worry I won't keep you all in suspense for too long. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. Boy were some of you upset with the last chapter. I must say that I'm sorry if some of you were not thrilled the turn of events with Maru and Rina. Alls I can say it there is a very, very good reason for me doing it this way and I can't reveal it until the end of the story. Shout outs to everyone out there in FanFic World! I love you all! (Yay)

Oh by the way, **some of you said you could not gain access to chapter 15. I reposted it just in case so if you saw it twice that is why.** I speculate that there was a problem with the fanfic site itself. Whatever it was they must have fixed it this morning because I had no problem getting to that chapter earlier today.

**Jumping right into Q/A from the previous chapter:**

**Icecreamapparition: **Sess's scent was blocked out by the rejection ointment that Rin uses, but her perfume scent wasn't. Yes demon lord Sess is very happy to be with Rin again regardless of whether she's Rina, but he can't or won't tell Sess this.

**BeccaRomano: **Of course he does. My hubby is often my inspiration! **If you know what I mean** (LOL)

**Y: **As you can see Sess has a little regret, but keep in mind Rina is who he thinks is his ideal mate, so the regret he feels at this point is not overwhelming. My story maybe about 25 chapters but if it's more or less, I'll be sure to let you know.

**Anonymous: **Amazing you really caught onto the deeper meaning of the chapter. I really, really liked your insight!

**Jolie: **Thanks sooooo much for the Happy Anniversary shout out! Sess and Rin don't know the effects of the rejection mark because Sess has never rejected anyone although he knew it could be done. Rin is human and she is pretty much of ignorant to the things of the demon world. Inu Taisho knows the effects but he does believe anyone in his pack would ever do that, not until he finds out that Sess was stupid enough to do that to Rin. As of right now though Inu Taisho does not know that Sess has rejected his mate, so Inu Taisho remains clueless.

**Signaturesweet: **Thanks for your review and I hope you liked this cliffy.

**HollowAngel18: **I'm glad you are still enjoying the story.

**Xxpretzelxx: **So sorry to disappoint you with the Maru/Rina relationship but there is a point to it all, I promise. Hang in the there with me to the end. (Smiles).

**Kikipotter23: **You never cease to make me laugh at your comments. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Your passion thrills me!

**Missing'Nin'Akiko: **Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnn Again! Sess has not gotten beat up yet, but his pride is nearly falling apart! (LOL)

**Icegirljenni: **Thanks sooooo much for the Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Anniversary shout out and yes it does feel good to feel like a princess every once in a while. As you have read Inu papa did not find out about human Sess. Question is, how long will it take him to figure things out?

**Anonymous & RobStarLuver16: **please try again to gain access to Chapter 15. It should be working now.

**Sunset'90: **Yes they did it! Rin was so hurt by Sess she wanted to put him out of her mind and even though she loves Lord Sesshoumaru she thinks she'll never see him again because of Sess. Yes they are definitely feeling the pull. It's destiny and fate! (LOL)

**Please Do Not Forget To Review!**


	17. Truth Be Told

~.~**Truth Be Told**~.~

"Jinenji I think you should tell Aimi what you become on the night of the new moons", Rin said glancing at her friend.

"I don't think I can Rin. She'd never understand", Jinenji said sadly.

"You underestimate her. Aimi loves you for your heart, not your looks. You have to tell her, you owe that to her", she said softly as she sat next to him at the computer looking up various herbs and their purposes.

"Speaking of owing something to someone, you owe it to Mr. Takahashi to inform him of his soon-to-be grandchild. Do you plan on still keeping the pup a secret from him? Call me crazy but I think you can confide in him Rin", he rationalized.

"I can't take that chance with my pup Jinenji. If I tell Inu Taisho about my baby, he will no doubt tell Sesshomaru, and he has already proven he'd do anything to hurt me. I just can't tell him. I won't put my pup's life in jeopardy like that", she replied apologetically.

"So Rin, you are willing to give advice that you yourself will not heed. Take a chance and trust the man. It's been two months already Rin. If he suspected that you lied about knowing Sesshomaru, and I have a feeling he knows you did, Sesshomaru would have been down here by now at least looking for you. Inu Taisho is a very, very powerful demon. If you confide in him about the pup and ask him not to tell Sesshomaru, I believe he will respect your wishes", Jinenji nearly pleaded.

"Jinenji, I have no reason to believe that his loyalties do not lie with his son. I am an outsider in his world. The Takahashi family is a very wealthy family and not to mention they are Inuyokai! Their packs mean everything to them and I…I am just a rejected outsider. Sesshomaru made sure I wouldn't belong anywhere and I don't. All I have left of a family is… my pup. I refuse to let anyone take him from me", she said with determination.

"Well, if you won't see reason Rin, you at least have to tell Maru about your true identity. You can't keep going around lying to a man who could very well be in love you? I'll make you deal. If you tell Maru who you really are and if you would at least meet with Inu Taisho, I'll tell Aimi about my transformations on the new moon. And since tonight is that night, I shall tell her tonight but only if you agree to the deal Rin", he said softly.

"Jinenji, I just don't think I can. What you are asking would be totally and utterly stupid of me to do. I love this pup with my whole heart! Sesshomaru would make sure to try and keep my baby away from me. He is cruel and heartless and cold. I don't have the money to stop him from taking custody of my child away from me. When he takes me to court, and he will once he finds out he is the child's father, he will get custody of him based on his status and wealth alone. I'd surely die without my baby. You can't understand the fears of this soon-to-be mother Jinenji! You just can't", Rin sobbed.

"I understand that you are afraid, Rin. I understand that you feel you have nowhere to turn, but know that I am your friend Rin; even more so, you're like a sister to me. Please know that I would never ever advise you to do something that would endanger you or the life of your pup. Speaking frankly Rin, I suggest you give Inu Taisho a chance. Let him prove to you that he can be trusted. You don't have to tell him everything that happened between you and Sesshomaru, but at least give him a chance to be the pup's grandfather. You owe him that Rin", Jinenji pleaded.

"Oh alright, alright I'll set up a meeting with Inu Taisho and see if he can meet me today", she caved.

"And", Jinenji beckoned.

"And I'll tell Maru my true identity tonight", she muttered underneath her breath but she knew the handsome demon heard every word.

"And", Jinenji continued to beckon.

"Gee Jinenji, will you get off my aching back? I'll call Inu Taisho right now, seeing as how you won't shut up about it, but you'd better tell Aimi about your transformations. If you don't and I'm going through all of this because of you, you'll have one pissed off pregnant woman to deal with", she threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, just make the call while I'm still breathing why don't you. Time is running out Rin. You are due to have that pup any day now", he teased with a pleasant smile.

Rin poked her tongue out at the demon before she reached into her purse and pulled out the business card that Inu Taisho had given her. She walked over to the counter in the front of the shop and reached for the telephone.

Jinenji stood next to her as she dialed the numbers on the card with shaky hands. Rin took a deep breath as she heard the phone ringing on the other end. After the third ring a pleasant female voice answered.

"Takahashi Corporation, how may I assist you", the female voice said.

"Umm he..hello. May I please speak with Inu Taisho Takahashi", Rin replied.

"Miss I'd have to transfer you to his personal secretary, please hold", the female said.

As Rin held the line for the secretary, she exchanged dirty looks with Jinenji who only laughed silently as she gave him the death glare from the pits of hell.

"Takahashi Corporation. How may I assist you", came a friendly male voice.

"Umm yes sir. I'd like to speak with Mr. Takahashi please", Rin said as pleasantly as possible considering the circumstances.

"Would you be referring to Inu Taisho, Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha madam", he asked needing clarification.

"Inu Taisho", Rin responded.

"Mr. Inu Taisho Takahashi is having lunch in his office with his wife at the moment and wishes not to be disturbed. May I ask who's calling and I will be more than happy to relay a message", he responded.

"No, no message sir but you see, it is…. rather urgent that I speak with him. It can't wait I'm afraid. I must speak with him…. immediately", Rin replied.

"Very well but when I patch you through, will you please tell him that you insisted for me to do so, that way he will not be angry with me", the male voice pleaded.

"Of course sir and thank you so very much", Rin replied before he put her on hold to transfer her call directly to Inu Taisho's office.

"The world had better be coming to an end at this very moment for my lunch hour to be disturbed", Inu Taisho's gruff voice said on the other end of the phone line.

"Mr. Takahashi sir, I beg your forgiveness. I am so sorry to disturb you sir. This is Rin Yamada. I am the woman you met at the flower shop about two months ago. You purchased the purple and white orchids for your mate", Rin said hoping he had not forgotten about their meeting.

"Ahh yes, Rin, I would not forget such a lovely face. I apologize for the way I answered the phone. I had not expected you to be on the receiving end of it. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call Rin", he replied softening his voice from earlier.

"W..well sir, I was wondering if you could possibly take a moment out of your busy day today to meet with me. You see there is something that I must speak with you about sir and it is rather urgent. I'm so sorry this is a last minute request but it about your son. If you'd like, I would be much humbled if you'd bring along your mate as well. I would love to meet her, if that is okay with you", Rin said nervously.

"Well I don't see why not young lady. I'd have to cancel a few meetings first, but I am rather anxious to see you as well. As a matter of fact, I have been expecting your call, well before now. How about we meet in about an hour if that is convenient for you? I know this quaint little coffee shop that would be perfect", he said smoothly.

"That sounds good Mr. Takahashi. Oh and another thing, please don't be upset with your secretary. I told him it was urgent that I speak with you", she said on behalf of the man that patched her through to his office.

"Nothing to worry about dear, I would have been upset had he not patched you through to me", Inu Taisho assured her.

"And one last thing Mr. Takahashi, could you please not tell Sesshomaru that you've met me or about our meeting? I'd appreciate it, if this stayed between you, me, and your mate", she requested.

"My lips are sealed Rin. Wild horses couldn't drag the information from my tongue", he pledged.

Rin and Inu Taisho continued their conversation and Inu Taisho gave Rin the address to the coffee shop where they would meet. When Rin hung up the phone she tuned to Jinenji who stood silently watching her.

"You happy now Jinenji", she said sarcastically.

"Most definitely", he replied and turned to head to the back of the shop to check on his mother.

* * *

><p>Rin sat at a table inside the coffee shop sipping on an ice cold glass of water waiting patiently for Inu Taisho and his mate's arrival. She adjusted her trademark scarf around her neck making sure her rejection mark was not visible.<p>

After nervously fidgeting with her short claws, she saw the couple walk into the shop. She tried to appear calm as they made their way towards her table, but her reserves seem to shatter a bit as they got closer to her.

"Rin, you look lovely as ever", Inu Taisho said as he placed a hand on the small of his wife's back.

"Thank you sir", she blushed.

"Rin this is my mate Izayoi Takahashi. She is Sess's stepmother and my youngest son Inuyasha's mother. I should hope you will meet him sometime in the near future", he smiled pleasantly at Rin.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Izayoi Takahashi. I'm Rin Yamada. Please do not take offense but your beauty is far beyond what I've ever imagined, your highness", Rin said as she tried to stand to greet the female head of the Inu Clan.

"The pleasure is all mine Rin, and no I'm not offended at all. I must say dear, you are every bit the beauty my husband described you'd be and more. Please continue to sit. I see that you are in a delicate condition", she said referring to Rin's very pregnant abdomen.

Rin waited until Inu Taisho and Izayoi took their seats and ordered from the coffee menu before she spoke again.

"This is what I wanted to talk with you about", Rin said rubbing her belly.

"Mr. Takahashi, I lied to you when we first met. I told you I didn't know Sesshomaru and I lied. I do know him in fact he is my…..mate. Please forgive me my lord but I…was scared you'd tell Sesshomaru you saw me and I didn't want him to know where I was or am rather. You see this pup that I am carrying, is his. I don't want him to know about my pup or him being the father. I can't put my pup's life in jeopardy", she said sadly.

"What did my son do to you Rin to make you fear him as you do", Inu Taisho asked bluntly.

Rin casted her eyes down on the table and before she realized it, a single tear slid down one of her delicate cheeks. Izayoi reached across the table and grabbed her hand in firm but gentle hold.

"It's okay darling, you can trust us", Izy tried to reassure her.

"I'm sorry but that is all I wish to say at this moment my lady", she whispered softly.

"Rin, I knew that you were not being truthful with me when I first met you, but I wanted you to trust me and call me to reveal the truth to me. I want you to know that in my pack, we stick together and if it is your wish for Sess not to know about his pup, then this conversation will stay between the three of us, but you will have to tell me the whole truth Rin if I am to keep something like this from my son. Plus your pup is a full blood and you have part of Sess's demon essence. How is this possible Rin? What did my son do to you", Inu Taisho asked calmly.

Rin took a deep breath then sighed before she began to tell her story to Izy and Inu. When she finished telling them what had happened from the beginning until now, they both stared at her like she had grown a second head right before their eyes.

"Mr. Takahashi", Rin began.

"Please Rin, call me Inu Taisho and my wife Izayoi. There is no need for such formalities", he said as he massaged the bridged of his nose and slowly possessed all of the information Rin had just given him.

"You mean to tell me that my stupid son rejected you Rin? He literally ceremoniously rejected you", he asked as his eyes quickly flashed red.

"Y..yes he did. I can prove it" Rin said and looked around the shop to make sure no one was looking before she removed her scarf exposing her rejection mark to Izy and Inu's eyes.

When Rin replaced the scarf back over her mark, Inu Tashio pounded his fist against the table in red hot anger.

"I am going to murder him! I am literally going to squeeze the life from Sess's body! How dare he do this to his mate! We don't do this to our pack members! Sess will pay! I promise you with every breath in my body, he will pay", Inu Taisho vowed angrily.

"Inu dearest, please calm yourself! You are making a very unwanted scene for Rin and myself", Izy said as she gently patted and rubbed his bicep to tame his raging beast.

"Mr. Takah-I mean, Inu Taisho, please do not hurt Sess. In a way this was my fault. If I had not slept with his demon none of this would have happened. I have moved on with my life sir. Sess is no longer a threat to me but my son, if he finds out about our son; I have every reason to believe he'll stop at nothing until he has full custody of him. I cannot and I will not let that happen. This pup is all I have left in the world and I will not lose him. Please, please promise me you will not tell Sess about our pup. I'm begging you, if not for me then do it for the pup. I want my son to know about his heritage and who he is, that is something that I could never teach him but if you all are willing to be in his life then he could learn about who and what his is, his legacy, and his heritage. If Sess comes to his senses about me then I will be the one to tell him about our pup, but not a moment sooner if I can help it", she pleaded.

"Rin you do not deserve to live like this! Sess has caused you to be an outcast to your pack. I'll be damned if I stand by and continue to let you live in shame Rin. You must let me speak with Sess, only he can remove the rejection mark", Inu Taisho tried to persuade her.

"NO Inu Taisho! I have accepted my life the way it is. This life that I live now, despite what Sesshomaru did to me, makes me happy. I am happier now than I've ever been. I have friends who love me and I have an unborn pup that I cannot wait to meet. This is my life and I love it the way it is….without Sesshomaru in it! I don't want Sess to be forced to remove my rejection mark! I want him to want to remove it on his own. Until that happens I am content with my life exactly the way it is", she said softly.

"Rin I do not understand your reasoning however I will honor your wishes. I will not tell Sess about you and the pup but you have to know there are dire consequences to what my son has done to you. I'm not even sure he knows the full extent of the ramifications of his actions. Rin, Sess is your alpha but I sired him and therefore you are family and a part of my pack as well. If there is anything you need from either me or my wife, please don't hesitate to call. In the meantime, Izy and I will stop by the shop from time to time to check up on you and our grandchild. Is this clear to you Rin", he asked calmly.

"Yes sir I understand but I need to be clear. I didn't ask you here because of your money. I just want my child to know who his family is. That is my only motive, my only desire", Rin said softly.

"That is clear Rin. If I had sensed you were merely here for my money, I would have walked out that door before I even sat down. I will say that my son is a completely idiot to do what he's done and I've heard of him doing some cold blooded things but this takes the cake", Inu Taisho said still angry at his oldest son.

"Sesshomaru did not want me because I'm human. He feels that I am not worthy to be his mate and I feel he is not worthy to be my child's father but neither he nor I can change our circumstances. I just want to move forward with my life, so thank you so much for listening to me and honoring my request. I don't know how I could ever be able to repay you both for this act of kindness on your part", Rin said sincerely.

"We will hear no such talk of repayment Rin. You are family and in our pack we stick together", Izy said as she squeezed Rin's hand in confirmation.

"Well I didn't expect this meeting to keep you both so long. I must excuse myself; there is someone that I must meet. It has been a pleasure being in your company and I hope to talk with you both again soon. Inu Taisho, you have the address and location to the flower shop, please feel free to stop by whenever you like", Rin said as she stood up from her seat.

Inu Taisho stood along with his wife. They each took turns reassuring her of their secrecy and Izy embraced her daughter-in-law with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before biding her farewell. They watched Rin get into a yellow cab and disappear from sight before they spoke again.

"Inu dearest we must be going ourselves you promised to meet Inuyasha at his house for a little sparing before the new moon tonight", Izy reminded him.

"Right you are my beautiful Izy and speaking of which, I think perhaps my idiot son Sess, turns human on the new moon now as well. If I am correct that would mean that Rin turns demon on the new moon making her the demoness I saw on the elevator that morning when I went to Sess's condo. It only makes since because that would be his punishment for rejecting his human mate. Also that would mean that Sess and Rin are actually seeing each as different people but they don't know it. I have a mind to beat the tar out of Sesshomaru for what he's done", Inu Taisho said finding renewed anger for his oldest offspring.

"Now, now dearest, if what you say is actually happening, then I say let it. It will force them to see each other in a different light. Sess may come to appreciate Rin's humanity and Rin will find that Sess can be compassionate, caring, and kind. This will be our little secret and if they are too foolish to realize it, well then we will step in and intervene when the time is right", she encouraged her husband.

"I think you are absolutely right love, now let's get going before sun down", he said as he took her hand in his and left the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>"Hello Maru", Rin said as she sat on the usual bench in the park next to the handsome human.<p>

"Hello beautiful, I was beginning to think that you were not going show up like the last time", Maru said as he helped her sit down on the bench.

"I'm so sorry about that. Something came up and I couldn't make it and this time I had an urgent meeting that went a little longer than I expected", she smiled.

"Well you are forgiven darling. Is everything okay with you and the pup", Maru asked out of concern.

"Yes everything is going fine. I'm just anxious to meet him that is all", she blushed.

"I am pretty sure he feels the same Rina", he said as he reached over and rubbed her largely swollen belly.

"Maru, I have to talk to you about something", Rina began.

"I hope it is something good but my gut tells me it's not judging from the sound of your voice.

"I'm afraid that-".

Just then a sharp pain coursed throughout Rina's stomach. She shifted a little to get comfortable but the pain was still there. Maru saw the worry on her face and began to become concerned.

"I'm afraid that-", she tried again but was unable to get the words out. Rina grabbed her stomach cradling the pup inside gently through the pain. Just as she thought the pain could not get any worse, her water broke.

"Maru my water just broke. I'm afraid…I'm…in….labor", she said through deep panicked breaths.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay guys please don't kill me! Yes I did it again, another cliffy! Please you guys forgive me but I had a very busy weekend and I didn't finish this chapter until….well now. I hope you all like it and thanks for all the great reviews. I love you all! Sorry to keep you all waiting. As soon as this chapter is posted I'll start on the next one. ****Kisses****

Now for **Q/A** from the previous chapter!

**WYMamataro**: You are so very welcome but it is I who thanks you for being supporter and reader of my work.

**YwolvezY**: Rin's ointment covers her smell but it doesn't cover the scent of her perfume which is how Inu Taisho found Rin/Rina.

**Sunset'90**: Your comment was toooooooooo funny!

**icegirljenni**: By golly you've got it! Such small detail such as Rin perfume should have picked up by Sess, but he is to into Rina to realize that she is Rin! Sess is blinded by stupidity. (LOL)

**xxpretzelxx**: You're sort of on the right track but not quite but you definitely have your thinking cap on and I'm loving it!

Well that is it for Q/A. Sorry to keep Q/A so short but I wanted to get this chapter posted before it got too late. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will see you all next chapter but until then….**Please Don't Forget To REVIEW**!


	18. Blessings and Cursings

~.~**Blessings and Cursings**~.~

Maru felt something warm running down his neck near his mark. He reached inside of his shirt and touched the mark inadvertently and the pain that he felt was so intense he became dizzy.

_What the hell is going on with Rin now! God I feel like I'm being ripped apart from the inside out! I'm bleeding from my mark! Rin, must be hurt some kind of way. Please be okay my mate!_

"Please Maru, don't leave me. I'm so scared", Rina said through her tears as her contractions got worse and she interrupted his thoughts.

_Fuck! I can't leave Rina right now! She needs me, but my mate….my mate….I think she needs me now too. What the fuck do I do? Rin, baby I want to come to you but Rina needs me! I can't just leave her and I don't know where the hell to look for you without my demon senses. I will stay with Rina and check on my mark later and maybe everything will return to normal._

"No worries darling, I'll be right here", Maru said as he walked over to the hospital room's sink and washed his hands of the blood. When he was done he returned to Rina's side and sat next to her, silently praying that Rin was okay.

Maru reached over and grabbed Rina's hand for support. He smoothed her beautiful silver hair from her golden eyes and whispered reassuring words in her delicate ears.

Rina's forehead was beaded with perspiration and she squirmed a bit every time she felt a contraction. When the pain would come she would squeeze Maru's hand and it made her feel a little better knowing he was by her side and she was not alone.

"You are doing great baby. Just continue to breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth", he instructed to help aid with the pain.

_Rin, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for abandoning you my mate._

Rina's eyes focused on Maru's as he continued to shower her with the support she desperately needed to get through the labor process.

"Alright let's have a look again to see how you are progressing so far", Doctor Eri Watanabe said as she pulled back the covers on Rina's hospital bed to look at her nether region.

"Oh my you are crowning and it's only been seven hours! Don't be frightened Mrs. Yamamoto, female demons usually deliver a lot faster than human females. Pup's heart rate is good. Your heart rate is perfect. Everything looks perfect but I need you to tuck you knees back as close to your chest as you can get them. We will start pushing soon Rina. Mr. Tanaka, I need you to continue giving her the support she needs to get through these next few minutes. Okay everybody let's get it moving, we're going to have a little pup soon", the doctor said to her nursing staff as they began prepping Rina for birth.

"Rina when I tell you to bare down and push, you do it with all the strength in your body. Okay", she told the pain stricken soon-to- be mother.

"Okay" Rina managed to breathe out and she gripped Maru's hand in preparation.

"Listen to me beautiful. You can do this. You are strong. You are brave. I am right here darling. You squeeze my hand whenever you feel the urge. Okay", Maru said as he lightly stroked her face with his free hand.

_God I hate seeing Rina in this pain! Is there nothing else I can do to help her? She looks so scared. Fuck, I hate this feeling of helplessness!_

"Okay Rina. I need you to push….. now", the doctor said.

Rina bore down with all her might and pushed deep and strong.

"That was great Rina. Push just like that again", the doctor said.

And again Rina pushed with every ounce of strength in her body.

"Okay Rina the pup is almost out. I need you to push really strong this time", the doctor said to Rina.

She had sweat pouring from her face and her body threatened to give up and pass out at any moment. Rina felt tired, so very tired.

"Rina baby, you are almost there dear. One last push beautiful, you can do it", Maru encouraged.

"Maru I can't. I'm so…so tired. I can't", Rina replied weakly.

"None sense Rina, you are the strongest woman I know. This is the moment we've been waiting for. Now push so we can meet your son darling", Maru instructed.

When Rina heard Maru's words she reached down deep within herself and pushed with the last bit of strength she had left.

"That's it! Look Rina, look at your baby boy pup. He's a fullbood inuyokai", the doctor said as she raised the pup up so that Rina and Maru could look at the baby.

"My, my Rina, he is absolutely marvelous", Maru said as he took in the sight of the tiny crying pup.

"He is so wonderfully adorable, just like his mother", he continued and kissed a very tired Rina on her forehead.

"Come proud papa, you should do the honor of cutting the baby's cord", the doctor said with glee.

"But I'm not the-" Maru started to tell the doctor he was not the father but decided not to bother.

The doctor handed him the surgical shears and Maru cut the baby's cord gaining a bright smile from the doctor and Rina watched through her fatigue.

After the pup was cleaned, checked, and weighed the nurses brought him back to the spent arms of his mother. Rina cradled the baby gently to her chest and cooed loving words in his little pointed ears. She carefully unwrapped the pup from it cloth and inspected the pup for her own re-assurance.

She noted the magenta strips on the pup's ankles, hips, wrists, and face. His hair was long and silver and his eyes were honey gold just like his father. Rina marveled at the sight of pup. He was the spitting image of Sesshomaru except he did not have the purple blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead.

Rina smiled down at the pup and re-swaddled him in the cloth, though inside she felt a little sad knowing that every time she looked at her little blessing, she'd be reminded of Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong Rina", Maru asked seeing the change in her expression.

"I was just thinking of someone", she said honestly.

"Were you thinking of your pup's father" he asked bluntly.

"Yes, I'm sorry Maru. I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but I feel more alone now than I ever did", she smiled sadly.

"Rina, I do not feel uncomfortable", he said as he sat next to her bed and watched her cradling the pup.

"I feel much honored to be here, by your side. I have never witnessed anything so beautiful in my life and I am just happy you wanted me to stay with you", he said as he watched her eyes shine as she gazed at her pup.

"Thank you Maru. You know I have often felt that fate dealt me a cruel blow to have paired me with my mate but in light of the circumstances now, I would not be holding such an adorable little bundle", she smiled.

"I agree Rina. Might I have that the pleasure of holding said adorable little bundle", Maru asked while gazing at the pup's little sleeping face.

"Of course, please here you go", she whispered softly as she passed her newborn over to the handsome human.

Rina couldn't help but to smile as she watched Maru holding her son. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen in her life. He was so gentle and sweet with the pup.

_If only Sesshomaru could be like Maru. If only his eyes would light up the way Maru's eyes are lighting up now at the mere sight of my pup. If only he'd want me and liked me the way Maru does. If Sess knew about my pup, would he be happy or would he curse him the way he did me? Maru is so good with my son. I can't tell him who I really am he'd hate me for sure. Is it wrong of me to want a little happiness for myself? No doubt Sess is somewhere doing his own thing and not giving a damn about me. I can't tell him, not now at least. Please forgive me Jinenji. I just can't do it._

"Maru, that picture looks really good on you. You'd make a great father someday", Rina said as she watched him gently rock and pace with the pup.

Maru stopped and looked at Rina. A feeling of completeness washed over his entire body as he held the newborn pup in his arms. Rina, even though she looked tired, was absolutely radiant after giving birth and Maru realized then just what he took away from his mate Rin.

_***__**Flashback**__***_

_Sesshomaru dipped his index finger's claw into his mouth, coating it with his saliva. He then drew a wet x over her new mark, and watched it turn bright red before his eyes. _

"_For your insolence, you have received the ultimate rejection by your alpha mate and it shall not be removed except by me", he said coldly._

"_Rin, you will now and forever be known as an outcast to demon and humankind alike. You will live a lonely human existence, without your mate, without pups, and without a pack. While you will always be my mate, you will never be acknowledged as such to this alpha. Any demon who gazes upon your skin and catches your scent will know that you have been rejected by your alpha mate and will not touch you for mating purposes", he said blankly staring into the bathroom tiles as he held her absentmindedly in his arms._

_****__**End Flashback**__****_

_Rin, I took this away from you. I didn't give you a chance and now here I am holding this adorable pup and…..I love this feeling. Would you have given your alpha pups, Rin? Would you have really loved me had I let you? I was so cruel, so cold to my beautiful human mate. I deprived her of a life, of a family and in depriving her; I deprived myself. So what if the pup would have been hanyou? I could have accepted him regardless, but I let my pride get in the way of accepting my fate with Rin and Rina will never belong to me because she belongs to someone else. _

_What should I do? Should I try to find Rin? Should I try to set things right in her life? She'd never accept me back after what I've done to her. She's found happiness despite what I've done to her, and she did say she never wanted to see me again. I can't blame her, if I were her I'd never want to see me again either._

_I remember watching her that night at the bar. Her smile was beautiful. Would our pups have had her smile and her bubbly spirit? I remember my demon making love to her. He was tender with her, something I would not have been with her. She looked at my demon with love in her eyes that night, but when she looked at me; it was a look of fear that I put on her flawless face._

_Rin was so brave when I rejected her, so brave she made me feel weak. I broke my mate, made her helpless and an outcast. This Sesshomaru has shamed himself. He is not the warrior he should be. My mate is somewhere out there in need of this Sesshomaru and here I am with another female, holding another female's pup. Rin, my beautiful life mate, it has taken this cute small baby pup to make this Sesshomaru realize the error of his ways. While I may not love you now Rin and I know you do not love me, maybe just maybe, we could learn to love each other?_

_Who the fuck am I kidding? Rin would never want anything to do me after all I have done to her and that is the hand I've dealt myself. I just have to move on, she certainly has and she has every right to do so. Still my life has not been the same ever since I met her, my beautiful human life mate._

"Maru smile for the camera", Rina said as she held her camera phone up to capture the tender moment of Maru holding her son.

Without thinking Maru smiled a soft genuine smile at Rina's camera phone. When she had taken the picture, he gave her the pup and pulled out his camera phone as well.

"Your turn to smile Rina", Maru said as he lifted the camera phone up to take the picture.

"No Maru, I look horrible", she said with a frown.

"None sense, you look absolutely positively gorgeous. Now smile", he commanded and took the picture when her expression was to his satisfaction.

As soon as Maru had taken the picture, in walked one of the nurses to check Rina's vital signs.

"Nurse would you mind taking a picture of the three of us with my camera phone", Maru asked.

"Of course not", the nurse said as she took the phone from him and asked them both to hold up the baby and smile.

The nurse took several pictures with both of their phones before she finally took Rina's vital signs and left the happy couple alone to shower the baby with lots of love.

Just when Maru put his phone back in his pocket it rang, startling the little bundle of joy in his arms. Maru held the baby securely with one hand and answered the phone on the fifth ring.

"Hello", he said in his deep baritone voice.

"Sess, this is your father. I need you to be on the next flight out to New York City ASAP. Kagome just went into labor and I won't be able to go to the conference meeting there to present our proposal. I need you to do it", Inu Taisho said firmly.

"Do I really need to leave tonight father", Sess asked with frustration in his voice.

"Yes son and you got this one on your own. Stop by the office and pick up the duplicate file from my office. It will contain everything you will need for presenting the proposal", he commanded.

"Fine father, how long will this meeting take, so at least I'll know how to pack", Sess asked.

"You'll be in New York for about two weeks at the most and do not hesitate if you need to call me. Please don't screw this proposal up son. It is nearly a five billion dollar deal on the table son", Inu Taisho replied.

"I'll handle it. Oh and give Kags and Yash my regards", Sess said without a second thought and hung up the phone.

_Strange, I've never used their nicknames before. Oh well, it must be the little guy I'm holding bringing out my...soft side._

"Please forgive me Rina, but I must be going now. I hate to leave you and the pup but something urgent came up just now and I'm afraid I'll be heading out of the country a.s.a.p. I should return in about two weeks though", he said apologetically and placed the pup gently in her arms.

"It's fine Maru. Thank you so very much for staying by my side throughout my labor and birth. Most men would have tucked their tails between their legs and hit the ground running", she smiled.

"I will do no such thing Rina. Promise me you'll take care of the pup and yourself", Maru said as he grabbed his things and turned to leave.

"I will but wait Maru, would you please do me the honor of giving my pup a name before you leave", Rina asked with shining eyes.

Maru turned around and gazed in Rina's joyous eyes and then he gazed longingly at the little precious pup.

"You can't want me to name him Rina. That is an honor for the pup's father, I'm just a-"

"Very, very dear friend Maru. I wouldn't have it any other way", she smiled brightly as she finished his sentence.

"Very well then Rina. His name shall be….. Nori, for one day he shall be a great ruler", he smiled at Rina from the doorway of her hospital room.

"I love that name Maru. Hello there little Nori. Hi", she cooed and rocked the sleeping pup gently in her arms.

"Thanks Maru for everything", Rina said.

"You're welcome Rina but it is I who thanks you for making me realize something just now", he said as he looked her into her honey colored eyes.

"We won't be seeing each other anymore, will we", she asked with sadness in her voice.

"I'm afraid we won't beautiful, but I have enjoyed my time with you and I will definitely miss you Rina and Nori", Maru said with equal sadness.

"It is probably for the best. I'll miss you as well Maru and so will Nori. Goodbye" Rina said as she cuddled her little bundle closer to her chest.

"Goodbye Rina, and by the way, motherhood is absolutely stunning on you", he smiled before he turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>When Maru disappeared, Rin couldn't help the tears that collected in her golden eyes and spilled down her delicate cheeks. Maru was the closest thing to happiest she'd ever gotten besides Lord Sesshomaru and her little pup Nori, but it was for the best that they part ways. She didn't know how much longer she could have gone on lying to herself and him and about missing Lord Sesshomaru who she'd never see again.<p>

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me kid", Rina smiled through her tears at the sleeping pup.

"I'll call your grandpa and grandma in the morning and let them know all about your arrival. Plus I need to clear up my true identity with the nurses and the doctor here so they don't think I some crazy woman trying to kidnap you when we leave", Rin said to the silent pup.

* * *

><p>When Maru got back to his condo, he sat the file down on his countertop in the kitchen. He pulled out his suitcase and started packing everything he needed for the trip to New York.<p>

He went into his bathroom and began to shed his cloths for a quick shower. That's when his eyes fell upon his mark and the blood spot on his neck. He cleaned the now dried blood and noticed that the bud on the flower had bloomed. The color of the new daisy blossom was silver and a beautiful contrast to the mature yellow flower that continuously bloomed and withered in the same sad usual cycle.

_Rin I don't know how you can ever forgive me for what I've done to you. I fucked up! I fucked up and there's no one to blame but myself. I want to make things right, I just…..can't face you with what I've done to you….. my beautiful human mate. Maybe one day this weak Sesshomaru will get the courage to beg for your forgiveness…..if by then it is not too late._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter! I never tire of reading your comments and thoughts. Most of you kill me laughing and I absolutely love it.

**Shout out** to **icegirljenni** who is sooooooo sweet and wonderful. Thank you so much for allowing me a little peak inside your world. You are truly fantastic and a fantastic writer. Can't wait to read more of your work. For those of you who are looking for another different type of romance short read, I recommend **"Home Bound" by icegirljenni.** It is a fantastic read and I thoroughly enjoyed it. If you haven't checked it out, you need to because it is so sweet and good.

**Also I had this concept for a new story** that I wanted to see if you all would enjoy reading. It will have mild action, mild violence and lots of romance and a few lemons. Here is the summary. If you like the idea, please tell me in a comment on this chapter but I will not start on it until I finish this current story first. I don't like starting new stories while others are incomplete. With that said, here we go.

_**~.~Safe in His Arms~.~**_

**Rin Ito needed protection from a killer who's hot on her trail. She was sent to Sesshomaru Sato who is the best in this line of work. A former mercenary, retired secret serviceman, and one time assassin for hire; Sesshomaru was looking to put his former life behind him and settle down but not too many women and demoness wanted to be with a man with that kind of past. So when beautiful young Rin graced his doorsteps requesting his services, she was not prepared for his price. What was the handsome demon's price? He wanted Rin to become his mate but would she accept his offer or would she refuse and face death head on.**

That was the summary folks and I hope you all like it. Tell me whatcha think.

* * *

><p>Now it is time for QA from the previous chapter. Imma keep it short because of all the long A/N stuff up top.

**BeccaRomano:** As you have read they did not find out about each other's true identity. MAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**icegirljenni:** Finally I get to answer your question. Yes, the pup is full blood demon and the reason is because she mated with Lord Sesshomaru and got pregnant. Yes the baby is still Sess's because his body was the one who got Rin Pregnant but the pup is demon because his demon was in control at the time. So if you are wondering. Rin and Sess could totally have a hanyou in the future if they get back together. ***Winks***

**jolie:** I'm sorry for the cliffy's but you know you love 'em! (LOL) Soooooo Evvviiiilllll!

**SoranoHikari:** Thank so much for your review and I am so happy that you are enjoying the story. Hope you continue to enjoy it and keep reviewing. Thanks a bunch.

**JessicaMorgan:** Thanks soooooo much for the review and I am sooooooo happy you are enjoying the story.

**MoonSpirit852:** I'mmmmmm soooooooo veeeeerrrrrryyyyyyy sooooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyy!

**Anonymous:** No but it was explained to him by his father, the ramifications of rejecting his mate which he did not do. Inu Taisho did not want Izayoi as his life mate because she is human but he did the same thing Sess did. He gave Izayoi his blood and as fate would have it, she was chosen for him after the death of Sess's mother. He found he didn't have a choice but to mate her and make her his life mate.

**Anonymous:** yes, Jinenji and Mari (his mother) knows about Sess and Maru through what Rin has told them. Mari has an idea of what is going on with Sess but she has not divulged her secret to Rin. She suspects the two of them have been seeing each other unbeknownst to themselves but she has not told Rin or Jinenji.

**secretdragon13:** The full ramifications were going to be that the pup would be rejected as well in my original concept of this story, but I found that would be too painful for Rin so I decided not to go that route. However the full ramification will maybe in the next chapter. So if you can hang in there your question should be answered soon.

**kikipotter23:** Yet again you are hilarious! I love to love your passion for my story. (LOL).

**tanakaL:** Thank you soooooooo much for your review. Hope to see more of your reviews in the future.

Wells folks that it for Q/A. Don't forget to tell me what you think of my concept for my next story and as always…..**Don't forget to REVIEW please!**


	19. So We Meet Again

~.~**So We Meet Again**~.~

_**Five Years Later on a Monday**_

_What's been going on with me lately? It seems as if I can smell anything within a twenty mile radius. I can run faster than my legs can carry me and I can practically see in the dark. _

_What is wrong with me now? Even though I wear that damn ointment every day I can smell my rejection so clearly but no one else can. Now there's this stupid voice that started to speak to me and I don't know who the hell it. Am I dying? I must be strong for my pup. I can't show him that I'm going crazy!_

"Mother, I drew you a picture today", Nori said calmly as he walked hand in hand with Rin back towards the flower shop pulling her from her thoughts.

"You did, well I can't wait to see it", she said and ruffled the boy's silver hair at the top of his head in excitement.

_Why must mother always do that to me? I'm not a baby anymore but I guess it makes her happy._

"How was your first day of school sweetie", she asked in a sing song voice.

_Honestly mother, you could use my given name? When will she see that I'm not a little kid anymore? Oh wait, I am according to her human thinking._

"It was fine but I got in trouble today and my teacher will be stopping by the shop soon to speak with you", the boy said nonchalantly.

"Mrs. Higurashi! What did you do Nori" she asked as she stopped their walk and bent down so they were face to face.

"This human boy started to pick on a human girl I befriended at school today and I told him to stop acting like an idiot. So my teacher told me to stop using disrespectful language especially since I didn't know what the word idiot meant. Then I stood and told her an idiot, also known as a dolt or dullard is a mentally deficient person who acts in a self-defeating or significantly counterproductive way", he said coldly.

_Damn this pup is too smart for his own good! He is just like his father in every single way! I should have known, not only does he look like Sess but he behaves like him too, and that I.Q. of his is definitely Sess's as well. Sometimes I wonder if Nori got any of my traits at all._

"Did she make you apologize", she asked the little boy who was considered a genius for his age.

"No, she told me she'd be by the shop to speak with you when she left the school today", he said emotionlessly.

"Well Nori, just because you know certain words and their meanings, doesn't mean you should always use them son. What is your human girlfriend's name", she smiled at the cute demon pup.

"Her name is Hana Mori mother", he said in a calm voice.

"That's a pretty name Nori. I bet she's cute too", she smiled down at her son.

"She is….lovely. She has long silky black hair and clear grey eyes that sparkle. She keeps her hair in two French braids and she is smart, though not quite as smart as me", he said arrogantly tooting his own horn.

"Oh no baby, she couldn't be as smart as you. You are smartest pup alive", Rin said sarcastically earning an icy glare from her son.

"Come on let's hurry back to the shop. Your teacher could be waiting on us" Rin said as she grabbed Nori's hand and they walked hurriedly back to the shop about three blocks away.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mrs. Higurashi", Rin said to the dark haired woman as she entered the shop.<p>

_Her scent seems so familiar to me. Even on yesterday when I met her for the first time, it felt like I've smelled her before. This inhuman sense of smell is killing me! Please God take it way! Now I know I'm crazy. I don't know or have never been around this woman before yesterday!_

"Hello Ms. Yamada. It was nice meeting you on yesterday at parent/teacher day before school started. I'm sorry I didn't get to spend that much time with you one on one. My classroom is actually over capacity this year so my window of time with each parent was cut really short this time", the teacher smiled apologetically at Rin.

"No need to apologize Mrs. Higurashi. I understand completely", Rin smiled in return.

"Please call me Kagome. Do you mind if I call you Rin", she asked cheerily.

"No not at all. So what can I do for you Kagome", Rin asked.

"Actually I wanted to speck with you about your son. He is a very, very smart boy for his age and very advanced. He speaks so eloquently and clear. It is amazing and his vocabulary for a five year old is…completely amazing. He is very well mannered but very quiet. Did you adopt him from birth or was he adopted later in age", Kagome asked.

_Adopted! He is my son woman! I gave birth to him!_

_**Rin, she doesn't know that. Go easy on her okay!**_

_Who said that? Who are you and why have you invaded my mind?_

_**Never mind that, you should concentrate on the conversation you are having with this Kagome woman. I like her.**_

_It's official, I'm fucking fruit loopy!_

Rin frowned deeply at Kagome's last question, "He is my son. I gave birth to him", Rin corrected with distain in her voice.

"Oh my gosh, I am so very sorry. I guess I just assumed that because you are human. Please, please forgive me. I feel so stupid", Kagome said as she stumbled over her words.

"It was an honest mistake. I actually would have assumed the same thing if I were in your shoes. It's complicated to explain but no need to feel bad about it", Rin assured the woman.

"I actually came by to tell you what a great job you've done with your son. I assume that he told you what happened in school today. He actually took up for my niece. Boy how I wish I could have clobbered that kid for treating Hana the way he did today but your son was so brave when he took up for her. It's like he knew no fear and he probably would have beat the snot out of the kid had I let him", Kagome said in laughter.

"Yeah, he has strong convictions for what he believes in and those he cares about, even if he doesn't voice it one hundred percent of the time", Rin said.

"He reminds me a lot of my brother in law. You know I have a daughter who is the same age as Hana and Nori. She is in my class as well but she didn't come today because she wasn't feeling well. I think it was anxiety about it being the first day of school and her mother being her teacher and all", she smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be fine once she gets over the initial shock and she makes friends", Rin said honestly.

"Actually Hana is my daughter Gina's best friend and I'm sure she'll love Nori. They'll be like the three musketeers. Although my daughter is hanyou, I'm sure that won't be a problem. Hey that'll be so much fun. We should all get together and do like a play date one of these days. You'd love my friend Sango", Kagome raved.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Nori needs to get to know more children his age anyway", Rin smiled.

"I just wanted to come by and rave on Nori a bit. I must be going now. I got this surprise thing where it's my turn to set up my brother-in-law and wait! You'd be perfect Rin! Hey how would you like to go on a blind date all expenses paid", Kagome asked as she clasped her hands together in excitement.

"I'm not into dating", Rin said apologetically.

"Oh come on Rin. You'd like him, I'm sure of it and he's extremely handsome".

"I don't know Kagome. I'm a single mother and not to many guys human and demon find that attractive".

"What do you mean? You are absolutely gorgeous Rin and you two would be perfect together. I mean, he's hot and you're model material! Doesn't that just spell a match made in heaven? Besides, everyone else in the family has been setting him up with demon females. I think it's time we go a different route and set him up with a human female. He's great with children and Hana and Gina love him to death! What do you say Rin? Don't make me beg", Kagome said seriously.

Rin eyed Kagome as she pouted a little but the truth was she didn't care to date anyone. She liked her life exactly the way it was. There were no complications now, no distractions, and absolute no romance at all. Nori and her plant studies were the main priorities.

Yep, she liked her life just the way it was. It was just her, her son, and her friends at the shop, oh and Shippo. Well it was more like her, Mari, Nori and Shippo now that Jinenji and Aimi were married. Shippo's visits had even become few and far between since he was overloaded with work lately.

She hadn't heard from or seen Maru since she left the hospital after having her son. She hadn't run into Sesshomaru since that dreadful night at the Olive Garden thank God! Yes, she was absolutely fine with her life. Why would she go and complicate it and distract herself with the opposite sex now. She totally loved her job at the shop and she loved being a botanist just like Aimi and Jinenji.

She'd finally completed her degrees less than a year ago and everything was perfect in her world. Sure she could go and work at a big company and all but her heart was at the shop with Mari who'd become like a mother to her and grandmother to Nori. Dating would complicate her life to no end and Nori would probably not like the idea anyway since all he talked about was one day meeting his father.

"So Rin what do you say", Kagome asked with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know Kagome", Rin said with conflicting emotions in her eyes.

"You don't know what Rin", Aimi said as she emerged from the back of the flower shop.

_Aimi this is not your business and what is that smell? Aimi, you can't be? Oh yes she is, Aimi's finally pregnant!_

_**Yep, I can smell the pup on her. She and Jinenji's been burning the midnight oil so to speak.**_

_Hey will you get out of my fucking head whoever you are? I am trying to have a conversation! If you don't be quiet, I going to yell something out I will probably regret and then I'll end up in a mental institution!_

_**Mental institutions are for crazy people and you are not crazy Rin.**_

"Oh hello, I'm so sorry to interrupt. I didn't know you had company Rin", Aimi smiled at the young woman.

"This is Nori's teacher Kagome Higurashi. Kagome this my friend Aimi and I'm sure her husband Jinenji is somewhere in tow", Rin said and watched as the two girls bowed and then shook hands all the while she silently tried to keep her composure with her rambling thoughts.

"Actually Rin, Jinenji didn't come today. He's at home in our gardens checking on some new herbs he discovered. He also wanted to know when you and Nori were coming out to take a look as well".

"It will probably be later on this weekend. I'm sure Nori has homework and all", Rin replied.

"Well, we can't wait to hear our newest botanist's take on the herbs and new flower seeds we've planted", Aimi winked.

"Rin, you're a botanist. My brother-in-law would be so impressed. You've just got to say yes Rin. It's just one date. If you don't like him, you don't have to see or hear from him ever again", Kagome pleaded.

"Ooh a date, she'd love to go Kagome", Aimi butted in.

"Aimi, I…..I don't have time to date", Rin blurted out.

"That is none sense. You haven't been on a date in five years. It's time to get your social life back. Kagome give me the information and I'll make sure Rin is there", Aimi assured the young woman.

"Wait Aimi, what about Nori", Rin asked with concern in her voice.

"What about him? You know Jinenji and I would be happy to have him spend the night with us. Kagome, when will this date take place", Aimi asked despite her friend's death glare.

"This Saturday night, and Rin, you will need to be there at seven o'clock sharp. You will need to bring a blindfold. I know it sounds weird but it has been our tradition with all of his dates. I can't give you any other details except the name of the restaurant and the address. Call me as soon as you arrive and I will meet you at your car and bring you inside", Kagome said as she pulled out her note pad and wrote the information down to give to Rin.

"I done some stupid things before but this-",

"Is not the stupidest thing you've ever done", Aimi said finishing Rin's sentence.

"I'll make sure she's there Kagome", Aimi promised.

"Perfect. It was so nice meeting you Aimi and Rin I'll see you Saturday and tell Nori I'll see him tomorrow", Kagome said and exited the shop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Takahashi Corporation on that Friday<strong>_

"Father don't you think it is getting a little ridiculous setting me up on these so-called dates", Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Well son, if you'd actually focus on having a good time with the women, maybe we wouldn't have to keep setting you up. I mean, do you have to be so rude to them son", Inu Taisho asked his son.

"This Sesshomaru does not need a date. I am happy with my life father and the sooner you realized it, you will come to respect my wishes and butt out of my life", Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Well son denial is not just a river in Egypt you know. You are definitely in denial. You have the wrong idea about having a mate son. Is it wrong of me to want to see my son settled and happy? For the past five years you've been secretly sulking and I know you have. I'm your father Sess. You may fool everyone else but you can never fool me. Were you ever at one time in love with someone Sesshomaru", Inu Taisho asked boldly.

"Father as I have told you a million times before, stay out of my life. Who I've loved or haven't loved is none of your business", Sess said coldly.

"Look son, I'm not trying to run your life but the sooner you stop being so cold, cruel, and unreachable, maybe some good things will start happening to you", Inu Taisho tried to reason with his son.

"Father, will you stop pestering me about how I live my life! The woman I should be with hates me! I have no chance with her! I fucking blew it okay. Are you happy now", Sesshomaru finally snapped from five years of pent up anger with himself.

"Well son, I have to say I didn't expect that kind of response from you. What do you mean 'the woman you should be with'", Inu Taisho asked out of curiosity.

"I just don't have a chance with her father. She's…out of my reach now. I've done something that I shouldn't have and now I'm suffering the consequences. I'm supposed to be powerful but she made me…..weak. My demonic senses are weaker. My sense of smell is so far off I couldn't even catch your scent until I entered your office. My poison claws don't seem to work anymore, not that I've tried to use them on anyone, because I haven't. My demon doesn't communicate with me anymore. My demon speed is more like a trickle. I feel like my life has been spiraling out of control here lately", Sesshomaru confessed calmly.

"What did you do to her", Inu Taisho asked while silently praying his son would finally confess before it was too late.

"When I left Tokyo, I left to try and think out some things with my life and I met this woman at a bar one night. She was the most beautiful human woman I'd ever laid eyes on. She ended up getting roughed up by someone in the bar and I came to her aid. She got a horrible bruise on her face and my demon beckoned me to heal her with my blood, so I did. Long story short, we had sex or rather my demon took over my body and mated then marked her as my life mate. I was furious because…..well father, you know how I feel about humans. That very same night I came back to my body and I….rejected her from my pack", Sesshomaru said coldly.

He watched his father sit at his desk staring off into space. Inu Taisho was too quiet. He couldn't say anything at the moment. When he finally stood and walked over to Sess he didn't look at him, he stared straight through him.

"Son, do you have any idea what you've done to that young lady and yourself. I figured you'd done something like that and it took you this long to tell me. You deserve everything you get Sess. Rejecting a pack member has a price, that's why we don't do it unless death follows. Let explain something to you Sess. You are losing your powers because you are slowly turning human and once your powers are completely gone you will die. Your mate will obtain all of your powers which will be too overwhelming for her and she too will die. You will slowly and completely take on a human form and your mate will slowly and completely take on your demon form. The only way for it to stop and revert back, is if you find her and remove the rejection mark but it won't be as simple as it sounds. You will both have to love each with your whole hearts, no hatred, no loathing, no conditions, and no faults between you. It has to be pure unquestionable love and seeing as it's already been five years since you last saw each other, I'd pretty much bet that time is running out for you both", Inu Taisho said worriedly.

"So basically I'm fucked. I need my demon more than ever now but he will not communicate with me", Sesshomaru said in an icy tone.

"Your demon will not communicate with you because it's his choice not to. He feels you becoming weaker because of what you've done to your mate. Our demons bond's with our mates are even stronger than we ourselves. They obtain strength through their connection with our mates, which is why if our mates die more often than not we will follow in death with them. I chose not to die when your mother Inu Kimi died because you were far too young to grow up alone with no one to raise you. When the fates saw fit to give me another mate, though I was reluctant, I was in a way happy because Izayoi put a lot of love into raising you. She would put you to sleep at night and tell stories to you about your mother only based on what I told her. For a long time, it was too painful for me to mention your mother's name but through Izayoi's help and strength I slowly came to terms with her death. Izayoi and I did not start off in love Sess. Our bond shaped and formed through our love for you and though you treated her badly many times because of her humanity, she never stopped loving you. She sees you as she sees Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango, like one of her children. She had and still has a love for you that made us come to love each other and fall in love with each other. That's a bond she has with you that she doesn't have with Inuyasha. She had confidence in you Sess even when I didn't. My mate, though she is human, is my very life force. My love for her is stronger than my love for you and my pack because if there were no Izayoi there'd be no pack. You could never understand our feelings and our bond with each other, but now that you have a mate maybe it will help you see things in a different light", Inu Taisho said sadly.

Sesshomaru only stared blankly at his father as he listened to his words. He was at a loss for words literally. Some part of him wished for a moment he could go back and erase the hurt he'd caused his stepmother and brother.

His father had rebelled against his love for his human life mate, only his father didn't take the coward's way out like he had. Inu Taisho stayed with his mate and learned to love her for his sake.

"Father I must find my mate and I need your help to do it", Sess said after quite sometime of silence.

"We will concentrate on that after your date. Yes, I still expect you to go. There is no reason to undo everything that Kagome has done. It will break her heart if you don't follow throught with it Sess. As soon as you are done with your date, we will start looking early Sunday morning", Inu Taisho said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Fine father but don't expect me to like her or the date one bit", Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Oh you bet your ass I won't", Inu Taisho replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Five Star Sushi Restaurant Saturday Night<strong>_

Rin sat inside the cab fidgeting with her yellow dress. She tugged at her red scarf around her neck to make sure it was in place and she checked the time on her wrist watch.

_Great is almost time for Kagome to come out and get me. This is so freaking silly. Who goes on a blind date where you have to wear a blindfold and you know nothing about the other person? The poor guy and his family must be desperate! With my luck he's probably short, stalky, and bald!_

_**I would beg to differ I think you'd like him or at the very least be totally surprised. **_

_Hush you; I need to try to make it through this date without looking or sounding crazy!_

* * *

><p>"Come on Sess. Put on the freaking blindfold! I promise you'll like her. She's tall, gorgeous, and she's a botanist for Christ's sake! She has the most adorable son and you'll like her, I promise you will. Just give her a chance okay", Kagome pleaded to Sesshomaru who was close to walking out of the restaurant.<p>

"Look Kagome, this is it. I don't want to sit here and entertain some woman. I've got other more important things to be doing", Sesshomaru said actually showing some frustration.

_I could be looking for my mate Rin, but no, my idiotic family has me here and on a stupid blind date? Who goes on a blind where you have to wear a blindfold and you know nothing about the other person? The woman must be desperate!_

"I promise Sess, no more dates after this if you don't like her", Kagome pledged.

"Well Kags if she's everything you've described, I be more than happy to take her", Miroku said with a sly smile and Sango kicked him hard underneath the table with her six inch high heeled shoes.

"On second thought, I'm more than happy with my beautiful wife", he laughed nervously with squinted eyes at Sango.

"Why'd you have to drag me along Kagome? All Sess is gonna do is bitch and complain like usual", Inuyasha said with his arms folded.

"This stupid place doesn't even serve ramen! Five star restaurant my ass", Inuyasha finished and Kagome gave him a death glare that caused him to shrink in his seat a little.

Izayoi leaned in closer to Inu Taisho. She could feel him tense up at their pack's bickering at the table.

"You know Izy, I swear the grandchildren behave a lot better than their parents. I'm getting a massive headache", Inu Taisho whispered in his wife's ear.

"You'll be fine dear. It'll be over before you know it", Izayoi said as she rubbed her husband's upper arm to help calm him.

"Alright Sess you know the drill. Put on your blindfold and I'll go outside and get her", Kogame said with a happy smile and watched him cover his eyes before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rin, you look absolutely smoking! You have got to tell me where you got that beautiful bright yellow sundress. The contrast with the red pumps, red belt, and red scarf is so hot! I love it and I think you'll knock your date right off his feet", Kagome squealed in excitement.<p>

"Thanks Kagome, this was something old out of my closet that I sort of threw together at the last minute", Rin said as Kagome blind folded her and led her inside.

"Well you look like a knockout. Let's get your blindfold on and get you inside for your date. I'm so excited I can barely contain myself", Kagome lightly screamed.

"Well let's go on in and get this over with", Rin said with mild enthusiasm.

Kagome led Rin to the back of the restaurant where everyone waited in silence with baited breaths as she was led to their table.

"I think I'm in love", Miroku said at the blindfolded sight of Rin.

"Roku, put a sock in it why don't you! You haven't even seen her eyes and if you don't put your tongue back in your mouth, I'm going to slice it off with my butter knife", Sango threated.

"It's about time you people found some ramen around here. This restaurant stinks" Inuyasha yelled at the waiter.

"This should be interesting dear. Look at who's joining us for a dinner date", Inu Taisho smiled at his wife who had her mouth wide open.

_This scent smells like….. It can't be…..No… anyone but…. him!_

_**It's our mate Rin!**_

"Okay you guys, you can take your blindfolds off now", Kagome said in excitement.

When both of their eyes were uncovered, Rin and Sesshomaru only stared at each other in total shock. Neither of them said a word and the entire table fell silent as the two of them bore holes into each other with hostile glares.

"Hey jackass, will you at least say something to the woman? I don't want to hear Kagome's mouth when I get home. The last thing I need is you making her cry because you hate the date she picked out", Inuyasha yelled to his brother.

"Inuyasha, will you shut the fuck up! Is it not obvious the two of them know each other? I swear you and Ruko are the dumbest pair of idiot's I've ever met in my entire life", Sango yelled at Inuyasha.

"What! Sesshomaru do you actually know this woman", Inuyasha asked his brother who for the life of him could not take his eyes off of Rin.

"Yes I know her Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said calmly as he gazed into his mates eyes.

"Hey what do you know? It's a small world and you two really know each other already", Kagome beamed at her handwork.

"Well who the fuck is she Sess? Or do you want us all to take turns guessing", Inuyasha demanded gruffly.

"Here we go love. I hope you are ready for a drama filled night", Inu Taisho whispered to his mate.

"I definitely did not see this coming tonight at all dearest", Izayoi whispered back to Inu Taisho.

"Well are you gonna answer me Sess", Inuyasha yelled again.

"Her name is Rin. Rin Yamada Takahashi and she is my human life mate", Sesshomaru said calmly which then set off a weird chain of reactions from everyone at the table besides Inu Taisho and Izayoi who only sat with huge smiles on their faces.

Miroku dropped his fork loudly onto his plate and his mouth opened so wide, you could have driven a truck through it. Sango who at the time was drinking a glass of white wine spit it all out into Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha who was raring back in his chair fell completely out of it and onto the floor with a loud thud, not to mention his face was covered with the back wash of Sango's wine. Kagome, who was standing next to Sess and Rin, passed out causing Sess to pull himself from his trance with Rin. He was able to catch his falling sister-in-law before she hit the floor and he couldn't help thinking to himself as he cradled Kagome in his arms…

_I suppose this Sesshomaru now has some explaining to do. Wait! Did Kagome say his date has a son? Rin has a...a son? She's got some explaining to do as well!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Wow you gays! I'm over 207 reviews so far! You guys do know who much you make this house wife smile! This story will be ending soon. I know I'll do 20 chapters but there could be more, maybe 22 or 25. **I would love to see my story reach over 300 reviews but that's strictly up to you guys.** I don't write stories for the reviews. I write them because it is my passion and I really enjoy it. The reviews are just the icing on the cake, and with that said, thank you all soooooooo very much! I appreciate each and every one of you!

Now let's get right into **Q/A of the previous chapter**. I've got a lot of exciting questions I can't wait to answer so here we go!

**RaixImagination:** Please leave some hair for the next few chapters and I am so happy I can be an inspiration to you! ***puts hair growth lotion in your head and rubs it in to experience maximum regrowth***

**jolie:** The crescent moon is not on Nori's head for a reason I cannot reveal but you will find out soon. I promise and thanks for the feedback on the new project. I'm so excited about it and I can't wait to get started.

**icecreamapparition:** Please, please save some hair for the next chapters! I don't have enough hair growth lotion to go around! Yes the gods were on Sess's side then. He almost let it slip! Thank you so much for the feedback on the new story idea!

**Syao Blossoms:** Thanks so much for your review and I am soooo glad you are enjoying the story.

**RebeccaRomano:** I'm so sorry I'm killing you slowly and after this chapter I hope to find you still alive and breathing. (LOL) Love you! MAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for the feedback on the new project!

**Tencharms:** Thanks for the feedback for the new story concept. I'm pumped to write it!

**.13:** Hope I didn't keep you in suspense for too long! (Smiles)

**Instant Noodler:** They will realize it soon my dear, very soon!

**Lady Moon:** Thank you so much for your review and I hope you continue to enjoy story.

**Black Canary:** You are too funny but I love your excitement for my story.

**RobStarLuver 16:** Thanks so much and just so you know, Sango had her baby the very next day after Kagome had hers.

**Y:** You are absolutely right! Sess smelled Rin at the Olive Garden because his demon made that possible because he wanted to see and he knew she was pregnant. As you have read Sess and crew's demons have a bond with their mates. Sess's demon rebelled against him so he could be with Rin and I am so glad you are paying attention. You were the only one to notice this and ask this question. Kudo's to you! Yay! And thanks for the feedback for the new project!

**icegirljenni:** Your passion for my story never ceases to amaze me! You are the

best and thanks for the feedback for the new story.

**jlh09:** Thank you soooo much for your review and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thanks for the feedback for the other story concept.

**Yuuko:** Thanks sooooo much for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy the story as well. A.S.A.P is short for as soon as possible. Thanks for asking that question. I will try to keep in mind that not everyone reading my story can speak and read English fluently. I'm just so happy you like my story and I hope you keep reading.

**c00lkatt:** Thank you for the review and the feedback on the story idea.

**kikipotter23:** You and your comments never cease to crack me up. You just brighten my days.

**MoonSpirit852:** I agree Sess needs to definitely man the blank up and fast before it is too late!

**Well that is all for Q/A of the previous chapter.** If you've got questions I've got answers and I'm always glad to hear from you. In case you were wondering why the time jump, I had to make Sess hurt a little bit more without dragging it out. That's all for now, I will see you guys next chapter but until then…Don't Forget To **REVIEW** Please!


	20. Painful Past Questionable Future

~.~**Painful Past Questionable Future**~.~

"Kagome are you okay", Sango asked as the woman came to in her brother-in-laws arms.

"Yeah Sango, I'm fine. I just need to collect myself, that's all", Kagome assured her friend.

_**Look our mate Sess, and she looks as beautiful as I remember! This Lord Sesshomaru missed her very much!**_

_So finally you decided to come forth. Yes our mate is definitely beautiful but I doubt a happy reunion is in store for us Yokai._

Sesshomaru gently placed Kagome down into an extra seat at the table while Rin looked on at the scene before her in complete silence. Inuyasha finally came back to reality and glared at his brother, who now stood near the table with his hands tucked into the pockets of his slacks.

"Did you get say that this woman is your mate Sess? How long has she been your mate", Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"Yes, that is what I said little brother, she is my mate. She's been my mate for five years", Sess answered calmly.

"Are you fucking serious, because if you ain't this shit is not fucking funny", Inuyasha said furiously as he stalked up to his brother.

"When have you ever known this Sesshomaru to 'joke around' little brother? Rin is my mate and watch your mouth in her presence", he said icily as he glared at his brother.

"Well if she is what you say, then I don't suppose you'd mind if I do this", Inuyasha said as he drew back and punched his older brother dead in his jaw.

Sesshomaru barely flinched as Inuyasha's fist connected hard with his face. Hell he wasn't even angry at him for doing so. Inuyasha had every right to hit him after all the years he'd treated him badly for being half human and how he'd treated his mother for being human. He couldn't blame him one bit. He deserved it and a lot more than just a punch in the face.

"You hypocritical bastard! All these years you treated me and my mother as if we were nothing to you, and you now calmly state that you have a human mate! And you kept it a secret for five fucking years! I thought you were cold and cruel before but you just exceeded your title of world's biggest jackass", Inuyasha yelled to his brother and when he finished he turned to a smiling Rin.

"Welcome to the family sister, and why the fuck are you smiling" Inuyasha asked with a confused look on his face.

_He just punched Sesshomaru! Well it serves my mate right after all he's done!_

_**Rin, you are not supposed to be rejoicing because of what just happened! Sess is our mate and we should be happy to see him.**_

_Listen you, I will not be happy to see Sess! Not after what he's done! You weren't there when he...hurt me! No be quiet now...please._

"I like your style and thank you, I guess….. brother. It's nice to meet you too. You've done what I've only dreamed about doing these past five years", Rin was saying just before Sess grabbed his little brother by his ears and yanked hard.

"I may have let you get away with that punch Inuyasha, but you will mind your vile tongue in front of my mate little brother", Sess threatened in a lethal tone before he let the hanyou's ears go.

_**Sess seems to care about us Rin. You cannot deny that! The look in his eyes tells me he's sorry for what he did to you.**_

_Sorry is just a five letter word as far as I'm concerned, and sorry just doesn't cut it!_

"Oh don't tell me you care about how I'm treated now **mate**! You didn't give a damn about me back in Osaka! So now that your secret's out to your lovely family, and by the way it's nice to meet all you folks, what are you going to do", Rin asked sarcastically.

"Rin while we are on the subject of secrets, you have a son", Sess asked calmly.

_Fuck I didn't want him to find out about Nori! Now I have no choice but to tell him about our son!_

_**He should know about him Rin. You've kept him from our mate long enough. The boy needs to know he has a father that will love him if you let him.**_

_Sess can't even comprehend the meaning of the word love. He'll only disappoint our son and live up to his reputation of cruelty._

_**You don't know that Rin because you haven't given him a chance.**_

_Hey didn't I tell you to be quiet!_

_**Fine!**_

"Since we're airing out **all** of our dirty laundry, to answer question, yes Sess. **I **do have a son and he's the best thing that's ever happened to me", Rin said calmly.

"Who's the father Rin? Is it that fox you were with at the Olive Garden that night", Sess asked calmly but the look he gave Rin was deadly.

"Wouldn't you like to know Sess? Why do you even care? You left me broken back in Osaka! You left me empty, scared, and traumatized! You didn't give a damn about me and whether or not I'd be okay! What you did was try to put me up in some cheap motel and left me five thousand dollars to clear your own stupid conscious", Rin yelled at Sess.

"Who's the father Rin", Sess asked through clenched teeth while flexing his clawed fingers.

"Yasha, I believe I know who Rin's son's father is", Kagome said eyeballing her husband.

"Kags we are staying out of this one. Sess looks like he's gonna get his ass handed to him on a silver platter and it serves him right", Inuyasha commanded his mate.

"Why does it matter Sess? You didn't want me! You never cared about me! Why are you so concerned with who the father of my child is", Rin asked as she folded her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Because I asked you a question….**mate** and I expect an answer! Now for the last time who is the child's father", Sess asked as his eyes flashed red with anger.

"You are Sesshomaru! You are my pup's father! Are you happy now", Rin said as she cocked an arched eyebrow at the stunned look on her mate's face.

The Takahashi pack became silent when Rin made that announcement. It was like everything and everyone froze in place at hearing that Sess was not only mated but a father as well.

**Yes Sess, our mate has given us a son! Lady Rin has birthed us an heir! She is so beautiful and kind and lovely in every way.**

_Rin has a son and it's….mine! But that can't be, we were only intimate five years ago!_

"Well it sounds like congratulations are in order son", Inu Taisho smirked at Rin's not so secret, secret.

Sesshomaru stood in utter shock. Rin had just told him he was a father….to a pup he didn't know he had. She'd given birth to a son….his son.

"How is this possible Rin? I….I'm a…father? I have a….. a son? Explain yourself Rin", Sess tried to recover from his shock and now watched Rin through cold honey golden eyes.

"Come on Sess, you do not need me explain what goes on in a hotel room do you? You've been going on these secret dates and you actually need me to explain the process of sexual intercourse and reproduction! You are so fucking smart you're stupid! It happened that night in Osaka Sess! My son is five years old! You do the math", Rin said coldly.

"No fucking way! Sess a father! He'd have to have some compassion, love, and kindness for that title and he doesn't! It's like saying the devil himself has a son! If you ask me Rin, I'd say take the pup and run! Run as far away from that bastard as you can get", Inuyasha butted in.

"Hey, whatever happened to staying out of it", Kagome demanded but before her husband could reply Sesshomaru spoke.

"Inuyasha I will only tell you once more to mind your tongue in front of my mate! This is none of your business in the first place", he said seemingly reading Kagome's thoughts.

"I had every right to know I was a father five years ago Rin! Tell me you're not standing in front of me saying you kept my son away from me for five years", Sesshomaru demanded.

"Rights! Don't you fucking stand there in front of me telling me of your rights as a father Sesshomaru! I'll tell you something about rights! I should have had the right to be fucking happy! I should have had the right to live a normal life instead of hiding behind ointments and feelings of insecurities from what you did to me! I should have had the right to be with a mate who loves and adores me but instead I got you! I got a cold hearted bastard who cares only for himself! I should have had the right to be safe with you and to be protected by you, but the only good thing you gave me, was my son! That's right Sess, **my** son! Do you seriously think you had any right to know about him after what you did to me? What I did for **my** son, was protect him from your cruelty. I protected him from a father who refused to protect his mother. I protected **my** child from becoming….. like you", Rin replied as tears started to roll down her face.

"Rin I can't even began to tell you how I've regretted what I've done to you. I've lived with that regret for five years. You are the first thing I think about when I rise in the morning and if I'm lucky enough to get some sleep, you are the last person I think about before I close my eyes. I think about you when I'm awake and in my dreams you are always there. I screwed up Rin! I screwed you over badly and I'm sorry. I…. this Sesshomaru is so very sorry for what he's done to his life mate", Sesshomaru confessed.

"Sorry Sess! I mean really, do you think sorry will make everything you've done to me just disappear? Do you think sorry makes it right Sess? Let me tell you what I've lived through these past five years. I had to accept the discrimination that came with your rejection. I've had to suffer feeling incomplete and feeling worthless because of you. I've had to suffer with being unaccepted and scrutinized because of the mark you placed on me! It isn't my fault that I'm human Sess, you remember calling me worthless, pathetic, and human don't you? I've lived with those words constantly on the surface of my mind for the past five years. Sleep, you want to talk about sleep Sess? Every night before I go to bed I have to apply this ointment to my mark to keep others from catching the scent of my rejection. I nearly pass out every night from the pain just so I can try to live a normal life, a life that you robbed me of! You want to talk about dreams **mate**? I don't have dreams, I have nightmares from what you did to me and your actions back in Osaka. That **fox** is my friend. He gave me a home and genuine friendship despite my mark Sess. I made friends, friends who care and love me and my son despite what you've done to me! I put myself through school just so my son could have a better life and I survived Sess, because that's what I do best. I did it when my parents died and their family neglected me and I did it with you", Rin said coldly as she watched her mate look away from her.

_**Look at what you've done to our mate Sess. Do you hear the hell you put her through? You should have never neglected her! You threw her away like garbage and if you're pissed because she failed to tell you about our pup, you have no right to be.**_

_Yokai, this is between me and Rin! Now silence so I can talk to her!_

"I don't know what else I can say Rin! I know that you hate me, hell I hate myself for what I've done and I know that I can't undo all the pain I've caused you but this Sesshomaru will try with every ounce of strength he has left to make things right again for his mate…if she'll give me the chance", Sess replied calmly yet with sadness in his voice.

"That's all I wanted from you in the beginning Sess. I wanted that chance to try to make you happy, to try to prove to you that I could, but…..you refused to give that chance to me. Instead you ejected and rejected me from your pack. Does your family even know that's what you did Sess", Rin asked.

"I…told my father yesterday", he replied quietly.

"Umm me, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango didn't know that Rin", Kagome intruded in on their conversation.

"Well if you ask me, it does not surprise me at all that Sess would do something as idiotic as rejecting his mate. He's a coldhearted bastard with no feelings for anyone but himself", Inuyasha added his two cents in.

"Inuyasha, will you and your mate be quiet and let Rin speak? I don't need this from you right now", Sess said emotionlessly.

"Your stepmother and father knew way before you said anything Sess. They have been spending time with my son, their grandson, throughout the years. I wanted my pup to know about his heritage, who he is, and his legacy. My pup even knows about you Sess. No he doesn't know what you did to me and I would never ever do that to **my** son, but he knows about you", She stated calmly.

"Father, Izayoi you couldn't have done that behind my back? You would not know that I have a son and not tell me, would you", Sesshomaru asked as he gave the happy couple a deadly glare.

"Don't you dare Sess! Don't pass the blame to them! This was all your own doing! They respected my wishes and kept my son a secret and away from you! Do you think I'd let him anywhere near you Sess? You couldn't, not after how you treated me! As far as I was concerned nothing would have stopped you from rejecting my son either. Are you going to tell me that you wouldn't have hurt him the way you did me Sess? Because I can't believe you've suddenly grown a heart and have feelings and it is for that reason why I will not let you near him... **ever**", Rin screamed.

"So you're saying you have no intention of letting me see my son **Rin**", Sess said coldly.

"That is exactly what I'm saying **Sesshomaru**", She replied equally cold.

"Well fine Rin. If a war is really what you want, then so be it! I will take you to court for full custody of **my** son! And if you think any judge or jury in their right minds would deny me custody, then you dear **mate**, are sadly mistaken", Sess replied with so much coldness in his voice it nearly froze everyone at the table in place.

"Bring it on Sess, because if you think any judge or jury in their right minds would award custody to someone who would apply a rejection mark to their mate simply because she's human, then you are sadly mistaken **mate**! My son means everything to me, and I would go through hell twice just for him! Don't fuck with me when it comes to my son Sess because I promise you, you will not get any satisfaction from it", Rin vowed.

"Hey Sess and Rin let's not get carried away making threats, there is a pup we have to consider", Inu Taisho tried to reason with the two angry adults.

"I want to see my son Rin and you will not keep him from me any longer", Sess's voice demanded over his father's.

"Yeah well, hell will freeze over first before I let that happen…**alpha**", Rin threatened through clenched teeth.

"Rin you don't want to make an enemy out me! I guarantee this a fight you won't win", Sess vowed.

"And you don't want to push a mother grizzly bear into a corner Sess. Not even you and your empty threats will keep me from protecting my son from you, you selfish bastard", Rin promised.

"Well I guess this little reunion is over then mate. You shall be hearing from my lawyers, Rin! I vow it", Sesshomaru assured her.

"Look will you both calm down. You're scaring all of the customers away. I think we all need to call it a night and meet at my house for a much needed family meeting. Honestly, you two need to think about the bigger picture here".

"Please Inu Taisho, I can't be in the same room as Sess right now", Rin begged.

"Well that's too bad honey because you're riding with Sess to go pick up your son and then you are both going to accompany me at my home as soon as you have him. Yasha and Kags, go pick up Gina and Hana from Kouga and Ayume's house and come straight back to my home. Roku and Sango you two will follow Izy and I straight to the house. Is everyone clear on my instructions", Inu Taisho asked authoritatively to the entire table.

When everyone responded except Sess and Rin, Inu Taisho let out a very frightening growl that made them both flinch at the same time.

"Yes father, I'm clear and so is my mate", Sess replied none too enthusiastically.

"Good and if my grandson tells me you were bickering in front of him, you both will have to deal with me and trust me you will not like it one bit. You all have an hour and a half to get to my home and Sess make sure Rin gets some overnight clothes, hell everyone get some overnight clothes. This is going be a long night for all of us I'm certain", Inu Taisho said before he paid the bill and left a tip for the waiter.

* * *

><p>Rin sat silently crying as she rode on the passage side of Sess's silver jag. She didn't even glance in his direction but she felt his eyes on her. She could feel the tension in the air between them in the small expensive vehicle.<p>

"Their home is about a mile away on the left", she whispered quietly as they got closer to her friend's home.

Before they got to Rin's friend's home, Sesshomaru pulled over onto the side of the road and parked the running car.

"Rin", he whispered softly. "Will you look at me for a moment please", he said watching her with clear golden eyes.

Rin wiped clumsily at her falling tears, her eyeliner was now running down her face leaving black trails of the makeup behind.

When her teary eyes finally met his she tried to sniff back more tears that threatened to spill over.

"What do you want Sess", she asked quietly.

"Rin I would like for us to put aside our differences at least for tonight. I…hate that I caused you pain Rin. I'd go back in time and take it all back if I could, but I can't. You were right, I was supposed to protect you and I didn't. I was supposed to love you but I didn't. I didn't even give you the chance to try to love me Rin. I know it is wrong of this Sesshomaru to ask you to give him a chance, when I didn't give one to you but I'd like to show you that I have changed Rin", he said as he tried to reach over to wipe her tears away only for her to turn away from him before his hand could make contact.

"Sesshomaru it is best that we not converse with each other right now. Aimi and my son are waiting for us and I should get myself together before we get there. It's bad enough that he will smell my tears and I can't lie to him because he'd know it. Let's just please get through the next twenty four hours without killing each other", Rin replied trying desperately to make herself look presentable before they picked up their son.

"Okay mate, but we will talk later and be civil for **our** son's sake", he demanded softly.

"Okay fine, I'm too tired to argue with you Sess. Just brace yourself because he's more like you than you can ever imagine", Rin warned and watched him smirk from the driver's side of his car.

When they pulled into Jinenji and Aimi's driveway, Rin checked her appearance in the car's passenger visor mirror.

"I should go in first Sesshomaru to explain to him that you are here and why sort of. Give me about ten minutes and you can come up", she said as she unfastened her seat belt.

"I will wait on the porch then if that is okay with you", Sess replied calmly.

"Fine", she huffed and as they got out of the car and made their way to the porch. His hand grabbed hers just before she could knock on the door.

"Rin wait! I….I should at least know my son's name. What is his…..name", he asked a little nervously at the realization he'd be meeting his son for the first time.

"His name is….Nori. Nori Yamada", Rin said calmly.

"Nori Yamada. You didn't give him my surname? Why", he asked curiously.

_I remember giving a pup that name five years ago._

"I was trying to give us both a new start in our lives, besides I did not want to risk you finding out about him", She said coldly.

"Who….who named him Rin", Sess asked suspiciously.

"It was a close friend of mine, and he was very good to me. His name was Maru Tanaka and he took good care of me and was good to me when I was pregnant. Why do you ask", Rin smirked wantind to make him jealous.

_Because I'm Maru Tanaka. That would mean Rin...she can't be! It is impossible! That would mean Rin is...Rina!_

_**Finally, it's about time you found out each others true identity. It only took you five fucking years!**_

_Oh Fuck!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow you guys gave me **26 Reviews** for the previous chapter! I don't know what else to say except thanks everyone **sooooooooooooooooooooooooo** much! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for any of my stories. WoW! I'm so freakin excited!

So let's get straight to **Q/A's** and **SHOUT OUTS** shall we.

**icecreamapparition:** Kagome uses her maiden name because she doesn't want her co-workers to know she's filthy rich. So she keeps her wealthy lifestyle from them and her students.

**BeccaRomano:** I hope this chapter finds you alive and well dear. (Smiles)

**13:** Your review made me laugh!

**Instant Noodler:** More than happy to put a smile on your face.

**RaixImagination:** Hope this chapter was to your liking.

**jolie:** Yep 25 chapters is my max. I want to get into some reading now. It'd hard for me to write and read at the same time. It kinda throws me off course and then I won't update as quickly.

**Y:** I'll do my best to add in what you said. I don't plan on going over 25 chapters for this story. That is my absolute chapter max. And to be honest this story is kind of draining me because I'm not use to writing long stories. I think I'm a better writer when the story is kept short but I looooooooooove that everyone is loving Forget Me Not just the same.

**puffballs:** On my stomach with a pillow tucked under each arm! LOL. You make me smile.

**kana117:** Thank you so much for your review and enjoying my story.

**RobStarLuver16:** I hope this was a fast enough update for you. (LOL)

**icegirljenni:** Kagome asked Rin to be Sess's blind date on her own accord. No one else knows about Nori except for Inu Papa and Izy. The date setup was pure coincidence. Rin and Sess are both still in their normal appearances no other changes has happened with them physically except on the new moons. Thanks boo for your review!

**Xxmonkee27xX:** I hope this was a fast enough update for you. If not, I still would love to know your opinion of my story.

**erika:** Thanks for your review and for liking my story.

**tanakaL:** Thanks for your review and I hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long.  
><strong>Jessica Morgan:<strong> Yes Hana is Miroku and Sango's daughter and your second question was answered in the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

**anonymous:** Rin's demon voice is female, and hopefully I can get Sess and Rin to wrap up their issues with each other. Sess is proving to be rather difficult with me lately.

**xxKILLxxWITHxxLOVExx:** Wow! Thank you so much for your passion for my story. Thank you so much for your review as for your question, I cannot answer it as of yet but PLEASE keep reading to find out!

**naturalangell:** Thanks for your reviews! Glad you liked the chain reactions.

**anonymous:** Thanks for liking my story and thanks for your review.

**tkplover:** Actually I take that as a compliment. I'm happy to bring something original to the table, especially when there are so many great stories already out there, it is difficult to find unique creativity. As for Sess's character at this point, he really has fallen in love with Rin but he just hasn't gotten his lips to say the words yet. So hopefully I can try to peel away those tough layers of his and get his stubborn behind to admit it…before it's too late.

**Black Canary:** I am soooooooo happy you are enjoying my story and thanks soooo much for your review!

**fluffy ninja bunny:** Thanks for your review and I hope this update was fast enough for you!

**luvlybones1230:** I'm so glad I hooked you on my story, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**AyaChan:** So glad I can help you make it through another day and thanks sooooo much for your review.

**kikipotter23:** Yet again another hilarious review. Girl you are toooo much!

**Black Rose:** Thanks for your review and I hope I updated fast enough for you!

Wells, that wraps up **Q/A and Shout Outs** from the previous chapter. Thanks you all for taking precious time out of your days to review my story and I'll see you all next chapter but until then…..Don't Forget To _**REVIEW**_ Please!


	21. Mending Old Wounds

~.~**Mending Old Wounds**~.~

_Rin is Rina but how can that be? Oh no, she changes into a full blood yokai on the new moons while I turn human! I must to tell her I'm Maru but…. she'll probably think that I plotted the whole thing! What the fuck am I gonna do! I must tell her if I am going to win my mate back! _

"Rin I…I must tell you something. I…I'm Mar-".

"Mother", Nori said calmly as he opened the door interrupting the couple standing on the porch.

_My son! That's Nori and he's a...full blood yokai! But how can that be? His mother is….human! That's right he was a full blood when she gave birth to him._

_**Consider it my gift to you Sess. Yes, our seed is a full blood thanks to me and also giving Rin some of my essence. He's a handsome one too, isn't he?**_

_My son…..Nori! He is the reason why my mark had a silver bud in the middle of the stem! It's because Rin was pregnant with my son and it bled and bloomed when she gave birth to him! I remember holding him and thinking of Rin when all the while she was right under my nose in front of me. I….I was there when she delivered my son. It was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Nori...the baby pup I named...is mine._

_**Finally I was wondering when that brain of yours was going to wake up. You finally know why your mark underwent those radical changes.**_

_Yokai you knew about my son and you didn't tell me! You knew I had a son with Rin and you kept it from me! You knew Nori was mine and you knew Rin was Rina!_

_**Honestly Sess, would you have listened had I told you? You were so wrapped up in your problems and your issues that you didn't even listen when I told you our mate needed us. You needed to find out some things on your own, even if it did take you five long ass years.**_

_Rin and Nori needed me and I wasn't there because of my foolish pride. I have failed! I have failed as a mate and a father. How can I make this up to them? I have to try. I won't give up on Rin and my pup! I will prove to her this Sesshomaru can and has changed!_

"Hi kiddo, did you miss me", Rin asked as she bent down to tickle her pup's nose.

"Mother, you are upset. Is it because of…. him", he said coldly while pointing a clawed finger in Sess's direction.

"Nori, I wanted to talk to you alone first but it seems I won't get the chance now. Sweetie you see mommy's got a surprise for you", Rin tried to explain.

"Mother, please do not address me like a baby. You brought my father home with you, did you not", he questioned emotionlessly.

"Yes Nori, this is your father, Sesshomaru Takahashi. Sesshomaru this is your son Nori Yamada", Rin said quietly as she watched the two of them glare at one another.

_This is my son! I have a son who's like me in every way! This is our pup, the pup that Rin and I created…..together. What a wonderful gift she's given this undeserving Sesshomaru. He's a wonderful creation to be hold…..our son!_

Sesshomaru bent down to his pup's level and watched as he came closer to him but didn't quite touch him. Rin stood with weak knees and looked on as the two of them sniffed each other to imprint their unique scents into each of their memorization.

_He's so much like me. He's bold and confident. He's strong and intelligent. He's stubborn and quiet, and he's already very powerful for a pup of his age._

"So you are my sire? Tell me, why is it that you've caused my mother pain, Sesshomaru", the pup said as he gave his father a lethal glare.

_Because your father let his foolish pride get in the way of loving and protecting your mother son._

"I'm afraid I have no valid explanation son", Sess replied sadly.

"This Nori needs you to find one now! My mother left me in good spirits and she comes back to me hiding tears. What have you done to her", he asked coldly.

"Nori, please do not be upset with your father. I was just not expecting to see him tonight, that's all", Rin said trying to reason with the angry pup though no emotion showed on his face.

"Mother, this Sesshomaru has caused you tears and pain on this night. You are mine to protect and he has some explaining to do, if he values his life", Nori threatened with narrowed eyelids directed at Sesshomaru.

_My son does not fear his father. He's confident in his ability to engage me, the same way I was with my father. This Sesshomaru is very proud of his pup._

"So son, you will attempt to engage your father in battle", he questioned his son without emotion.

"I will when my mother's feelings and heart are at stake and you will address me as Nori. Do not underestimate the strength of this child Sesshomaru. It could be a fatal mistake on your part", Nori threatened again.

"Nori that is enough son! I will not allow you to disrespect your father regardless of what our issues are with each other. Now go in and get your things, we are all spending the night at your grandparent's house", Rin commanded sternly.

"Yes mother, I…..apologize", he said to Rin coldly but turned to Sesshomaru. "Don't think for a second this is over because you owe me an explanation Sesshomaru and I plan on getting one before this night is over", Nori finished with a death glare at his father.

_Nori is a force to be reckoned with! He loves Rin that's for sure and he'll go to any length to protect her. I am very proud of that. He has the strength to do something I myself failed to do._

_I fucked up their lives so badly and now I must make everything right for my mate and my pup. I caused Rin so much pain and heartache but what must I do to fix it? There has got to be away for me to fix this!_

"Aimi thank you so much for looking after Nori. You remember my mate Sesshomaru Takahashi", Rin said as an introduction.

"I'm afraid I do. I'm Aimi Sato, and it's nice to meet you up close Sesshomaru", she glared suspiciously at the man.

"Same here", Sess said calmly.

"Aimi, I'm afraid we won't be staying long. We've got some things to try to iron out tonight at Nori's grandparent's house. We're on sort of a time limit but thank you so much for watching Nori", Rin smiled at her friend.

"It's no problem Rin, that's what friends are for. Call me as soon as you can so I can know how everything went", Aimi smiled back.

Nori then walked calmly over to the door and stood between his mother and father with his back pack in his hand. Jinenji walked up and stood behind his wife in the doorway.

"Hey Jinenji, this is my mate Sesshomaru Takahashi. Sesshomaru this is my good friend and colleague Jinenji Sato. I'm so sorry I couldn't make this a more proper introduction Jinenji, but we've got to be going. We have a prior engagement with Nori's grandparents". Rin explained again.

"Nice to meet you Sesshomaru and no problem Rin, We are glad to always have Nori over. Call and let us know how everything goes", Jinenji said over his wife's shoulder.

"I will and I'll chat with you both soon", Rin said as she ushered Nori to Sess's car.

* * *

><p>The ride to the Takahashi Mansion was even more intense with Nori in the car. The pup did not take his eyes away from Sesshomaru from the moment he climbed in the back seat. Rin only stared out the window and watched the city lights blur her vision. Every time Sess took his eyes off the road, he'd glance into his rearview mirror only to see his son giving him deadly glares.<p>

_He hates me! My son hates me! I can't even blame him one bit, if it were the other way around I'd hate me too! _

When they pulled into the driveway of the Takahashi Mansion, Sess parked the car around the back and jogged around to open Rin and Nori's doors. They entered the massive home through the kitchen.

"Nori are you hungry", Sess asked his doppelganger son.

"No thank you Sesshomaru", the boy replied coldly.

"What about you Rin? Would you like me to fix you something to eat since you didn't get a chance to eat at the restaurant", Sess said calmly.

"Not right now, I just want to get this family meeting thing out of the way", Rin replied.

"Okay, well you both can follow me into the family room", Sess said without emotion.

When they walked into the room everyone watched them closely and eyed the young pup that looked exactly like his father except for the missing purple blue crescent in the center of this forehead. Inu Taisho and Izayoi greeted their grandchild and watched as Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome marveled at the younger version of Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha walked over to the boy and sniffed Nori before he spoke in his trademark gruff voice.

"Yep, he's your pup alright Sess, not only does he look exactly like you but he's got your exact scent too. Hey there little buddy. I'm your Uncle Inuyasha", he said as he ruffled the hair on top of Nori's head.

"Pleasure to meet you Uncle Inuyasha but for future references, please call me Nori and not little buddy, and please don't ruffle my hair. Only my mother and friend can do that. How would you like it if I tugged on your ears", the pup asked calmly.

"Feh, who do you think you are pup coming up in here like-".

"Yasha, zip it and try to be nice to Nori! It is his first time meeting us", Kagome said cutting off her husband's sentence.

"Hello Nori. I'm your Aunt Kagome. You can call me that anytime except at school, there I'll continue to be Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha is my husband and mate and he is Gina's father.

_No kidding, I could tell that by the ears and hair Aunt Kagome. I mean really, do they take this Nori to be an idiot! Gina's a dead ringer for her father!_

"Yes Aunt Kagome, this Nori figured that out when I first spotted Uncle Inuyasha in the room. Gina looks exactly like him. I'm quite perceptive for my age", the pup boldly boasted.

"Aww fuck, now we got two arrogant Sesshomaru's running around here! That's just fucking great! Feh, it's like reliving my fucking childhood all over again", Inuyasha grumbled gruffly.

"Hey, watch your mouth around my mother Uncle Inuyasha", Nori calmly said before Sesshoumaru could utter the words, which caused the adult Inuyokai to crack a noticeable smile.

_That's my boy! Take that you smug bastard! It is certainly going to be interesting having Nori around here. This Sesshomaru is definitely proud of his son._

"Well will you all look at that, Sesshomaru's got a smile on his face. Now the world is certainly coming to an end. I don't know which to be more in shock of, Sess mated, Sess a father, or Sess smiling", Miroku smirked from the couch next to Sango.

"All of the above Roku. If you ask me we've all got our work cut out for us trying to fix this shi-, I mean mess", Inuyasha said while staring at his nephew.

"Hi there Nori, it's nice to meet you. I'm Miroku and this is my beautiful wife Sango. We are honorary members of your grandfather's pack", Miroku said as he leaned down close to the pup.

"You smell like Hana Mori. You both are her mother and father, are you not", Nori asked softly.

"Why yes, we are and as a matter of fact Hana, Gina, and another friend of theirs Kane, are upstairs waiting to meet you", Miroku said with a smile.

"I already know them from school Mr. Mori", Nori said calmly.

"Of course you do, well why don't you run on up and spend some time with them while we talk with your mother and father. The maid will take you right up to them", Miroku smiled at the pup.

"Alright I'll do that. Mother if you should need me, you know where I'll be and Sesshomaru, do not forget what I said", Nori said looking up into his father's equally golden eyes.

"This Sesshomaru has an excellent memory son", Sess said as he watched his son turn to walk up the stairs

Just then, the two girls came down stairs with Kane in tow. Gina giggled when she spotted Nori standing in the family room. Hana smiled shyly as her hazel brown eyes met his golden ones. She swept her long raven loose locks behind her ears as they approached each other. Kane stood near Hana with his arms folded but his ocean blue eyes scrutinized Gina not so secretly.

It was obvious to everyone except Inuyasha that Kane had a crush on his daughter Gina. Kane's parent's Kouga and Ayume, told Kagome during one of their parent/teacher meetings but Kagome already had a clue because Kane was all Gina talked about since she met him, that and Ayume was her second best friend next to Sango.

Poor Inuyasha had always been clueless when it came to matters of the heart and it was probably best he remained ignorant of the crush, seeing as how protective he was of his female pup.

The four kids were all friends and only hung out with each other at school, letting all the other children know that their pack was off limits. Kane stuck to Gina like glue and Nori, though quite most of the time, never let Hana out of his sight at school.

"Hello again Hana Mori", Nori said calmly to the bright eyed girl.

_She's so beautiful with her hair down. Hana, you shall be this Nori's mate someday and I shall treat you like a queen!_

"Hello Nori Yamada or shall I say Nori Takahashi", Hana smiled showing the Inuyokai pup her deep dimples in both her flawless cheeks.

She fiddled with the dark blue ribbon on her long light blue night gown and watched as Gina walked up and hit him playfully in the back.

"Well, what do you know, looks like we're cousins Nori? I always said you reminded me of my uncle", the half demon girl said as she ruffled her new cousin's hair at the top of his head.

"Gina, must you always do that? I told you this Nori hates for his hair to be touched, especially like that", Nori said coldly before he yanked the girl's hand away from his head.

"Nori, watch how you touch Gina. You maybe my best friend and her cousin but that doesn't give you the right to be so rough with her", Kane said as he narrowed his blue eyes towards Nori.

_I'm going to make Gina my woman someday, and no one will ever put their grimy hands on her without my knowledge or permission._

"Hey, calm yourself wolf. Gina can hold her own", the pup replied coolly.

Kane growled rather loudly at Nori and Hana whispered something to Gina that was heard by Nori and Kane's demon ears.

Hana reached up and smoothed Nori's silver hair back in place causing him to let out a soft purr at her touch.

"I told you so Gina", Hana smiled at her friend and Gina in turn, ran her clawed fingers through Kane's long soft midnight hair causing the demon wolf pup to purr as well.

The two girls grabbed the pups by their hands leading them upstairs to the play room. The girls giggled with excited laughter the entire way to the room while pups followed them silently and helplessly like baby lambs being led to the slaughter house.

The adults watched as the children interacted with each other then left the stairs, and Sesshomaru did not miss how Nori's hand possessively clung to Hana's and Kane to Gina's.

_My pup has a crush on Hana and Kane has crush on Gina? That is very interesting to know. Yes, interesting indeed._

* * *

><p>"Sofia, please be sure you keep a close eye on the children. We've got enough issues to deal with as it is. We don't need to add more to the table", he said to the middle aged maid. She nodded and walked in the same direction of the girls and the pups.<p>

"Alright everyone, we all know the reason why we are here. First we will attempt to resolve the issues Sess and Rin have with each other and then we will try to find the best resolution for Nori. I want you both to keep his feelings in the for front of your minds and remember, we have two demon children and a half demon child upstairs who's hearing is excellent and we can't count out Hana who is very intelligent and crafty. Sess and Rin, I want you both to agree to hear each other out and since you are not familiar with this process; I will inform you that this is usually how we do marriage counciling in this family. If there is an issue that cannot seem to be resolved, then we mediate here and we are all unbiased there is no right or wrong side with either party", Inu Taisho said calmly.

"Except in this case, Sess is entirely wrong for what he did to his mate", Inuyasha said boldly, which caused his father to send a lethal glare in his direction.

"What? I'm just saying what nobody else has the guts to say to the bastards face", the half demon grumbled and folded his arms when sat on the couch next to Kagome.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by my ill-mannered younger son, I have arranged two chairs in the center of the room facing each other. Both of you will sit facing the other and there will be no cussing, no yelling, and no verbal or physical abuse what so ever. As the head of this family, all final decisions are mine to make. With that said let's get started shall we", Inu Taisho said and sat down next to his wife.

"Wait I….I don't want to go first. Can someone else go before us", Rin asked nervously.

"That is very logical Rin especially since you just became familiar with the pack and how things are done. I will allow it. Inuyasha and Kagome you both are in the hot seats, right now", Inu Taisho ordered.

"Aww dad, why do we have to go? Why can't Sango and Miroku go first", Inuyasha mumbled.

"Because I'm your father and I said so, besides there's not a week that goes by when you haven't done something stupid to piss off your mate. Now get your cocky ass in the chair Yasha before I glue you to it. Forgive me for the language Rin, sometimes it's the only way to get my son to listen", Inu Taisho said smiling politely in the young woman's direction.

"Fine", Inuyasha replied as he turned the chair backwards and plopped down in front of his mate.

"Okay you two, you know the drill. What issues or grievances have you both had with each this week", Inu Taisho asked the couple.

"Well dad, I have felt much neglected by Yasha this week. All week I've been trying to tell him something very important but he doesn't listen to me. It's like all he wants to do is sleep with me but he never listens to me when I'm trying to pour my heart out to him. It really hurts my feelings", Kagome said sadly.

"Kagome, I have been working late all week. When I get home I'm literally dog tired. I know that is no excuse but sometimes you gotta meet me half way babe. I apologize for neglecting you mate and I will consider your feelings and listen to you more, I promise. What is it that you wanted to tell me Kags", Inuyasha asked softly.

"Well Gina was playing with your robe of the fire rat without permission and she must have gotten it dirty so she put it in the washer without telling me. I was set to wash the white clothes and our clever daughter put your robe underneath the pile. I started the wash and poured the bleach in and the next thing I knew, I accidentally bleached it", Kagome confessed nervously.

Inuyasha turned about ten shades of red before he was able to speak to his wife.

"Darling, are you not aware that that was a priceless heirloom given to me by my father", Yasha said through clenched teeth.

"Now, now Inuyasha it was an accident, a harmless mistake. Now reassure your mate you are not angry by such disposable things", Inu Taisho said calmly.

"Kagome…..it is okay. Clothes are replaceable not you and Gina", he said with mild frustration.

"Kagome are you happy with the outcome of the situation", Inu Taisho asked.

"Yes dad", she replied.

"Inuyahsa are you happy with the outcome", Inu Taisho asked his youngest son.

"Yes dad", he replied.

"Inuyasha is there an issue you have with Kagome", Inu Taisho asked his son.

"As a matter of fact there is. Kagome, it hurts my feelings that you refused to use your married name at your job. It makes me feel like you are ashamed of being my mate, like you are….embarrassed to be connected to me", he said looking down into his wife's lap.

"Inuyasha you know that is simply not true. I love you more than anything and I don't mean to hurt you but your father is one of the wealthiest men in Tokyo. I don't want people knowing our status like that. I only use my maiden name to keep my co-workers from trying to use me. That has happened at every single school I've worked at once they found out I'm Inu Taisho's daughter-in-law. Please babe, don't be hurt by that. You mean the world to Yasha, you have to know that", Kagome said with pleading eyes.

"Well, since you explained it that way, I suppose I understand where you are coming from. I'm sorry to think that you were ashamed of me. Will you forgive me Kags", Inuyasha asked softly as he took her hand in his.

"There's nothing to forgive mate. It was just a misunderstanding", she assured him.

"So are both sides agreed that a resolution has been met", Inu Taisho asked and both Inuyasha and Kagome nodded.

"Both sides are happy with the outcome and neither must ever bring up this same topic here or in their individual homes again. If there were no agreement or resolution then we'd continue until there is one. Then if we still can't come to a resolution at least within three days, then I'd have the final say and you'd both have to agree to my terms. Is that understood Sess and Rin", Inu Taisho asked the other couple.

They both replied yes and when Inuyasha and Kagome got up, they both sat down.

"Before we start, I need you both to expose to each other, your marks. Rin remove your scarf and Sess remove your shirt please", Inu Taisho commanded the couple.

"But I don't want everyone seeing my…..my rejection mark", Rin began to protest.

"Rin, this is a necessary process. Sess needs to see what he has done to you. He needs to feel the pain he has inflicted upon his mate. You Rin also need to see Sess's mark as well. You need to see the sadness and pain he inflicted upon himself with what he's done to you. We do not and will not judge you, Rin for you are one of us and you will always be one of us. Now please, do as I ask", Inu Taisho commanded.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru slowly stood to removed his black button down shirt only to reveal a white v neck t-shirt that was underneath. Rin's eyes fell to the mark between the juncture of his neck and shoulder and noted how much it had changed from when she got her first glimpse of it. Sesshomaru then sat and watched Rin with apprehensive eyes as she slowly with unsure hands removed her red scarf revealing the red x over her bit mark.

Sesshomaru eyed the red rejection mark as it sat in perfect contrast with her beautiful peach tan skin. He immediately felt very disgusted at what he'd done to her. He wanted desperately to make everything right for his mate. He wanted to make the pain he'd caused her to disappear but the look in Rin's sad eyes told him it was going to be a very difficult task, so he looked away unable to bare the exposure of her rejection mark and what he'd done to her any longer.

Rin sat in front of Sess with her hands clasped together in her lap and everyone else in the room, looked on in silent horror at her rejection mark, everyone except Sess who only monitored her hands as she fidgeting with her fingers resting in her lap.

"Sess you need your arrogant ass kicked for what you've done to her! Five fucking years she's had to live with this hideous rejection mark while you didn't even miss a fucking beat! How the hell did you sleep at night? I can't fucking believe I'm even ralated to you! I've always admired you from a far Sess. I even wanted to be like you to some degree, but what you've done to her makes me ashamed to even acknowledge as my brother, halfblood or not! This by far is the lowest of the low Sess! How could you do such a thing", Inuyasha said standing over his brother demanding an explanation.

"Inuyasha! Sit down right now! We are not here to take sides! What's done is done, the only thing we can do is attempt to fix it! Now I mean park your narrow ass on the couch before you feel my foot in it", Inu Taisho growled at Inuyasha as he reluctantly sat back down next to his wife.

After a long period of silence, Inu Taisho's deep voice resonated in everyone's ears.

"You both will have to look each other in the eyes, so you can address the issues you have with one another. I will start the questions for you and when you are comfortable, either of you can take over but one at a time. We will address the pain the rejection mark has caused a little later, but first, let's start with how you both felt tonight after seeing each other for the first time in five years", Inu Taisho said softly.

"I'll start with you Rin, how did you feel when you first saw Sesshomaru in the restaurant", Inu Taisho asked.

"I….I felt hurt and vulnerable. I felt embarrassed and….afraid. I don't think I was ready to see him after all this time. I kind of prayed that I would never see him again", she replied.

"Sess, how did you feel when you saw your mate at the restaurant", Inu Taisho asked.

_**Sess this is your chance. You better pour your fucking heart out if we are ever to be with our mate again. Don't you screw this up! Now is not the time to be proud and arrogant. We must humble ourselves to win Lady Rin back!**_

"I was shocked, but I was happy to see her. I thought she looked very beautiful. I was….afraid because of what happened between us the last time we saw each other", he replied to his father but looked longing at Rin.

"Sesshomaru, you hurt me so very badly. I can't even begin to tell you how deep my wounds run because of you. Sometimes it's hard for me to look in a mirror at myself because I all see is me being rejected, hurt, afraid, and lonely because of my mate", Rin said with the pain still etched and fresh in her voice.

"Rin…. I know this Sesshomaru has hurt you and for that I am deeply, deeply sorry. I know words alone will not heal the wounds I've caused. No amount of this Sesshomaru's blood can heal your heart which I broke. When I first laid eyes on you Rin, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Your eyes were so alive with life and happiness and now I look at you five years later and you are still the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. But I now look into your eyes that used to be dark chocolate brown, that are now honey brown because you have a part of me, and I don't see the light of life and happiness anymore. The beautiful smile that once graced your delicate and perfect face, which was far lovelier than the Mona Lisa, is no longer there. Instead I've caused a dull resemblance of the smile that used to be, to replace it. This Sesshomaru was afraid of your humanity. He was afraid of your strength. He was afraid that if the allowed himself to love you he'd be weak in the eyes of other yokai, but through the years I've learned that I no longer care about your humanity and my weakness or what other's think Rin. I know five is years is a long time to come to ones senses, but I would have along time ago. I was afraid of you rejecting me or having you do to me what I did to you. Please, can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me my mate", Sess pleaded with his eyes.

"I just don't know right now Sess. You're sitting there trying to convince me you've changed yet you not so long ago threatened to take me to court to take my child away from me. Your words and actions do not match up Sess. I just can't believe you. You've got a hell of a lot of proving to do", Rin said softly.

"Rin I would never do that to you. That was me being angry because you told me I have a son and you didn't want me to see him. How would you have reacted had it been the other way around? Nori is an intelligent boy. I have confidence that someday he will be a great ruler. I just want-".

"Wait, say that again Sess! Say that last part again", Rin demanded anxiously.

"I said I have confidence that someday he will be a great ruler", Sess repeated curiously.

"Oh my God, I don't believe this! How could I have been so freaking stupid? I should have known! This is a new low even for you Sess, and to the think some of what you were saying was actually bringing some of my barriers down! You evil vile, piece of shi-"

"Rin that is enough! No verbal abuse, it's part of the rules", Inu Taisho said cutting her off.

"What? What is it Rin? What have I done now", Sess asked quietly.

"I can't even believe I'm mated to you Sesshomaru or should I say Maru Tanaka", Rin spat in anger.

_**Fuck Sess, We take two steps forwards and four backwards. Why the hell didn't you tell her the moment you knew who she was. We may not ever get our chance to be with her again.**_

_Fuck! I knew she'd think I conspired against her! It's like the fates that brought us together are now trying to pull us apart. I would probably have better luck if you'd talk to her. Wait a minute, that's an excellent idea yokai! What if I bring you to the surface to speak Rin on my behalf? She loves you and trusts you. You can convince her of the anguish I been going through without her. You can get her to see reason!_

_**You mean you'd actually allow me speak to our mate? I'm all in. I'll do it but don't get upset if we make love again, after all I have more finesse than you ever will and she was in love with me.**_

_Don't push your fucking luck yokai! Now go, and make our mate see that we belong together._

"I can't believe what an idiot I am, not to have seen you for what you really were! Urgh, I am such a fool! I must be the stupidest woman alive! I almost fell for your tricks Sesshomaru", Rin continued her tirade as she now paced the room while everyone else looked on in disbelief.

"**Lady Rin. My mate is not an idiot. My mate is not a fool and my mate is not stupid. My mate is very intelligent, very beautiful and very kind**", the demon said in a deep voice.

Rin stopped dead in her tracks. She gazed intently at Sesshomaru's back. She watched his broad shoulders with unblinking eyes. She watched his clawed fingers flex slowly, and her heart fluttered at the sound of her name on his lips.

_Could it be? My….my lord! It's …it's Lord Sesshomaru, But Sess said I'd never see him again! He said he'd make sure I'd __**never **__see him again!_

Rin walked carefully around the room until she was face to face with the demon she fell in love with five long years ago. Face to face with the demon who Sess vowed would never see her again. Face to face with the demon that had captured her heart, and showed her what love was in one short night.

Golden brown eyes met amber red eyes. There they stood in a room full of people yet it seemed like it was just the two of them. Golden eyes that had pushed her away, were now red and beckoning her to come ever closer. Rin reached out unconsciously and caressed the demon's flawless cheek and he closed his eyes savoring the feel of her hands on his skin. A deep growl forced its way from the demons throat at her touch and Rin who was only moments ago brimming with anger, was now lost in a love she thought she'd never see or feel again.

Rin's heart pounded loudly in her chest and his scent surrounded her entire being at that very moment. Golden brown eyes searched the face of the demon, hoping that she wasn't caught up in a dream or some fantasy. Tears swelled in her eyes as the realization hit her that her lord was standing right in front of her. Rin finally blinked causing her tears to spill down her delicate cheeks.

"My Lord….Lord Sesshomaru", Rin cried his name as if she was almost in torment.

"**Yes Lady Rin, it is I. And I've missed you so very much**", the demon whispered softly.

"Okay, I think I speak for everyone here when I say, I'm officially freaked the fuck out. How the hell did Sess do that", Inuyasha said in disbelief at seeing Sess's inner demon manifest.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: WoooooooooooW! I can't believe it! **You guys gave me 28 Reviews for the previous chapter!** I love you guys sooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooo much!

I am so happy that you all are still enjoying my story after 20 chapters! Woo hoo!

I must apologize for not updating on yesterday but my son had his 10 month checkup from his doctor yesterday. He's got a clean bill of health so far and I'm totally happy, plus my allergies started acting up and my eyes were so itchy, I could barely see the computer screen, but enough about me and my personal ailments. (LOL)

Surprisingly, there were no Questions from the previous chapter unless I happened to overlook one and in case I mistakenly did, please feel free to ask again because I am more than happy to answer.

I do want to take this time to shout out everyone who reviewed because you all made my day and put a big bright smile on my face. So here goes (all in one breath)….

**MoonSpirit852:** Thanks for your in depth review!

**Instant Noodler:** Thanks for your review!

**.13:** Thanks for all your reviews!

**YwolvezY**: I think I made Nori to your specifications (a little bit). LOL, and thanks for all of your in depth reviews.

**icegirljenni:** Thanks so much for all your in depth reviews!

**jolie:** Thanks for all of your in depth reviews!

**fluffy ninja bunny:** Thanks for the review!

**Irivel:** Thanks for your review!

**Black Canary:** No kissing just yet but it will come soon. Thanks for your review!

**kikipotter23**: Oh hilarious one, thanks for all your funny reviews!

**Candi:** Thanks for your review!

**ice kitty queen:** Thanks for your review!

**tkplover:** Of course I cannot keep Rin and Sess apart but hang in there! Their happily ever after will definitely come and as always, thanks for your in depth review!

**xxMonkeey27xx:** Thanks for your review and much welcomed constructive criticism!

**RobStarLuver16:** Thanks for your review!

**Anonymous:** Thanks for your review!

**BeccaRomano:** Thanks for your review!

**kana117:** Thanks for your review!

**Luvlybones1230**: Thanks for your review!

**Sr. Spanky McFluffy-ten:** Thank you for your review!

**RobStarLuver16**: Thanks for your second in depth review!

**naturalangell:** Thanks for your review!

**RaixImagination:** Thanks for your in depth review!

**Black Rose:** Thanks for your in depth review!

**rosierocks30:** Thanks for your review!

**sarud:** (Chapter 4) Thanks for your review and I see exactly what you mean about the 'mate' thing. I felt the same way after re-reading it. I will work on that with the next few chapters I have left. Thanks for pointing it out.

**sarud:** Thanks for your review and glad you gave my story a chance!

**Sunset'90**: I missed you and thanks for the review!

Well you guys that wraps of my shout outs! Thanks again so much for taking time out of your day to read and review my story. If you didn't review thanks so much for reading. I'll see you all next chapter, but until then…Don't forget to **REVIEW** please!


	22. One More Try

**A/N:** If you are reading this chapter, I am not dead. (I got that from the movie The Color Purple, which I do not own)Sorry it took me so long to update. Don't kill me guys! **Here is an extra-long chapter to get me back in your good graces.** ~Shy~

* * *

><p>~.~<strong>One More Try<strong>~.~

"My Lord, Sesshomaru said I'd never see you again", Rin sobbed.

"**I know that Lady Rin but he wanted me to speak with you because he felt you wouldn't listen to him. You look as beautiful as ever my mate. There hasn't been a day that passes where Sess and myself have not thought about you since we mated**", He said as he took her hand and placed a kiss inside of her palm.

"Sesshomaru is a liar my lord and I don't think I can take anymore of him", she said through her tears.

"**Lady Rin**", he whispered her name and held her face gently in his huge hands. "**Listen to me please. You must hear Sesshomaru out. He didn't know you were Rina until tonight when you told him our son's name. He wants so desperately to mend the wounds he's caused you but you have to listen to him**", the demon pleaded for his master.

"Why my lord, he didn't listen to me? He didn't give me the chance that I wanted. I can't believe he's changed", Rin sniffed back more tears.

"**Lady Rin, ultimately it is your decision, but I just want you to know that if you decide against giving Sess another try, then it is the end of both our existence and also yours**", the demon said sadly.

"Wha….what are you talking about my lord", Rin asked wide eyed.

"**I'm saying that if you two don't find a way to mend this pain between you and find a way to love, then Sesshomaru will die my mate. I will die and you will die as well. That would leave our son without his parents. That is what I'm saying my love**", Lord Sesshomaru said as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Why am I being punished? I didn't do anything! This is Sess's fault! I didn't ask him to give me his blood! Why are the fates picking on me? This is so not fair and what about our son? Nori needs me", Rin screamed into the demon's solid chest and her tears soaked through his thin t-shirt.

"**I know my love. I know it's unfair for you to go through what you've already gone through only to be faced with this news. It is okay, everything will be fine. I promise you it will. Shh don't cry my lady, I believe in you and I know you will find away my beautiful life mate**", he cooed as he held her tight against his firm chest careful not to touch her mark.

The pack watched in awe as the demon comforted Rin and they were more shocked to see that Rin actually loved him and appeared to be in love him but seemingly felt nothing for Sesshomaru.

"Father, can you explain to me how the fuck this is possible? I mean did she actually mate with Sess's demon? And how is his demon able to come forth like that", Inuyasha asked as he watched the events before his wide eyes unfold.

"What you are seeing son is a horrible result of Sess's inner demon's rebellion against him. As you know we have the ability to communicate subconsciously with our inner demons. We ourselves have the control while they have the power. When fate saw fit to pair Rin and Sess as mates, Sess refused to acknowledge her and he refused to mate causing his demon to rebel against him because as you know we are stronger with our mates by our side. His inner demon possessed him and mated Rin in an effort to preserve both his life and Rin's because he had already given her his blood, which is also why Nori is a full blooded demon. What his demon did not expect was Sess rejecting her from his pack. Since he rejected Rin, Sess has suffered the consequences of his actions. The fates set forth a series of punishments because of Sess's rejection that unfortunately also befell Rin because she is his mate", Inu Taisho explained to Inuyasha.

"Okay, but how is it that Sess's demon can come forth now that he's mated. Aren't our demons tamed through our mating", Inuyasha asked keeping his eyes on the scene before him.

"That is correct son, however it was Sess's will that his demon come forth this time because apparently Rin and Sess's demon have the bond that Sess is supposed to have with her. It would seem that he allowed his demon to come forth because he believes Rin will listen to his demon as opposed to him", he explained to a still puzzled Inuyasha.

"If you ask me, I think that's taking the coward's way out. Sess did the rejecting and he should man the fuck up and stop being such a pussy", Inuyasha replied.

"But if she is in love or at least have some feelings for his demon why can't she love Sesshomaru", Kagome asked as she too surveyed the scene before her.

"Um I don't think I could have feelings of love for someone if they put a rejection mark on me and then took them five years to start having feelings of regret", Sango interjected.

"You guys, this is Sess we are taking about. I don't think he knows how to love. I mean in his defense, you can't expect someone like him to know how to love someone. He hasn't had the best examples to show him how. You can't count Yasha and Kags because let's face it you guys, your arguments get really scary sometimes. You both disagree more than you agree. Me and Sango, though I love my honey bunny to death, I have serious lecher problems which I am currently undergoing counseling for, so don't judge me! And no offense pops but you and Lady Izayoi can't be considered good roll-models when it comes to love in Sess's eyes because he has never approved of your relationship. With examples like us, no wonder he rejected the poor woman", Miroku defended the stoic demon.

"I really hate saying this but I think you are absolutely correct Miroku. We have to find a way to help them though for Nori's sake", Izayoi stated.

"You are right my darling but because it is Sess we are talking about, it may take a miracle", Inu Taisho pointed out.

"**Lady Rin, I should not be standing before you but Sess wanted to show you that he is no longer the selfish being you think him to be. He allowed me to come forth hoping you'd see this**", Lord Sesshomaru explained.

"I….want to believe what you are saying but it has been five years. He let me linger like this for five years. I…..I just don't know", Rin said blinking back tears.

"**My lady, you know me to be truthful. I would never lie to you. Sess was afraid and for one of his power and status that would not be easy for him to admit to but he was. He has never had to rely on anyone or anything and when fate chose you for him he was afraid of being weak**", the demon spoke softly.

"But I didn't mean to be the one for him. I just wanted…..", Rin let her voice trail off never completing her sentence.

"**Mate, my time on the surface is short and I must return back to Sess's subconscious. I only came to ask you to hear Sess out, but please before I leave I must feel your lips on mine one last time my lady for whatever is decided between you and him, this will be my last time physically with you**", the demon said sadly.

Without hesitating Rin wrapped her arms around the demon lord's neck and closed her eyes while he captured her lips in a spellbound kiss. He was tender and loving with her lips, savoring her taste and she melted in his arms. He traced the angles of her face with gentle sharp claws and ran them through the length of her silky hair. He breathed in her scent and in a flash the demon lord was gone tucked away into the deep recesses of his master's mind.

Rin had no idea she was no longer kissing Lord Sesshomaru. With her eyes closed, she continued their magical kiss. Her claws tangled in Sess's hair and with this action he enveloped her into his embrace. Rin moaned his name as if it pained her say it knowing he'd be leaving, but it was all the emotion she had left.

Sesshomaru slipped his tongue inside of her mouth loving the feel of the silky slippery muscle that teased his. This was what he wanted. Rin was what he needed. She was what had always been missing in his life. She belonged with him; fate had shown him this time and time again. He could not let another day go by without telling her what she meant to him. He'd take his demon's advice and pour out his heart before her and pray that it would be enough. All he needed was a chance.

Rin felt like she was in heaven in Lord Sesshomaru's arms. She felt like she could breathe again after so many years of going through the motions of pretending to be happy. Truth was Maru and Lord Sesshomaru were what had made her five years of loneness bearable. They were two very different personalities, yet both physically the same being and then there was Sesshomaru, he was the complete opposite of both yet he was the captain of the ship so to speak and the one she felt nothing for. How could her life be this screwed up?

Rin knew her feelings for Lord Sesshomaru were deep and even after five years apart it was like the distant didn't matter because when he'd held her he made her feel like he had that night five years ago in that hotel. She'd always love him because he had made Nori possible, that and he was so kind, affectionate, and loving. He was the one she was supposed to fear, yet she had none towards him.

"I love you my lord and I shall miss you", she whispered with her eyes closed.

When Rin opened her eyes, she found Sesshomaru golden orbs focused on her. She wiped away her tears and watched him with confusion etched in her irises, but rather than speak she took her seat and kept silent.

Sesshomaru looked down at her obvious unhappy features and felt the sting of sadness grip his heart. She realized it was him she kissed yet she didn't acknowledge it. Did she really hate him that much? Did she despise him so much that she now would not acknowledge what felt good and what felt right as they held each other? He'd find a way to make it work out between them, failing to do so was not an option. Nori needed them both and he'd damned if his child was going to watch his mother and father wither away because of what he'd done!

Sesshomaru sat down in the chair facing Rin and though the look in her eyes made him cringe he forged forward, determined to make his mistakes right.

"Rin, I am worthy of your hatred. I have caused you and Nori so much pain. I have failed to do that which is programmed in my blood to do, and that is protect my mate and family. I left you alone to fend for yourselves, because of my stubbornness and arrogance. I am worthy of your mistrust because I have shown affection to you as two different personalities but not as myself", Sesshomaru then slide from his chair and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Rin", he took her hand in his and she did not pull it away. "If you could love me as Lord Sesshomaru and if you could love me as Maru, I am begging you from my heart to give this Sesshomaru a chance and love me for me. This Sesshomaru is so very ignorant when it comes to matters of the human kind and to be honest I have never really understood humans to a large degree but if you teach me Rin, teach this Sesshomaru how to love, then he will prove to you his worth. I shall prove it to you every day that we live if you would give me a second chance Rin. You have been through enough. Nori has been through enough, give me the chance to right my wrongs Rin", Sesshomaru pleaded.

"I don't really know what to say Sess. I would like to give you a chance but I don't know. I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what to do", she replied honestly.

"I know what you should do mother. You should marry Sesshomaru, the human way", Nori said calmly as he entered the room now sporting his pajamas.

"Hey kid, what are doing in here? This is grown up stuff we're dealing with and where is Sofia? She's supposed to be watching out for you all. I am gonna have her ass for this", Inuyasha stated gruffly.

"I think is only fair for this Nori to be here Uncle Inuyasha, especially since my parents are both so bullheaded. You will find Ms. Sofia tied, bound and locked in the closet upstairs, unharmed of course. Please for her sake refrain from chastising her, she is merely human after all. You cannot expect her to be intelligent in the ways of demon power and cunning", Nori replied arrogantly.

"Why you little snot nose bastard! I will teach you about that little attitude of yours", Inuyasha said as he stood up quickly to unbuckle his belt muttering under his breath.

He crossed the room quickly with said belt in hand poised to render punishment, however Kagome's voice got to Inuyasha first before the belt could make contact.

"SIT BOY", Kagome yelled causing her mate's beads of subjugation to glow and before Inuyasha saw it coming, he face planted right there in front of little Nori. The belt he was holding fell from his hands landing on top of his head.

Kagome walked over to Yasha with the angriest expression he'd ever seen, making him wish his face plant would have created a large hole in the floor so he could bury himself to escape her lethal glare.

"INUYASHA, WE DO NO USE VIOLENCE ON CHILDREN", she screamed and then grabbed the belt and swatted him across his bottom with it.

His dog ears twitched as he rubbed his bottom to soothe the pain.

"Ouch wench, that hurt! You sure don't mind using violence on me", he grumbled.

"It's supposed to hurt and I wouldn't use violence on you if you weren't such a JERK", she screamed then turned to Nori to apologize for his uncle's behavior and offensive words.

"It is okay Aunt Kagome; being called a snot nose bastard does not offend me. This Nora doesn't allow his sensitive nose to leak mucus. Calling me a bastard would imply that I was born to an unmated mother which does not apply to me", he said in his father's cold tone.

"Where is Kane, Gina, and Hana", Izayoi asked the inu pup.

"They are upstairs making sure Sofia stays put", replied calmly.

"How in the world did she let these pups out smart her? Now we will have to double her salary if we want to keep her on staff after this prank. I swear those children are going to drive all our staff away", Izayoi complained as she left the room to go help Sofia out of her predicament.

"Nori come here", Rin asked the pup softly and watched him gracefully cross the room.

"Son what on earth makes you think a human marriage would work out between us", Rin asked her son.

"I think you both should give it a try. I've been listening to your entire conversation and well speaking frankly, I believe Sesshomaru has point. If you could love the demon and human version of himself then you should give him a chance as himself. But just because I agree with you on that point doesn't not mean you are off the hook Sesshomaru", he said glaring at his father.

"Human version of himself? Just what are you blabbering about kid", Inuyasha asked as he sprung to life off the floor.

"Inuyasha, he is referring to when I turn human on the new moons", Sess replied for his son.

"Why you son-of-a-bitch! How long hav-, no! You mean to tell me you've been turning human for the past five years and you never said a fucking thing to anybody! You deserve whatever punishment the fates allow. Just when I think this shit going on with you can't get any worse I find out you're human on the new moons. What else are you not telling us Sess", Inuyasha demanded.

"Do watch your mouth in front of my son and mate little brother and that is all this Sesshomaru has not told any of you. I know what I've done was illogical and stupid, but I am trying to attempt to correct what I've done. This Sesshomaru owes all of you an apology, especially you and father Inuyasha. I've spent my entire life trying not to be like you but only in the past five years have I noticed I'm the one missing out. I come to the family gathering and everyone around me is happy with their mates and their children except this Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, all this time I thought I had hatred for you because of your mother and my father's relationship but I've realized it's not hatred at all I feel for you, it's envy. This Sesshomaru sees how Kagome and Gina looks at you and it pains me because I knew I could never get Rin to look at me that way. It is the same for you father. Izayoi brings you happiness and contentment and for the longest time I was afraid of those two words. Seeing the both of you with your families made this Sesshomaru realize he needs and wants his Rin with him", Sesshomaru explained calmly.

Inu Taisho watched Sess with unbelieving eyes. Had he just admitted to Inuyasha he was jealous of him and that he sees the happiness Izayoi brings him?

"Nori, I rejected your mother because I was a coward and now I am demon enough to admit it. I hurt your mother and I hurt you and there is no excuse this Sesshomaru can give to satisfy your anger towards me, but if you would both give me a chance I will make it up to you for eternity and a day. Nori, you are my son and I can be a good father to you if you would allow me to. Rin you are my mate and I beg you to give me a chance and let me show you how good of a mate I can be towards you. I know things won't be solved between us overnight but please both of you, allow me to set things right", he asked calmly.

"This Nori will give you a chance Sesshomaru but after this night, if you ever hurt my mother again the way you did five years ago, you will regret the day you ever found out you have a son. Is that understood…father", Nori asked with a deadly glare towards Sesshomaru.

_He called me father! He finally called me father!_

"That is understood son. Rin what do you say, will you give me a chance", Sess pleaded with his eyes.

Rin watched Sesshomaru closely and a part of her felt elated that he wanted to try to make things work but another part of her felt confused by him. He did somewhat have a point. She had fallen for his demon and then she had fallen for him as a human. She had to at least try right, for the sake of their son. There was really only one thing to do.

"Sesshomaru, I….I will give you a chance", Rin said quietly as he held her hand.

"So does this mean you will marry father", Nori asked his mother boldly.

"Nori, your mother may not want that and we are already mated anyway", Sesshomaru said looking into the pup's eyes.

"You owe her that father considering what you did to her on her mating night with you. She should have a wedding where she can dress pretty, look pretty, and feel pretty", Nori said calmly.

"If your mother agrees to that then that is what we will do but we can't rush her. This is her decision to make Nori", Sess explained to his pup.

"Nori I just don't know about that right now. I need some time to think about it", Rin said apologetically to the pup.

"Alright everyone, I think this is enough progress for tonight. Why don't we all call it one and retire for the night", Inu Taisho said to his pack.

"Come grandson, you will be sleeping in the room next to the girls with Kane tonight and Rin, you and Sess will have adjoining rooms on the second level. Sess will show you where it is. If you'd like something to eat then I'll have the chef come to the kitchen and prepare something for you", Inu Taisho advised.

"That will not be necessary father I am more than capable of preparing a meal for my mate", Sesshomaru interjected.

"Fine then son, everyone else knows where they will be sleeping, so I'll see you all in the morning.

The entire pack except for Rin and Sesshomaru went to their rooms to get some sleep. Rin followed Sess to the kitchen where he began taking out utensils to prepare her a meal.

"What would you like Rin", Sess asked standing with the refrigerator door open.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore", Rin said softly.

"Are you sure", Sess asked calmly.

"I'm positive Sesshomaru. I just need to get some sleep I suppose", she replied and then watched him put away the utensils.

"Okay well I'll show you to your room now", he said and they both left the kitchen silently.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Rin lay awake in her room staring up at the ceiling. In a bedroom so extravagant and large she suddenly felt claustrophobic. She sat up in the huge bed and walked across the room and put her ear to the adjoining door to Sess's room.<p>

Hearing no movements or noise from the other side, she decided he must be sleeping so she made her way over to the French doors in her room. Rin peered through the glass beyond the large balcony to the big bright full moon and the twinkling stars.

Their mystical beauty never ceased to amaze her. She loved star and moon gazing ever since her parents were killed. It made her feel close to them, like somehow she wasn't alone and often times she'd speak to the stars as if they'd provide her with the answers to various problems in her life and tonight she needed to feel that closeness now more than ever.

With slightly shaking hands, Rin quietly opened the doors and stepped through. A gently breeze immediately cooled her face as she walked out onto the spacious balcony that joined with Sess's bedroom. She began to let her thoughts wonder about him.

What was he really like? Could she actually set aside their differences and get to know him, the real him? She had to admit that part of her wanted to and another part of her was terrified to. She really didn't have a choice in the matter since she'd already told him she'd give him a chance. She was more confused now than she had been throughout the five years she'd been on her own with Nori.

"A penny for your thoughts mate", Sess whispered as he watched her from the French doors of his room.

Rin turned around to see him shirtless in only pajama pants and a robe that hung open to reveal his chiseled chest. She felt heat rise in her cheeks at his half nakedness and quickly turned away to keep him from seeing.

"You're still as shy as ever", he teased remembering the night he'd kissed her for the first time.

"I guess no matter how hard one tries, somethings just never change. I thought you were asleep", she said softly.

"Hn, no I couldn't sleep, so I made myself a drink and I came out here to do some moon gazing. It is one of my favorite past times", he found himself smiling at her.

"I too love to moon gaze and star gaze. I did it a lot when I was younger. I started it after my parents died. It makes me feel close to them, plus it was my only source of refuge when I used to get….", she allowed her voice trail off not wanting to recount the painful memories of her childhood after her parents died.

"Rin", Sesshomaru called her name softly as he walked up to her and beside her and set his drink on the thick cement railing of the balcony.

"When you get what", he asked looking into her eyes and saw tears misting inside of them.

"Nothing Sess, it's nothing. Please forget I said anything", she said as she tried in vain to clear the wetness from her eyes only to find them rolling quietly down her cheeks.

"My Rin please do not cry. What is it that this Sesshomaru can do to ease your pain? Just tell me and I'll do it", he whispered as he tried to wipe away the tears from her face that were falling too quickly.

"There's nothing you can do Sesshomaru. You can't bring my parent's back and you can't take away what happened to me", she sobbed.

Years and years of the strength she'd built for herself, came tumbling down in an instant. All of a sudden she felt weak. She'd forced herself to be strong when her parent's died. She forced herself to be strong when her various foster parents became abusive towards her for being a throw away child. She forced herself to be strong when Sesshomaru rejected her and left her. She forced herself to be strong for her son and now with everything coming full circle, her strength was depleted.

She stared up into Sess's golden eyes searching for something and she was shocked to see his eyes were misting with tears. Were his tears for her or were they for him? She didn't know all she knew was that it pained her to see him like that.

"Sesshomaru why are tears in your eyes", Rin whispered.

"Because it pains me to see you hurting. It pains me to see your tears my mate. Please tell me why you cry my Rin", he pleaded.

"It's because my life did not turn out the way I planned it to. When my parents died I was put into foster care. I was bounced from foster home to foster home. No one cared about me or loved me. I was beaten by several of my foster parents just for being there, and I vowed that if I ever got the chance to have a family of my own, we'd be happy and loving. I promised I'd have children who would have both of their parents to surround them with love. I'd have a loving husband by my side and together we'd all live happily for forever. Looking back now I see that was just my childhood fantasy. Happily ever after was never meant for me. Nori has lived five years of his life absent from his father because of me. The only reason why I mated with you demon Sess is because Lord Sesshomaru told me you'd die and though I didn't know your family then, I couldn't live with myself knowing you had a family out there who loved you and you ended up dying because of me. That is why I did what I did Sesshomaru", Rin said quietly.

"Rin I….I don't know what to say. Thank you and I can only imagine what you must have felt and thought at the time. You mated with my demon because you didn't want me to die", he said in disbelief.

"Yes Sesshomaru, I did. I couldn't bear the thought of some family losing the one they loved because I knew all too well what that felt like. I did not want to put your family through that Sess", she wept.

"Rin may I please hold you. Just allow me to comfort you my mate. Your tears put a pain in my heart that is unbearable", he pleaded.

"Alright I'll let you but only if you let me have the rest of your drink. God knows I need one after this night", she smiled through tearful eyes.

"Done", he said and gave her his alcoholic beverage.

Rin turned up the glass and drunk all the contents in one large gulp. Her throat seemed to close as the strong liquid made its way down. She made a funny face that he'd never seen on her before causing him to laugh out loud.

"Can I have another drink", She asked when she able to speak again without straining.

"Sure, the bottle's in my room but don't blame me tomorrow morning when you have a huge hang over", he teased as he cleared away the remaining tears from her face.

"I won't if you promise to get drunk with me tonight and hold me on the balcony, better yet let's just sleep out here tonight come to think of it", she asked.

"Sure, why not. I'll get the alcohol and you set up the bed", he said and they both set out for their individual task.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Rin lay in Sess's arms drinking brandy and gazing at the stars. Her cheek lay gently on his shoulder and his arms circled lazily around her waist. They took turns pointing out constellations and wouldn't you know on this particular night there'd be a falling star.<p>

"Look Sess, a falling star we both have to make a wish", she said cheerily.

They both closed their eyes and made their silent wishes and then Rin turned up a half empty bottle of brandy.

"What did you wish for Sesshomaru", she said through slightly slurred speech.

"I cannot tell you beautiful, for it will not come true if spoken out loud, if my wish does come true you will be the first to know", he said, his baritone voice causing her body to vibrate slightly.

Rin felt the temperature in her body change at being so close to him. Her soft body pressed against his was doing a number on her senses, not to mention she was wearing only a thin night gown that exposed his eyes to her barely hidden curves.

She blushed deeply when she found herself staring at his bare chest and she couldn't help but lick her lips at their sudden dryness as she got an eye full of his exposed skin. Suddenly she started having flashes of him in the bar and how he'd come to her aid when that customer became rough with her. Then she remembered the kiss they'd shared right before everything went south after he'd given her his blood. Why did she choose now to remember that? Maybe the alcohol was finally winding its way through her system. Whatever it was, just looking at him in the moonlight had made him appear approachable and it cause fire and slight arousal to course through her. Her eyes locked with his and she was rendered paralyzed at his gaze.

Sesshomaru watched Rin watching him but he made no move on her. He could smell her arousal wreaking havoc on his nostrils but he kept his hands to himself. Instead, he spoke to her through his beautiful crystal golden eyes and they pleaded with her to kiss him.

Rin felt his manhood harden against her thigh and she was afraid to move. Surely this was an effect of the alcohol. This couldn't be happening! She wasn't still attracted to him, was she? The look in his eyes told her everything. It told her that he wanted her that he longed for her yet he did not move.

"Sesshomaru, I think I'm feeling the effects of the alcohol", Rin panted.

"Are you, um, tipsy too", she asked as she took a long pull from the whiskey bottle.

"No Rin, it would take a lot more than what I've already drunk to make me anywhere close to being tipsy", he replied.

"But you were supposed to get drunk with me Sess, that's not fair", she falsely whined.

"Who says I'm not drunk mate? I'm drunk with your sweet scent flowing through my demon nostrils. I'm drunk with the sight of you in my arms, and I'm most definitely drunk with the feel of you pressed against me", he replied coolly.

"You are" she asked wide eyed at his response.

"Yes Rin, your scent is the sweetest thing I've ever smelled. It draws me to you. I would be lying to you Rin if I told you I didn't want you in the worst way but I'm just enjoying having you near me…for the time being. Just don't torture me too much, there's only so much a demon can handle", he growled.

"Hmm say Sesshomaru, has anybody ever told you never to tell your weaknesses to anyone lest they use them against you", Rin asked with a gleam of mischief in her golden brown eyes.

"What are you planning Rin", he asked skeptically.

"Well, I was thinking a little payback would be nice. After all you owe for the hell you put me through so I think a little night of retribution on your part will satisfy me quite nicely", she smiled deviously.

"You wouldn't my sweet mate", he questioned.

"Oh but I would alpha, after all it is the best pay back I can think of", she whispered close to his ear.

"Then by all means, have your revenge Rin. This alpha shall submit without shame to his human life mate", he said as his eyes pierced through to her very soul.

"This is going to be too much fun", she giggled and then captured his mouth in a teasingly passionate kiss.

Sesshomaru groaned as she playfully teased his lips with hers. His shaft felt as hard as dry cement as she tortured him with her delicious tongue when she urged his mouth open.

He though he'd die when she moaned into his mouth and pressed her body firmer against his. Sesshomaru gripped the arm of the patio double lounge chair they were laying on and suck in a deep breath.

Rin tore her lips away from his and took another pull from their bottle of brandy. When she drank her fill, she passed the bottle to him and watched him take a long swallow.

"I think that is enough for you mate", he said and set the bottle out of her reach when he finished taking his long drag.

"Aww you are no fun Sesshy", she suddenly hiccupped.

"I have confession to make Rin", he said seriously.

"Yeah Sessh", she replied trying to focus on both his faces.

"It's hard for a demon to get drunk and I find the taste of alcohol on your breath highly erotic", he whispered against her ear.

"Oh is that right, well I must confess that I am totally drunk and as soon as all five of your faces stop moving around in circles I'm going to kiss you again Sesshy, because you are the most handsome demon I've ever seen. Did I ever tell you that I cheated on you with you", Rin slurred.

"No but I had a feeling you did my mate", he said smirking at her drunkenness.

"His name was Mario, no, that's not it. Ooh I know his name, it was Maru and he was such a great lover Sessh…..Sesshy. Would you like to know some of the things he did to me when we made love Sesshy", she asked as she straddled his lap.

"I don't think that is necessary Rin. I was there and Maru is me honey", he said as he gripped her waist in place over his hips. What he didn't anticipate was the hard slap across the face she landed on him when his guard was down.

"You weren't there Shessy. I would remember that. It was just me and Mar…Maru", she stuttered. Sesshomaru blinked a couple of times from the shock of her slap.

"I hurt you Shessy. I….I'm sorry. Gimme a kiss. I make it all better", she slurred and took his mouth into a fiery heat searing kiss.

She began to grind against him and he could feel her heat through his pajama pants. She then scratched and clawed at his chest. She brought his head down to her breast and he just had to get a small taste of her skin.

He moved aside the silky fabric of the night gown and unveiled her soft breast.

"God you are so beautiful Rin", he breathed.

"Umm you wanna taste Sesshy? Go on, I'll let you have just a sample", she panted and grabbed his hair roughly bringing his mouth to her breasts.

He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked and teased until it hardened against his tongue. With the other breast he massaged it tenderly with his clawed hand and Rin arched wantonly against him.

"RRRRIIINN", he growled her name.

"Yes alphie, tell me what you want", she said through broken breaths.

"I want you Rin. I need you and I love you mate", he said as his mouth moved from her breast to her ear and circled his tongue slowly over the rim.

"Sesshy, is your mark still sen…sensitive to my touch", she asked as she pulled his face away from her ear only to have him look into her eyes.

"Yes baby, why", he asked as she held his face in her hands.

"Because I wanna see what happens to you when…when I lick it", she whispered and before he could protest she moved his robe slightly away from the area and gave his mark a long slow wet lick.

Sesshomaru's breath hitched and his body came alive at the action she's just made against him.

"Please mate, please don't do that again", he pleaded through tightly clenched teeth.

"Look at your face alphie. There should not be a frown on my mate's handsome face. I shall try again so that I may remove the look of anguish from your beautiful demon features", she chanted softly against his pointed ear and this time she licked and suckled his mark gently causing Sesshomaru to purr her name.

"Dammit baby, you feel too good to be true", he growled.

"Sesshy, I…. I think I'm gonna throw up", she whispered into his neck.

"What was that baby", he asked softly still reeling from the pleasure that coursed painfully though his groin.

"I said I'm gonna hurl", she said as she then scrambled to the cement railing, upchucking all of her alcoholic contents over the sides. Sesshomaru followed behind her and gently pulled her hair back away from her face allowing her full access to the ground below.

When her stomach was completely empty, she turned to Sess and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"All better now, shall we continue", she asked as if nothing had happened.

"I think we should call it a night honey. You are very wasted and you will feel all of this for sure in the morning.

"I'm not sleepy Sessh", she whined.

"That is too bad because this Sesshomaru is putting you to bed", he said as he lifted her into his arms.

"You are such a party pooper. Tell you what; this Rin will go to bed only if you go to bed with her. This Rin is tired of sleeping alone. Everybody's happy except for Rin and Sesshy poo. Rin hasn't gotten any in five freaking years because of Sesshy poo. Has Sesshy poo cheated on Rin within the past five years", she asked as he carried her to his bedroom.

"No Rin, I have not", he answered honestly.

"What about Rina", she glared at him.

"She doesn't count because she is you Rin", he said.

"Oh yeah, does Sesshy fantasize about Rin", she asked as her golden brown eyes sparkled at him in the moonlight.

"Yes Rin, and day dreams about you too", he said calmly.

"Sesshy, this Rin will marry you if you ask her properly. Even though you took five years, she will marry you because deep down she has to love you because you gave her a sweet baby boy pup", she beamed.

Rin began to play with his silver hair, twirling it around her fingers. When he finally laid her in the bed, he slipped in beside her and pulled the covers over them both.

"Sesshy poo, this Rin has been lonely without you. Please don't ever leave me again, promise me", she pleaded with silent tears.

"This Sesshomaru will never ever leave you again Rin, he vows it on his very life", he promised her.

Rin smiled up at him and laid her head against his chest. Sesshomaru folded her into his arms and listened as sleep finally overtook her and he prayed that in the morning she'd remember some of what she said but deep down he highly doubted she would. He looked out of the glass French doors and watched the beautiful full moon until sleep finally overtook him as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, if not I'll do better next time. I kind of lost my mojo after the previous chapter so I started writing this songfic to help me get rolling again and it worked. I hated to keep you all waiting but I just couldn't throw something together just to get it out there. I owe you guys to try my best and I hope that is what I'm giving you. With that said, thanks as always for the reviews and I am almost close to wrapping this story up and then it will be on to the next one. Yay!

**Shout Outs**-: **Sr. Spanky McFluffy-ten; BeccaRomano; jlh09; Abby; RaixImagination; RobStarLuver16; .13; MirrorsDeath17;**

**Instant Noodler; xxKILLxxWITHxxLOVExx; katieruth; jolie; rosierocks30; fluffy ninja bunny; kikipotter23; Sunset'90; Black Canary; tkplover; icegirljenni; kana117; vkaniluver; bookworm4ever81; Yuuko; Irivelx2; YwolvezY; Person too lazy to login; alex; naturalangell. .13 I owe an apology because I just realized that every since I stared doing my shout outs and questions, when I type your name it keeps cutting it off so I just wanted you to know that it's not me but ! Smooches.**

I wanna thank you all for your support and for reviewing my story. Your reviews make me so happy when I read them!

**Q/A's:**

**xxKILLxxWITHxxLOVExx**: I must admit I never heard of Christina Perry but I went on you tube and listened to the song 'A Thousand Years' and I LOVE it. The words to the song are so deep. Thanks for turning me on to something new. I have been listening to Adele since her 21 cd came out. I'm so hooked on her.

**katieruth:** I hope I didn't disappoint you too much when checked your mail this week. I'll try to make it up to you somehow. *Smiles*

**jolie:** As always thanks for your in depth reviews. I got your P.M and I hope you got mine. Sorry this took me so long.

**kikipotter23**: As always your reviews keep me laughing.

Sunset'90: I'm so happy for you I did my happy dance. Good to have you back hon. I'm so glad you didn't hunt me down! Yay!

**Black Canary:** Yasha freaked out because he is used to talking to his demon subconsciously. His demon has never come forth like Sess's has and neither has Inu Taisho's. Sess's demon ran rampant because he refused to mate with Rin and therefore he forced his way to the surface.

**tkplover**: Thanks for your take on the Rin/sSess and I love it when people get carried away with their reviews. It shows they have passion for the story which I love!

**icegirljenni**: Me bringing Lord Sesshomaru back was my attempt to show the change in Sess. In actuality Lord Sesshomaru was not supposed to come back but Sess knows how they feel for each other and he wanted to show Rin he's not as heartless as she thinks.

**Vkaniluver**: Wow! I am sooooo happy you made my story your first review! Thanks so much and you don't know how good that makes me feel. Truth is I don't see myself as a good writer because when I go back and read my work I find so many errors more left out words than anything. I want to find a good beta but I am curious as to how it works. I update frequently as possible because I love fanfic stories. I love to read and I absolutely hate when I come across a story that has completely grabbed my attention and the writer stops and does not up date for months at a time. I know how it feels as a reader for that to happen so I try not to do that to others when I write. I do the majority of my writing late at night when the hubs and baby are sleeping. It's my **me** time. When I have a good plot for a story the momentum takes on a mind of its own and often I can't stop until the story is finished, call it my adrenaline rush. I'll start on a chapter around 9 at night and won't finish until about 3 or 4in the morning. Even then, I am constantly adding and taking away things from the chapter once I've written it. Also my reviewers may and may not know this, when I get stomped on a chapter, their reviews help me to take the story in a certain direction if I hadn't already had the idea of their review in my head. So if you ever see me mention someone as my co-writer it simply means they had the same idea I had. Also I am not one of those people who lose their minds when someone gives constructive criticism. As far as Sess and profanity goes, I agree with you 100 percent, but I tend to make my characters OOC without really meaning to. It just happens sometimes. I am finding that the only characters I can keep OC are Inuyasha and Miroku, but in the future I will hopefully do a story with Miroku in it where he's not a total pervert I think that is overdone on him even if he is that way in the anime. As far as chapters left for this story I don't plan on going over 25 chapters unless it is the Epilogue which would make it 26 chapters. As for a sequel with Nori, Hana, Kane, and Gina, I'm seriously thinking about it. If I get enough reviews who would like that then I may do a short sequel with them, if not then I'll cook up something in the Epilogue. CONGRATS on the little bundle in the oven and your 13 month old. I hope you are able follow your dream and become a published writer; I too would love to do that one day. It was a complete joy getting to know you and I hope to hear more from you soon. Have a good day and enjoy your pregnancy.

**Yuuko:** You are certainly welcome. I'm always glad to help.

**Person too lazy to login**: I just wanted to say I love your name! (LOL)

****That is for Q/A. I'll see you all next chapter but until then **don't forget to review.** **IF YOU'D LIKE ME TO DO A SEQUEL WITH THE CHILDREN, LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW! THANKS GUYS!******


	23. A Pup's Perspective

~.~**A Pup's Perspective**~.~

"Oh my aching head", Rin groaned and winced as the bright sunlight streaming through the windows brought her to life.

She moaned holding the side of her head trying the calm the painful ringing happening inside of it. Rin closed her eyes against the light and fought hard to sit upright.

She ran her short claws through her wild bedroom hair and rubbed her eyes vigorously as she tried to bring herself fully awake. With one eye open and one eye half closed she yawned and stretched. She ultimately decided to keep both eyes closed until she felt she was able to open them without the horrible pain shooting through head from the light.

_What the hell happened last night? I don't remember anything._

Rin shifted a little in the large bed and felt something unnatural against her. She reached a hand down the lower part of her leg to investigate. She tugged on the object but it didn't move.

_What the hell is that on my leg? It feels like it's attached to something._

She circled her hand completely around the thing and discovered it was long, solid, and thick. Without thinking she crawled underneath the covers in search of the mysterious object that had found its way into her bed.

_I don't know what you are but I'm going to find out. Fine way to wake up Rin, going on an early morning scavenger hunt._

Just then Inuyasha burst through Sesshomaru's bedroom door.

"Hey asshole wake up, breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes", he said as he rushed over to shake his older brother awake.

"Fuck me, early morning blow! How the hell did you get that to happen? From the smell of things, she got drunk and you tried to make up for lost times", Inuyasha grinned pointing at the person underneath the sheets between Sess's legs.

_Is that Inuyasha and why is he calling me an asshole and what is he rambling on about? Really you'd think he'd have more tact about himself. That is so ungentlemanly of him. I wonder how Kagome puts up with him. Well he is a lot better than Sesshomaru. He's just a vicious dog!_

"Hey don't you knock anymore little brother? When I'm ready I'll come down for breakfast but until then-", he cut off his words at the sight of his father's sudden appearance.

_Sesshomaru! Oh dear God, please don't tell me I'm in bed with…..with Sesshomaru, anyone but….. him!_

"Hey son, get your lazy ass out of bed before I drag-", Inu Taisho stopped mid-sentence at the sight of a woman fighting her way from underneath the bed sheets.

Rin tugged and pulled the covers from her head and belted out the loudest scream she could muster causing both demons and hanyou to cover their ears.

"SESSHOMARU WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM", she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey wench, will you stop it with all that damn screaming", Inuyasha yelled.

Rin hopped out of the bed only to realize she was clad in her thin night gown. She snatched the covers from the bed revealing Sess's early morning erection and her face went beat red from the sight.

She ran around the room looking for the first thing she could find to throw at him. When her eyes landed on a beautiful vase setting elegantly on the dresser, she picked it up and was prepped to toss it when Inu Taisho voice stopped her.

Sesshomaru sat up on the bed looking like a deer caught in headlights. He saw the obvious anger on Rin's face and he knew it was directed at him.

"Rin honey, please don't throw _that_ vase dear. I paid very good money for it and it's one of Izy's favorites", Inu Taisho pleaded.

Rin politely put the vase back in its place and Sesshomaru sighed in relief, unfortunately for him she located another object and looked to Sess's father for approval. When he Inu Taisho gave her permission to throw it, she took aim at Sess's head and tossed the glass object as hard as she could.

The glass figurine shattered into a million pieces against the wall right above Sess's head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM SESS? YOU….YOU GOT ME DRUNK AND TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME….. YOU PERVERT", Rin screamed.

"Did someone mention my name", Miroku smiled as he too entered the room right on cue bringing the ladies with him.

"What is going on in here? Oh my goodness. It looks like we've intruded in on something", Izayoi said clasping her hands over chest at the scene before her.

Rin covered her face in embarrassment, while Sesshomaru sat quietly with his pillow in his lap picking out glass from his silver hair.

"Do any of you know about such a thing called privacy", Sesshomaru asked nonchalantly as he finished his task.

"Explain yourself Sesshomaru, why are you in my room sleeping in my bed with…. me", Rin demanded.

"Firstly mate, this is my room and this is my bed. Secondly, you got drunk all on your own last night. Thirdly and most importantly, nothing happened between us", he said as he watched her silently pacing the room.

"Yeah well, I….I knew that…. that nothing happened I mean", she said smartly and stormed out of the room with her head held high in the air.

"Sesshomaru I sure hope you haven't just ruined your chances of a getting back together with her son", Inu Taisho glared before he left the room taking everyone with him.

Sesshomaru sat for long time in silence wondering about his father's last statement. Had he just ruined what little progress they'd made? Was he wrong for wanting to hold her, touch her, and feel her again?

_I should have just put her in her own bed and called it a night, but still it felt so good to touch her and kiss her even if she doesn't remember any of it. I must tread carefully today because of her anger towards me. Hopefully she won't stay that way for long, but with my luck she more than likely will._

With a sigh, Sesshomaru swung his tall frame out of bed and headed for the shower, thinking of Rin and how he'd get back into her good graces.

* * *

><p>An hour later, breakfast was finally served. Everyone was bright eyed and bushy tailed except for Rin who was still reeling from her massive hang over and Sesshomaru who was his usual quiet self. She sat across from him at the table and he did nothing but stare at her throughout the entire breakfast meal. She felt like she was under a microscope under his piercing gaze.<p>

"Father, I was thinking maybe today is a good day for me, you, and Inuyasha to spare a little bit. I've got some things I'd like to get off of my chest", Sesshomaru said keeping his eyes on Rin's face.

"Is that supposed to be directed at me Sesshomaru", Rin asked softly, arching one eyebrow as she gazed at him.

"Of course not mate, why would you think that", he replied coldly.

"Just the way you said it alpha", she said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah son that sounds like a good idea. Inuyasha will you be joining us", Inu Taisho asked his younger son.

"I don't know dad. Can't say I'd like to spare with Sess when he's obviously in a bad mood. I think I'll sit this one out", Inuyasha replied.

"Fine, if you all will excuse me, I'm going to change my clothing", Inu Taisho announced.

"I'm right behind you father", Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Mother may I go outside with Hana, Gina, and Kane", Nori asked his mother.

"Sure Nori, just don't get into any trouble, that means no torturing your grandparent's staff. Is that understood", she asked her son.

"Yes mother", he said quietly and walked out of the room searching for his friends.

"If you don't mind excusing me, I think I'm going to read a book on the balcony of my room. Would you mind letting Nori know should he come looking for me", Rin said quietly.

"Sure Rin but why would you want to be alone when you can come shopping with us", Kagome smiled.

"You all are going shopping? On second thought I think I will join dad and Sess", Inuyasha said.

"I'll pass but thank you for thinking of me. I just have a lot on my mind and I need some space to think. This has been a crazy weekend", Rin said trying to conceal her sadness.

"Oh okay but if you change your mind we won't be leaving until about three or four hours", Sango added.

"Thank you, should I change my mind you'll be the first to know", Rin smiled and left the ladies, Inuyasha and Miroku sitting in the dining room.

* * *

><p>How could any of them understand what she was going through? It seemed as if her life had turned topsy turvy in one single weekend. First she had a blind date with none other than the person she'd tried to avoid for the past five years. Then she made a fool of herself by getting drunk and falling into bed with him saying God knows what and why. Then she wakes up to his entire family thinking they'd had sex and whatever else was running through their minds about her. On top of that now Nori want's her and Sesshomaru to have a human wedding.<p>

_Where did I go wrong with my life? It was not supposed to turn out like this. In the past five years all I've wanted to do was be a good mother to Nori and get an education for myself, but now look at me. My life is so shitty!_

Rin slowly made her way towards her bedroom deep in thought about her life. She was just about to her room when she bumped into something or rather someone.

Without looking up thinking it was one of the Takahashi staff members, she apologized and moved aside only for the person to continue to stand and block her way. When she finally did look up, her eyes caught sight of a certain demon clad in historical Japanese clothing. Two brilliant swords hung on one side of his hip tucked neatly into his yellow obi. The battle armor worn over his clothing made him appear menacing and deadly. The demon appeared taller and he was the most beautiful creature she'd ever laid eyes upon.

"Sess…Sesshomaru", Rin stuttered his name in complete surprise.

"Yes mate", he said looking down into her eyes with concern.

"I….I'm sorry. I seem to be in your way. I….was just…I was just heading to my room. I thought you were going to spare with your father", she asked looking at him in confusion.

"He is dear, this is the clothing we wear when we spare", Inu Taisho interrupted.

"Oh okay, well enjoy your sparing match", Rin said coldly and darted off to her room.

"Father I will catch up with you momentarily, I must speak with Rin", he said following her into her room.

"Alright but make it quick son, the ladies will be going shopping soon and if we linger we might actually end up accompanying them", Inu Taisho said as he walked down the hallway.

Rin crossed the room with quick steps making her way towards the balcony beyond the French doors. She heard Sess's footsteps quick on her heels but she refused to acknowledge him. Despite their hallway run-in she was mad, pissed even. How dare he get her drunk, take advantage of her, and then cause her to embarrass herself in front of his family?

"Rin stop please", he asked softly.

"What Sesshomaru? What is it you care to ruin about me now? It was my life five years and today my reputation. Boy, as the year's progress, you just keep getting better and better", she slightly yelled.

Her hand went to turn the knob on the French doors leading to the balcony but before she could do it, Sess's hand shot out grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him.

"Rin please nothing happened. How many times must I tell you that? I would never do anything like that to you. Was I tempted too, of course but I would never sleep with you while you're under the influence of alcohol in an effort to take advantage of you. You can at least give me credit for that", he said coolly.

"No Sesshomaru, I will not give you credit for a damn thing expect you breaking my heart into a million tiny pieces and discarding the remnants as trash", she blurted out.

"Rin what must I do to prove to you that I've changed, that I'm not the demon I used to be", he pleaded.

"I don't know Sesshomaru. I said I'd give you a second chance, I didn't say it would be easy. I'm scarred emotionally and physically and don't think I've forgotten about you and Rina. Don't think I don't remember those conversations you had with me on the nights of the new moon? You preferred her over me because…..she was a demoness. Do you know how that made me feel, how it makes me feel", she questioned.

"Rin if you recall the last time I saw you as Rina, I left you in the hospital because I realized that I wanted you", he said slightly raising his voice.

"Then how come you never came for me Sess? If you really felt that way, how come you never tried to find me", she demanded.

"Because Rin I was convinced you were happy and better off without me. When I saw you with that fox, I thought you were seeing each other and that you didn't want or need me….. because that's what you told me", he said softly.

"Well you were wrong. Shippo is my friend and nothing more", she replied.

"Well I couldn't tell, not by the way you kissed him in front of me. I truly believed you were happy and better off without me. I was stupid Rin, I know that now and I can't change what I did to you in the past. I can only fix now and try to make it better. You and Nori mean the world to me and I just want us to try, at least for our son Rin", he pleaded.

"I'm going outside because the air in here suddenly got stuffy", she said as she removed herself from his grasp and went outside onto the balcony.

Sesshomaru watched her through the open door as she stood watching the landscape of his family's home. How was he going to make see he'd changed? He watched her hair blowing gently in the wind as she stood contemplating their situation.

Sesshomaru found himself suddenly standing next to her, his silver hair dancing in the wind along with her raven tresses. He was about to speak when he heard the voice of Hana talking to his son directly below them on the first level of his father's mansion.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do Nori? From the looks of things your mother despises your father. I don't see this working out too well for you. Put it this way, if your mother and father decide not to work it out, then you can pretty much kiss your parents goodbye", Hana stated.<p>

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious future mate, but this Nori is not a failure when it comes to getting what he wants. My mother and father must be together, there is no other option. If they continue with their stubbornness, then I'll have to resort to other measures", he said coldly.

"But what will you do, it is quite obvious that a reconcile….a reconcile- oh what's that word you used earlier", she asked with innocent brown doe eyes.

"Reconciliation", he filled in emotionlessly for her.

"Yes that's the word, thank you Nori", she beamed.

"You're quite welcome my intelligent flower", he complimented her without any expression on his face.

"As I was saying, it is quite obvious that a reconciliation is not in store for them, so what will you do my demon protector", she asked as she touched his shoulder innocently.

"I don't know yet beautiful Hana, but this Nori cannot allow his mother and father to perish because of their stubbornness", he said as he stared off into space.

"Nori", she called his name softly.

"Yes Hana", he answered.

"Is the word perish the same thing as the word die", she asked as she pursed her lips together in deep thought.

"Yes it is my bright angel", he replied. "I can't allow that to happen to them Hana. Who would take care of me? Where would I live? What would I do without them? Even though I just met Sesshomaru, I don't want him to die. All my life I've wanted to meet him and now that I have, this Nori will now lose him forever", he said as he took her hand in his and held onto it a little more tightly than he meant to.

"Don't worry Nori, we will figure something out. If anything happens to your parents, this Hana will take care of you. I'll give you all the ramen noodles you want because it's your favorite. I'll let you ride my bike and play with all my Ken dolls, and when you get sad, I'll give you lots of hugs, because that is what friends do. I love you Nori", she said and kissed him quickly on one of his striped cheeks.

"I will take the ramen noodles and the hugs, but this Nori does not play with dolls and he will never ever ride your pink bike…. and I love you too sweet Hana", he said and kissed her back on her cheek.

"Hey I have an idea, let's go into your grandma's gardens. I'll let you pick me some flowers if you let me braid your hair", she said trying to cheer his expressionless face.

"Only the prettiest flowers will be picked for you Hana and you shall braid this Nori's hair if it pleases you but you must promise me something in return", he said none too enthusiastically.

"What is that Nori", she asked wide eyed.

"Promise me that when we get older you will still love me and only me as your future life mate and that we won't be like my parents", he asked seriously looking into her sparking brown eyes.

"I promise Nori, now let's go the flowers are waiting", she giggled showing him her deep dimples and then she half dragged, half pulled the demon pup towards the gardens where she would later weave flowers though his long silver hair.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Rin watched the two children run off towards the gardens. Rin felt tears swelling up in her eyes but she was powerless to stop them.<p>

Sess could smell that Rin was on the verge of tears and he knew it had everything to do with their son's conversation with Hana.

"Sesshomaru I will marry you but only because Nori wants it. Tonight you will propose to me in front of my son and your family and I shall accept but in no way does that mean that all is forgiven between us, is that clear", Rin commanded.

"This Sesshomaru understands you loud and clear mate", he replied.

"Good, because this will only be a marriage of convenience just for Nori's benefit. I will pretend to love you in front of him and your family but behind closed doors you are never to touch me without my permission…understood", she said demanding his acknowledgement firmly.

"Understood mate. If that is the way you want it, then that is the way it shall be", he said just before he leaped off the balcony running at demon speeds towards his father's sparing grounds.

* * *

><p>Later that night with the children tucked away in their bedrooms, the adult's sat in the family room. The ladies oozed over Rin's engagement ring and talked constantly of planning their wedding, while Rin sat silently listening to their annoying chatter.<p>

Nori seemed to be beaming as he left the table earlier headed for bed with his little gang of trouble makers in tow. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Inu Taisho sat around talking about a bachelor party they were going to throw for Sesshomaru.

_Who are these people kidding? I know they know that not a damn thing has changed between Sess and me. If they want to see things through rose colored glasses then so be it, but why must I sit and pretend to be happy when it's obvious I'm not. I'm only doing this for my son. God please help me through this!_

Rin did not attempt to join the ladies in their talk about the wedding. She only nodded and smiled occasionally. From the corner of her eyes she could see Sesshomaru staring at her because apparently, he was the only one who seemed to see that her posture and features did not match the supposed 'happy' occasion. She fought hard to hold back her tears knowing full well Inuyasha and Inu Taisho would smell them before she could even let them form.

Sesshomaru never took his eyes off of Rin he knew she was struggling to keep up her façade and it ate him up inside. He felt like he'd pushed her into a corner with her back to facing him.

"Rin would you like a big wedding or a small wedding", Kagome asked with shinning eyes.

"A small one I suppose", she replied robotically.

"How about your dress, would you like an extravagant one or a simple one", Sango asked.

"A simple one will do", Rin said softly.

"Do you want it inside a church or will it be an outdoor event", Izayoi chimed in.

"Outdoors, maybe here in your back yard in about two weeks", she said nonchalantly.

"TWO WEEKS", all the ladies yelled at once.

"Rin that doesn't give us any time to do anything", Izayoi tried to reason.

"It's more than enough time for a simple….wedding. Don't you agree Sesshomaru", she said looking to her soon-to-be husband to come to her aid.

"I feel it is more than enough time", Sess quietly agreed.

"You see, I don't want anything blown out of proportion. I just want a simple wedding with you all, my friends from the shop, Shippo, and his grandmother present. How hard could that be for wedding planning", she smiled at their seemingly crushed spirits.

"Well If you insist but we will have to leave right after breakfast in the morning so we can find you a wedding dress", Kagome smiled sadly and Rin nodded.

"Son where would you like Izayoi to send you two for your honeymoon", Inu Taisho asked his stoic son.

"A honeymoon is not necessary father", Sesshomaru spoke up before Rin could.

"None sense son, it's a tradition. We've sent Miroku and Sango, and Inyasha and Kagome and now it's your turn. So name the place", Inu Taisho insisted.

"Alright if you must be so persistent, then we'll honeymoon in Las Vegas, Nevada", Sess replied coolly.

"Vegas, why Las Vegas of all places", Inuyasha asked.

"I think my mate would like it there, unless there is some other place you had in mind", he asked Rin calmly.

"Actually no, but Vegas sounds good. I've always wanted to go to the states", she replied softly.

"Alright Las Vegas it is then", Inu Taisho confirmed.

"Thank you for all you've done and now if you'll excuse me, I shall retire to my room. I am a bit tired from the events of the day", Rin said and made her great escape to her bedroom.

"I as well father and Lady Izayoi. Good night everyone", Sesshomaru said coldly and followed Rin only going to his room instead.

"So dad, what do you think", Inuyasha questioned with one raised brow.

"I think they are totally doing it for Nori", Inu Taisho said glaring at his youngest son.

"I agree poor Rin looks like her world has come to an end", Izayoi added.

"Well guys, they made this decision and the only thing we can do is support them. With that said, let's call it a night ourselves. We've got a long two weeks ahead of us I'm afraid", Inu Taisho said and everyone dispersed heading to their own bedrooms.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Rin lay away sobbing into her pillow. No matter how hard she tried to stop the tears they just keep coming and coming. It was as if her life was falling apart at the seams and there was no one to help or guide her away from the misery of it. Her thoughts kept running back to Sesshomaru and how she'd have to now live with him as his wife. It just didn't seem fair that she kept getting the short end of the stick.<p>

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru lay awake listening to the sound of Rin's tears. He knew she had feelings of dread at the thought of becoming his wife and living under the same roof with him. He couldn't blame her for that but he was determined to make her life with him bearable no matter how long it took because if it was one thing he had, it was patience. One did not live as a long as he did and not have it. He be patient and when to the time came and surely it would he determined, he make her his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Just want to say thank you for all the reviews and continuous support. You guys amaze me! To all of you who read it only I love and appreciate you too. Anywho, I'm not having the best of day's today so I will jump straight **to SHOUT OUTS and Q/A's from the previous chapter.**

**YwolvezY:** Thanks for your review and sorry to disappoint you but in your review you were actually reading my mind for the other chapters to come. **HUGS**

**icegirljenni**: Come on, you couldn't have thought I'd make it that easy for Sess could you? Thanks for your review! **KISSES**

**Jolie**: It has been so nice getting to know you better. Don't work too hard and thanks for your review! The idea of the star and moon gazing thing came when I watched some episodes of Inuyasha recently and I said Sess is always looking up into the night sky when he is contemplating on things and bam, there you have it dear. Maybe I'll write a story where Sess is studying astronomy wondering about life beyond the stars and comes across a certain girl with the same interests. It would definitely be a romance though. (LOL)**HUGS**

**RaixImagination:** Thanks as always for your review…twice. (LOL)**KISSES**

**icreamapparation**: No their transformations happen on the NEW moon not the FULL moon, but I see how one can become confused. (LOL) Thanks so much for your review and feedback! IF I do a sequel it will most definitely have Sess and Rin in it! **HUGS**

**tkplover**: No the rejection mark is still there and she still uses the ointment I just choose not to include it in my writing. It's more implied than mentioned because of all the other stuff going on. No Rin will not use his weakness again him and as always thanks for your review! **KISSES**

**Black Canary:** Thanks so much for your review! **HUGS**

Just another reader: Thank you so much for your review and I love your login name, but no I couldn't make Rin a drunk, she's too adorable for that. **KISSES**

**Tsukimori Kuchiki 13**: Hopefully your name uploaded this time. As always thanks for your review, and I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter too much but hang in there with me, K? **HUGS**

**rosierocks:** Thanks so much for your review! **KISSES**

**RobStarLuver16**: Thanks so much for your continuous reviews! **HUGS**

**BeccaRomano:** Thanks for you continuous reviews and yes the rejection mark is still there! **KISSES**

**xxKILLxxWITHxxLOVExx:** I'm so happy you liked the last chapter and thank you for your reviews! **HUGS**

**xxpretzelxx**: Something tells me you saw this chapter coming from a mile away. (LOL) Thanks so much for your reviews! **KISSES**

fluffy ninja bunny: How was this for a quick update? Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for your reviews! **HUGS**

**Sunset'90**: Thanks as always for your reviews and continue to hang in there with me. **KISSES**

**naturalangell:** Hope it's not a dream and thanks for your reviews! **HUGS**

****Hey guys a thought just popped into my head. Any of you ever wonder why Inuyasha does not wear shoes. Hmm, that really puzzles me because his feet must have some serious hardness under bottom. Anywho, enough about my random thoughts, love you all!

Okay you guys that's all for Shout outs, Q/A's, hugs, and kisses. I'll see you next time but until then don't forget to…..**REVIEW**!


	24. Happy Wife Happy Life

**A/N:** Just in case you do not read my Author Notes at the bottom. Sess cannot remove the rejection mark until Rin has fallen in love with him (Ch19). Please keep that in mind while reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoy. I proof read this chapter but if you find alot of mistakes please forgive.

**P.S. Sesshomaru is very OOC in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>~.~<strong>Happy Wife Happy Life<strong>~.~

_**Six Months Later**_

Rin finally made it home from work with Nori in tow. She set her keys on the countertop in the kitchen and two boxes of cheese pizza near the six burner stove. She sighed when her hands were finally empty and she thought briefly about what the weekend would be like.

This was the first weekend where all the children would be staying with her and Sesshomaru since they'd gotten married and bought their new house just outside the suburbs of Tokyo. Nori loved his room and despite her and Sess sharing the same room but different sleeping areas, he was quite the gentleman.

He'd kept his end of the bargain and kept his hands to himself and they went through their ritual of everyday living but in the past few months, Sesshomaru had actually tried and won some friendship from her.

Rin had seen him smile or laugh always at Nori's attempts to tell him jokes after he'd gotten home from work and it really warmed her heart to see them interacting together. Sometimes they would just sit quietly, not saying a word just enjoying the silence and each other's company.

Sesshomaru would have flowers in his arms every day when he greeted her after work. The cards inside the bouquets would read something simple like 'I'm cooking tonight', or 'you looked nice when you left for work today' but no matter the flowers or the reason, each card always ended the same 'p.s. forget me not'. Rin often wondered about that p.s. phrase and what it meant to him but she never really asked him about it. All she knew was they were getting closer and she found she liked that.

He had offered her massages and foot rubs which she had felt too uncomfortable to take but tonight, after the children were asleep, if he made the offer then she would definitely take it because today she felt more beat down than ever.

She and Jinenji had set out on researching natural herbs to cure various human diseases and it was proving to be a difficult task. Aimi would do a lot of the reading and research since she was nearing the end of her pregnancy and she and Jinenji would do all of the planting, extracting and crossbreeding of various plants and herbs and not to mention drowning themselves with different proposals to the FDA about funding.

Rin flopped down on the couch and let her hair down. Nori had taken off to his room to make sure everything was in order for Hana, Gina, and Kane's arrival. She knew he always looked forward to the weekends because he'd see his friends again but most importantly he'd see Hana.

Nori was very protective of the human girl child, he'd even growled as ferociously as he could when Sess had playfully asked her to dance with him at their wedding reception. He made it clear that Hana belonged to him and he'd probably try to kill anyone who laid a hand on her for ill purposes.

Each weekend it was one thing after another since they'd gotten married. First their wedding took place in Sess's parent's back yard, and it was quite simple and beautiful Rin had to admit. She wore a simple white chiffon ankle length dress and her hair was pinned with deep curls at the top of her head. Instead of a veil Sesshomaru had bought and given her the most beautiful tiara she'd ever seen. It appeared to be custom made and in the center of it was a ten karat diamond crescent moon.

He'd also had her wedding band personally engraved with the phrase 'forget me not' along with a crescent moon and his initials inside. Nori gave her away and Sesshomaru happily accepted her hand when the demon pup placed it his father's. It was such a sweet act that Rin had decided she'd make their wedding day happy and fun for everyone and not dwindle on the past for a change.

After the ceremony during the reception she and Sesshomaru danced seemingly none stop and when it was time for the father/daughter dance, she danced with Nori and his eyes shinned as she twirled him around on the dance floor.

Yes that day was the most fun she'd had in a long time not to mention seeing Nori's face light up whenever he spotted her and Sesshomaru together. It was quite cute seeing him nod occasionally at Sess who was his adult twin minus the purple blue crescent moon on the forehead.

All of her friends had shown up for the wedding. Aimi was her bridesmaid and Shippo was her Man of Honor which he complained about but accepted none-the-less. He'd even brought a date that turned out to be Kirara Yoshida who was also an attorney that worked for Inu Taisho. The two had been dating for two months prior to the wedding and seemed to really like each other. Shippo seemed to have been bitten by the love bug and that made Rin so happy.

Rin then thought about her honeymoon in Vegas, where surprisingly she and Sesshomaru had gotten along pretty good and had a wonderful time. Vegas was unlike any other place she'd ever been to before. There were lots of lights, lots of people everywhere, and so much to do.

Before Rin knew it a smile had crossed her face. She would never forget dragging Sess along to see 'The Thunder from Down Under' male strippers. It was hilarious when the female attendants thought he was one of the performers and Rin had made him perform on a dare and was shocked when he actually did it and she had the pictures to prove it.

Every day he took her to some place exciting but the best time was when he took her to see the Loin King's Theatrical Performance. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. They sat on the front row and she had cried her eyes out when Mufasa was killed by Scar. After the play they went back to their honeymoon suite and talked mostly about Nori and when his baby fangs came in and how his first words were da-da, and how old he was when he took his first steps. They talked about her struggles with putting herself through school and raising Nori on her own.

Rin had taken a liking to having conversations with her husband and she could tell he was not much of a talker but whatever she asked him he never failed to give a response. What really seemed to turn things around for them was when she'd asked him about his mother and he'd told her about her death and why he had despised his brother and step-mother?

Rin understood what it was like to lose a parent at such a young age and in that aspect they both had that in common. She even understood why he had felt the way he had about Inuyasha and Izayoi. Rin's heart seemed to ache for him because of his loss but Sesshomaru had made it clear of his feelings now towards the hanyou and his mother. He wanted to build a relationship with them and she admired him for that.

When they got back from their honeymoon, they immediately started looking at family homes on the outskirts of Tokyo. The one they settled on was modest in comparison to his parents but their home did not lack in extravagance and elegance.

It was a two story four bedroom home with a very large family/entertainment room, large kitchen, large bedrooms, four bathrooms, an office and a study for Sess, a large balcony off of their bedroom, a large patio, and the most beautiful landscaping she'd ever seen. Sess had even added a green house in the back which delighted her so much.

The grass in their back yard was a plush dark green. The flower gardens were spectacular and the trees which lined their property made it feel like they lived in their own private paradise. She had even hired Ayume, Kane's mother, to do the interior decorating, which worked out wonderfully because that was her profession. She had been looking to add another famous high profile client to her interior decorating portfolio and Sesshomaru more than fit the bill because of his title and status at the Takahashi Corporation.

After signing numerous contracts, they got the keys to their new home and started the tedious task of moving in all of their belongings. After that was the house warming party that was thrown for them by Izayoi and Inu Tashio. The amazing part was that now the entire pack including Koga and Ayume lived within ten minutes of each other, which made Nori, Hana, Kane and Gina overjoyed.

Everyone pitched in and took turns keeping them on the weekends. First it was Koga and Ayume then it was Inuyasha and Kagome next it was Miroku and Sango's turn followed by her and Sesshomaru and ending with Inu Taisho and Izayoi only to repeat all over again unless a major event occurred, which was why this was her and Sess's first weekend taking the children. Everyone had decided to give them some time to adjust before they'd get their turn and with the adjustment period over, it was officially their turn.

It was quite wonderful how the schedule worked out because when Sess needed to go out of town for the weekend, it would leave her with some time to herself to just think, a lot of times her thoughts were of her husband and how kind he was to her and Nori.

She smiled as she thought about her family. One of her dreams had finally come true even if love was not in the equation yet. Rin did feel something for her husband besides fondness, she was sure of it. Sess had made it possible for her to have a family without him even knowing it and he was a wonderful provider. He respected her and he was super great with Nori. Somewhere along the way Sess made her happy and no longer was she angry or hurt even though she still bore her rejection mark. Sess made her feel special and their house was not just a house but he had made it a home. On the new moons, she would feel sad because part of her felt like Sess preferred her as a demon rather than a human but the last few times on their transformations, she'd seen something else in his eyes yet she could quite put her finger on what it was.

Rin yawned and stretched on the couch as she continued to think on her life and how much progress she and Sess seemed to be making. Lately she thought about him often. What he was doing was always at the forefront of her thoughts. She even looked forward to him coming home from work and she missed him whenever he had to go out of town. A smile spread across her face and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, and was dreaming about the demon she called her mate and recently her husband.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru finally made it home with Kane, Gina, and Hana hot on his trail as he made his way towards the family room. He sat the bouquet of roses he'd bought for Rin in the hallway and discussed with the children how he wanted to present them to her.<p>

The children were all excited and ran into Nori's room to put down their bags and rehearse their parts for presenting Rin with her roses.

Sess walked into family room and spotted his wife sleeping on the couch. How he wanted to caress her face but that would ruin the agreement that he had not to touch her without her permission, so he just watched her sleeping form and took in her sweet scent.

_Her scent is stronger in my nose today! My wife is….is in heat! Her scent is so overpowering to this Sesshomaru. I can feel my yokai raging to have her. My Rin, you smell so…..so sweet! Your alpha wishes to pup you so desperately! _He thought as he watched her sleeping peacefully.

At that moment Rin stirred slightly and whispered her husband's name so softly, if he were human he would not have heard it, but he was a demon and he heard his name perfectly clear on her lips.

_My beautiful life mate is dreaming about me. With her being fertile she won't be able to control herself around me. I must be careful around her. She will feel a strong urge to mate with me and I cannot take a chance on ruining the progress we've made._

Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin's sleeping form and he wanted her so badly but instead of taking her like he so desperately wanted to do, he left the room and went down the hall towards the children to help them practice their little skits.

Thirty minutes later Rin woke up to soft giggles and Gina presenting her with a single rose.

_That dream was incredible and it seemed so real. I dreamed Sesshomaru was making love to me. Why? Why would I dream about him now? I can't ponder on it, the children are here and I must entertain them._

Rin sat up and rubbed her eyes, willing herself to focus on her cute little niece standing shyly in front of her.

"Hi Auntie Lady Rin, I present this yellow rose as a symbol of your friendship always. All hail the Lady of the West for she is a dear friend", Gina giggled and gave Rin the rose showing her pearly white baby fangs and ran back down the hall towards the rest of the group.

After Gina made it to the group, Kane walked up to Rin slowly. His ocean blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he two held a single rose as well.

"Lady Rin, I present this red rose as a symbol of your bashfulness and love. All hail the Lady of the West for she is virtuous", Kane bowed and gave Rin the rose and slowly strolled back to the group.

Next came Hana, she smiled brightly exposing everyone to her adorable dimples as she held her rose.

"Lady Rin, I present this pink rose as a symbol of your beautiful heart and courage. All hail the Lady of the West for she is strong", Hana smiled shyly as she gave Rin the rose.

When Hana joined the group she giggled with Gina and Nori began to approach his mother. He was expressionless as usual but his stride held pride and his head was tilted upward as if he thought he were royalty, which he actually was, but Rin had never seen him walk so high and mighty before.

"Lady Mother, I present to you this white rose. It is a symbol of your purity and rare stunning humanity. All hail the Lady of the West for she is a sacred treasure of a woman", Nori bowed and placed the rose in Rin's open hand.

Nori then walked back to his friends in the hall and the next person she saw was Sesshomaru. He glided towards her still wearing his dark gray business suit he'd worn to work earlier that day.

"Lady Rin", he said her name and kneeled down on one knee at her feet.

"I kneel before you My Lady presenting you with this bouquet of Roses. The yellow is for our new found friendship, the red is because of your virtue, the pink is for your strength and the white is for you rare beautiful humanity. With these precious earthly gifts I humbly ask you Lady Rin to join your subjects in a night of fun and merriment and when the night ends I ask that you forget me not. So…..with that said, what shall your answer be", he asked as he held out the bouquet of multi-colored roses.

Rin could not help but smile at the children and Sesshomaru's gesture. It was one of the kindest things she'd experienced and the fact that he had included the children really made her heart melt. She accepted the roses and placed them carefully on their coffee table.

The children waited in the hallway with baited breaths as if she was going to make an important proclamation, so Rin rose to the occasion dragging her tired body from the couch to stand before her husband.

"Kane, Nori, Gina and Hana, the Lady of West requests the four of you to come and kneel beside your Lordship Sesshomaru", she said in most commanding tone of voice she could muster.

The children all came in the order she called their names and kneeled before her next to Sesshomaru.

"You have all done well in your task and I will now reward you with your titles. Young Kane and Nori, you are both now and forever crowned the Princes of the West. Your honor and bravery for helping the Lord of the West in his quest has brought your Lady much pleasure. Do you accept your just reward", she asked and they nodded in acceptance.

"Rise Prince Kane and receive my kiss upon your forehead as your reward and title", Rin demanded and when she kissed him he blushed slightly, Nori rolled his eyes upwards and waited his turn while Sesshomaru smirked at the scene before his eyes.

"Rise Prince Nori and receive my kiss upon your forehead as your reward and title", she demanded her son and he stood emotionlessly as she kissed him.

"Young Gina and Hana you have performed your task well in aiding Lord Sesshomaru in his quest and now I will reward you with your titles. Gina and Hana you are both now and forever crowned the Princesses of the West. Your courage has brought your Lady much pleasure. Do you accept your just reward", Rin asked and both girls nodded in acceptance.

"Rise Princess Gina and receive my kiss on your cheek as your reward and title", she commanded and when she kissed her, Gina let out a cute giggle.

"Rise Princess Hana and receive my kiss on your cheek as your reward and title", Rin repeated and when she kissed the little girl, she giggled as well.

"Alright now that the rewards have been handed out, the Lady of the West shall commence in fun, happiness and merriment with her royal court", Rin then giggled herself when the girls jumped around in excitement.

"Mother what about father? You have yet to give him his reward", Nori questioned with a raised eyebrow and the girls fell silent.

"You are absolutely correct my observant Prince Nori. Lord Sesshomaru, rise before your Lady", she commanded and he obeyed and stood towering over her.

Rin swallowed hard and realized she had suddenly become nervous and he didn't help the situation with his piercing golden eyes staring straight through her. Her hands began to shake as she stood close to him. Her body trembled slightly when he suddenly wet his lips with his tongue. It was an innocent act on his part, she was sure of it, but the simple motion made her weak in the knees.

Sesshomaru watched her through intense eyes. He could feel her nervousness and hell, he was nervous himself. In their six months of marriage he'd kept his distance but ached for her from a far. The nights he sat quietly in the corner of their bedroom watching her sleep was taking a toll on him.

He wanted his wife in every single way but he knew her feelings were yet not returned, and now she stood in front of him nervous to be near him. The scent of her alluring fertility was pushing him over the edge. Was she nervous from fear or pleasure? He didn't know but he'd give his left arm just to touch her in some sort of way.

The conversations they'd had together were pleasurable when they talked about Nori or about how he lived when he was in the feudal era, and she was fascinated by his knowledge of historical Japan. Her eyes seemed to light up when he'd told her about the various demons he fought or the wars he won with his father and Inuyasha, but when they'd swop places on the new moons she became distant again. She would look at him with mistrust and hurt in her eyes and he'd been ever determined to prove to her he was not the old demon he used to be.

Sesshomaru had fallen in love with his mate yet the ache in his heart was renewed every night when he gazed at her mark and his. He wanted so desperately to restore her to his pack but he knew she was not in love with him. It tore him to shreds every night when she applied that ointment to her skin and how she'd cry out in utter pain. The beast inside of him roared to life on many of those nights because of the agony he'd put her through, and knowing he was the cause of her suffering yet he powerless to put an end to it for the time being.

Lately though, Rin had become more kind to him, more sweet, and more accepting of him. He'd catch her smiling at him sometimes or watching him when she thought he wasn't looking. They had become closer on so many levels and he actually had Hana and Nori to thank for that.

Sesshomaru watched the two children and how they treated and responded to each other. It was a puzzling yet beautiful sight. Hana was shy and she blushed terribly when Nori complimented her out of the blue, and Nori even with his quiet disposition smiled or laughed at Hana's jokes when he thought no one was looking of course.

His son was so much like him in so many ways yet when it came to his feelings for Hana he made sure she knew how he felt, and it made him wonder if the type of friendship they had at such a young age was healthy for the two of them. Whatever the case, he learned from them how not to hold back when it came to Rin. He flooded her with compliments and was ready to shower with affection whenever she was ready to give him a chance.

Now Sess stood before his wife and he wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt. He longed to capture her soft lips between his and just savor the taste of her. He wanted to kiss her long, slow, and deep and he wanted to hold her in his arms and show her she was safe with him.

"Lord Sesshomaru", she said his name nervously. "You have served and pleased your Lady well. For your courage, strength, and valor please allow me to present you with a kiss your Lordship", she said breathlessly.

Rin stood on her tip toes and brushed a whisper of a kiss across his lips which caused Sess to shiver and her to blush.

"That does not count Lady Rin. That was not a real kiss", Kane pointed out and all of the other children agreed.

"Father why don't you do it, you are supposed to be the dominant one. Give her a real kiss", Nori demanded.

"I think we've all had enough for the time being. We should eat and we'll then start the fun", Sess responded instead.

_If I kiss her like I want to, I may not be able to stop!_

"What's the matter Sesshomaru? Are you afraid to give me a real kiss", Rin teased and Sess stood as still as a stone with his mouth slightly open.

_Is my wife teasing me? Does she really want me to kiss her?_

"Come children, I do believe the alpha cannot handle giving his mate a simple kiss", Rin continued to taunt her husband.

Sess looked at Kane and Nori who were holding their faces in shame at his wife's taunts. He had to redeem himself especially for the children's sake so he cupped Rin's face gently in his hands and leaned down. Looking into her golden brown eyes he gave her the softest, most tender kiss she'd ever had. It was simple and sweet and when he pulled away, Rin's eyes were still closed because of its lingering sensation.

_My husband's lips feel so good against mine. It's not supposed to feel like this, is it?_

When she finally realized the kiss was over, she stood in the family room feeling puzzled and a little lonely. Sesshomaru was now in the kitchen now with the children watching his wife sway a little as she slowly came back to life from their kiss. The girls were all smiles and boys were watching Sesshomaru gather the plates for their dinner.

When Rin finally came to her full senses and joined group as they waited patiently for their pizza to be served.

* * *

><p>"So Rin is this all there is for dinner", Sesshomaru asked politely.<p>

"Yeah, I figured we'd eat what the kids ate", she replied.

"Auntie Rin, Uncle Sess hates pizza. He says and I quote 'this Sesshomaru will not subject his delicate tongue palate to the vile taste of pizza'", Gina said in her best Sesshomaru impersonation.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't know you did not like pizza. I will cook something up quickly for you", Rin apologized.

"No love that will not be necessary. This Sesshomaru shall eat like the pups tonight, so pizza it is", he smirked at Gina.

"I can't wait to tell daddy this. He is so gonna rub it in your face Uncle Sess", Gina threatened.

"No you will not my little puppy eared niece because what happens at Uncle Sess's house, stay's at Uncle Sess's house", he replied coldly and he then tickled her silver floppy ears on top of her head while she laughed uncontrollably.

"Where'd you get that catch phrase Uncle Sesshomaru", Kane asked giving him a cold glare for touching his Gina.

"It is something that Rin and I picked up on in Las Vegas when we were on our honeymoon. They say what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Meaning if you ever go there to visit you can't tell a soul the things you did while you were there, and that applies to when you come to my home for the weekend", he stated.

"So if I kiss Gina here in your house that means no one here can tell her father or anyone else that's not here….in your house, correct", Kane asked intrigued by this new finding.

"You are correct young Kane", Sess answered calmly.

"Good", he replied and planted the cutest kiss on Gina's lips.

The female Inuyasha pup look-alike giggled and then hid behind her friend Hana.

Sesshomaru and Rin exchanged glances knowing they'd just opened a flood gate of things to come and so Sess decided he'd take this time to find out just how deep the children's friendship went.

Sesshomaru piled pizza on their plates while Rin fixed them all cups of juice. When everything was set they headed into the dining room to eat. Sess waited until everyone was seated comfortably.

"Kane what are your intentions with Gina", Sess asked softly so he would not scare the pup and Rin sat eager to hear the child's response.

"Gina is my future life mate and when we are old enough we shall be mated sir", Kane answered boldly.

"Hn".

"Gina, do you feel the same way about Kane", Sess asked his niece.

"Yes Uncle Sesshomaru", Gina answered without hesitation.

"Kane, how do you know Gina is for you", Sess asked questioningly.

"Because we love each other sir", he replied quickly.

"Is that so, and yet you have thought it wise not to tell my brother of this, why", Sess questioned Kane.

"Well sir, it has been my experience that Gina's father is very irrational and flies off the handle quickly. I do not wish to die before Gina and I become mated", he stated factually.

"And what makes you think this Sesshomaru is not like his brother when it comes to his niece", Sess asked curiously.

"Because sir, out of you and your brother, you seem the most calm and level headed in any situation sir", Kane replied knowing he was boosting Sess's ego.

"Good point pup. This Sesshomaru shall keep this mating news between us but know that if Inuyasha ever asks me about you and your intentions. I will have to tell him because this Sesshomaru has been a lot of things but liar is not and never will be one of them, understood", he questioned Kane and the pup nodded.

"Nori, what are your intentions towards Hana", Sess now questioned his son.

"Hana is my future life mate and when we are older we too shall be mated sir", Nori replied looking his father straight in the eyes.

"Hn".

"Hana, do you feel the same way about Nori", Sess asked the little girl.

"Oh most definitely Uncle Sesshomaru", Hana beamed showing her deep dimples.

"Nori, how do you know Hana is for you", Sess asked his pup.

"Because we too love each other father. Hana belongs to me and with me and this Nori will protect her and love her until the day he dies", Nori spoke boldly.

"Son you do know that Hana is like a niece to me right", Sess asked searching the boy's golden orbs.

"Yes father but that has nothing to do with me. Hana is not blood related to me so that makes us free to love and mate with each other when we are older", Nori clarified.

"Do Sango and Mirko know about your feelings for one another son", Sess asked Nori.

"Yes father, we do not hide the fact that we love each other unlike Kane and Gina, which I guess in their case it is only acceptable since Uncle Inuyasha can be so brash and irrational", Nori put his two cents in.

"Alright son, I just thought I'd find out where you both stood with the girls, now let's eat, the pizza is getting cold", he stated and bit into the pizza cautiously.

Rin along with the children watched his expression and was surprised when he made none, and then everyone else ate their pizza too.

* * *

><p>Later that night after Rin had played several princess games with the girls and Sesshomaru rough housed with the boys, the children had finally been put to bed. She applied her ointment and then took a nice long bath after the pain subsided. She now sat in bed hugging her knees wearing a short black silk night gown.<p>

Rin listened to Sesshomaru taking his shower and her mind began to wonder. She wondered how she would feel if he touched her and caressed her in ways only a man could and she wondered what it would be like to touch him back. She knew he had a nice body and of course he was sexy but was she supposed to harbor those thoughts and feelings for him. It was now that she came to the realization that she was physically attracted to him.

_OMG! I think I may be attracted to Sesshomaru! I'M ATTRACTED TO SESSHOMARU! I actually wanted him to kiss me. I…..I teased him into doing it! Okay, okay so what if I am? He is my husband; it was bound to happen right? I should, in all logic, be attracted to my husband, right?_

_Come on Rin, it's been six months since you were married and you haven't so much as kissed the guy since your wedding until today. Why is it that I liked that kiss so much? I shouldn't like Sesshomaru should I? I shouldn't have liked that kiss but I did._

_Maybe this is all a product of me being lonely? It has been nearly six years since I was last intimate with him. I wonder if he is starting to like me too._

_**You idiot Rin, the guy is in love with you! If you can't see that then, you need help. Look at the way he looks at you. He longs for you Rin, and you can't fight the fact that you long for him as well.**_

_Hey, where the hell have you been? And who asked you?_

_**I have been laying low assessing your relationship with our mate Rin. He has been respectful of you and he has done any and everything you've asked of him. He is amazing with our son and the other children and at some point you are going to have to put the past behind you Rin. You should tell him how you feel because one day you may not get the chance to. **_

_I can't tell him how I feel. He…. he'd probably laugh at me. It's pretty pathetic telling someone you once disliked that you suddenly now after six months like him._

_**Rin be reasonable, you make it sound as if you fell for the guy in less than twenty-four hours.**_

_No, I didn't but….._

_**No buts Rin, find the courage to tell him how you feel and now I shall take my leave Rin but please….tell him SOON!**_

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and there he stood clad in only a towel around his narrow hips and for some reason she was reminded of Lord Sesshomaru that night in the hotel. Rin could not keep herself from staring at his half naked form and she blushed before she realized it.

_He's so beautiful….he's always….. been beautiful, but it's not just his beauty. He has a walk that is so seductive. His voice is so rich and deep that when he speaks, one can't help but to listen, no matter what his is saying. His silver hair is soft as silk and his demon markings makes him look mythical and mysterious, and his eyes, they are the most beautiful eyes I've ever gazed upon. _

_When Sesshomaru looks at me, I feel….weak and warm. No wonder women throw themselves at him wherever we go as if I were not even standing there. He's been so kind and sweet to me, who would know just how lethal he could really be?_

_I wonder what it would be like to be with him intimately, just for one night. Would Sesshomaru be tender and gentle with me? _

Rin wanted to know what Sesshomaru's love making was like since their horrible time in the shower couldn't possibly count. She wanted to know him intimately and she could feel herself tingling just by watching him.

"You are still awake mate", he questioned as he slowly walked over to the bed.

_Why does he have to speak to me like that…in that sexy bedroom voice?_

"Yes I am…..mate", she whispered softly.

"You have something on your mind Rin. Care to tell me what it is", he asked.

_Yes I do mate. It has been nearly six long years and your wife was just thinking about jumping your bones!_

"I was just thinking about…..you", she replied honestly.

"And what were you thinking about this Sesshomaru, my beautiful wife", he replied as he stood next to her looking directly into her eyes.

_Please my husband; don't look at me like that. It makes me weak and vulnerable._

"I was...just wondering…what it would be like to be…..intimate…..with you", she said and immediately felt embarrassed and covered her red face in her hands.

_Smooth Rin, very smooth! You're acting like a nervous virgin high school girl!_

"Might I have permission to touch you sweet Rin", he requested.

_Yes Sesshomaru, you can have your way with me if you like. I won't stop you if you do, I promise!_

"You may touch me…. Sesshomaru", she replied eagerly.

He immediately took her hands in his and Rin felt somewhat disappointed because she had something totally different in mind. Now she felt more embarrassed than before and she knew she was blushing because of it.

_Damn her scent is intoxicating. Stay cool Sess; don't frighten her any more than you probably already have!_

"Please don't cover your face my bashful wife, this Sesshomaru loves to see your delicate cheeks grow warm when I gaze upon them", he whispered as kissed the back of her hands.

_That's it Sess, be tender, kind, and loving to your mate. But does she have to wear that nearly see-through black silk gown. My beast wants to rip it away slowly and take her over and over again!_

"Might I have permission to sit next to you my radiant sweet wife", Sess requested in calm soft voice.

_God my husband is so very sexy! WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, MUST HE BE SO DAMN SEXY! Sesshomaru, this Rin wants you so badly and she doesn't know why, but she wants you!_

"You may sit next to me….. Sess", she said and her body began to tremble with the anticipation of being close to him.

_Is she trembling from fear or does she like me being this close to her?_

"My mate, you are… in heat and so very fertile. That is more than likely why you are thinking of me intimately. I can smell that you ripe for the picking Rin, but not to worry this Sesshomaru shall keep his distance from his mate as he promised", he vowed.

_This is just perfect! I'm fertile and in heat, so that means if we were to become intimate I'd more than likely get pregnant! Damn his inuyokai nose for smelling those things about my body, but would having a pup with my husband be a bad thing? And how come I can't smell my fertility?_

"Alpha, how do I…..smell when I'm in…..heat", Rin asked nervously yet curiously.

_Like a thousand sweet sukura trees intertwined together! Your scent is so sweet and addicting to this Sesshomaru mate! I am on the verge of losing my sanity and composure._

"Rin it is the same scent as your arousal yet it magnified twenty times because you still have my demon essence. Now enough talk about that would you like your mate to massage your feet before bed", he asked quickly changing the subject in order to keep his sanity.

_I have to put water on this fire you have started inside of me my beautiful wife or else my beast erupt fiercely within me!_

"I would Alpha. I am so very tired yet I'm not sleepy", she said as he took her legs and placed them gently in his lap on the bed.

_I could put you to sleep mate. I could put your body in the best slumber you have ever had if you would let me sweet Rin. I could make love to your beautiful body over and over again and make you fall asleep peacefully after giving you multiple orgasms._

"You've had a long day darling. Tell me about it", he said as he began to slowly and carefully massage her feet with his strong hands.

_Such beautiful soft skin you have Lady Rin. I'd love to run my tongue over every inch of it and watch you quiver from the pleasure!_

"Umm, Jinenji and I were working in his lab today trying to cross breed different herbs to help cure some human diseases. The Food and Drug Administration are overlooking some of our proposals but Jinenji doesn't seem too positive we'll get the grants we're applying for. It's just been one headache after another dealing with FDA", Rin said and then moaned from the pleasure of having her tired feet rubbed.

_God, when you moan like that Rin my beast becomes uncontrollable! This Sesshomaru is weak to your prowess!_

"I believe in you Rin. My mate is very intelligent and I know she'll find way. There are a lot of people who support you and Jinenji's work. Just be patient darling and I'm sure everything will work itself out in your favor. In the mean- time, is there anything I can do? Being the VP of Takahashi Corp, means I have a lot of pull and I'm pretty sure father knows someone who could help you all out", Sesshomaru offered.

_Awww that is so kind. My alpha want's to help me in getting my research funded. Sesshomaru you are incredible and a wonderful husband must you sit there looking so delicious while rubbing me!_

"That's so sweet of you to offer that kind of assistance, but no thank you. We can handle it on our own. I assumed you didn't care about my research with Jinenji", she said in shock.

"None sense Rin, whenever I ask you about your day you don't seem to want to share it with me. My wife is a plant scientist, your damn right I'm interested in what you do. As a matter of fact, I'm very proud of you because of what you do", Sess stated calmly while listening to her moans of pleasure at his ministrations.

_But if you continue to moan like that dear Rin, you find yourself moaning for very different reasons!_

"Does that feel good to my mate", he smiled showing his fangs.

_Umm yes it does alpha mate, but I would bet having you inside of me would feel a hell of a lot better!_

"It feels heavenly", Rin sighed.

"You should do that more often", Rin said as she watched the smile play across his lips.

"Do what love", he questioned.

"Smile", she replied.

"I will give my mate as many smiles as she likes but they are only for her", he responded.

_And I will whatever else she wants from this Sesshomura. All you have to do is ask Rin and it is yours!_

"Thank you Sesshomaru", she moaned.

"You are welcome beautiful Rin, but why thank this Sesshomaru", he asked innocently.

"Because you listened to me, you were great with the children tonight, you're massaging my feet, and you offered to help me with my work", she smiled and moaned again.

_How I want you Sess, and I want your hands touching more than just my damn feet!_

"God your hands feel so freaking good", she exclaimed and Sesshomaru began to develop beads of sweat on his forehead.

"My mate should not moan like that", he said huskily.

_Pull yourself together Sesshomaru now is not the time to get an erection! I am supposed to be slow and gentle with my mate._

"Why not", she asked innocently.

"Because it makes the beast inside of me come to life Rin. This Sesshomaru loves to hear his wife's sounds of pleasure; however, it drives my demon insane".

"You mean Lord Sesshomaru", she questioned and he stiffened.

"Yes Rin that is who I mean", he said sadly.

"You…..didn't like me mentioning him, did you", she asked.

"It's not that Rin. I just know that you prefer him over me and I find that I'm jealous of him because I want all of your affections for myself", he replied honestly.

Rin moved closer to Sesshomaru, so close, she leaned her body slightly against his. Sesshomaru sighed with longing because he had not been this close to his wife since their wedding.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….hurt you by mentioning his name. Your demon and I will always have a special bond because he made Nori possible, but we wouldn't have anything if it weren't for you Sesshomaru. I thank you for that my husband because despite everything that has happened, I'd do it all over again to have my son", she said as she caressed his face in her hands.

"Rin I have caused you so much pain and I'm still causing you pain and I hate myself for it. No matter what this Sesshomaru does, he can never take away the pain that he's caused his beautiful life mate", he said with a look of anguish on his handsome face.

"Shhh Sesshomaru, it's okay. Every day that passes I find myself drawing closer to you. I forgive you Sesshomaru. We can do nothing to change the past, but how about we create a better future for ourselves and Nori. Yes what you did to me hurt me more than anything but there is no use lingering on the pain Sess. I am a different woman now and I see that you are different too. I want to make our marriage work and I have enjoyed getting to know you in these past six months. I even find myself…. attracted to my husband", she smiled.

"You do, you find this Sesshomaru attractive Rin", he questioned in disbelief.

"Of course silly, you make it sound as if you are hideous to look at. You are very handsome and I don't know whether you know it or not but women swoon over you wherever we go and it makes me a bit jealous", she admitted.

"My mate has nothing to worry about this Sesshomaru belongs only to you. I do not want, need, or love anyone else. I am completely in love you my Rin. I am captivated by you and motivated to be the best Sesshomaru I can be for my wife. This Sesshomaru's heart beats only for you Rin and having you this close to me delights me in a way you cannot imagine", he said piercing her with his eyes.

"Those words are the sweetest words I've ever heard Sesshomaru. It would delight me very much if you would lie with me tonight in our bed and not the couch in the corner. I would like to be held in your arms tonight, that is if you accept and you don't mind", she asked.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure than holding my wife in my arms while she slept", he replied taking in her fertile scent and trying to calm his senses.

Rin slid back away from her husband and eased underneath the covers. When she was comfortable she peeled back the sheets on the other side of the bed and gestured for him to join her. She watched as he got up and crossed the room heading towards the closet.

"What are doing Sess", she asked curiously.

"Putting on some pants, tonight is not a night for sleeping in the nude next to my very fertile wife", he said from inside the walk-in closet and Rin couldn't help but giggle.

When he returned to their bed, Sess was wearing blue plaid pajama pants and no shirt. Rin couldn't decide which Sesshomaru she liked better, Sess in only a towel or Sess in only pajama pants, either way he looked sinfully delicious to her.

He climbed in bed next to his wife looking deeply into her eyes. Rin began to shiver from his scrutinizing gaze but she could not look away from the magnetic pull of beautiful golden eyes.

There she lay propped up on one elbow captivated by her husband's well defined masculine chest. His eyes were glowing in the dark silhouetted moonlit room. Rin found herself staring at his lips and when he spoke her heart skipped a few beats.

"Rin your mate request permission to touch you", his deep baritone voice vibrated in her ears.

"You do not need my permission Sesshomaru. You may touch me anytime you like… my husband", she replied and no sooner than the words left her lips, he took her mouth in a sensual soft uninhibited kiss.

Sesshomaru kissed Rin with all passion he could muster and she received it without hesitation. She moaned into his mouth as he explored her with his tongue. He set off a firestorm within her with the simple act of his very passionate kiss and Rin threw caution to the wind and opened herself fully to him.

He devoured her lips like a gourmet meal and he knew there no sating his appetite for her. Rin light scraped her claws over his bare chest causing the powerful inuyokai to whimper at her touch. He moaned into her mouth and she hooked her arms underneath his her fingers finding the softness of his silver hair.

Before she knew it she was massaging his scalp eliciting deep growls from his throat he continued to kiss her. Sesshomaru held her close in a tight possessive embrace but the truth of it was that he was afraid that if he let her go, he'd find he was dreaming a sweet torturous dream.

Rin tore her lips away from his needing to catch her breath only to have him lick and suck at the unmarked side of her neck.

"Sesshomaru….I want you! It's…not wrong…for me to…want my husband…is it", she panted.

"No my beautiful life mate. This Sesshomaru wants you as well. I want you so bad it's damn near painful", he whispered in her ear and sucked the lobe of it.

"That's good alpha because I don't want you to stop. I….need you….too much", she looked him dead in the eyes and he captured her lips again.

This time he slowed his pace and just tasted of her. He suckled her bottom lip causing it to redden and swell with his ministration. He toyed with it grazing his fangs gentle over the surface of the soft flesh.

Rin moaned and clung to Sesshomaru not wanting him to stop the desire that sprung up inside of her.

"Sess….my body…is on fire… for you. I love what you are doing to me please….don't stop", she urged.

"This Sesshomaru will do whatever his wife commands but I must tell you something Rin", he said as he broke their kiss to look seriously into her golden brown eyes.

"What is it, mate? Tell me what is on your mind", she coaxed as she gently massaged his scalp.

"If we go through with this, there is a good chance I will….. pup you tonight", he said flexing his jaw muscles and watching her carefully.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing. I wouldn't mind being pregnant with your child again, if you wouldn't mind", she said pressing her forehead to his.

"Lady Rin there is nothing I'd love more but…".

"No buts then Sesshomaru, take me, for I am yours", she breathed against his cheek and Sess then threw logic out if the window and kissed his wife feverishly.

He sucked and nipped and her sweet lips letting his mouth explore the curves and angles of her face while Rin basked in all the affection he laved over her. She was more than a willing prisoner beneath his strong body when he rolled on top of her. Rin enjoyed the feel of her breast pushed firmly against his chest and mewled from the feel of his hands on her body.

Sesshomaru dared not to close his eyes, for fear he would miss the beautiful expressions playing across her face. In her eyes he saw desire, lust, passion, and most importantly surrender. When his lips left her face, he bent his head lower to capture one of her nipples into his mouth through the fabric of her silk gown.

Rin whimpered in his arms and arched her back for more. It was torture to her for him to have his lips so close to breasts and not feel them on her skin. She lightly ran her short claws up and down his back feeling his muscle ripple at her touch.

She opened her legs wider wanting him closer to her core. She could feel his hard erection pressing her womanhood and she then arched into him even more.

Rin looked into his eyes and found them fire red with passion and for moment she stilled in his embrace.

"Ses…shomaru, your eyes….they are…red", she panted out.

"It is still me Rin. My demon can no longer come forth anymore. I am….sorry to disappoint you my mate", he replied sadly.

"Silence Sesshomaru, this Rin does not require your demon. It is you that I want my alpha. It is you that I need. It is you that I…that I", she let her words trail away she and just lay beneath him looking into his amber red eyes.

_Yes mate! Do you love me? Can you love me? Please love me! Please tell me you love me Rin! I need to restore to our pack! I must restore you my lady._

"Sesshomaru my mate, I…I…love".

Before she could get the words off of her lips there was a soft knock on their bedroom door. Both Sess and Rin froze in place before realizing it was at least one of the children.

Sesshomaru eased off of his wife while she scrambled out of bed.

"I'll get the door" she whispered and turned away but before she could make it out of his reach, he suddenly grabbed her wrist pulling her back against him and he kissed her passionately one last time.

Another knock sounded throughout their room and Rin hesitantly pulled away from his embrace. She took a deep breath and paused at the door before she looked back at her husband whose eyes were still fire red.

"Sesshomaru you'd better tame your demon or you'll frighten the children", she whispered demandingly and watched as he lay back on the bed pulling the covers over him.

Sess then remember his erection and quickly flipped onto his stomach in an attempt to keep it hidden only to find himself in pain from the strain against the mattress and then he let out an involuntary groan at the ache between his thighs.

When Rin opened their bedroom door she found her niece and Hana holding hands and looking up at her with cute puppy eyes.

"Auntie Rin, can Hana and I sleep with you and Uncle Sess. Nori and Kane are growling in their sleep again and we can't sleep because of it", Gina explained.

"Why yes you can girls. Go on and get into the bed and be mindful of your Uncle, he is in pain", Rin teased and then giggled as the girls hopped on the bed and then flopped down noisily.

"Why are you pain Uncle Sess", Hana asked innocently.

"Well let's see, your Auntie Rin caused it", he replied.

"What did you do to him Auntie", Gina asked.

"Good question my intelligent niece. Yes Auntie Rin, you care to tell the children what you did to Uncle Sess", he teased and opened his eyes feeling his inner demon simmering from their make out session only moments ago.

"Well I would love to explain it to the children, however, it is late and they need to get to bed if they want another fun filled day tomorrow with Auntie Rin", she stated and smiled at Sesshomaru.

At hearing that news the girls forgot all about Sess's pain and snuggled into the place right in between her and Sesshomaru. It did take long for them to enter their happy world of dreams as breathing even out quickly.

"Way to dodge a bullet my playfully clever teasing wife", he smiled.

"I know and I'm just full of surprises. Goodnight Sesshomaru", she smiled and lay on her side facing him while cradling the girls against her.

Sesshomaru also turned on his side facing his wife after the pain in his groin subsided. With Gina and Hana square in the middle he knew there was no way he'd be able to hold his wife, so he settled for holding her hand instead.

"That you are my beautiful princess. Goodnight and forget me not my Rin", he whispered and saw the loveliest smile spread across her lips before she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Sess took in the scene before him of his wife holding his nieces in her arms while she slept and his heart skipped a beat at the sight. He loved her, so much it hurt! He was in love with her and he'd do anything to keep her and Nori safe. He'd even gladly lay down his own life for his mate and family. Rin and Nori brought new meaning into his life and melted the ice around his cold heart and he never wanted to be without them. They made him happy and complete. All the things he'd wanted and searched for he finally found and they were sleeping right underneath the roof of his home.

Sess finally fell asleep and when he did, he dreamed about the woman lying next him with her hand delicately clasped in his. He dreamed about the quiet demon pup just down the hall and for once in his life everything seemed to be right in his world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I am so sorry for the late update hope you all enjoy and **continue to REVIEW**. Can you say longest chapter ever (for me anyway)! Also I will more than like go over 25 chapters. If I do, then the full story maybe about 27 chapters only because everything I want to convey is probably going to take more writing for me to convey, thanks to Jolie! Love you girl! A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, you all make my days happy.

Now for **Q/A and Shout Outs **for the previous chapter!

**Rosierocks30:** Don't you just gotta love Nori and Hana! They remind me of a Sess and Rin chibi! (LOL)

**Person Too Lazy To Login**: Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**RobStarLuver16**: You made my day happy again! I may be extending the story just a little bit. Yay for you!

**Y**: Hope you liked this chapter. It took me long enough to write it. (LOL) As for the rejection mark, Sess cannot remove it until Rin is in love with him. Remember that is what Inu Taisho told him when he confessed about mating and rejecting her.

**tkplover**: You are right about the choice part but Rin really did not have to have a human wedding. She and Sess are already mated but it was what Nori wanted to so she did that for him. As for Inu Taisho he was referring to the human wedding and not the mark/rejection thing.

**Jolie Luv**: I hope this chapter found you smiling my friend and thanks for helping with the future chapter's idea. Love you!

Black Rose: Glad you liked the little comedy bit!

**Warriormaiden60**: Thank you so much for your review and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**BeccaRomano:** I hope you found this chapter enjoyable!

**TsukimoriKuchiki13**: You were right, it did show up! Yay! Hope you liked this chapter.

**RaixImagination**: Hope you are not too upset that I skipped the honeymoon, but if the story ends the way I plan on it ending then everyone will get a treat! **Wink Wink**

**Browneyed-mahoutsukai**: Thank you for reviewing and it was nice getting to know a little about you.

**Black Canary**: I hope you enjoyed this happier chapter!

**icegirljenni**: I hope you found a little enjoyment out this chapter even though it did not go the way you hoped.

**Just Another Reader**: You cracked me up laughing but I just needed to say that you got what I was getting at with the whole marriage of convenience thing. You are absolutely correct. Sometimes people do things out of love for their children, putting their own selfish needs aside and that is me speaking from experience. My parents had a rough marriage but stuck it out for me and my sister. Unfortunately they didn't get a happy ending. I am so happy you got that out of the last chapter and I applaud you for seeing the bigger picture. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**tkplover**: Thank you so much for answering my question. Who says an old dog can't learn new tricks ne! (LOL)

**BloodyImperfections x**: Thank so much for your review and hope you are still enjoying the story.

**chocomiiillk13**: Thank you for you review and I hope you are still enjoying the story.

**kikipotter23**: I have missed you girl! I was about to go looking for you in the daytime with a flashlight. (LOL) Thank you for both your reviews and also your passion for my story.

****That is all for now and I will see you guys next chapter but until then….**don't forget to REVIEW!**


	25. Beautiful Beginnings

**A/N**: Sorry I was so late posting this chapter but I hope you all like it and review please.

**Warning**: Sesshomaru is very OOC in this chapter!

* * *

><p>~.~<strong>Beautiful Beginnings<strong>~.~

In the weeks that followed the night Sess and Rin almost made love, they behaved so much more differently with each other.

Rin smiled to herself as she stood over the stove in their kitchen making pancakes and frying sausages for her and her husband. This weekend Sess did not have to go out of town and Nori and the gang were spending the weekend at Inu Taisho and Izayoi's home. That left her and Sesshomaru alone for the whole weekend together.

Rin began to hum softly to herself as she thought about her husband doing God knows what in their bedroom. She had awaken to him smiling down at her while tickling a tracing her nose, and he'd looked at her with so much passion in his eyes it caused her cheeks to burn bright red.

Rin was mesmerized by Sesshomaru Takahashi. He was so romantic and tender with her. At night he'd run her bath and sit on the edge of the tub wringing a sponge filled with water across her back, and when they lay together tangled in each other's arms at night, he'd tell her folklore stories from the fuel era of Japan.

She would listen to his sultry voice intently, hanging on to his every word in complete awe, and when he told her the stories she imagined he looked like he did that day when he and his father had gone sparing.

Rin imagined him holding a sword in his hands looking powerful, beautiful, and frightening to his opponent but always he'd be victorious. What she wouldn't give to go back in time and live by his side.

She wondered what kind of woman she would have been to him. Would she have been rebellious, disobedient, and defiant to her alpha mate or would she have been haughty, docile, and submissive following his every command with sheer delight just because he gave the orders? She would listen to his stories and daydream about the things she imagined he'd seen. She even dreamed of what Inu Taisho and Inuyasha looked like back then and if his brother fought with reckless abandon just like his use of words.

Sesshomaru would tickle and tease her and sometimes she'd pretend to get angry and not speak to him knowing that silence wouldn't last long. Sometimes they'd sit together on their balcony looking out at the enchanting landscape of their backyard and Sess would read poetry to her. He occasionally would whisper the words ever so lightly in her ears causing delightful shivers to stream down her spine.

There were times when the three of them would play games together. Sesshomaru taught Nori how to play chess and they all would play Monopoly and Go Fish, and when Nori had been put to bed, Sess taught her how to play poker but he promised to teach her only if they played strip poker. He'd said it was payback for what she'd dared him to do in Vegas and wouldn't you know there she sat at the kitchen table night after night naked in front of him as the day she was born.

He would smile as his eyes danced seductively over her God given curves and she would sit beet red in the face as he ravished her with those golden crystal enchanting orbs of his. It wasn't until a few days ago that he started to lose his clothing as well and last night she'd gotten her revenge as he sat in front of her naked in all of his glory.

Yes their developing relationship was beautiful and romantic. It was more than Rin ever thought Sesshomaru could be to her. He'd give her massages and tease her skin with his soft lips when she'd gotten home from work. He'd whisper the sweetest most beautiful words in her ear but he had yet to make love her and Rin wanted her husband desperately. He made her body ache for him and she knew he felt the same way, she could see it in his eyes.

She'd sit in his lap at her vanity after her bath and his shower and he'd brush her hair using gentle strokes while planting delicate kisses on her shoulders and she loved every moment she spent with him.

Rin never imagined her life would turn out the way it had. She actually had a whirlwind romance with her husband of all people. She had the kind of life she'd only read about in romance books, and she was happy, truly happy, with Sesshomaru.

Rin continued to hum to herself lost in thought about that happy life when she felt a pair of warm strong arms envelope her waist. She took a deep sighing breath and then inhaled his masculine scent.

'_My mate Sesshomaru', _she thought to herself.

She smiled and leaned back against him and he nuzzled her ear making her giggle in response.

"Good morning my beautiful humming bird", he whispered against her cheek before placing a chaste kiss on the apple of it.

"Good morning alpha", she breathed out.

"I don't care how many times you say that, I will never tire of hearing it tumble from your sweet lips Lady Rin", he whispered as he began to rock her slowly in his arms.

"What, me calling you alpha", she asked innocently as she flipped the meat onto the other side in the skillet with the spatula.

"Yes my love", he growled low into the side of her unmarked neck.

"Alpha", she said in her sexiest tone. "If you don't keep your hands to yourself, you are going to cause me to make your breakfast burn", she smiled as he started squeezing her hips gently in his hands.

Sesshomaru then swept Rin's hair away from her neck. He slowly licked the back of it with short strokes of his tongue and she whimpered and whined from the exotic pleasure he gave her.

"Who says this Sesshomaru is hungry for food anyway sweet mate. You look perfectly edible to me my delicate daisy", his husky voice vibrated against her neck.

"Sesshomaru", she whispered and began to turn slowly in his arms so she could face him until his large hands stilled her waist in his grasp.

"Who told you to move my lovely wife? Stand still and concentrate on your cooking and let me concentrate on your beautiful body", he said softly against her neck and with trembling hands she obeyed.

Rin finished cooking the sausage and was working on the last batch of pancakes when she felt his claws slice through the spaghetti straps of her light pink flower patterned silk night gown.

"You were wearing too many clothes darling, so this Sesshomaru decided to help you alleviate your problem", he growled near her ear.

He kissed the flesh at her shoulders and slipped his hands inside the fabric helping it slide down the length of her curves only to pool her feet.

Rin was panting hard as he started running his tongue along the length of her spine. She could feel the weakness in her knees at his close proximity and sensual kisses.

"Alpha are you finally going to make love to me because I can't take this waiting any longer", she whined.

"Not today my delectable forbidden fruit, but your husband knows how much you can take and he knows you are nearly at your limit with his teasing, so he has decided to help…..relieve the tension….. if you will. He will assist you as soon as you are done with your cooking", he whispered softly in her ear as he stood behind her cupping her breasts in his hands as she continued to cook their breakfast.

Rin wondered just what was going on inside Sess's head as he planted feather soft kisses all over the upper portion of her body. She found herself moaning at his kisses as he teasingly raked his claws over her hardened nipples.

She barely managed to finish cooking their breakfast with Sesshomaru sexually assaulting her sweetly in the kitchen, but when she did, she turned off the stove and set their breakfast aside. He allowed her to turn around and face him and as she did, she took in the sight of him in black silk pajama pants. He was nude from the waist up and he looked like he'd stepped right off the cover of Play Girl Magazine.

Rin shivered as she watched her mate standing still watching her and suddenly she realized she was completely naked. She then tried to cover as much of herself as she could with her hands but they were too small and of no help to her.

"Why does my wife wish to hide herself from me? My princess is the most beautiful woman in the entire world. This Sesshomaru is not pleased by your actions my lady and therefore you shall be sweetly punished", he said coldly as he continued to gaze upon her bare flesh.

"Sesshomaru, you cannot expect me to be as confident as you. You are gorgeous and I am…..just an average woman", she tried to reason.

Sesshomaru walked up to his wife, when she cast her eyes downward, he titled her head up to meet his narrowing gaze.

"My Lady, are you suggesting that this Sesshomaru does not have impeccable taste when it comes to his mate", he asked calmly.

Rin swallowed hard, "I…I didn't…mean…", but he cut her sentence off with his deep penetrating voice.

"Well tell me Rin, what exactly is it you mean my bashful beauty", he gave her an icy glare.

"I...I'm just…I- just forget it. Please forget I said anything", she pleaded with her eyes.

"Oh no my lady, your mate will not forget that you think of yourself as…average. This Sesshomaru knows that his wife is a diamond in the rough. He knows her beauty exceeds that of any woman alive or dead for that matter. When this Sesshomaru looks at you Rin, he sees a beauty that cannot be compared or measured because you are rare and immeasurable my lovely flower. Now stand up straight and never ever refer to yourself as 'average' again. You are my princess and above you there is no one else to this Sesshomaru", he commanded and she did as she was instructed.

"I'm sorry mate", she whispered softly.

"Your apology will not get you out of the punishment I have in store for you. Now you have doubled it with your feelings of insecurity", he said in mock anger as he lifted her swiftly into his arms.

"What are you going to do to me Sesshomaru? I will be a good girl I promise. I will not question your tastes ever again and I'm already over my feelings of insecurity. This Rin will be on her best behavior from now on she promises", she played along with his game and mockingly kicked and playfully fought him as a means for freedom.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru carried Rin back up to their bedroom with long graceful strides, and he couldn't help but smile down at his wife who was quite the actress. One would have thought she was actually afraid of the demon imprisoning her in his embrace.<p>

When they entered the room, he placed her gently on their bed and left her momentarily as he retrieved one of his ties from the closet.

While he was in the closet Rin saw her opportunity to escape. She hopped off the bed looking back at the closet sure she'd gotten one over on him as she made her way to their bedroom door. When she turned back around smirking at her great escape she was face to face with her captor and her smirk quickly faded as she looked up into his golden eyes.

"Now just where do you think you are going my helpless prisoner", he smiled down at her.

"How…how did you do that", she asked in complete shock because it had seemed like he materialized out of thin air.

"I am a demon Rin. There are many, many things your mate can do that will no doubt surprise you. Was this your feeble attempt at getting away from this Sesshomaru", he questioned calmly and she shook her head in honesty.

"Do you think this Sesshomaru will go easy on you Rin for your honesty", he asked void of expression and again she shook her head in a yes fashion.

"I am sorry Rin. This Sesshomaru goes easy on no one. Get back into the bed where I put you", he demanded coldly and with trembling legs Rin walked back to the bed and lie down near the edge.

"My love, are you trying to provoke this Sesshomaru? I placed you in the middle, now slide those lovely hips where this Sesshomaru placed you and I will not repeat myself again. Is that understood my defiant wife", he asked softly and with wide eyes she whispered a barely audible yes but his demon ears heard the three letter word clearly.

Sesshomaru then crossed the room and bound her hands with his tie and then secured them to their headboard bed railing.

Rin looked at him with pleading eyes but she kept quiet knowing he would only add to the punishment he had in store for her if she spoke.

"Rin, do you see what you've gotten yourself into", he walked over to bed, slid down next to her, and propped himself up on one elbow looking down at her helpless bound form.

"You look simply ravishing lying there Rin, and that is exactly what this Sesshomaru is going to do to you. I'm going to ravish my beautiful mate with my tongue until she cums over and over again on my lips", he leaned down and whispered against her ear.

"Please my love, I beg you, I will be good. I will be obedient and submissive to my alpha from now on", she falsely pleaded.

"Oh no my dear, it is too late for begging and pleading. Take your punishment like a woman my sweet Rin", he commanded and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Rin was enjoying playing her role and she tried to move away from her captor when he'd try to touch her. She pressed her legs together tightly knowing that was the area in which he yearned to be.

"Part your legs my beautiful prisoner", he commanded softly.

"No and if you touch me, I shall scream", she threatened in false rebellion.

"I am most definitely going to touch you Rin and yes you shall scream, in fact I highly recommend it, but it will not be for help or fear my dear. Your screams shall be from this Sesshomaru giving your erotic body sweet pleasure", he vowed and with little force he parted her legs with his hands.

Sesshomaru then settled himself between her legs and Rin's eyes grew wide with shock. He ran his hands delicately over the flesh of her thighs while she watched him with pretend fear etched in her face.

"Your skin is beautiful and flawless and I shall sample the taste of it my Rin", he whispered and he slowly licked up and down her thighs.

Rin inadvertently let out a soft moan at the feel of his wet tongue over her sensitive skin. She found she loved the way his lips felt and when he settled his head between her thighs she readily gave him the access that he needed.

After he delicately licked her thighs he grazed his fangs over the trail of his saliva causing his wife to lightly convulse within his grasp. Rin whispered out his name as he laved tender kisses all over her thighs.

Sesshomaru also moaned and growled as he rendered his beautiful wife helpless in his arms. His lips hovered at her womanly treasure and he looked up at her with red glowing eyes that were filled with lust and animalistic desire.

"Punish me now alpha! Rin has been so very naughty and you should do with me as you see fit", she whispered and squirmed beneath him.

"My Lady are you advising this Sesshomaru when to punish you? I do believe the Stockholm syndrome has now taken effect of my imprisoned beauty. You dare to command your alpha in your bound and captured state", he questioned coldly.

"N….no my husband, I just want you. I ….need you to relieve this ache I have….for you", she implored of him.

Sesshomaru spread back her feminine folds revealing the treasure he sought. There before his red glowing eyes was the object of his very desire. Her pearl glistened with moisture and he licked his lips in anticipation of the feast awaiting him.

Rin gazed at him in between her legs. She watched his scarlet eyes burning with lust and she saw his moistened lips preparing themselves to devour her very essence.

"Please Sesshomaru, I'm begging you. I know you want me. Please take me", Rin pleaded and bucked trying to force his lips onto her wet passage.

"Mate your actions suggest to this Sesshomaru that you think I am too slow in pleasuring you. Is that what you think my love", he asked calmly.

"No…my kind alpha, I am trying to…. obey you…. but you are making it… hard for this Rin", she whimpered.

"Hmm", he leaned forward and took one very long lick of her womanhood, tasting the juices of her sweet fruit.

"Now that, my submissive mate, is a delicacy to this Sesshomaru's tongue palate", he said softly as he gazed into her eyes.

Rin's legs began to shake uncontrollably as she felt his tongue on her sensitive flesh. She pulled and tugged and wiggled against her restraints. Her body cried out to him and Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to give his wife what she wanted but he had to show her who was in control.

He watched as she squirmed and arched her back towards him and he loved the lust and need he was provoking within her.

"Be still Rin. I will not be able to punish you properly with you moving around so much. Lay still my love and this Sesshomaru will give his wife what she is begging him for. That is what you want, correct my Rin", he teased her mercilessly hovering his lips over her pearl.

Rin nodded her head vigorously in response to his question and she immediately ceased her squirming waiting for her husband to finally take her into his mouth.

"That's a very good girl Rin. You are so very obedient now for this Sesshomaru", he whispered and then circled his tongue around her flower bud.

Rin's breath hitched in her throat when he finally sucked her clitoris into his warm mouth. Her legs twitched against his face and Sesshomaru moaned at her delicious sweetness.

He grabbed the back of her knees pushing her legs back into her chest to gain better access and to control her movements. His wife, though bound, was in a state of pure bliss.

Sesshomaru licked and sucked her jewel with exuberance and Rin panted and moaned as she surrendered to the rapture of his mouth. His name spilled from her lips in broken syllables as he brought his victim closer and closer to nirvana.

Her entire body quaked as she cried out his name when she reached her very intense orgasm and with her eyes closed all she could see was a bright white flashing light in her vision as she tumbled into ecstasy. Her nectar sprang forth like a slow steady stream as she convulsed in his hands and he drank her in like she was the very life force that kept him breathing.

As she descended from ecstasy's peak, her body quivered violently in the aftermath and Sesshomaru stroked her skin gently all the while watching her through lustful red glowing eyes.

When Rin finally came to her senses, she felt Sesshomaru slide slowly up the length of her body. He planted kisses all over her face until he finally brought his lips to hers taking her mouth in a long slow passionate kiss.

Rin could taste herself on his mouth and tongue and she found that she loved the flavor of herself on his luscious lips. Sesshomaru must have known this because he ended their kiss and held his mouth perfectly still allowing her to take the remainder of her nectar away from his lips. Rin sucked and grazed her short fangs over his soft lips and chin until there was nothing left to taste but her own saliva.

"Mate, this Sesshomaru was very greedy in keeping most of your essence for himself. Next time I will execute more control and allow you to have a bit more of your own nectar, if that would please you my beautiful love goddess", he stated as he tenderly ran a clawed fingertip over her lips.

"It would alpha. Now you can untie me and we can have breakfast", smiled up at her captor.

"I'm sorry my Rin, but this Seshomaru is not done with you. Now you stay put and I'll get breakfast", he said as he left her tied on the bed alone so that he could retrieve their food.

"SESS, THIS ISN'T PLEASANT ANYMORE! UNTIE ME NOW", she yelled knowing her voice was reaching his demon ears.

* * *

><p>Almost ten minutes later Sesshomaru returned with their breakfast on a silver serving tray. The pancakes were steaming hot along with the sausages and he had warmed the syrup and had to glasses of water accompanying their meal.<p>

"Did you scream for me my love", he asked innocently as he put the tray of food on the bed.

"Yes and I am starving, so untie me now please", she said anxiously while eyeing their food.

"No can do my captive flower, you shall remain tied until this Sesshomaru sees fit to unbind you. Oh and if you behave, I might become generous enough to allow you to sample some of this", he said referring to the food.

Rin's eyes became red and her fangs elongated along with her claws. Sesshomaru watched her disposition change and a blatant smile curved on his lips.

"I do believe that look means you are angry with me my love. Do not worry though, this Sesshomaru does not feel threatened by your apparent display of rage, in fact, I find it quite….. erotic", he said as he poured syrup over their pancakes.

Rin watched him seductively slide a portion of syrup drenched pancake into his mouth and she licked her dry lips at the action. Sesshomaru purposefully let his fork linger in his mouth before he then licked off the remainder of the sticky liquid from his silverware. He made sure he moaned in delight so that she knew just how delicious the meal was.

"Umm, you should really taste this Rin, it's absolutely delectable. Your culinary skills are impressive my bashful chef", he teased as he took another bite tormenting her further.

"Sesshomaru, it is not nice to tease your mate like this. Don't you want to share with your hungry wife? Please my considerate alpha, I have been good and I have done what you wanted, so what do you say? Care to untie me my sweet prince", she said sweetly as she smiled up at her husband from her supine position.

"Your cunning and flattery does not work on this Sesshomaru at the present time but I think I can find it in my heart to let you have a taste of what you are missing Lady of the West. Open your mouth and close your eyes", he demanded.

"I refuse to close my eyes Sess and you will free me and feed me at once. I demand it", she hissed with her fangs in mock anger.

"Tsk tsk my cute hostage. Every time we take a step forward you manage to take us two steps backwards. I didn't want to have to do this but apparently you leave me no choice my willing victim", he said as he sat the tray aside and left the bed to go into the closet yet again.

"What are you up to now Sesshomaru? Release me at once! You are definitely going to regret this mate", she vowed as she watched him re-emerge with yet another tie.

Sesshomaru smirked deviously at his wife as she now squirmed and yanked at the binding on her wrists.

"Rin it is futile for you attempt to free yourself. This Sesshomaru would have perhaps freed you had you not defied him with your refusal to close your eyes and open your mouth. Now I must force you to submit to me yet again", he announced as he walked over to the bed and slid in next to her.

"Did you know my lovely wife that you make the most beautiful expressions when you climax", Rin immediately stopped struggling and blushed deeply.

"Yes my love, you do and this Sesshomaru is proud that he elicits those lovely expressions from his mate but you have put a curiosity inside me and now I must know how many times I can get you to make those beautiful faces of ecstasy yet again my darling. Only this time I want you completely helpless without your sight to aid you", he whispered softly and then he gently lifted her head and covered her eyes securely with the tie.

"Sesshomaru, please let me go. I'm hungry and I want to eat", she whined.

"Now, now my love this Sesshomaru is hungrier than you. Now be still Rin so that I may consume your deliciously prepared meal and if you behave I will feed you after I'm done. Is that clear mate", he said softly and she nodded in understanding.

"That's my good girl and remember don't move my dear", he reminded her and she lay perfectly still waiting on her mate to do whatever it he was going to do to her.

Rin lay completely obedient to her husband and Sess smiled down at his sight impaired wife. He then took the bottle of warm maple syrup and drizzled it onto her breasts and the valley between, down her stomach, into the slight dip of her navel, and all the way down and over her clean shaven womanhood.

Rin felt the warm liquid being poured over her body and she began to tremble. The next thing she felt was a warm tongue on her skin licking up the sticky substance from her flesh.

She moaned when she felt Sess's tongue licking slowly at her nipples. She sighed out loud when she felt his hands gently massage them into his mouth.

"My Rin you are a delectable woman indeed. You make this Sesshomaru mad for you. Would you like to taste for yourself darling", he asked in a husky voice and when she whispered yes, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a sultry teasing kiss.

Rin licked and sucked at the syrup clinging to Sess's lips and when he pulled away she nearly lost it trying to get back to her source of torture and pleasure.

"Sweet mate, you must be patient or I will be forced to keep all of you to myself", Sesshomaru warned.

"Yes alpha, Rin is sorry for her rudeness. May she please be allowed more", she asked as sweetly as she could.

"You must wait your turn my lady", he replied and began licking the syrup between her breasts down to her navel and then he hovered his lips over her feminine entrance.

Rin's legs trembled without her permission as she waited impatiently for what was sure to come but Sesshomaru made no move. He stayed perfectly still gazing at his wife's helpless sightless form.

"Sesshomaru", she panted his name. "Please stop teasing me", she gasped.

"Since you asked so politely my love, I shall give you what you want", he said as he then sucked her love button slowly into his mouth causing her to shiver and cry out.

Sesshomaru spread her legs wide apart and licked her bundle of nerves sensually. He flicked his tongue gently over her clitoris and played with it tenderly between his teeth.

He listened to her as she sobbed his name in elation and her body shook from his ministrations. Rin felt herself toppling over her mountain of bliss as he took her higher with every flick of his tongue.

Sesshomaru lapped at her womanhood leaving sweet sticky syrup smeared across her flesh and Rin was certain she'd die in his arms if he stopped loving on her with his tender lips.

She could feel the pressure building in her core. Her abdominal muscles tightened in preparation for her orgasm and when her release came, she gyrated roughly against him while he smoothed the skin of her belly with his hands urging her juices to rush forward.

He slurped her essence hungrily as she shivered out her climax and when she thought she was content he slipped his two of his long fingers gently inside of her womanly passage.

Rin's breath caught in her throat as she felt his fingers slide slowly inside of her. She began to convulse and wiggle against him until his hand halted her movements.

"Don't move my sweet Rin. I do not want to harm you with my claws. Stay perfectly still until I reach my destination", he commanded in a raspy voice.

Rin obeyed him without hesitation and she felt his fingers sliding cautiously within her. When he reached his destination at her g-spot, he began to massage the area gently.

Rin moaned at the feel of his fingers caressing the sensitive area inside of her.

"That's good my love, stay just like that for your mate. Does that feel good to you my beautiful princess", he asked as he watched her from between her legs and she whispered out a very soft barely audible yes.

As Sesshomaru continued to caress her from within, he felt her body quietly quiver in the palm of his hand. He then closed his lips over her jewel once more and suckled it to the rhythm of his caresses.

Rin couldn't help but cry out in total pleasure. The feeling coursing through her body was one of pure joy. Her body loved what he was doing to her and she surrendered completely to him. She could do nothing but toss her head back and forth in reckless abandon as he suckled her with gently lips.

Her vision became blurred behind her obstructed view and she felt dizzy and happily lightheaded. He did things to her body with his hand and mouth that she could not comprehend or fathom at the moment. He moaned in delight at the sound of her pleasure and he knew any moment he would bring her to her much anticipated orgasm.

Sesshomaru watched his wife's toes curl and her legs shake uncontrollably. Her lips quivered and she spoke jumbled words when her nectar suddenly oozed from within her only to be swallowed by his ravenous mouth.

Rin bucked, arched, and then gave in to the wonderful pleasure of her fierce orgasm. She bared her fangs and hissed sharply as she collided with a world of gratification and Sesshomaru did not cease suckling her as she came down from her high.

When she finally gained control over her body he slowly slid his fingers out of her wet cave only to bring them to her lips.

"Open your mouth my princess, this Seshomaru has a treat for you", he commanded softy and she obeyed him without hesitation.

Rin felt his clawed fingertips on her lips and she opened her mouth to give them entrance inside. She could taste her essence on his fingers and she began to lick and suck them clean savoring her own flavor on his digits.

"That's enough my greedy mate, consider your husband", he teased and then he took his fingers from her mouth and she whined like a little hungry puppy because of it.

Sesshomaru then licked his fingers and moaned at the remaining taste of her that clung to his flesh. He watched his wife through lustful eyes as she continued to lay slightly quivering and bound to their bed railing unaware of his piercing gaze.

"Rin you are so very beautiful to me. This Sesshomaru shall never tire of gazing upon your gorgeous flesh my love. Now would you like to eat before you starve to death", he taunted lovingly.

"Yes alpha", she whispered and he reached up and uncovered her eyes only to discover they were red with lust and desire.

"Rin has your alpha failed to satisfy you", Sess asked softly.

"Oh no mate, you have made me so very happy. I just want to be with you….completely", she blushed.

"Well dear tomorrow is the new moon and all shall be made right, I promise you my love. Tomorrow we start anew and this time we will have beautiful beginnings. I vow it my eternal princess", he pledged and smiled down at his bashful beautiful wife.

Sesshomaru then fed Rin her breakfast and he became amused and aroused at the site her taking in her meal looking up at him with so much trust that she either forgot or didn't care that she was still tied to their bed.

When they finally finished breakfast he watched as she purred in contentment and she then realized she was still tied to their bed.

"Sesshomaru are you going to untie me", she asked giving him a questioning look.

"I will but only if you promise me something", he said looking down at her seriously.

"What is it alpha? Anything you want it's yours, I promise", she replied curiously.

"Rin you might want to use more discretion when you make your promises, however, it is too late and now you have committed yourself to this Sesshomaru without even knowing what it is that I want from you", he replied.

"Well what is it that you want Sess", she asked now looking at him seriously.

"I want you to take a shower with me Rin and since you've already made the promise to me, you cannot break it. I will be very gentle with you. I promise not to hurt you Rin", he looked down at her with pleading golden eyes.

Rin thought about for a long while before she responded to Sesshomaru. She looked up into his eyes and she trusted him. She trusted him not to hurt her and she trusted him to be gentle with her.

"I will take a shower with you alpha but you have to let me set the water temperature", she added a stipulation.

"Done my beautiful mate and now I shall give you your much awaited freedom", he smirked as he released her from her binding.

Rin stretched and purred when she was released from the tie. She then got out of the bed only to walk around and sit straddled on her husband's lap looking him square in his honey golden eyes.

"You must now promise me something my Sesshomaru", she said gazing into his eyes.

"Anything for you mate, what is that you wish this Sesshomaru to promise you", he asked as he held her bare soft hips in his hands.

"Promise me you will always love me and that you will never ever leave me and Nori ever again", she said as she held his face tenderly with her small hands.

"Only death could make me leave you and Nori Rin. You both sustain this Sesshomaru's life force. I promise to always love you my human life mate and my first born son Nori. I will never ever leave you Rin, this I vow", he pledged and then captured her lips in a passionate unbridled erotic kiss.

"Good because we've got some shower therapy to work on", she smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him to their bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day-Night of the New Moon<strong>_

Rin read the note again for the fourth time. Sesshomaru had suddenly left the house a few hours before the sunset. He'd left a card with her name on it and a note inside for her to come to Tokyo Central Park tonight at approximately at seven o'clock and to meet him on their old bench.

Rin swept loose strands of silver hair behind her pointed ear as she made her way through the park. It was a cool night with a light breeze yet the air felt good on her skin.

The stars were shining brightly in the sky and there was not a cloud in sight. Rin took in the scene of various people playing with their pets and walking around aimlessly. There were even a few night picnics as ladies were cuddled up next to their male companions who were giving them their full attention.

Rin smiled because she then thought of Sesshomaru and how much fun they'd had with their shower therapy sessions. She recalled how slowly he bathed her and soaped her body tenderly and how he'd washed her hair with gentle hands and she'd returned the favor.

She thought back to how they had explored each other's bodies as if it were the first time they have been intimately close to one another. Her husband's hands guided hers lightly over the areas that aroused him and begged for her touch and she watched his expressions of lust and desire as she stroked him. Without him saying a word she learned just what her touch to those areas did to him. His eyes burned fire red as she fondled and felt of his taut flesh.

Sesshomaru had turned out to be quite sensitive to her touch and Rin reveled in the power she now possessed over him. If one were to look at her husband they'd say he was hard, cold, insensitive, and loveless but boy would they be completely wrong.

Sess had shown her a side of him that she never thought could exist and she was in love with him. She was completely and utterly head over heels in love with him.

Her smile reached her ears as she sat down on the empty bench where she first met Maru Tanaka. As she thought about Maru, she came to the realization that she had fallen in love with all of her husband. First it was his demon, Lord Sesshomaru who had given her Nori and taught her how to love. Then it was Maru who was so tender and kind and loving to her while she was outcast and pregnant. Lastly there was Sesshomaru himself. He was all of them wrapped up in one.

Sesshomaru had taught her how to love again and he had remained patient and kind to her until she finally opened up to him and allowed him into her world again. He was the one she wanted, the she preferred, and the one she loved more than anything and tonight she would tell him just that. She would finally tell him she loved him and that she totally in love with him.

The past no longer mattered, her grudges were gone, her mistrust vanished, and her broken heart was now mended. The painful tears of yesterday were now tears of joy for their perfect future and how she couldn't wait to start anew with Nori and Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me miss, is this seat taken", a deep voice asked pulling her away from her thoughts.

Rin looked up to a handsome dark haired gentleman with kind dark chocolate eyes staring down at her. She smiled up at him suddenly realizing what he was up to and she decided she'd play along.

"No sir, you may sit if you so desire", she said softly and watched as his frame took up the empty space on the bench.

"It's a beautiful night we are having tonight wouldn't you agree", she asked and smiled.

"I do and it seems the stars are aligned perfectly. My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name my beautiful park bench companion", he asked and extended his hand as a greeting.

"My name is Rin. Rin Takahashi and it is a pleasure to meet you Sesshomaru", she smiled as she placed her hand in his and he brushed a soft kiss over the back of it.

That action on his part caused Rin to remember the first time they'd met at the bar and how he'd kissed her hand when she introduced herself to him.

"Do you come here often", Sess asked.

"No not anymore. I only came here tonight because I had some things on my mind that I needed to think through", she said as she glanced at him.

"Now what kind of things could be on your mind this lovely night Rin? Do you have some problems to resolve", he asked giving her his undivided attention.

"Actually for once in my life everything is perfect. So no, there are no problems for me to think on this night. I just wanted to actually think on my bright future with my loving husband and beautiful son", she smiled.

"So you are married with a child", he asked.

"Why yes, yes I am. How about you Sesshomaru are you married", she questioned.

"Yes I am. My mate is the most beautiful woman in the entire world. I have a son who looks exactly like me except on the new moons and he brings me a joy that I have never known and I love them both very much", he beamed at the thought of his family.

"Well it would seem that the fates have been good to the both of us", she smiled.

"It would seem that way", he smiled back.

"Say Mrs. Takahashi, would like to have coffee with me tonight? I'm pretty sure your mate wouldn't mind", he flirted.

"I believe you are right, my husband wouldn't mind at all. I'd love to have coffee with you Mr. Takahashi and maybe we could take a walk around the city too. I'd like to know more about you if you don't think your mate would mind", she asked.

"I don't she would mind an innocent chat and some coffee on this beautiful night", he said as he stood and offered her his hand to help up from the bench which she received with ease.

They went to the Starbucks around the corner and chatted about their lives and the jobs and their hobbies and of course Nori.

When they finished their coffee they walked happily around the city window shopping and talking about everything from the local attractions of Tokyo to politics and their plans for the future.

* * *

><p>The night seemed to go on and Sess took Rin's hand in his and held onto it tightly. She smiled at her husband none stop and neither of them were really paying attention to their surroundings they were lost in each other's eyes and smiles and conversations.<p>

Rin thought now was the perfect time to tell him the important thing that had been on her mind for several weeks so she stopped in her tracks causing him to stop also.

Sesshomaru turned around looking her in her beautiful golden eyes and she blushed a deep shade of red because of the gleam shimmering in his brown eyes.

"Sesshomaru", she said his name softly and he intertwined both their hands together as she continued to speak.

"I need to tell you that these past few weeks have been the happiest of my life. I find myself thinking of you constantly and I never imagined things would turn out the way it has. You've swept me completely off of my feet and I am absolutely, totally, and eternally in love with you Sesshomaru. I love you and I never thought it was possible but I've fallen completely in love with you", she whispered.

Sesshomaru stood towering over her as she looked up into his loving eyes. He untangled their fingers so that he could caress his wife's face.

"My Rin, those words are music to this Sesshomaru's human ears. I love you also my beautiful mate. I am completely in love with you and eternity would never be enough to have you by my side loving me. I need you, want you, and love to infinity", he whispered.

"Now my lovely wife, as you stand before your alpha mate, I will recite the words that I should have spoken to you that night in the hotel", he said and then he leaned down and captured her lips in a quick passionate kiss.

"For loving me as I love you Rin, I grant to you what should have never been taken away from you. I, Sesshomaru Takahashi, first born son of Lord Inu Taisho Takahashi and next in line as Alpha of the Inu Clan of the Western Lands, hereby accept you Rin Yamada Takahashi as a member of my pack, and not just a member but my mate, my princess, and the mother of my pups. I love you Rin with every fiber of my being, even in death I shall never cease loving you my beautiful human life mate and as you stand listening to my words I ask that you please forget me not", he said looking deeply into her golden eyes as he removed her trademark scarf.

Rin smiled with tears of happiness, joy, and love in her eyes as Sesshomaru took his index finger into his mouth coating it with his saliva. He was about to smear it over her rejection mark when an unknown male's voice halted him.

"Aww ain't that sweet, now both of you put your hands up and give me all your cash", yelled a shady looking man holding a gun pointed at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru slowly turned around and looked down the barrel of the gun. The man's hand s her shaking badly and Sesshomaru eased himself slowly in front of Rin who's eyes were wide with shock.

"Look I'm sure we can talk about this like gentlemen", Sesshomaru began.

"Aint no talkin' goin' down mister. What about 'give me all your cash' don't you understand", he asked trying to look as lethal as possible.

Sesshomaru looked the man in his dirt covered face. He took note of his dingy grimy clothing and his bugged eyes. He slowly began to reach for his wallet and open it but before he could the man snatched it from his hands.

The armed criminal then took out all the cash and threw the wallet on the ground at Sesshomaru's feet. The robber was so nervous that he forgot all about Rin who was still standing in complete shock at what was going on before her very eyes behind her husband.

The man slowly started to back away after obtaining what he desired and in his haste he tripped over a missing piece of cement in the sidewalk inadvertently pulling the trigger of the gun which was pointed at Sesshomaru.

Rin screamed as loud as her lungs would let her as the man gained his footing and took off running down the now empty side walk. After a quick moment Rin came to her senses and looked down at her husband lying on the side walk clutching a hand over his chest and she immediately fell to her knees at his side.

"Sesshomaru", she screamed out his name and he moaned from the pain.

"Rin I….I've….been…shot", he panted and his brown eyes could see her mouth moving as she screamed but he could not hear her voice.

The last thing Sesshomaru saw was his wife slitting her wrist with her claws and bringing the open wound to his lips. She cradled his head in her lap as she coaxed him hysterically to take her blood but it was too late. Her husband saw nothing but black in his vision and his body went limp in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Dun Dun DUNNNN! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You all made my day. I didn't have as many reviews as I normally have so I was wondering are some of you getting bored with my story? It should be over in the next two chapters. For those who did review I appreciate you all!

**Now it's time of Shout outs and Q/A from the last chapter! YaY!**

**RobStarLuver16:** You are the AWSOME one and thanks for your review!

**Sunset'90**: I'm glad you got what you wanted and sorry for the late update but thanks for your review!

**Person Too Lazy To Login**: I am glad you enjoyed the pervious chapter and thanks so much for you review!

**Abby**: Thanks for making my story one of your favorites. Sorry for the late update but thanks for your review!

**BeccaRomano:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and thanks for your review!

**RaixImagination**: Oh how you make Shy Winthrope smile! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and thanks for your review!

**icecreamapparition:** I hope you didn't put the fan away because I have a feeling you needed for this chapter as well. I hope you enjoyed it and sadly no I am not familiar with the other anime you are referring to but maybe I'll check it out on of these days. Thanks so much for your review!

**TsukimoriKuchiki13**: You are sooooo naughty but I love your style! Thanks for your review and I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Black Canary:** Please, please don't kill me for the late update. However, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much for your review!

**fluffy ninja bunny:** Aww there, there don't cry! ***Shy hands you tissue to wipe the tears*** (LOL) I am so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for your review!

**Jolie Luv**: What can I say? You inspire me. Thanks so much for your continued support and helping me to conjure up this idea. I love you and thanks so much for your review my friend. I'll PM you later!

**icegirljenni:** Thanks so much for you review my supportive friend! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well. My son (KJ) is doing great! He's standing up and crawling around quickly. He's like a little lightning bolt. Momma can hardly keep up with him! Thanks for asking about him and right now he's babbling and playing. (LOL)

**kikipotter23**: My comedic friend, thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. How are you enjoying Basket Ball Wives? You keep me laughing at your reviews! (LOL)

**rosierocks30**: I freakin love you for loving the previous chapter, but patience my dear. Everything is finally coming full circle. Thanks so much for your review and I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**browneyed-mahoutsukai**: Thanks so much for the review. The pup thing will happen a little later but Sess does not want to pup Rin until he knows and she knows that she loves him and is in love with him! It was so good getting to know you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**spiritually-lunar**: I'm sorry to have keep you waiting and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Well folks that's all for Q/A's and Shout Outs from the previous chapter. I'll see you all next time but until then…**Don't Forget to REVIEW!**


	26. Rin's Plea Nori's Tears

**A/N**: Okay first off I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the extremely late post but I had a mad case of writer's block and usually when that happens my chapters that follow suck, but I hope you like this chapter and that is was worth the wait!

*** **Important A/N**: There is a poll on my profile page where you can vote for the next story you'd like me to write. The summaries are on my profile page and whichever potential story gets the most votes that is the one I will work on next, so yeah, thanks for voting in advance. ***

~**Shy Winthrope**~

* * *

><p>~.~<strong>Rin's Plea Nori's Tears<strong>~.~

Rin stood in the hospital waiting room pacing back and forth and biting her claws. She was waiting for the doctor to give her a report on her husband's condition. The entire Takahashi clan was there trying their best to comfort Rin and Nori.

Rin's eyes were puffy and red and the only words she muttered were 'please be okay Sesshomaru' for the past three hours. Izayoi, Kagome, and Sango did their best to reassure her but they could not cease the worry etched over her face and in her eyes.

Inu Taisho, Inuyasha, and Miroku did their best to comfort Nori who sat in the waiting room silent as always but the only person that made him feel comforted was Hana.

She held Nori's hand in her smaller one and laid her head against his shoulder, silently letting him know she was there for him. Hana knew that Nori was not much for words and even as the adults tried to console him with said words she knew what really made him feel comforted.

Kane and Gina sat nearby silent as well as they watched the sadness of their two best friends wash over them. Gina laid her head against Kane's shoulder as tears for her favorite uncle began to fall.

Inuyasha watched as the children comforted each other in their own childlike way and as he watched his daughter something clicked in his brain. Something that he had missed but now only began to see as Kane gently stroked away his baby girl's heart wrenching tears.

'_This night really blows! Me, Sesshomaru and Gina all turn human on the same night while Rin turns demon. Man I hate this feeling of helplessness. I need my strength to her and the rest of the family through this. I really could use my demon blood right now with Sess's life hanging in the balance and now it looks like my baby girl will grow up and mate that damn wolf pup! Sess you just have to be okay! Why did this have to happen to our pack'_, Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Gina come here sweetie", Inuyasha called to his little girl and he watched as she reluctantly left Kane's side to obey his gentle command.

"Yes daddy", she said looking up sadly at the man who always made her smile.

Inuyasha gazed into his daughters teary brown eyes and he felt a pain unlike one he'd ever felt before, and he knew it was because he was human. Gina being human as well felt an overwhelming sense of sadness at her family's situation as well.

Inuyasha did not like the look of sadness that he'd never seen before in his Gina's eyes and he just wished he could make it go away. He hated witnessing his little girl's sorrow and being able to do nothing about it.

"Would you like to sit on daddy's lap", he asked hoping that would cheer up her beautiful little face. He knew she always enjoyed sitting in his lap and just being close to him.

"No daddy, I just want to sit with Kane… if that is okay", she asked hoping that she didn't break his heart too badly as she wiped away more of her falling tears.

"That's perfectly fine", he replied but fine was not the way he felt inside.

He watched as she walked slowly back to Kane who immediately began stroking her hair and wiping her tears. It was then that his feelings were confirmed. He realized that his little girl loved the little wolf cub and he then began to have mixed feelings.

Inuyasha felt a jealousy towards the wolf pup that he hadn't seen coming. Gina, his little girl, was not supposed to have these feeling so early. She was supposed be his little girl forever. She was not to mate and have a family. She was his and Kagome's, yet watching her sit with Kane he knew he was not going to be able to stop the inevitable.

Inuyasha began seeing the two pup's in his mind. He saw them older and courting. He saw them smiling and happy, and then finally he saw them mated with pups of their own.

"Big brother, you had better pull through this! I'll need help beating the hell out of Kane when he gets older", he said through tightly clenched teeth as he watched his daughter's future pass quickly before his dark brown eyes.

Inu Taisho and Miroku watched Inuyasha stare blankly into space muttering threats towards an innocent and unknowing Kane. They both realized that Inuyasha, who's timing was always bad, had just realized the obvious to everyone else. They would have found humor in it had it not been for that fact that Sess's life was hanging in the balance and there was nothing anyone could do at this point but pray.

As Rin continued to pace the hospital waiting room, a short very round human police officer came up to her asking her to recount the details of the incident surrounding Sesshomaru's assault.

Rin did just as he asked all the while still stunned at what had taken place. When she finished her story the law enforcement officer jotted some notes down on a pad and said that they'd do their best to try to find and apprehend the perpetrator, but his unconcerned attitude told Rin otherwise.

The officer gave the family strange looks and muttered some very prejudice remarks underneath his breath which caused Inu Taisho to lose his cool.

Before they all knew what was happening, Inu Taisho pounced on the cop and hoisted him up by his uniform collar against the nearest wall. His eyes were red as fire.

"Listen to me and listen to me well. You are going to get your fat ass out there and find out who the hell did this to my son because if you don't I will make you rue the day you were born. Now I hold a lot of influence over this city and normally I don't execute my power but if you ever, ever say the things you just said about my family not only will you lose your job but I will cut your tongue out of your chubby little mouth and give it personally to your police chief, and I promise you he won't do a damn thing about it. Are we clear", Inu Taisho finished his threat calmly.

The terrified and now sweaty officer shook his head in understanding and sighed in relief as Inu Taisho let go of his shirt. The officer then scurried out the hospital in search of new clues to capture his suspect.

"What if he doesn't make it", Rin mumbled to herself not caring about the officer. Her only concern was for her wounded and possibly dying husband.

Inu Taisho walked over to his daughter-in-law and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder looking her in her teary eyes.

"Rin, Sess is strong. He will make it", he reassured her.

"But he was shot in the chest almost at nearly point blank range while in human form", Rin then cried on his shoulder.

"Daughter, you should have more faith in your mate. Even in his human form, my son is strong. You and Nori give him a reason to fight, believe in that Rin", he said enveloping her in his arms as he slowly stroked her back.

"I don't know what I'd do if…..if….if he left me and Nori", she wept into him.

The entire family then came and they all embraced her as she gave herself over to uncontrollable tears thinking of the possible loss of her mate.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Intensive Care Unit, Sess was being hooked up to a life support machine. The doctors had done all they could do with his condition. They tried but decided it was too risky to remove the bullet lodged a hairs length away from his spine.<p>

Sess lay there in the hospital bed with all the appearances of a lifeless corps. His heart rate was a shallow beat on the heart monitor and he was connected to various lifesaving devices inside the room.

'_Sesshomaru', a female voice called with no response from him._

'_Sesshomaru, wake up dear', she called sweetly again and this time his eyes fluttered in response._

_Sesshomaru slowly tossed his head back and forth trying to shake the voice that called his name but after hearing it repeated several more times, he decided he'd open his eyes._

'_Ahhh Sesshomaru, it is good to see you again', the female smiled._

_Sess took in the sight of the woman standing over him. Her beauty was extravagant. Her long silver hair flowed freely around her, but was tied in two very long ponytails on top of her head. Her bluish purple crescent moon seemed to glow in the center of her forehead and her single magenta stripes on each cheek made her look radiant against the florescent lighting in the room._

_Sesshomaru sat up entirely at the sight before his now wide awake eyes. He was shocked, stunned, and at first speechless at the woman who stood over him. He shook his head slightly in an effort to believe what he was seeing._

'_Mother', he whispered in an unsure voice that was totally not like him._

'_Yes son, it is I', she replied as she gazed openly at him._

'_But you're…..you're… deceased. How can it be that you are here", he asked in confusion._

_Inu Kimi smiled at her son and took him by the hand. Sesshomaru gasped as they seemed to float effortlessly near the ceiling of the room. When he looked down he saw himself still lying in the bed with all the appearances of being asleep._

'_What witchery is this? Am I….dead", he asked his mother not really wanting to know the answer._

'_No, not yet my son. You must come with me though, there are some…people I wish you to meet', she ordered lovingly._

'_No mother I will not go with you! I must see Rin and Nori', he protested._

'_All in due time son but for now you must come with me', she commanded sweetly and they floated through the ceiling and up to the skies and even higher above that._

_They came to place that was one of the most magnificent places he had ever seen. The beauty of it was indescribable. There were gold fountains of crystal clear water. Everyone was dressed in pure white kimonos and their faces were all so brilliant and radiant._

_Sesshomaru looked around in awe of what was before his very eyes._

'_Mother is this…..heaven', he asked as he took in the sight before him._

'_No son this where the fates reside', she explained._

'_This is where I reside and many others who weave the lives of our loved ones who are still in the land of the living. This is also the kingdom of the 'Great Fates'', she continued._

'_Great Fates'? I don't understand mother and there are humans here. Is this a dream", he asked._

'_No son, it is no dream and yes some humans do reside here as well', she smiled as she looped her arm in his._

'_Why am I here, mother? Why did you bring me here', he asked looking down into her beautiful golden eyes._

'_You are on the brink of death my son and so you must plead your case to live before the 'Great Fates', she smiled at him radiantly._

'_Plead my case to live', he asked in confusion._

'_Yes dear son. Yours is a difficult one. You are the only one the 'Great Fates' have come across who's rejected their mate in the land of living without a will for her to die. Her parents and I set the curse in place for you to be what you are now. You're a demon, yet on the new moons you to turn human. We were pushing you to find her and removed the rejection mark but stubborn handsome you still has not done so', she said with a pleasant smile._

'_Mother, what are you talking about and who are 'her' parents', he asked even more confused._

'_Why your mate Rin's parents my son. We set you two on a collision course to become mates but you my dear pup are so very stubborn and set in your ways. We never anticipated you'd reject her. So now that you are near death you will have to plead your reasons to continue living to the 'Great Fates'', she smiled as if everything was so simple._

'_I must live because Rin needs me and so does Nori', he replied as if it was obvious._

'_I'm sorry my dear son but you address me as if I'm the one to grant such a request and I'm not. You are on your own with this but a bit of advice when you go before the 'Great Fates', be honest about everything and admit your shortcomings', Inu Kimi warned._

'_Why do you warn me of such mother? This Sesshomaru has never been one to….lie', he said with a hint of annoyance._

'_I know that son, but just be mindful of what you say. The 'Great Fate' can be very cruel if need be and since you rejected your mate I do not see them showing much mercy to you', Inu Kimi advised._

_Sesshomaru began to think on what his mother said and he was about to run his hands through his hair when he noticed his claws were back and he was a demon again, but when they left the hospital room he remembered seeing himself clearly as a human. He was about to ask his mother why he was a demon again when a female voice stopped his thoughts abruptly._

'_Why hello Inu Kimi. Hello Sesshomaru', a young woman walked over and said who looked exactly like his wife._

'_Rin', Sesshomaru asked, squinting his eyes to make sure his sight was not betraying him._

'_Oh no', the lady blushed. 'I am Rin's mother Rachael Yamada and it is a pleasure to meet you. Inu Kimi speaks about you often and I must say you are a handsome one', she blushed deeply._

_Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at her. She was a complete replica of his mate except she had a beautiful mole near the crease of her smile. Sess found himself thinking about the woman he loved and if he was granted life, would Rin believe him if he told her that he'd met her mother. He could see where she got her bashfulness from because her mother wore ruby red cheeks when he kissed her hand softly as a greeting._

'_So you love my daughter now', Rachael asked Sesshomaru as she still blushed._

'_Yes I do! She is my princess and I want to be around for a long time for her and my son', he replied._

'_Ahh yes, little Nori! My grandson is just as cute as a button and he looks just like you in demon form. He is sure going to break some hearts when he is older. Hana is a lucky little girl. Although when she's older their relationship will be quite different than what it is now', she smiled._

'_How is it that you know so much about our lives', Sesshomaru asked the blushing woman._

'_It is because we are the fates and we cannot weave the lives of our loved ones without knowing about you', she replied as if it was the most obvious thing._

'_Well son we must get going you have a case to plead', Inu Kimi reminded him and then took his hand and led him away from Rin's mother._

'_Should you live Sesshoumaru, tell my Rin that I love her and Nori very much and that I'm always listening when she speaks to the stars', Rachael called after the departing demons._

* * *

><p><em>Sesshomaru and his mother began to walk along a path that was lined with bright golden daisies and he automatically thought of his mark. He touched a hand to it and surprisingly there was no pain.<em>

_Inu Kimi watched her son with curious eyes and knew the questions that were formulating in his mind._

'_There is no pain because here, we are not bound by our mates mark. That is the reason I do not bare your father's mark', she eyed her son._

'_Are you telling me mother that here I have no connection to Rin', he asked in wonder._

'_Yes son that is exactly what I'm saying. Now, no more questions, you must plead your case before 'Great Fates' and remember what I told you before, be honest and admit your shortcomings', Inu Kimi advised just before she disappeared before his very eyes._

'_Mother', Sesshomaru called but received no response from her._

* * *

><p><em>Sesshomaru stood on the path littered with beautiful golden daisies. He knew that if Rin were here with him she'd love them and Jinenji would probably die to get just a sample of them. These daisies had a beauty he'd never seen on a flower before and he wondered how Rin would react if he brought her one back.<em>

'_Even though you'd like to pluck one for her I'd advise against it. It would destroy order in our world, though Rin would really love them if she saw them', a male voice said as he approached Sesshomaru._

'_Excuse me but do I know you', Sess asked as the human man drew closer to him._

'_No you do not but you have already had the pleasure of meeting my Rachael. I am Ryu. Rachael is my wife and Rin is my daughter. I suppose it is a pleasure to meet the man who rejected my Rin', he said giving Sess a stern look._

'_What I did has caused Rin much pain and sorrow and I am so sorry. I was about to remove the rejection mark until some low life thief came out of nowhere and shot me, but thank heavens Rin is okay. That is all that matters. Look, I know I'm not what you as a father wanted for your daughter but I love her and need her and she feels the same way. I want to live for her and our son's sake', Sess pleaded._

'_It is not up to me young demon but the….', he was cut off by Sesshomaru._

'_Yes I know it's up to the 'Great Fates'. How do I find them', Sesshomaru asked the tall Asian man, thinking to himself how he knew where Rin got her height from._

'_I shall take you to them Son, and should they allow you to live, promise me you will never hurt my little sacred jewel again', he demanded while giving Sess the evil eye._

'_I shall never ever hurt Rin ever again. I will slice off both my arms before I cause her anymore pain', he replied honestly._

'_Good because my little sacred jewel deserves the very best that life has to offer and so does my grandson. Now follow me please', Ryu turned and smiled as if his threat never occurred and Sess followed him silently._

_As he followed Ryu to wherever he was taking him to plead his case to the 'Great Fates', the path of the golden daisies began to change. He saw flashes of his life on display as they walked._

_Sess saw the times when his father ruled when they were in the Feudal Era. He saw Inuyasha wearing his red robes of the fire rate. He saw him, his father, and his brother when they were all engaged in different battles with various demons. _

_As they walked, the Feudal Era became distant and he saw himself as time changed. He saw flashes of his life as it was currently and it was then that he realized how much Rin had changed his life. _

_From the moment she had walked into that bar to start her shift, deep down he knew they were meant to be together and he didn't need his youkai to tell him that. He had felt something for Rin he had never felt from any woman before._

_Sess looked at himself and how he had treated Rin that night in the hotel room and he knew he loved Rin from the moment he laid eyes on her, but what he saw of himself in those flashbacks of that night when he'd rejected her was….. fear. His own realistic overwhelming fear! He was afraid because he didn't know how to love her like she had needed to be loved. He was never ever capable of the emotion called love. Until recently, he never thought he could be in love with anyone and then Rin came along and changed his whole perception of the word._

_Rin was his goddess, his princess, his lover, his wife, his mate, and the mother of his son. She deserved to be loved and protected and he'd be damned if he was going to let some bullet or these beings called the 'Great Fates stop him from living an eternity with his beloved human life mate._

_Before Sess realized it, he and Ryu had stopped walking. The flashes of his life ceased and he was now standing in an open throne-like room. There were tall golden extremely high pillars which must have held up the ceiling but the pillars were so high he could see the roof of the building in which they were standing._

_Sess walked to the edge of the building and was surprised to find that it was surrounded by water. It was the bluest water he'd ever seen and it was serene and calm. Out in the distance he could hear a waterfall but the water made no ripples from it. He could see his reflection in the water and he could tell that his face had a soft glow to it._

'_I would love for Rin to see this mystical place. I wish she could see her parents and the love that they have for her', Sess thought to himself._

'_We're here as you can see', Ryu announced._

'_What is this place', Sesshomaru asked as he continued to gaze at his reflection in the water._

'_This is the judgment room of the 'Great Fates' Sesshomaru. Now that I have guided you to it, I must take my leave. Before I go however, I must leave you with a bit of advice son. Follow your heart and be truthful with the fates and the outcome of your judgment may surprise you, and should life be granted to you, please tell my little blueberry muffin Rin, that her father said hello and that I love her and miss her very much and I'm always listening when she speaks to the stars. You have proved to me your worth of my little girl', Ryu said as he faded to nothing right before Sesshomaru's eyes. _

* * *

><p><em>Sess stood a little shocked and somewhat in awe at Rin's father's disappearance. He reached a hand out to touch the spot in which the man was standing in an attempt to believe what his eyes had just seen.<em>

_In all his centuries of living never had he witnessed such a sight, never had he seen such a place. Its beauty was indescribable and incomparable to any place on earth. _

_As he stood captivated by the magnificence surrounding him, four very large golden chairs began to surround him. It made him feel like and ant. The chairs sparked as if being kissed by a brilliant bright light and as his eyes became accustom to the golden chairs, four giant beings suddenly appeared and filled the chairs with their forms._

_Sess shielded his eyes against the light that was surrounding the beings but the light was too bright for even his demon sight to see them. He could make out that the beings held enormous golden staffs in their right hands and each staff were different from the other. One staff held a ball of fire in the center of the circle at the top of it, one held a ball of water, one held a ball of wind, and the last held the planet earth in the center of it._

'_SESHOMARU', one being spoke. Its voice so deep that Sess could not tell whether it was a female or male that was speaking to him._

'_YOU ARE AT THE POINT OF LIFE AND DEATH! YOUR FATE NOW LIES IN YOUR OWN HANDS! YOU MUST PROVE TO US WHY WE SHOULD LET YOU LIVE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND LORD SESSHOMARU INUYOUKAI OF THE WESTERN LANDS', they asked simultaneously._

'_I understand', he replied._

'_I know that I have done some questionable things in my past but I assure I am no longer the cruel and cold demon I used to be', he began._

'_YOU ARE REFERRING TO THE REJECTION OF YOUR MATE, ARE YOU NOT', the great fates asked at the same time._

_Sess was glad he was in his demon form because had he been human at this point, he would have probably been very intimidated by the beings before him._

'_I am', he replied sadly._

'_AND WHY SHOULD YOU BE ALLOWED TO LIVE AFTER COMMITTING SUCH A CRUEL ACT UPON YOUR LIFE MATE', they asked altogether._

'_I shouldn't', he replied quietly and the beings began to mumble amongst themselves in a language that Sess could not understand._

'_DO YOU NOT WISH TO PLEAD FOR YOUR LIFE', they asked._

'_No', he simply replied and they began to mumble again amongst themselves._

'_DEMON, WHY DO NOT WISH FOR US TO HAVE MERCY ON YOUR LIFE AND RETURN YOU TO THE LIVING', they asked in what seemed confusion on their parts._

'_Because my life means nothing to me, but the life of my mate and son mean everything to me. Yes I have hurt Rin worse than anyone and I take total responsibility for what I've done. There is no excuse or reasonable explanation I can give for rejecting her except my own stupidity and fear. Should you see fit to bring death upon me I will accept it as your fair judgment but I have two requests', he asked the supernatural beings._

'_AND WHAT WOULD THOSE REQUESTS BE LORD SESSHOMARU OF THE WESTERN LANDS', they asked altogether._

'_I ask that you remove the rejection mark from my mate. You see it would be too much for her to bear. She is human therefore she is not as strong as I and the burden of my death along with continuing to bare my rejection mark would be too much for her. I will not be there to lift her up in strength and help carry these burdens. As for the other request, I would like my son to receive the crescent moon upon forehead as his right and inheritance upon his forehead. It is a symbol of strength, valor, and honor for the first born of my kind. If he receives my crest he will grow strong and powerful and no doubt will he be able to protect his mother, but he will surpass me in strength and gain the title as alpha over my pack', he said in the most humble way he could._

_The great fates spoke to each in hushed voices and whispers at Sesshoumaru response and Sess kept his he bowed in respect. It was truly his wish to live and love Rin and Nori for the rest of his life but this is the price he must pay for rejecting her. He just hoped his family would comfort her in the days following his death. Death was something that he never feared and he hoped that in time Rin and Nori would move on and find happiness without him. He even hoped that Rin could love again. That she'd find someone who could love her right and completely from the beginning unlike he did._

'_SESSHOMARU, SHOULD WE ALLOW YOU TO LIVE, YOU MAY NOT BE A DEMON BUT YOU MAYBE HUMAN. HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL', they asked._

'_If you are so kind as to allow me life, then I will cherish my humanity for it is what my mate is and I shall accept it with honor as I accept my Rin with pride and dignity. I have learned the beauty of humanity. Even though they are weak creatures it is because they have emotions, emotions that I would not be able to understand were it not for fate giving me my human life mate. Rin is my pride and my joy. She makes me happy and she's taught me the beauty of humanity, which is love. I would be honored to live as a human next to my human wife and demon son and I have no doubt they would accept me as such', he replied in all honesty._

'_SESSHOMARU TAKAHASHI, YOU HAVE GIVEN US ACCEPTIONAL ANSWERS. WE WILL ALLOW YOU TO LIVE AS A HUMAN WITH YOUR WIFE RIN AND SON NORI, FOR THE NEXT TIME WE SEE YOU WILL BE IN THE AFTERLIFE', they said as the banged their staffs against the golden floor of the throne room as their official judgment causing the water surrounding the room to ripple on contact and then they faded to nothingness before his eyes._

* * *

><p><em>Sesshomaru stood in shock as he suddenly appeared back on the golden path with the beautiful golden daisies but this time along with the daisies were the most beautiful blue forget me not flowers.<em>

_Suddenly a projection of Rin appeared before him. She had the loveliest smile he'd ever seen etched across her face. She was sitting in a field of flowers that looked to be in the back yard of their home. She was wearing a white sun dress and her beautiful brown hair was blowing in the wind. Her eyes and hands did not bear his demon essence any longer. She continued to smile as she rubbed the swell of her pregnant belly gently._

'_There you are? We've been waiting for you to join us. Our little girl is getting restless', smiled up at a shadowy figure he couldn't see._

'_Ready to go Sesshomaru', Inu Kimi touched her son gently on his shoulder._

'_Yes mother, I've been away from my family long enough', he replied as he watched the projection of his beautiful pregnant wife fade from his sight._

'_You have been blessed with the gift of life from the 'Great Fates, which is a rarity for them', his mother said._

'_Is that so', he replied._

'_Yes and I am proud of you son. You have honored me, your father, and Izayoi, but more importantly you've honored Rin and Nori. I know living as a human will be tough for you but then the 'Great Fates' are full of surprises', she beamed and in a flash they were back in his hospital room._

'_I must leave now but before I go, I want to tell you that I love you Sess. Your family is more beautiful than I've ever imagined and tell Inuyasha, he makes a fine stepson. Those ears of his are simply adorable oh and Sess, I am always watching when you gaze at the stars my love', she said as she faded away from his vision._

_Sesshomaru gazed around the room and saw Rin pleading for him to live. He saw Nori's tears falling down his face as he watched his mother and then Sess knew it was time to return to his body as a human._

_Truth be told he didn't care what state he was in, he just wanted to hold his wife and son again. A smile crossed his lips as he made contact with his body and his vision was pitch black yet again._

* * *

><p>"Please Sesshomaru", Rin pleaded through her tears. "Don't leave us. We need you with us", she cried.<p>

"Father, you just came into my life. You can't leave me now", Nori sobbed.

The only other sound to be heard was the beeping of the heart rate machine. It suddenly sped up and then a long beeping sound suddenly came from the machine.

"No"! Rin cried.

"Oh my God Sesshoumaru", she screamed just as a team of doctors and nurses rushed in and started groping and pulling at the machines attached to her husband.

"He's flat-lined', one doctor said as he pulled a machine from the wall above Sess's head.

"Everybody clear we need to jump start his heart", a doctor yelled over the commotion in the room.

Rin was in shock as she and her son saw her husband dying before their very eyes.

Inu Tashio forced his way inside the room and pulled Nori out and passed him over to his mate Izayoi.

Suddenly Rin could hear nothing as she watched he husbands lifeless form on the hospital bed. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. She could see them attempting to revise and resuscitate her mate but to no avail. After twenty minutes of resuscitating attempts the lead trauma doctor called all lifesaving efforts to a halt and when they stopped, Rin gained her hearing back.

She heard the doctor speak and silent tears rolled down her face.

* * *

><p>"Time of death five seventeen a.m.", the doctor announced and began to pull the sheet up over Sess's head.<p>

Rin snapped to life and temporarily lost it.

_No, this is not the end Sess. You promised me that you'd only leave me and Nori in death and today is NOT that day!_

Rin lunged forward pushing aside the doctors and nurses to get to her husband's body.

"Sesshomaru, you are not dead. Do you hear me mate? I will not allow you to die on me today! You owe a happy life, you promised me one dammit and I won't let you die without giving me one", she screamed down at him.

The medical staff looked on in sadness at Rin's refusal to accept the obvious death of her mate.

"Come on Sess, wake up", she said as she pounded on his chest with all of her strength.

"Rin", Inu Taisho tried to pull her away but her strength grew exponentially.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME", she screamed.

"The man I love will not die today. So help me God, he will not die…..not yet, not today", she cried as she continued to pound his chest and when that proved to do nothing, she laid down in the hospital bed with him.

Rin laid her head on Sess's exposed chest and she could not stop the tears that fell uncontrollably from her eyes. She began to speak to him as if they were in a conversation together and Inu Taisho fought hard to get a grip on his emotions.

Just then Inuyasha walked into the room and saw the life saving devices that were connected to his brother now scattered about near his lifeless body.

"Dad is he…", Inuyasha let his words trail off. He couldn't fathom that his brother was dead.

"I'm afraid he is son", Inu Taisho heard himself say. His own voice sounded like a stranger to him at the confirmation of his oldest son's demise.

Inuyasha watched Rin as she spoke softly to her mate and planted kisses lightly on his pale face.

_Sesshomaru you can't be….. dead. You're supposed to live forever. You're supposed to be around for your family and raise your son and have more little stoic arrogant brats with Rin. Brother you've always been invincible and I've always looked up to you. You can't leave us like this, not like….this._

As Inuyasha watched his brother laying lifeless in the bed with Rin, he didn't realized that he'd clenched his fist in his hands so tightly, the pressure of his finger nails pieced the inside of his palms and caused blood to slowly ooze from his hands.

Rin chatted on with her husband as if she knew he was listening and at any moment he'd answer her.

"Sesshomaru my love, the flowers you sent me yesterday were so pretty. Why do you always ask me to forget you not? I could never ever forget you", she whispered into his ears.

"Wake up honey because you promised that today would be our beautiful beginning. Tomorrow you are supposed to make breakfast for me. Oh and don't forget the picnic you promised to take me, Nori and Hana on next week", she spoke softly.

"I had a dream about you the other night. I dreamed we were going to have another baby and your smile was so beautiful. I can't wait until they release you from the hospital so we can have fun getting pregnant again. Do you think Nori would like a little sister or a little brother", she asked almost silently.

"Yes I think he will like that too", she wept as if he'd answered her.

"You've got a lot of making up to me to do and don't think that this will get you out of it either alpha", she smiled but received no reply.

"Sesshomaru, your name is so unfitting for a moment like this", she laughed out loud.

"Alpha, I know that you are tired and you need your rest, so we can sleep here just like this until you decide to wake up sleepy head", she teased through her tears.

Rin began to caress Sesshomaru's face. She swept his hair back behind his ears and kissed the tip of his nose.

"You know something Sess? Your ears are slightly pointed even when you are human, but they make you look so handsome. I love you Sesshomaru. I love…all of you", Rin said softly as tears fell from her eyes and landed on his face.

Unable to bear the agony of the loss of Sesshomaru's life, Inuyasha and Inu Taisho left the room. They could not bear to see Rin in such a bereaved condition as well so they returned to the waiting room and broke the painful news to the rest of the family.

Meanwhile Rin reached down and pulled the covers up over both her and Sesshomaru as if they were home in their own bed. She snuggled into him and fell asleep in his lifeless arms.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru slowly began to flutter his eyes open. He looked around the room and saw no one except a dark haired figured curled up next to him. He knew it was sunrise because he could see the rays streaming through the blinds in the hospital room.<p>

He attempted to move but thought better of it because he didn't want to wake the figure sleeping next to him.

Sess could feel his body repairing itself as he lie awake looking at the ceiling.

'_So from this day forward I will be human. As long as I have Rin and Nori, it does not matter what I am. As long as they are by my side, it is all worth it. If humanity is the price then I will gladly pay it._

Sesshomaru did not realize he was squeezing the figure lying with him in an inhumanly tight embrace.

He felt the figure stir and gently come alive in his arms.

Rin yawned and stretched and looked over at her husband's bare chest. On top of it was some pulled aside blood soiled bandages and a spent bullet was lying on his bare unwounded chest.

Rin picked up the bullet and examined it against the sunlight streaming through the blinds. Tears began to swell in her eyes as it hit her what she was actually seeing.

"Good morning alpha", Rin smiled as her eyes met his.

"Good morning my beautiful princess", he smiled as he gently caressed her face.

"I knew you'd never leave me. You'd never break a promise to me", she smiled through her tears.

"No never, if it is within my power", he said as he watched the tears stream down her perfect face.

"Tears do not suit my beautiful life mate", he said as he rubbed them away with the back of his hands.

"Sesshomaru, I….I feel different", she said as he gazed at her.

"How so my love", asked Sesshomaru.

"I just feel like something magical will happen", she whispered.

"Speaking of magical, there is something I must do right here and now", he said as he sat up as if he'd never been shot and removed her trade mark scarf.

"I, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Lord of the Western Lands and next in line as Alpha of the Inu Clan, hereby accept you Rin Yamada Takahashi as my mate, mother of my pups and member of pack from now until eternity", he whispered to her and he took his thumb into his mouth and wet it with his saliva. He then smoothed his wet thumb over her rejection mark.

Just then the room was engulfed in a white blinding light that caused Sesshomaru to shield his eyes with his hands against the extreme brightness illuminating the entire room.

"Finally, I am so proud of you son", Inu Kimi said softly.

She turned to Rin who was suspended in time and was unaware of what was going on around her. She kissed her daughter-in-law on the cheek and watched her momentarily as she smiled up at Sesshomaru.

Sess watched Rin's entire mark disappear, his mate mark along with his rejection mark leaving her neck smooth and untouched.

"Mother her entire mark is gone", Sess said in awe.

"So it is son. Consider it the beautiful beginning you promised her. You now have the chance to re-mark her in complete love and trust Sesshomaru and I suspect that is what you will do as soon as you are allowed home. Also your demon essence has been taken away from her. That is why she feels different. She no longer needs it because her protector is right where he was always meant to be", she smiled at her son.

"How can I protect her as a human mother", Sess asked in confusion.

"Oh some things are better left unsaid", Inu Kimi beamed.

"Remember son, I'm always watching when you gaze at the stars", she said before she disappeared and the bright light faded as time was restored and Rin was staring up at her mate unaware of what had just transpired.

Sesshomaru gazed at his wife and wondered if she had any clue as to what had just happened but he realized she didn't because she only continued to smile sweetly up at him.

Sess reached out to sweep back a few of her stray dark locks when he noticed he had his claws again.

"I'm a….. demon again", he whispered softly, so soft that Rin did not hear him.

"What did you say darling", she asked kindly.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side as if he couldn't literally believe his ears.

"I said I'm a demon again", he said louder for her to hear.

"Of course darling, you always turn back after the new moon", she said a bit confused at his realization.

"Rin your mating mark is also gone along with the rejection mark. I will have to re-mark you… if you'd like me too", he said softly.

"Hmm, I guess we can do it right this time. I'm looking forward to it", she smiled as she straddled his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Rin I must tell you some things that happened to me after I was shot", he said and he proceeded to tell her about his mother and his plea to the great fates and how they told him he'd remain human for the rest of his life.

Rin stared at him in disbelief. She wanted to believe but the things he had told her just seemed so…. impossible.

"Rin I met your mother and father. Your mother looks just like you except she a beautiful mole near the crease of her smile and her name is Rachael, Your father Ryu is a very tall man and I suspect that is where you get your height from oh and he called you his little blue berry muffin", he said simply.

Rin's eyes widened as she tried to process what he'd just said. She had never told Sesshomaru about what her parents looked like and she has never told him their names. He had indeed met her parents. Her father had always called her his little blue berry muffin because it was her favorite thing to eat when she was younger.

"Sesshomaru you met mama and papa", she cried.

"Yes and they told me to tell you that they love you and Nori and that they miss you and that they are always listening when you speak to the stars", he said relaying her parent's message to her.

"Mother and father, oh how I've missed them Sesshomaru", she sobbed into his neck.

"I know my love and would you believe it was them and my mother who allowed our paths to cross for us to become mates. Our parents are our match makers", Sess said as he held her in a tight embrace.

"This is so surreal", Rin breathed into her mates neck.

"Indeed", Sess confirmed.

"We must go and show our pack that you are alive and kicking", Rin smiled as she held on to him.

"Most definitely, come my beautiful human wife; we have good news to spread", he said as he left the bed and grabbed Rin's hand in his and together they headed to the waiting room lobby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you enjoyed that and to all who reviewed the previous chapter and who are still hanging in there with me, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Q/A from the previous chapter and Shout outs!**

Okay so there were no questions pertaining to the previous chapter but a lot of you wanted my head served up on a nice shiny silver platter because of my little cliffy. I'm sorry and I really tried to write it sooner but nothing would come. In fact my mojo only picked up for this story when Rin was end the hospital lying with a dead (but handsome) human Sesshomaru. Sooooooo yeah! I've kept you waiting long enough so shout out to everyone who continues to read and like my story.

**TsukimoriKuchiki13; Asanala; spirtually-lunar; Jolie luv; Black Canary; Sunset'90;**

**kana117; RobStarLuver16; BeccaRomano; xxKILLxxWITHxxLOVExx; puffballs;**

**kikipotter23; RaixImagination; Temari Asura; icegirljenni; Lonemoonspirit;**

**Sr. Spanky McFluffy-ten; mustacheman19; icecreamapparition; **

**Person to lazy to login; rosierocks30; xxpretzelxx; inugirl2469; **

**Moonlight Mermaid; sin; heartbroken; Alexa; naturalangell**

**Thank you to ALL my sweet and patient Reviewers but a special thanks to Jolie Luv and icegirljenni. You guys are soooo sweet!**

**PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW**


	27. Second Chances

**A/N**: The lemon was supposed to be this chapter but I had some loose ends I need to tie up so that will be next chapter. Sorry to disappoint you guys but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! ~Shy W.~

* * *

><p>~.~<strong>Second Chances<strong>~.~

When Sesshomaru and Rin made their way to the waiting area, they spotted their pack huddled around Nori in an attempt to comfort him because of the loss of his father. No one noticed Sesshomaru and Rin standing a little distance away watching the scene unfold.

Sesshomaru who held Rin's hand in an unbreakable embrace looked down into his wife's brown eyes. Rin smiled and urged him forward with a knowing look.

Sess walked forward and had to admit that the scene before him looked touching and heartbreaking at the same time.

"I appreciate the sentimental gestures towards my son but there is no need to comfort him, this Sessshomaru is very much alive", Sess announced and watched as everyone broke their huddle and turned towards the direction of his voice.

"Father, you're….you're alive", Nori said as he quickly wiped away his tears.

Sess walked up to his pup and kneeled down to his level so that they were eye to eye.

"Indeed my son. This Sesshomaru is not going anywhere anytime soon", he assured and pulled his son into a tight hug.

Nori held on to Sesshomaru as if he feared he evaporate into thin air. When he finally let go, Sess ruffled the top of his head pushing his silver bangs slightly aside and that's when he noticed his crescent moon crest resting upon his son's forehead.

Sesshomaru smiled hard to everyone's shock. His smile reached his eyes and the tips of his fangs showed through.

"Father you're smiling. Why", Nori asked in confusion.

"It's because you now look exactly like me in every way. How do you feel", he asked his pup.

"I feel fine, in fact I feel stronger. I feel a _lot_ stronger. Has something happened to this Nori that you are not telling me father", the pup asked in a somewhat worried tone.

"Hmm, I don't know son. Hana will you come and take a look at Nori and tell him what you see", Sess asked his niece with a smile still plastered on his handsome face.

Hana walked slowly up to the two demons with caution. She was still adjusting to the fact that her uncle was alive and not dead as everyone had told them only moments ago.

Rin stood silently as she gazed at her son. Her heart soared with love as she secretly admired the crest of her husband's clan displayed brilliantly on Nori's forehead. It seemed like in a flash her life was made perfect.

Gone were the bad memories of her and Sess's past. They could now go forward in complete and utter love for each other. He was truly her soul mate and what she felt for him in that moment was indescribable.

When Hana was face to face with Nori her smile was so big and her dimples were so deep that the entire clan walked over to get a glimpse of what was going on with the pup. Everyone was in awe at the sight of seeing Nori bearing the crest of his father as his first born. The ladies had tears in their eyes while the men had smirks on their faces.

"Will someone please tell this Nori what is happening? I feel like I'm under a microscope", the pup said in frustration.

"Nori", Hana said softly as she reached out and caressed the pup's forehead.

"You now bear the crest of your father right here on your forehead", she beamed.

Nori's eyes went wide with shock at what Hana had just told him. He walked calmly over to the closest waiting room mirror, slid a chair up to it, and in one swift motion leaped onto it to see for himself.

Sure enough when he gazed at his reflection the crescent was staring back at him. Nori touched his forehead with careful fingers as if the crescent was drying paint and it might somehow rub off.

Sess walked up behind his son, his eyes twinkled as he looked at his son who now looked exactly like him in every way.

"Father, how is this possible", Nori asked as he peered at his father through the mirror.

"Let's just say that fate has a way of righting some wrongs son. Every first born full blood of our clan bears that mark and now you too now bear it", he smiled as his son who was admiring his new crescent.

Inuyasha then walked over to the pair of look-a-likes. He gazed at his newly risen from the dead brother and then down at his nephew and before Sess had a chance to react, Inuyasha smacked him hard in the back of his head.

"Have you lost your mind little brother", Sesshomaru growled angriliy.

"That, dear brother, was for you going off and getting shot and dying and causing the family such an uproar. This", he smacked him again. "Is just because you scared the shit out of me and don't ever do that to us ever again", Inuyasha growled in return.

"Little brother is this Sesshomaru to understand that you thought I'd died? I knew you had feelings for me but I didn't know they ran so deep", Sess teased emotionlessly through clenched teeth.

"Don't flatter yourself Sesshomaru. I simply did not want to take over your portion of the company. I'm already stressed out as it is. I don't need you to go around dying on me now. We've still got accounts to close", Inuyasha denied his to feelings of relief at seeing his now alive brother.

"Hn I don't even think you are remotely capable of handling this Sesshomaru's work load, besides you've got other things you need to be worrying about", Sess said calmly and nodded towards the wolf cub that was holding his niece close and whispering in her ear while she giggled in joy.

"HEY RUNT GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GINA", Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to separate the two pups.

"Inuyasha you can't stop fate dear brother", Sess smirked.

"Yeah, well that may be so, but I can damn sure prolong it for a while", he replied and glared at the innocent wolf cub.

_I guess my little secret is out_, Kane thought to himself and while Inuyasha had his eyes closed the wolf pup blew a gentle kiss towards his intended future mate.

The entire pack began laughing at Kane's little gesture causing Inuyasha's eyes to fly open.

"Hey what'd I miss", he asked in bewilderment but was only met with harder laughter.

"This is cause for a celebration", Inu Taisho announced.

"Indeed Inu dearest. I say we have an elegant party at our home with just us and Ayame and Kouga. We can all dress in ballroom attire and have our hair and make-up done", Izayoi squealed in delight.

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful and we could have the party catered", Kagome chimed in.

"Let's not forget a DJ and going shopping for our attire", Sango added with stars in her eyes.

The women chatted on and on about the party while the guys sighed in annoyance at the thought of their wives shopping with their platinum cards and wearing stuffy formal wear.

"Thanks a lot dad! Now look at what you've done! As if we don't wear suits and ties enough. And thanks Sess for dying and coming back to life! I should smack you again", Inuyasha threatened his brother.

"Try it and you'll have only one good arm to hold Kagome and Gina with", Sess threatened in return with a deadly glare in his brother's direction.

"I don't think a formal party is such a bad idea. Plus I have a thought of my own", Miroku interjected and whispered something inaudible in Sango's ear that the demons could not make out with their super-sonic hearing.

"Miroku you're such a pervert but for once I'm quite taken by it", Sango smiled in Rin's direction.

"What are the two of you plotting", Rin asked nervously gazing at the Mori's with curious eyes.

"Well let's just say that we are taking you home to pick up some clothes. You and Nori will be staying with us while Sesshoumaru will be staying with his folks until the party", Sango smiled.

"You cannot keep me and my husband apart! We have…..some things we….have to do", Rin stuttered at the thought of finally being able to make love to her husband after nearly six years.

"It's okay Rin. If there is one thing this Sesshomaru has learned, it is patience. Besides it'll be even more passionate when I finally get my claws on you", he vowed in a soft whisper sending delightful chills down Rin's spine.

"Okay it is really getting hot in here", Kagome fanned herself with her hands.

"Steamy", Sango added and fanned herself as well.

"I'll bet you a million bucks Sess is like an ice cube in bed", Sango laughed into Kagome's ear.

"You'd lose that bet dear sister because if he's anything like his brother, he's definitely a blazing ball of fire", Kagome smiled with mischief in her eyes.

"You girls shouldn't talk about my pups like they aren't in the room, but Kagome's right. Sess is more than likely hell in the bedroom especially since he's so much like his father", Izayoi winked at the two ladies.

"Well that just leaves me with one question. What's Miroku like", Kagome smirked at her friend.

"Creative, definitely creative. Let's just say his humanity doesn't stop the 'demon' in him from coming out", Sango winked back at Izayoi and Kagome.

"Can we get out of this depressing hospital? I want to go home and unwind", Inu Taisho said as he watched Miroku and Inuyasha smirking slyly at their exposed bedroom secrets.

"When will this _celebration_ take place", Sess asked keeping his anxiousness to be intimate with Rin under wraps from the clan.

"Next weekend", Izayoi beamed.

"Aww man! We have to wait _that_ long", Rin blurted out with a frown gracing her lovely face making the clan stare at her bold outburst.

"Somebody can't wait", Inuyasha smirked.

"Can it son before Sess _murders_ you", Inu Taisho commanded while watching Sess's reaction out of the corner of his eyes.

Sess boldly cupped Rin's face between his hands not caring if his entire family was watching. He leaned down and captured her lips in the most breathtakingly slow kiss she'd ever had. Before she knew it, she was moaning and leaning into her mate desperate for more.

His tongue danced slowly and gently with hers and he wrapped his arms around her waist molding her body with his tenderly. When he finally pulled away from his mate, Rin still had her eyes closed and was sweetly dizzy from their intimate kiss.

"This Sesshomaru has wandered for centuries looking for his mate. One week will not make much of a difference to me. Either way you are mine Rin Takahashi and next weekend I intend to show you just what this Sesshomaru is like in the bedroom with your beautiful long legs wrapped around my waist. I shall show you passion unlike you've never ever experienced before. That is a promise my beautiful sweet wife", he whispered in her ear and then ran his hot wet tongue over the rim of it causing Rin to purr unintentionally.

"I… stand corrected", Sango said in amazement as she watched the happy couple.

"Indeed", Sess replied with a low deep chuckle causing everyone to laugh out loud.

* * *

><p><em><span>One Week Later<span>_

"Rin you look amazing", Izayoi said as she gazed at her daughter-in-law.

"You think Sess will think so", Rin twirled around watching the ladies faces for approval.

Her pale pink calf length shimmering dress flowed and twirled with her. The strapless dress had a heart shaped bodice with an empire waistline. It also had sparkling rhinestones circling the waist of the material as if it were a belt. There was a high split up one side of her dress that reached her mid-thigh showing the flawless peach tan of her supermodel long legs.

Her shoes were strappy and were silver to match the rhinestones on her dress. Rin's hair was in deep curls swept to one shoulder and she wore a pink rose flower clip near one ear with diamonds incrusted in the center. She also wore diamond tear drop studs in her ears and kept her make-up light and natural wearing shimmering gloss to show off the full pout of her lips.

"He's a red blooded demon isn't he? Besides if the whole clan wasn't here he'd probably prefer you be nude any way", Ayame laughed out loud.

"Stop teasing her Ayame", Sango interjected.

"Yes dear, can't you see how nervous Rin is", Izayoi tried to help.

"Rin, Sess will love the way you look tonight so don't fret", Kagome advised as she applied her scarlet red lipstick matching her fire engine red dress.

"She's right Rin, you're a knockout. Sess won't know what hit him when he sees you walk into the room", Sango winked and smiled at her newest sister.

"Sango that pale green dress really brings out your chocolate eyes. My girls are so beautiful! The boys won't be able to contain themselves around you", Izayoi complimented in excitement.

"Well you're a vision of loveliness in white lady Izayoi", Rin said.

"Ayame you are absolutely stunning in that yellow dress! Kouga is gonna flip", Kagome teased.

"Will you listen to us complimenting each other as if our men will not once they lay eyes on us", Sango beamed.

"That's why we are doing the complimenting because once they see us they will be speechless. Now come on my beautiful daughters, my sons are waiting", Izayoi winked.

The ladies begin to gather at the door but stopped shy of opening it when they realized that Ayame was lagging somberly behind.

"What's wrong Ayame", Kagome asked her dear friend.

"I am technically not a daughter to Izayoi", Ayame responded with sadness in her voice.

"None sense Ayame, you are just as much a daughter to me as these girls are. I've known you for as long as I've known Kagome and beside, Sess's return from the dead will not be the only celebration tonight", Izayoi winked and ushered the demoness to the door with the rest of her daughters.

"What do you mean", Ayame asked in confusion.

"Oh you'll see my dear. Now the guys will be waiting at the bottom of the stairs where once everyone is present they will escort us to the dining room. Then we'll all have dinner. After dinner, there will be dancing and mingling in the ballroom. I suggest we come down the stars one at a time to, you know, give the guys time to adjust themselves if you know what I mean. I'll go first, then Kagome, then Sango, Ayame, and Rin you will be last. I just want to make Sess sweat a little", Izayoi teased with a sly smile.

The ladies took one last look at themselves in the mirror of Izayoi's dressing room. They smoothed their dresses, checked their earrings, and dabbed at their make-up one last time before filing out in the closed hallway leading to the stairs.

"Girls you all look absolutely gorgeous", Izayoi said before she turned and stepped out onto the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha adjusted his red bow tie to the best of his ability and it was still crooked.<p>

"Aww man, I hate dressing up. Why couldn't we just go to one of those clubs downtown instead of doing this crap", Inuyasha grumbled.

"For once I agree with Inuyasha", Kouga said gruffly.

"Because it's what Izayoi wants", Inu Taisho interjected.

"And we all know that what Izayoi wants Izayoi gets", Inuyasha muttered condescendingly.

Sesshomaru smacked his brother on the back of the head.

"Hey", Inuyasha yelled out.

"Don't use that tone when referring to your mother, and besides, I think this was a good idea", Sess added.

"Yeah right, you just want to get Rin in the sack to make up for lost times", Miroku butted in and Sess quickly smacked him on the back of the head also.

"I should think that is between me and my mate Mori", Sess glared at his lecherous pack brother.

"Well I know one thing, no one beats my beautiful Ayame and as soon as this party is over, we've got a private party of our own to get to. Just the two of us", Kouga smirked.

"This from the man who used to have a thing for _my_ mate", Inuyasha glared dangerously at the wolf demon.

"Hey, that was before I knew Ayame existed even after the promise I made to her. We ended up finding another lunar rainbow together and the rest is history. I'll never forget that night as long as I live", Kouga said dreamily as he fumbled with his cufflinks.

Sesshomaru smoothed his black tuxedo jacket and pants and then adjusted his Rolex. He swept his long silver locks behind his pointed ears. He looked around the room and felt content being with his family. It was then that he noticed how diverse his family really was.

Sess thought about his father the great dog demon. He thought about his brother Inuyasha the hanyou. He thought about his friend Miroku the perverted human who came from a long line of monks unbelievably, and also his friend Kouga the wolf demon who also his father's financial advisor.

It wasn't long ago that they all annoyed him to no end but now, he realized just how much he cared for each of them. He found he and his brother were more alike than he would have admitted to years ago. He also found that Izayoi was more like a mother to him than he had been willing to admit, and it was all thanks to Rin.

Rin made his life sweet. Just the mention of her name made him weak and he loved her so much and so deeply. She had come into his life and brought new meaning to it and he'd do anything for her and Nori.

Sess thought about that projection he saw of Rin sitting in a field of flowers in their back yard. Her face had been cheerful and radiant but more importantly, her abdomen had been rounded with pup. She was pregnant with his pup and he couldn't wait see it come to pass.

He'd missed out on so much with Nori because of his foolishness, but he was no longer a fool. Sess wanted nothing but Rin and Nori's happiness and he'd do whatever it took. He no longer cared about his foolish pride; he only cared for his family, and his entire pack.

Sess was brought out of his revelry when he heard Izayoi walking slowly and elegantly down the stairs towards his father. He immediately noticed his father chest swell with love and pride as she walked towards him and Sess found himself smiling at the scene before his eyes.

"Izy you look extravagantly beautiful my love", Inu Taisho breathed out as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Yes mother, you look beautiful", Inuyasha confirmed also just as Miroku and Kouga replied in agreement.

"Lady Izayoi, you are a vision of remarkable beauty", Sess added as he took her hand and kissed the back of it lightly.

Izayoi's smile reached past her eyes as she examined the gentlemen before her.

"You all look very dashing and debonair yourselves", she continued to smile brightly.

"My lady, will you do this Inu Taisho the honor of escorting me to dinner", her husband asked as he held out his arm towards her.

"I'd love to dearest", Izayoi replied as she looped her arm in his and they headed towards the dining hall.

Next came Kagome, she walked down the stairs slowly. Her and Inuyasha's eye contact was so intense you could cut it with a knife. Inuyasha could only stare at his mate with his mouth wide open.

Kagome walked up to her husband placing her hand under his chin and gently closed his mouth.

"A bug could just fly right in there and you'd be none the wiser", Kagome teased her mate.

"Ka…gome, you look so damn hot", Inuyasha stated in awe.

"Thanks babe. You ain't half bad yourself. You, me, diner, NOW", she replied straightening his bow tie. She then led him away towards the dining room.

Sango was next to walk down the stairs and Miroku rubbed his hand together evilly with all kinds of lecherous thoughts running through his mind about his wife. When she finally reached him, Miroku made a move to encircle her tiny waist with his hands before his wife's words caused him to pause.

"If you so much as graze my bottom with your pinky finger tonight, those lecherous thoughts running through your mind will be the last thing you think about before you meet _your_ maker. No offense Sesshomaru", Sango replied with her eyes closed.

"None taken Mrs. Mori", Sess smirked and he watched as the two walk towards the dining room. Miroku allowed Sango to lead the way as he clasped his hands together tightly in front of him.

"By the way, you look completely ravishing tonight dear Sango", Miroku muttered as they disappeared towards the dining room.

Next was Ayame who slowly entered the room and walked down the stairs towards her mate. She smiled shyly at Kouga as she stood in front of him.

"My beautiful Ayame, the flames of shiny red hair ignite the flames in my heart. You look absolutely amazing", Kouga smiled as his eyes roamed up and down the length of her body.

"You really think so", she asked giving him a toothy smile.

"I know so. Now please escort me to dinner my green eyed goddess", Kouga said as he gently took her hand and led her out of the room.

Sess was the last to see his mate and his heart beat rapidly in anticipation of her appearance. When Rin finally emerged she stole Sess's breath away. He watched her hips sway smoothly from side to side as she glided down the stairs towards him.

Rin could feel his eyes on her and her skin began to tingle knowing he was but inches away from her. She wanted to look into her mate's eyes but she was so nervous she could only keep them on her feet.

When she was standing before him she then concentrated on the front of his jacket.

"Hi Sesshomaru", she said softly, innocently.

"Hello my princess. You look breathtakingly beautiful. Why does my mate not greet this Sesshomaru with her gorgeous brown eyes", he whispered as he gently stroked her face with the back of his hands.

"Because she hasn't seen you in a week and she is…..well very nervous", Rin replied honestly and began fumbling with the buttons on his tuxedo jacket.

Sess tilted her chin up so that she had no choice but to look at him. When their eyes met Rin saw his passion lying just beneath the surface of his gaze. A warm blush washed over her face as Sess held her prisoner in front of him with his golden piercing crystal eyes.

"My wife is still so cutely bashful even after all we've been through together", he said, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I….I'm sorry alpha. I can't seem to help….myself", Rin whispered softly as she stared up at him, hypnotized by his gaze.

"No need to apologize Mrs. Takahashi. Your alpha finds your innocence very seductive. Now", he said softly. "Will my beautiful wife do her Sesshomaru the honor of escorting him to dinner", he looked down at her with love and lust filled eyes.

"It would be my absolute pleasure Mr. Takahashi", Rin replied and he took her hand gently and escorted her towards the dining room where the rest of the pack was patiently waiting their arrival.

* * *

><p>The formal dinner was quiet and everyone ate their meal in silence. Sess never took his eyes away from Rin from the moment they were seated across from each other at the dinner table and the pack could not keep their eyes off neither Sess nor Rin feeling their physical attraction for each other permeate the room.<p>

His eyes devoured her slowly and he wanted her to know how much he blatantly wanted her, needed her in that very moment. The sexual tension between the two of them was so thick it could easily be sliced with a dull rusty butter knife.

Rin felt her body tremble under his intense gaze so she raised her flute glass of red wine and took a sip. Sess watched her every move through unblinking golden lustful eyes. Every move she made he scrutinized as if he were boldly stalking his prey for his entire family to see.

Sess didn't care what anyone thought of him, all he knew was his wife was sitting across from him within arms-reach yet so far away because of the prying eyes of his pack. Her beauty was flawless, her skin was glistening, and her eyes were sparkling all just for him.

When Rin finished her sip of wine, a little of it dribbled down her bottom lip and she innocently sucked it into her mouth and returned her glass to its previous resting place.

Before Sess could control himself, he let out a low deep growl from within his chest. The innocent action of his wife caused his arousal to spring forth in an instant. His eyes were glowing red and he began to bare his fangs at his mate.

Sess was mere seconds from reaching across the table and pulling her into his lap. His desire was kindling for his wife and he wanted her with every fiber of his being.

Rin's eyes grew wide in shock as she witnessed her husband's lack of control but she too was turned on none the less. She began to fumble with her hair feeling a need to do something with her hands and her heart rate quickened which did not go unnoticed by her attentive demon husband.

Inu Taisho who sat at the head of the table cleared his throat loudly in order bring his demon son back to his senses. Everyone reluctantly turned their gazes towards the centuries old alpha dog demon and waited for the impending speak that was sure to follow the clearing of his throat. Sess and Rin were still caught however in the slowly fading atmosphere of their unbridled lust.

"Well I'd like to propose a toast to family and to Sesshomaru for making this celebration possible tonight. Let's all raise our glasses please", Inu Taisho waited for everyone to take their wine glasses in their hands.

"To Sesshomaru and the entire pack, may you forever live on in love and in complete happiness", Inu Taisho toasted and everyone raised their glasses in cheer and drank to the occasion at hand.

"Also this brings about another special occasion. Kouga and Ayame Kyto, you both have been great friends of the family for quite some time. Izy and I have been talking lately about adopting you both into our pack. Given Kane's role with Gina and the children spending as much time at your home as they do ours. We'd love extend our family and invite you both to become members of the Takahashi clan and pack", Inu Taisho announced while watching the couple seated near his oldest son.

"Ayame and I would be honored Mr. Takahashi. It is no secret that Kane desires to mate with Gina when they are older so it only makes sense. We humbly accept your offer", Kouga stated making sure to smile at his friend and enemy Inuyasha who growled loudly for all to hear.

"Come everyone let us make our way towards the ball room where the official markings will take place", Inu Taisho ordered and everyone pushed away from the table with their chairs to make their way towards the ball room.

* * *

><p>With the official marking ceremony done, the Takahashi clan men exchanged hugs with their new brother Kouga and kissed their new sister Ayame gently on the cheek and then the Takahashi clan women followed suit.<p>

Rin admired the new crescent moon craved over the wolf demon couples mating mark with awe. She looked around the room at her new sisters and brother and her heart did a back flip of love.

Rin had always been an outcast where ever she went but now here she was with a family, a family who loved her and her son. Her husband had miraculously survived a fatal gunshot wound and after the hell they had gone through together, they had finally come to love each other fully and completely.

Rin slowly walked away from the clan who were gathered around Kouga and Ayame. She slowly and discretely walked out onto the balcony where she admired the group from a far.

She found herself gazing up at the stars and watched as they twinkled at her in response.

"I guess happily ever after is meant for me after all. Thank you so much mom and dad. I finally have a family. I have sisters and brothers and nieces and a nephew. I have Aimi, Jinenji and their little girl Tina. I have Shippo and Kirara, and Kaede Mari. I feel so…so blessed and so loved. My wish on that falling star came true that night when Sess and I were on the balcony. I have a family and if you could meet them you'd love them all as I do", Rin smiled while gazing up at the clear night sky.

Her eyes began to mist with unshed tears as she gazed at the crescent moon high in the night sky. She was so wrapped up with thoughts of her new family and the ones she missed so terribly that she slightly jumped when Sess's arms enveloped her waist from behind and pulled her back against him.

"Don't be frightened my angel. It is I, your Sesshomaru. Why do I smell tears on my wife? This is supposed to be a happy occasion, is it not", he whispered against her ear softly.

"It is but you know I find it funny that with your sensitive nose you can smell tears but you cannot cipher whether it is from joy or pain", she stated factually.

"Are you in pain my love", he whispered with a frown as he laid his cheek against her hair.

"No alpha, in fact I am happy. I am very happy", she replied enjoying the feel of her body being supported by his firm one.

"Good because I love knowing that you are happy", he said allowing the pleasant and alluring scent of her to fill his nostrils.

"You know what would make me even happier mate", Rin asked softly as she turned in his arms to face him.

Sess's nose was suddenly hit with smell of her arousal and it caused something primal in him to come to life. He growled low in his chest letting her feel the deep vibrations. His eyes glowed red with desire for her and he bared his fangs to her, not as a threat but as his way of letting her know just how desperately he wanted her, how desperately he needed her.

Soft music began to play and drift its way out to the balcony with Rin and Sess. Rin gazed at the couples inside and watched as they swayed gently with their mates. It was one of the loveliest things Rin had ever witness. Each one of them loved their mates deeply and she could feel the love that they had radiating and enveloping the entire ball room.

"Dance with me Rin", Sess asked softly while gazing into her brown eyes.

"No Sess", she replied sternly and Sesshomaru had a look of pain in his red eyes at her refusal.

"Please my love", he whispered in confusion.

"No", she refused yet again.

"Well why not? You don't want this Sesshomaru anymore", he asked coldly.

"Oh I want you Sesshomaru. I want you really bad but not to dance with you. I want to make love with you. I cannot, and I will not wait any longer", Rin demanded with a twinkle in her eyes.

Sesshomaru tilted her chin slightly up and took her lips in a long lazy passionate kiss. Her scent instantly surrounded him and caused his inner demon to roar with animalistic desire.

Rin pressed into him as much as she could, hating that their clothes were in the way. Her hands splayed across his clothed chest. Oh how she wished she had her demon essence because her need for him was so overwhelming she would have clawed straight through his dress shirt to get to the skin underneath.

Sess's desire began to overtake him. He was consumed with lust for his mate and the only thing that would satisfy his need for her was if he was hilted deep inside of her warm sheath.

"Rin, let's blow this joint", he breathed out as he scooped her up into the strength of his arms and walked straight through the ball room without giving his family so much as a second look.

The clan watched the heated couple stroll quickly past them out of the ball room. Their departure was so swift no one saw it coming.

"Five bucks says they won't make it out of the driveway", Sango teased as Miroku pulled her close in his arms and nibled her ear.

"Twenty says they won't make it out of the house", Inuyasha growled as Kagome gently stroked his silver ears.

"Fifty says they'll pull over to the side of the road", Kouga said as nuzzled his nose into his mate's.

"One hundred bucks says, he'll ride out of here with her on the back of his motorcycle headed towards the lake behind their house", Inu Taisho smirked as he twirled then dipped his mate low on the dance floor.

"Feh, you're on old man and be prepared to pay up later", Inuyasha smirked lightly.

"I may be old but I can still run circles around you pup", Inu Taisho growled and kissed Izayoi's mating mark.

"I think perhaps we should call it a night ourselves", Izy said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Indeed sweet mate, this Inu Taisho has had wild thoughts of you running through his mind all night", he whispered and slowly the couples started making their way towards their individual bed rooms.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever ridden one of these before", Sess smiled softly at his wife.<p>

"I have once before so it shouldn't be that hard, should it", Rin teased remembering that night at the bar.

"No princess. When you feel me lean, you lean. Got it", he asked.

"Yes, my lord", she smiled at her mate.

Sesshomaru leaned down and took her lips in a fiery kiss.

"You look as beautiful tonight as you did that night at the bar, except that time I was thinking illicit and erotic things about you. Tonight, however, I'm going to do illicit and erotic things to you", he whispered against her ear gruffly.

"And this time I'm so looking forward to it mate", Rin replied softly.

"Here put this on princess. Don't want you to get hurt", he said handing her his helmet.

"What are you going to wear to protect yourself", she questioned in remembrance.

"I'm a demon Rin. This Sesshomaru doesn't have need of such things. Now hold on tight my beautiful wife. A night of pleasure awaits the both of us", he said as he fired up the Harley's engine.

"My hair is so going to take a beating", Rin complained as she slid on the bike behind her husband.

"When I'm done with you my delicate diamond, your hair will be the last thing on your mind", Sess smirked as he rode out into the night with Rin clinging lovingly his to waist.

_This night will end a hell of a lot differently this time around_, Sesshomaru thought himself as he felt the warmth of his wife's body pressed firmly against him.

* * *

><p>Far above the heavens three spiritual beings looked down at the couple riding through the night. They smiled as they watched the couple whizzing through the night on the motorcycle. The love they shared radiated though the night sky and could be felt in their place of magic and mystery.<p>

"_Everyone deserves a second chance, wouldn't you say so Rachael", Inu Kimi whispered as she watched Sess and Rin's images from inside the Great Fates mystical water fountain._

"_Indeed Inu Kimi", Rachael replied with a wink towards Sess's mother._

_Ryu waved a hand over the fountain causing his daughter and son-in-law's images to slowly fade leaving behind nothing but the clear blue color of the water._

"_What do you say we give the lovers some privacy", Ryu said as he held out his arms for the ladies._

_They each took one of his out stretched arms and looped theirs into his and they walked down the golden path full of golden daisies._

"_Well I'd say our job is finally done", Rachael said softly as she gazed at future scenes of her daughter and son-in-laws life happy life projecting as they walked down the path._

"_With Sess and Rin yes, however, there is our grandpup and Hana, as well as Kane and Gina to consider", Inu Kimi smiled happily and they all paused as a flash of a twenty-one year old Nori and Hana projected in front of them. They were locked in sweet kiss loving kiss._

"_I think we should let the pups work out their own lives, besides it's seems they are lot smarter and less stubborn than Sesshomaru and Rin", Ryu replied. _

"_You have a point there Ryu", said Rachael and Inu Kimi smile brightly at her grandson and the beautiful Hana smiling happily at each other._

"_Come, let us have tea in the gardens, shall we", Ryu smiled as he escorted the ladies down the golden path and they slowly faded to nothing as they walked arm in arm thinking about their children and grandchildren's futures._

* * *

><p>Rin looked up into the night sky and saw a bright star twinkling down on her and Sesshomaru. She held her husband tight and couldn't help the warm feeling of love she felt for him in that moment.<p>

"Thanks mom, dad, and Inu Kimi. I love you all so much", she whispered towards the stars and then laid her cheek gently against her mate's back feeling the wind blow through her dark hair. Finally her life was a happily ever after all thanks to her their parents. Fate counldn't be get any better nor taste any sweeter.

"You okay back there love", Sesshomaru said about the motorcycle's engine.

"I'm perfect... just perfect my darling", Rin beamed brightly over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay that is over and done with. Yay! Next chapter is the lemon and then the epilogue. I must say that I am so happy to be bringing this story to an end. This chapter was basically filler but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Oh yeah and the next chapter will be the last lemon that I ever write…so I hope to make a very good one. I will probable do a short sequel with Nori and the gang but it will be very short, maybe five chapters at the most because I'm ready to move on to my other projects. Oh and that reminds me you guys, don't forget to go to my profile and vote on the story you'd like me to start next. Since I'll do a short sequel to this story, I will more than liking be working on both at the same time, which is totally new to me so the updates will not be as frequent as you all are used to but I'll try my best. Now enough with my ramblings….

**Q/A's** and **Shout outs** from the previous chapter! Yay!

**icecreamapparition**: It's so good to be back. I missed everyone so much! I think you are right about endings being difficult to right. Lord knows I racked my brain until it was empty trying to get past the writer's block. Thank you so much though for all your support and reviews. Yeah, Rin's mom found Sess handsome and she blushed! Sooooooo sweet!

**Abby**: Hope this update was quicker for you. Yeah I enjoyed the part of the great fates too. It is one of my favorite parts of the entire story. Hope you continue to enjoy my story and thanks so much for the support and the reviews.

**RaixImagination**: I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I must confess I felt a tear slide down my own face when I thought that Sess had bit the dust but then I was I like wait….. I'm in control and I have all the power. "Rise Sesshomaru you have been brought back to life like one of those American Soap Operas when the characters die and miraculously come back to life again"! Yay! Then Sess was all like hey, can't my father just use the Tenseiga. Then I was all like hey look mister who's writing this story, now die so I can bring you back to life you stoic handsome anime character! Oh wait…. I've gotten carried away. I digress, please forgive me and thanks so much for your reviews and support! I'm not crazy I swear you guys!

**TsukimoriKuchiki13**: Awwww, here a napkin to dry your eyes. I missed you too my friend.

**RobStarLuver16**: meeeeeeeeee glad you likey. I likey that you likey and because we likey, everyone likey! *Throws confetti*

**Sunset'90**: *SMH* (shakes my head). I'm so sorry for the long wait! Bad Shy! Bad, bad Shy. *Hits myself on the back of the hand*. I shall not make my readers wait like that ever again… okay I can't really make any promises. *Smiles sweetly*.

**Moonlight Mermaid**: I'm so happy you enjoyed the previous chapter. Thank so very much for your support and review.

**Heartbroken**: Here is a tissue for you to dry your eyes. I hope you found this chapter happier. *Now blow your nose and smile*.

**Jolie Luv**: The idea came about when we were facebooking back and forth. What can I say, you give me inspiration. I was just about to pull my hair out from the writer's block! As you have just read Nori did receive his father's crest. Yay! He looks just like a Sesshomaru chibi. I love Nori and Hana. They remind me of a young Sess and Rin! *giggles*. Do not thank me dear, it is I who must thank you and all the rest of the readers because if it wasn't for you I'd probably still have writer's block. So yeah, thanks my friend!

**c00lkat**: I'm in love with that fact that you are in love with my story. Truth is I am not good at comedy but for some reason Inuyasha and Miroku's characters make it a little bit more easy for me. I hope you continue to enjoy my story and thanks so much for your review. **Oh and whenever I see your name I think about the cheetah on the Cheetos chips bag because those are my favorite junk food. (LOL)**

**Black Canary:** I know I kept you all waiting for way too long but that writer's block can be a pain in booty! As for your question, I did it for the drama. I had to stir some kind of emotion from the readers on that part so that is what I came up with. Plus, I just thought it would be cool to see how Rin would handle the death of her mate and as you can see she was in total denial which I would be too if something bad was to happen to me sweet hubby, and that is why I was crying because I thought about how hard it would be to carry on without my spouse and suddenly raising our son on my own. When the fates surprised Sess and let him stay a demon they really wanted to see how he would deal with being a human for the rest of his life and when he gave his answers, the fates were totally shocked and pleased, so they allowed him to stay a demon. YAY!

**officershadowcat**: So glad I have redeemed myself on your eyes. I do love my head attached to my body thank you very much but yeah I am sooooo glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I am so glad my head was not lopped out by you wonder readers. (LOL). I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**spirtually-lunar**: I am sooooo happy you are in love with my story. Gosh I never thought that people would respond like this. I will do a short sequel with Nori and the gang after this story. I love those little guys completely and they took on a life of the own, all by themselves. So yeah, stay tuned for that and thanks for the love and the review!

**ice kitty queen**: Now you know I could not kill off Sesshomaru! I love his character too much to cause him death. Thanks so much for your support and your review.

**icegirljenni**: That is correct my friend. Rin is now completely human. Sess is full blood demon again, and the rejection mark is completely gone along with Rin's mating mark. Sess will have to remark her all over again which I love because now they are both in love with each other and there is no reason for them to mate out of necessity like it was the first time. So I hope that answers your question and I owe tight hugs to you my friend. Thanks so much for your support and reviews.

**kana117:** I hope this update was a little faster for you. Thanks sooooo much for your reviews.

**puffballs**: That same fuzzy feeling you get when I mention you is the same fuzzy feeling I get from your reviews. If we keep this up both of our insides will be as hairy as a grizzly bear! (LOL) I'm so happy that you enjoyed the previous chapter and the great fates theme. I must confess that part was not in my head when I thought up the concept for this story, so yeah, I'm just as surprised as you all. Hey I know what you are saying. I would totally love to read other stories with the Great Fates them. It would be so interesting to see how another other would spin it ne? Anywho thanks so much for your support and your lovely reviews.

**officershadowcat:** Thanks for your review again, because you reviewed twice, so twice thanks!

**kikipotter23**: Thanks so much for calling off the search party. I am so happy you enjoyed the previous chapter but Sess will not fulfill his promise to you, oops I mean Rin, until next chapter. I had to clear up some things in this chapter first but your wait, oops I mean Rin's wait will not be long. (LOL) Getting off topic, man has basketball wives been good! Why your girl Evelyn chunked a wine bottle at ole girl (Kenya). I was killin myself laughing. Kenya was lookin like a deer caught in headlights when she was caught lying. I hope you are caught up cuz if not **spoiler alert**, oops too late! (LOL)

**NeonMillie**: I'm so happy you are enjoying the story and you my dear are the freaking awesomest…..wait that's not a word…..oh well today it is. Take that Wikipedia! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Black Rose**:Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you were able to get back to reading and get caught up and in all the drama. LOL! I really appreciate all your support and the love you've shown for my story. It means so much that you are still interested in reading it.

P. S. **"I'm a….demon again", he whispered softly, so soft that Rin did not hear him.**

**"What did you say darling", she asked kindly.**

Those were my favorite lines because it was then that Sess realized, inwardly of course, that Rin no longer had his demon essence because she could not hear him.

**A/N**: That's it for my shout outs! If they seem a bit silly and random, it is because I feel silly and random today and Jolie, me and my son are still sick but you can still fill silly and icky at the same time ne? Yep you totally can. I love all of you guys so much. Thank you all for your support and reviews. You all make me smile even in sickness! See ya next chapter and don't forget to…Please **REVIEW**!


	28. Love for a Lifetime

**A/N**: I know it's been awhile please you guys don't kill me but I have been so busy with leaving my state of Mississippi and celebrating my sons first birthday. My dad had hip replacement surgery and I have been just **super** busy. I hope this was worth the wait. Love you guys! ~Shy W.

**Warning**: The chapter contains a lemon. It's the last one I'll ever write so I hope you enjoy it. If lemon is not your thing you can skip down to the line divider when the story picks up with Nori and Hana! KISSES!

* * *

><p>~.~Love for a Lifetime~.~<p>

"Sesshomaru can I take this blindfold off now", Rin asked in frustration as she sat side saddle on his motorcycle.

"Just a second love, I'm almost done", he replied as he placed a bowl of fresh fruit and a chilled bottle of wine down on the blanket spread out just for him and his wife.

Sesshomaru surveyed the moonlit picnic scene and a smile played gently across his thin lips.

_I'll finally have her tonight! I'll finally be intimate with my beautiful wife! _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he gazed at the scene before him.

He then walked up to Rin and kissed her softly on her cheek and removed the blindfold from her eyes.

Rin looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and her heart beat began to race just by gazing at him.

He swiftly lifted her into his arms cradling her bridle style and when he turned around Rin saw the picnic scene and gasped out loud.

"Sesshomaru, this is simply beautiful. Is all of this for us", she asked as she took in the fruit, the wine and the citronella candles all around.

"This is for you my love. This Sesshomaru hopes that you find this romantic because if not my father is to blame. This was his idea for me to do this for you", he said watching her through golden piercing eyes.

"I love it Sess. I've never had a picnic under the stars. This is beyond my wildest dreams. This place looks mystical and beautiful. Where are we" Rin asked looking around at the trees.

"We're in our back yard just beyond the tree line. You've never been past our trees so it makes sense that this does not look familiar to you. I have brought Nori here on several occasions with father. We were teaching him and Gina to spare", he said with ease as he looked down into her brown eyes.

"It's beautiful Sesshomaru", Rin said and she then felt herself being lowered to the blanket covering the soft ground.

"You are beautiful my sweet Rin and tonight I plan on loving every inch of your sultry, alluring, soft body", Sess said as his masculine frame hovered over her.

He took her lips in a hungry kiss forcing her sweetly to open her mouth for him and she complied happily.

He braced his hands on both sides of her head while hers found the silky silver of his hair and made it her playing field.

Sesshomaru let out a deep groan of delight as he kissed his mate tenderly and anxiously at the same time.

His tongue found its way to hers and they began a hot yet smooth dance together.

He settled himself between her thighs and Rin wrapped her legs around her husband possessively as he ground his body into hers repeatedly.

Rin was caught in the rapture of her husband and he kissed her feverishly. She moaned into his mouth savoring the feel of his lips on hers, of his hands on her skin rough yet gentle at the same time.

Her senses became filled with Sesshomaru and suddenly all else was forgotten. The wine, the fruit, the soft glow of the candles all faded in her mind's eye except for the beautiful demon loving her body sweetly.

Rin kissed Sess with a passion she didn't know she possessed and when it became difficult to breathe, she reluctantly tore her lips from his.

"Sess I…want you…so very badly", she panted heavily.

"And I shall make sure that you have all of me mate…..now and forever", he whispered softly into her ear causing her to quiver in his embrace.

"Sesshomaru make love to me now…..please! This waiting has driven me insane! All I have thought about since the day we left the hospital was you", she pleaded through shining eyes.

"What about the wine and the fruit? This Sesshomaru has special plans for you my princess", he whispered through his own pulsating desire.

"Please Sess, let's just skip the wine and the fruit. Make love to me alpha. Give me another child tonight…. please", Rin asked as she clung to him with shaking hands.

"Then your alpha shall obey your command my impatient sweet wife", he whispered and captured her lips yet again exploring the depths of her mouth.

Rin began to pull and scratch at Sess's clothing in desperate need. She wanted to be close to him and their clothing was restricting the feel of his flesh against hers.

Sesshomaru's own desire had reached its peak and even he had his limits. The more Rin pressed into him the harder his member became and he could feel his demon slowly awakening.

With his desire for his mate stronger than he had ever imagined it could be, Sesshomaru's claws elongated and his irises became blood red. He bared his sharp fangs to his mate and hissed out his strong overwhelming need for her. He began to pant as his demon stripes became jagged and his nostrils flared as her feminine scent waged war on his nose.

Rin watched her husband through half lidded lustful eyes. This was what she wanted. It was what her body demanded. She was not afraid of him in the least. In fact, she was quite turned on at the sight of his loss of control.

Rin watched as he stripped himself of his clothing and with frenzied hands she did the same. When they both were completely stripped of their clothing, Sesshomaru gazed desirously and dangerously at his wife. She lay beneath him unashamed of her nudity as he admired her bare flesh bathed in only the moonlight and citronella candles.

"You are so beautiful and your sweet scent calls to this Sesshomaru's inner demon Rin", he whispered through scarlet glowing eyes.

"You are quite amazing to look at yourself alpha. Your eyes tell me that you want this Rin. Please….take me Sesshomaru! I have missed you so very much", she said softly as she stared up into his blood red eyes.

"Then no more talking mate, submit to me….now", he demanded and ran his tongue from one of her ears down to the base of her neck causing her to spasm with his ministrations.

"Do what you will alpha", Rin whispered and she felt his lips kiss her skin gently and she caressed the skin of his back silently urging him on.

Sesshomaru kissed and suckled the sweet flesh of her collarbone and then trailed his tongue between the soft valley of her supple breasts. He forced himself to slow down and truly taste her. He wanted, needed to savor every inch of the female that belonged solely to him alone.

Rin arched into him giving herself freely to his exploring tongue. She moaned and sighed his name with every pass of his wet tongue over her heated flesh. She wanted to mold herself to him and never be separated from him ever again.

Sess covered one of her sensitive nipples with his hot mouth suckling slowly. He teased the tight bud and grazed it gently between his teeth. Carefully he lapped at the hardened peak driving his wife to insanity as she withered in his arms.

Rin snaked her arms around her mate's neck, her hands finding the silky mass of his silver hair yet again which shimmered in the moonlight. She gently massaged his scalp with her hands encouraging him to continue his tender assault on her breasts.

Sess was completely caught up in a world of Rin. His demonic senses went haywire as she moaned and massaged him. His erection was becoming unbearable as he licked her flesh and sweetly fondled her breasts.

Without taking his mouth away from her alluring mounds, he grabbed her hands unhooking them from around his neck only to bring them down to grasp his hard member. He guided her hands in long strokes over his large erect organ and growled deep in his chest with each tender stroke her loving hands made.

Once Rin caught the rhythm, she stroked him sensually as he continued to kiss all over her exposed body. She melted in his arms with his ministrations and he had no intention of stopping until they were both satisfied.

"You're mine Rrrrrrin", he growled huskily as he thrust his manhood into her hands.

"Now Sess…..I need you now", she whispered breathlessly, silently begging him to become one with her body.

Sesshomaru wanted her just as desperately. Her strokes were feeling so good to him he nearly whimpered from the pleasure. Not one to be selfish when it came to his mate though, he slowly pulled her hands away from his hard throbbing shaft and replaced them with his own.

Slowly teasingly he massaged the tip of his manhood against her swollen clitoris, listening as she whined and moaned his name. The sounds she was emitting caused his breath to hitch knowing he was bringing her pure sheer utter pleasure.

Rin now clung to him like a second skin as he pushed her closer and closer towards her climax. She could feel his pre-cum secretions tickling her wet bud as he rubbed the head of his shaft against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Both of them were now moaning in unison from the feel of flesh caressing sensitive flesh.

Rin dug her nails deeply into the skin of his back as she felt the first beautiful wave of her orgasm without him inside of her. Her eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy and she rode her tidal wave of wonderful bliss.

Only the flashes of white lights could be seen behind her tightly closed eyelids as her nectar sprang forth from her core showering her lover, her husband with the fruits of his labor.

Slowly, gently Sesshomaru eased his full erection completely inside of her tight wet cavern as she came to the end of her climax. He watched his wife through red demon eyes as she accommodated his large girth. Her womanly juices made it easy for him to thrust into her without causing her harm.

Rin was in a world of complete ecstasy with her mate now inside of her. She kissed him everywhere her lips allowed her to reach and her body's natural response to her alpha surprised her. She wanted all of him, every single inch of his member inside of her and Sesshomaru gave her exactly what she demanded.

He hooked her legs in the crook of his forearms lifting her up off the ground. Sesshomaru was now fully seated inside of his wife. He supported her weight easily but she wrapped her arms more firmly around his neck for her own leverage.

When he felt that Rin was completely supported in his strong arms he began to rock her slowly at first up and down his shaft. He lifted her high off of his hips only to bring her crashing down hard hitting her super sensitive g-spot within.

Rin couldn't contain her moans of delight. She tossed her head back and forth and Sess watched her silky tumble around him as she displayed her pleasure physically and verbally. He felt so good inside of her and her second orgasm came so swiftly she became slightly dizzy.

Sess continued to rock and bounce his mate right through her climax. He could feel her nectar coating his manhood making his thrusts all the more pleasurable for them both. She was so wet and tight at the same time he thought he might go insane and his demon blood was nearly heading into overdrive at the feel of her sliding up and down his massive pole.

He wanted to mark her during her first orgasm but she came so quickly he had no warning, and now he found he wanted her exhausted when he did mark her to help lessen any pain she might feel.

Sesshomaru listened to her deep breaths as she clung to him and he picked up his rhythm. He increased his speed needing her to gain the ultimate orgasm from him. After what seemed like a lifetime of pain, he needed to give her the pleasure she so sought in him and he would not disappoint his mate. He owed her love for a lifetime starting with tonight.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth tightly causing his jaw muscles to clench as he thrust up into her slick depths. Rin felt like silk surrounding his hard shaft and he could not contain his own moans of pleasure at the delicious feel of her. She was his. Her body, her heart, her soul, her love all belonged to him and he'd walk through hell as many times as it took for his mate. This was what he wanted to give her, what he should have given in the beginning. She deserved joy, pleasure, happiness, and love and he'd make sure he'd give it all to her from this day forward…for always.

In a swift motion, he gently seated Rin back onto the picnic blanket only to pull out of her and place her on her hands and knees. She complied and laid her head against the cloth of the blanket waiting impatiently for him to refill the empty space he'd left when he changed their position.

Rin squirmed gently rocking herself back and forth waiting to feel him inside of her once again but little did she see Sesshomaru smirked evilly as a plan formulated inside of his mischievous mind.

"Rin, how badly do you want this Sesshomaru", he asked nonchalantly while gazing down admiring the smooth skin of her back.

"Very badly alpha! Do you wish this Rin to beg you", she asked pushing her body back into his trying desperately to force herself onto his erection.

"Not at all my love but if you want this Sesshomaru that badly, you must obtain your next orgasm….. on your own", he whispered seductively into her ear while leaning over her supporting his muscular body with his hands.

"Just tell me what to do then Sess", she replied with desperation.

Sesshomaru swiftly entered her again, filling the void she so wantonly needed him to fill. He pushed fully into her sheathing his shaft to the hilt inside her while at the same time lifting her to her knees only to seat her in his lap.

Without moving, he kissed the skin at the back of her neck slowly, ever so often running his tongue over the flesh causing his wife to moan and sob his name. He was pushing her to the brink and he knew it.

When he felt Rin slowing rocking back and forth on his erection, his large hands encircled her waist stopping her movements causing his wife to whine softly.

"What are you doing Rin? You just asked me to tell you what to do yet you take it upon yourself to move without my permission", Sess whispered in her ear.

"I…I'm sorry alpha. It's just that….this is….torture. I need you…..now", she cried softly.

"And I will allow you to take what you want. Ride me Rin. Ride me fast and hard until you cum but announce to this Sesshomaru when you are about to climax", he whispered against her ear. "At that time I will mark you with my fangs. Is this understood my beautiful wife", he asked licking the rim of her ear slowly.

"Yes Sesshomaru….make me yours…..please", Rin pleaded impatiently.

"No princess, make this Sesshomaru yours", was his whispered reply.

Rin began to bounce slowly over his phallus creating a slow rhythm that was torturous for her mate. She sank her nails into his thighs and her breaths became short and broken as she rode him.

Sesshomaru gently kneaded her breasts in his large hands marveling at their softness and Rin began to pick up her pace as she rocked into him. Her back pressing firmly into his chest as she rode her demon steed.

He had never felt anything so good in all of his centuries of living. It took all of his effort not to grasp her hips and pound her into oblivion, but it was not a struggle for dominance that he sought. He wanted to show Rin that he could submit to her and still be the strong alpha she needed and loved.

Sesshomaru now curled his fingers through her silky hair gathering it in a ponytail in his hands so that he could have complete access to her neck.

He began to plant tender kisses and love bites at the base of her neck where she would bare his mark. He licked and sucked at the tender flesh as his wife unleashed a series of moans keening from the joy she was experiencing.

Rin now bounced against his lap hard causing her lover to nip carefully at her ears. Sess's blood red eyes rolled backwards in bliss as she used his thighs to push off of him and resettle herself roughly in his lap.

She found her own sweet spot inside and now she was completely oblivious to her surroundings. Her body began the quake and Sesshomaru felt her womanhood tighten around his shaft and he knew she was on the verge of another climax.

"Faster baby", he encouraged huskily in her ear. "Would you like your alpha to help you", he growled and she shook her head yes vigorously unable to utter a sound.

Sesshomaru assisted her by placing his middle fingers against her clitoris strumming it gently over and over as she rode him fast and hard.

This caused Rin to cry out quite loudly in pleasure but Sess ignored the pain her screams caused his sensitive demonic ears and took pride that she was gaining pleasure from him.

Rin began to pant deeply and a light sheen of perspiration covered her body as she continued to rock roughly into her mate.

Sess could sense his wife was becoming fatigued and he also knew she was close to her orgasm. Her heart rate sped up and she bit down on her bottom lip trying to contain the beautiful cries rolling off of her tongue.

"Sesshomaru, I….I….I'm cumming", she whispered as she succumbed to the bliss that was her climax.

"Yes Rin. Cum for me princess. Cum for your alpha", he growled deeply.

Sess then leaned his lips into the flesh of her neck and as Rin continued to cum he swiftly sank his fangs inside marking the base of her neck where her shoulder met.

He could taste her sweet blood on his tongue and at that very moment his demonic senses became even more powerful inadvertently triggering his own climax.

Rin felt no pain as her husband imprinted her. In fact she was in heaven. She could feel his seed spilling deeply into her warm womb. It was hot and welcoming inside her and she could feel it mingling with her own liquids.

With no more energy left, Rin relaxed completely against her mate. She could only listen as Sesshomaru growled furiously into her neck sending vibrations throughout her body and his. Then slowly his growls died down leaving only the sound of soft purrs and he continued to cum inside of her.

Sesshomaru held Rin firmly against him ensuring that she did not move. He kept his fangs buried into her neck as his seed continued to erupt inside of her delicious body.

After nearly twenty minutes of constantly releasing his seed, he removed his fangs from her neck. He lapped up the remaining blood causing his mate to quiver with pleasure at his wet tongue passed over her new mating mark over and over again.

Sesshomaru leaned back slightly to admire the mark and a smile crossed his thin lips as he witnessed a blue crescent moon and a twinkling star emerge in the place of his fangs.

"Now you truly belong to this Sesshomaru Rin", he whispered and kissed her neck tenderly.

Rin began to stretch and purr and Sesshomaru detached himself slowly from her only to lie at her side on the picnic blanket. He opened his arms as an invitation for her to lie with him and Rin happily accepted.

Sesshomaru folded her in a possessive embrace and listened to her now even breathing and slowing heart rate. Rin gazed up at the mass of stars smiling down at them and she could not suppress her own smile.

"Sess what was that just now", she asked looking up into his now pink tinged eyes.

"What was what my princess", he asked huskily gazing into her chocolate orbs.

"You know….when you….um climaxed. It is normal for a demon to…..you know…..climax that long", Rin stammered shyly.

Sesshomaru smirked at her red cheeks.

"Still so very bashful after all this time. To answer your question, yes it is. It is to ensure that we pup our mates. When you got pregnant with Nori, you did not have to go through that process because you mated with my demon. Now that my demon has been suppressed, that was the proper way of impregnating you, however it lasted longer than it would usually last because I have become much stronger now that we have mated in love", he replied as he planted a kiss on her damp forehead.

"So every time we make love that is going to happen", Rin asked questioningly.

"No love, it only happened this time because you asked me to give you a child tonight. I will only allow it to happen if you want it to", he said as he smoothed her hair behind her ears gently with his claws.

"So I could be pregnant right now", Rin asked.

"Yes my delicate flower, but I won't be able to tell you until after about twenty four hours has passed. It will take that long for your body to either accept or reject my seed", he responded matter-of-factly.

"What are the odds that if we are pregnant he or she will be a full blood", she asked.

"I suppose fifty fifty, although I'm not all that certain about the percentage", he answered with a slight frown.

"How would you feel if he or she were half demon like Inuyasha", she asked with concern.

"It wouldn't matter to me Rin. I'd love him or her just as much as I love you, just as much as I love Nori. Yes you are human, but you are also my mate Rin and this Sesshomaru is proud to have you as his. No more doubts my love, this Sesshomaru loves you with all of his heart and soul. Is that clear", he said cupping her face in his hands.

"Yes alpha, loud and clear", she responded and snuggled into him smiling. They both gazed at the stars until sleep overcame them both.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile back at the Takahashi Mansion…<strong>_

Hana who had been sleeping peacefully earlier awoke from a terrifying nightmare. Tears streamed down her beautiful face as she sat up in bed hugging her knees to her chest.

Nori awoke seconds later sensing that Hana was alarmed about something.

"Hana what is wrong", he whispered looking across the room towards the other bed that contained a sleeping Kane and Gina.

Hana sniffled as she looked into Nori's golden eyes. He began to gently caressed away her falling tears.

"I had a bad dream", she hiccupped softly.

"Do you want to tell this Nori about it", he encouraged as he brushed a few stray strands of dark silky hair out of her face.

"I dreamed you and I were older, but not like adults", she started.

"You mean teenagers", Nori asked.

"Yes and you did not want to be around me anymore. You said you didn't want to see me again. Your eyes were blood red, your claws were longer and shaper, and your stripes were becoming jagged. I asked you what was wrong with you but all you said was that you didn't love me anymore", she cried softly trying her best not to wake up Kane and Gina.

"Beautiful Hana, this Nori will always love you. I believe that you may have witnessed seeing my demon in your dreams. At some point when I hit puberty, my demon will awaken but I promise Hana, I will never ever hurt you. You are my future mate and I will always be here to love and protect you. This Nori vows it and you know that I am no liar. Now let's go back to sleep", he commanded softly.

Hana complied and curled up next to Nori with her back to him in the fetal position and Nori pulled her into him draping an innocent arm around her waist.

He listened as her sniffles finally died down and she drifted back to sleep. When her breathing was even to his demon ears, he sat up partially and planted a soft kiss on her dimpled cheek.

"I love you Hana! Time won't change that. My demon won't change that. I promise", he whispered softly as if to reassure himself and then he gently eased his arm back around her waist interlacing her fingers with his and he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I just want to thank all of you for you continued support of my story and since we are coming to the end of it, that are no questions that you guys has asked for me to answer so here are my shout outs to the previous chapter reviewers!

**Jolie luv**: What can I say? I simply love you! Thanks for being such an awesome supporter! You are not just a reviewer but an awesome long distance friend! KISSES!

**Moonlight Mermaid**: Thanks so much for your encouragement!

**Ish-chansocute**: I love that you are fascinated with my story.

**TsukimoriKuchiki13**: You are such a sweetheart and I thank you for your continued support.

**Black Rose**: Thank you so much for in-depth reviews and continued support.

**RobStarLuver16**: You never fail to review and you make me smile showing all 32 of my pearly white teeth.

**Puffballs**: You bring me joy and I am soooooo happy that you continue to review even though you normally don't like too. That makes me feel so very special. You have no idea!

**kana117**: Thanks for all of your reviews. They make me feel loved.

**Icecreamapparition**: Thanks so much for continuous reviews. Your support has been fantastic!

**Black Canary**: Your support has meant the world to me and I humbly appreciate it.

**Y**: Your critiques and reviews has made me try my best to be a better fanfic writer. I appreciate your honesty and continued support.

**RaixImagination**: You have shown so much passion for my story and you now how good that makes me feel! Love you!

**Meghanmoo**: Thanks so much for your review and I hope I will continue to captivate to the very end.

**Icegirljenni**: You are my sunshine! You are so talented and I love and appreciate all of you reviews. I am totally a fan of yours for life! Thanks my friend.

**Alexa**: Thanks so much for your motivation and your reviews. I appreciate you so very much!

***Well the next chapter of this story will be the Epilogue and then I will start the short sequel that will be attached to this story as well. I will not post it separately. That will contain our little Nori and his band of misfits.

Thank you all and please don't forget to **REVIEW**!


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I just own the plot to this story.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to two very special reviewers. While I love all of you who have reviewed, two in particular have kept me afloat when I was getting mentally tired though they probably didn't even know it. **Jolie Luv and Icegirljenni…This is for you! I love you both and I appreciate your continued support. ~Shy W.~**

**Don't Forget to REVIEW please!**

* * *

><p>~.~<strong>Epilogue<strong>~.~

_**Five Years Later…..**_

Rin stood in the kitchen of her and her husband's home staring out at the afternoon rain through the window.

Her five year old twin girls were sitting at the kitchen table drawing pictures while Nori sat on the floor in the family room between Hana's legs who was sitting on the couch. The ten year olds were watching a movie with their best friends Kane and Gina.

Hana was slowly weaving her fingers through Nori's silver hair, while Kane lightly scratched and massaged Gina's cute puppy ears causing her to purr in delight.

Rin stared out at the rain watching it bath the beautiful flowers in her back yard and her mind wondered to her husband who would be home any moment now.

She smiled as she turned her eyes to her twin girls who were her spitting image except they had golden eyes like Sesshomaru. They turned out to be full bloods like their father complete with his demon markings and pointed ears.

Unlike their big brother Nori they were more like Rin, talkative and giggly but very intelligent like Sesshomaru. The girls were partners in crime in everything they did and they absolutely loved to tease Nori because of his relationship with Hana.

Rin then swept her eyes to her son and Hana in the family room. She watched as he sat quietly while Hana braided his hair and she couldn't help but be happy for her son. She had always wanted a childhood friend she could be close with and share secrets with, but she couldn't help but worry for them as well. She hoped that Hana and Nori would always have a good relationship on up into their adulthood.

Rin watched as Hana leaned down and whispered something into Nori's ear causing the stoic ten year old to smile which he rarely did. Hana seemed to be the only person other than herself that could get him to do that and it touched Rin's heart at the site.

_You are so much like your father Nori….in more ways than one. _Rin thought to herself as she turned her brown eyes back towards the kitchen window gazing out at the light but consistent rain.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked the front door making his way down the hall. He strolled into the family room taking note of his son and the gang watching a movie. He quietly sate down two boxes of pizza as the group gave him a silent greeting and a thank you. They were too caught up in their movie to be enthused at his arrival home.<p>

_My how these pups have grown. They used to nearly knock me over with excitement when I would come home. Now they barely acknowledge this Sesshomaru. _Sess thought as he quietly left the room.

As he made his way into the kitchen, the twins were a different story all together. He sat down two steaming cups of ramen in front of them and quickly put his index finger to his lips in a silent gesture for them to stay quiet, which they instantly complied once the ramen was placed in front of them.

Sess sat his briefcase on the floor and eased up quietly behind an unsuspecting Rin who was hypnotized by the falling rain. She had not notice her mate had come home and she had not paid any attention to the twins as they were chowing down on their ramen much like their uncle Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru stood behind his wife and folded her into his embrace. Rin slightly jumped in surprise but when she realized it was her mate she quickly relaxed against him.

"What has captivated my mate's attention", he whispered softly as he propped his chin on top of her head now gazing out at the rain along with his wife.

"I was just thinking…about that night we created the twins", she whispered softly.

"What about it my beautiful wife", he asked against her ear.

"I was thinking about how happy my life has been ever since that night. It's almost… scary", she finished hesitantly.

"Why is it scary mate? Is there something that you are afraid my love", he asked with complete concern and a frown.

"I'm just used to happy not lasting long in my life….that's all", she replied sadly.

"Rin do not worry, as long as this Sesshomaru has breath I will ensure that your life, our lives are nothing but eternal happiness", he vowed and swiftly turned her around and captured her lips in a forceful fiery kiss.

"I am going to make very slow passionate love to you Rin", he teased as his lips slide from hers down to the mating mark on her neck.

Sesshomaru nipped, kissed, teased and licked her mark hungrily and Rin could feel her core become warm and wet instantly through her clothes. Her mate's intimate assault on her mark, made her breath catch and suddenly her body was super sensitive to his touch.

Sess's inner demon began to awaken as her scent became spiked with her arousal and immediately his eyes turned blood red, his fangs elongated, his claws sharpened, and his stripes became jagged.

"Sesshomaru, in case you are not aware, we have an audience. Whatever you do, do not open your eyes. You'll frighten the twins", she commanded with a slight giggle.

The identical twin girls Akemi and Akira giggled at their parent's public display of affection but quickly turned their attention back to their delicious ramen.

"It's your entire fault Rin. When I come home from work I shouldn't be assaulted by the sweet spicy scent of your arousal. It makes my demon awaken", he whispered as he licked her ear teasingly.

"Well your 'demon' had better go back to sleep….and stop licking my mark! For goodness sake, we have a house full of children! Have you no shame alpha", she chastised Sesshomaru quietly.

"Not when it comes to you princess. You've caused this Sesshomaru to lose his sense of pride….. and sanity might I add", he said softly as he traced his claws gently over the line of her jaw.

He was just about to lick Rin's mark yet again when Nori came into the kitchen to grab a soda out of the refrigerator for Hana.

He glanced at his parents curiously who stood frozen like dear caught in headlights. Sesshomaru, ever the cool, calm, collected one, greeted his eldest child with a smile, but Nori only stood silently watching the two.

"Mother, father don't you think you two should take your little mating ritual to your bedroom? The twins could start to ask questions they're not ready for the answers to", he said coldly almost smirking at their stunned expression.

"Whatever are you talking about son", Rin tried to conceal as she played with the hem of her light green shirt.

"Hn. Father why are your eyes blood red", Nori asked with a curious expression.

"I'll explain it one day when you are older son", Sesshomaru said as he grabbed his wife's hand leading her out of the kitchen. "You and the gang keep an eye on the twins for us for a while. Your mother and I have some things we need to… discuss in our bedroom", Sess finished.

"We do but we had a very long discussion last night", Rin said as her husband pulled her eagerly towards their room.

"You must have forgotten that we never reached a resolution, but we will shortly", he replied huskily leaving their son in the kitchen staring after their departing forms.

_What was the meaning of father's red eyes? His appearance changed nearly completely. Hana says she sees me that way in her nightmares almost every night, but father didn't look like he was hurting mother. I couldn't sense any pain or fear coming from her, only excitement. What is the meaning behind it? Father is in control of his demon so I don't understand. _Nori thought to himself.

"Nori are you…. okay", Hana asked as she appeared in the kitchen quickly bringing Nori out of his thoughts.

He gazed down into her concerned eyes and gently caressed her face with the back of his clawed hands.

"This Nori is fine sweet Hana. My father just instructed us to watch the twins for a little while. They had something they needed to discuss in their room", he informed her coldly.

"Oh okay", she replied and turned to leave when she noticed his feet was still rooted to the floor.

"You coming Nori? We're going to miss the end of the movie", she smiled showing her dimples and then waited for him to follow her.

Nori eyes drifted towards the twins who were making kissy faces at each other mocking him and Hana. With their cheeks sunk in and the lips puckered, they reminded him of bug eyed little fish.

"It is not polite to mock this Nori, besides your faces could get stuck like that", he teased without showing expression and the girls quickly returned their attention back to their ramen, silently watching the two leave the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Gina lay with her head in Kane's lap looking up at him with soft honey golden eyes.<p>

"Kane", she whispered his name. "What do you like most about me", she asked innocently.

Kane put his fingers to his lips and began to ponder her question. When he did not respond she teasingly punched him in his chest.

"Ouch girl, that hurt! You don't seem to know your own strength sometimes", he frowned rubbing the area where her fist had landed.

"Sorry Kane, I didn't mean to be so rough", Gina replied sadly.

"It's okay inu princess. It'll take a lot more than your cute little girlie punch to hurt this wolf. As for your question, the thing I like most about you, are your adorable puppy ears. When I rub them I can just about get you to do anything", he teased and to prove his point, he caressed them gently and listened to her contented purring.

While Gina was distracted by the tenderness of his fingers, Kane leaned down and planted a chaste kiss against her lips.

"My mom does this to my dad all the time", she confessed in pleasure. His sharp claws were extra careful of her sensitive ears.

"Where do you think I learned it from", he replied softly with a wink.

"Kane, if I tell you a secret you promise you want get upset with me", Gina asked as she sat up on the couch to look into the wolf pups ocean blue eyes.

"You can tell me anything Gina, but I can't promise you that I won't get upset. You have to tell me this secret of yours first and then I'll decide", he said with a show of concern on his handsome young face.

"I…..I do not like my puppy ears. Sometimes I wish I was like you and Nori. You know….a full blood. Other times I wish I was like Hana, completely human. I feel like I'm torn between worlds sometimes. I don't belong in your world because I'm not a full blood and I don't belong in Hana's because I'm only partially human. There is no one out there in the world like me…except for my dad and little brother. But there's no one my age to understand how I feel. I feel like….like a freak sometimes Kane", Gina confessed and a lone tear slide down her peach tan cheek causing Kane's heart to melt.

"Listen to me Gina", Kane said through clenched teeth while grasping her shoulders firmly. His fangs slightly elongated in frustration.

"You are not a freak! You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen and someday you will be the mother of my pups. I will not have you thinking of yourself in that manner. Yes, you are different but that is what makes you special and perfect to me. I love you Gina, you are and always will be the only one for me. You belong with me in our world. Yours and mine, is that clear", he asked sternly while looking into her honey colored eyes.

"Yes Kane, that is clear", she whispered and swiftly wiped away her tears.

"Good, now tell me what you like most about me", he asked as if their earlier conversation had never existed.

Kane gently placed Gina's head back in his lap and tenderly scratched behind her ears.

"I….I like your eyes. They are so blue, even bluer than your dad's. It's like staring into the tropical ocean", she said dreamily causing the wolf to smirk.

"Oh yeah, I thought it would be my wolfish charm you liked most", he laughed out loud.

Gina then picked up a couch pillow lying next to her head and hit him square in the face with it.

"Hey you're a violent pup aren't you? One day when we are older, you're gonna hit me one too many times and then I am going to have to teach you a lesson", he threatened with a smirk.

"You wish", was Gina's reply.

"You just wait and see inu princess. Just wait and see", Kane vowed.

Nori and Hana then strolled back into the family room hand in hand and sat down on the couch with friends resuming the movie and picking up where they left off.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru pulled on a white t-shirt and zipped up his dark blue jeans. He stood silently watching Rin dress in an orange and white sundress. He could still smell the water which had soaked into her skin from their shower only moments ago.<p>

He pulled his long damp hair through the neck loop of his t-shirt and felt it cascade down his back. Rin was too busy getting dressed herself to notice a pair golden eyes were boring into her back.

They had just finished making love and it seemed his demon was not yet satisfied. Sesshomaru watched Rin as she buttoned up her knee length dress. He watched as she slowly applied lotion to her long peach tan legs. He could not seem to take his eyes away from the beauty that was his mate.

Sess gazed deeply longingly at his wife as she left the bed and walked over to her vanity and began to brush her long dark silky tresses. Rin hummed absentmindedly as the brush passed through her hair and when her eyes caught her husband's reflection through the mirror, she turned around to find red eyes leering at her desirously.

She quickly put down her brush and half ran to the door opening it slightly as she attempted to make her escape. Before the door could be fully swung open Sess appeared behind her with demon speed and closed door caging her between him and the door as he braced his hands on the sides of her head.

Rin gulped hard feeling Sess's breath at the side of her ear tickling her hair. She bit her lip and attempted to slow her heart rate. She gently pushed her hair behind her ears, cleared her throat, and straightened her back before she gained confidence to turn around and face him.

When Rin's eyes met the red glow of her demon mate, her heart almost stopped beating instantly. Sess eyed her as if she were a steak bone about to be devoured.

"Were you attempting to run from me… mate", he asked and a soft growl punctuated the last word of his sentence.

"Sess I...I….you're insatiable you know that! For Pete's sake Sess! We just had sex for nearly an hour and a half! Are you not satisfied", Rin nearly screamed but lowered her voice realizing five demon pups were downstairs with super hearing.

"When it comes to you Rin this Sesshomaru is _never_ satisfied", he whispered as he leaned into her his mouth hovering a hair's length away from hers.

Rin's lungs seemed to stop functioning as she watched him lower his mouth to hers and kiss her softly tenderly. Her mouth moaned without permission from her brain and she felt herself submitting to him willingly….again.

"How is it that you can make me submit to you so easily", she asked as she pulled her lips away from his staring up into his scarlet orbs.

"That is the magic of being a powerful Inu Youkai Prince, and because you are my life mate. It happens naturally", he whispered as he nuzzled her nose against his.

Sesshomaru gazed down at her and watched as her lips quivered in nervousness. Rin placed her hands against his flat firm muscular chest and she became a little dizzy with desire for him.

"I make you nervous Rin", he asked as he teasingly kissed her chin.

"Only a little and in case you forgot, we are both now fully dressed and the children are downstairs alone waiting for us", Rin tried to reason.

"Shhhh my love. I didn't want to result in doing this to you but really you leave me no choice", he said as he placed his index finger over her lips rendering her silent with that one digit.

Without taking his red eyes away from her brown ones he slowly sliced off the buttons of her beautiful sundress. He then shredded her lace trim bra and matching pink panties with his deadly claws but being gentle with his wife.

"What a shame Rin? That was my favorite set of yours too, but I'd much prefer you like this. Damn your gorgeous", he said as she now stood before in full frontal nudity.

Sesshomaru leaned his lips down and took a long slow lick over her mating mark causing Rin to whimper and whine like new born puppy.

"This Sesshomaru is hungry Rin. Can you guess who's for dinner" he asked in a deep dangerously seductive tone and not waiting for her response he dropped to his knees and placed one of her legs over his shoulder.

He parted her feminine folds and before he took her into his mouth he gave her an explosive stern warning.

"If you scream and the children hear you Rin, I promise you will not leave this room anytime soon. Is that understood my bashful mate", he asked looking up at her from between her legs as she blushed automatically at his command.

Rin barely whispered out an audible yes as she felt his mouth claim her. Her body quaked as her hands found their way to her mate's hair running her fingers through its silkiness as she bit her bottom lip hard to keep her moans prisoner.

Rin threw her head back against the door in utter pleasure and closed her eyes as her husband made love to her womanly core with his demonic tongue. She was in bliss. She was in heaven. All she had ever wanted since her parents had died was someone to love her. Who would have not known that a demon who in the beginning despised humans, would be the one to give her everything she had always wanted and more…..

~.~**The End**~.~

**And the beginning…..for Nori and the crew at least.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'd like to take this time to express my undying gratitude to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story. You guys are a fanfiction writer's dream come true. There is nothing like knowing that people out there in this big huge world like and appreciate your hard work. I hope you all continue to read and review the sequel to this story with Nori and his gang. With that said, I just need to add that I love you guys. Thanks for the encouragement and constructive criticism. I am truly happy and humbled.

Oh and I will be sticking with the M rated category because I read some of the T-K rated categories and I have to have a least some smut in my stories. So yeah, a girl can change her mind can't she? Yeah she totally can! LOL

Shout Outs: (My favorite part)

**RobStarLuver16: **I missed you too and my son's birthday was so much fun! KJ send little hugs your way for asking about him. *Smile*

**Black Rose: **You hit the nail right on the head with Nori, and you're not spoiling anything. So glad you enjoyed this story!

**Moonlight Mermaid: **Aww down cry! You'll make me cry! Thanks a lot for your support.

**Abby: **Stay tuned for the Sequel with Nori and the gang.

**Jolie luv: **Your reviews are always so encouraging. Thanks for sticking by me from the beginning, and you can definitely have the lemon as my gift to you. LOL I love you girl! KJ sends kissy kissy kisses to you and the cat!

**Icegirljenni: **Yep Hana's dream is foreshadowing just wait and see what I have in mind. You have always been a huge help and support from the beginning and truly appreciate you. KJ also sends kissy kissy kisses and we love you.

**Animeluverforlife: **Thank you so much for your reviews and support.

**y-icey: Aww you are sweet for asking about my dad. Yep he is doing well. He's just trying to get better. Unfortunately this is the last chapter of Forget Me Not but the Sequel will start soon and will be posted to this story. I hope you will continue to read.**

******Temari Asura****: **Sooo sorry for the long wait and I stopped by your profile and I just wanted to say I am hooked on your story **Saving Me**. I hope everyone that reads this story will check yours out. I'm in love with it! I usually don't read In Progress stories but yours was soooooo worth it!Please guys check it out you won't be disappointed I promise!

**Meghanmoo: **So glad you like my story and you'll just have to stay tuned for the sequel to see how Nori and his gang's lives will turn out. *Smooches*

**rosierocks30: **Thank you sooooooooo much for your support and continuous reviews. I appreciate your passion for my story.

*****One more thing if you got to my profile page you will find a story called 'Teach Me How To Love'. I am currently working on that story and I've got three chapters written so far. I hope to have is posted soon and I hope you will all enjoy it.***** ~Shy Winthrope~.

**Don't forget to Review Please!**


	30. Changing You Changing Me The Sequel

**Disclaimer**: Sorry I'm not the Owner of Inuyasha but I'm the owner to this sequel!

**A/N:** This sequel will more than like progress quickly because I don't want it to be long and drawn out. I hope you guys like it and please **REVIEW**! Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>~Changing You Changing Me~<p>

****Nori's Beginning****

Sixteen year old Nori Takahashi pulled his 2012 black and silver Ford Mustang up to the front of the Mori residence. He quickly shuffled his school books from the front seat to the back seat to make room for his future mate Hana Mori.

With that done, he glanced at his refection in the rearview mirror. He gently tucked a stray strand of long silver hair behind his pointed ear and afterwards found his appears to be approving.

At sixteen years of age, he was still the exact image of his father and his mother often found herself mistakenly calling him by his father's name at times. Nori and Sessshomaru were so much alike that they nearly sounded alike. The only difference between them was that Sesshomaru's voice was slightly deeper and his father was six three in height while Nori was only six one.

Nori over years had developed into a fine young man. His build was masculine and muscular from all the sparing sessions he did on a regular basis with his father, uncle Inuyasha, friend Kane, and Cousin Gina.

He and Kane were two of the most popular boys at their high school and the girls were quite taken with them both. But for Nori and Kane, they only had eyes for Hana and Gina. That was the way it had been since they were five.

Nori got out of his car and approached the door of Hana's home. This was more like a second home to the demon boy because he and Hana rarely spent time apart. He was either at her house or she was at his, or they both were at either Gina or Kane's home.

He knocked on the door firmly and was greeted by Sango who was fussing at her eleven year son Ken Mori. The boy was watching TV when he should have been getting dressed for school.

When Sango turned her attention back to Nori, she gave him a warm smile. He quickly kissed her on the cheek and when she stepped aside, he walked in.

"Good morning son", Sango greeted.

"Good morning Hana's beautiful mother", said Nori indifferently as he passed her and walked towards the kitchen.

Miroku Mori sat at the kitchen table entertaining their five year old daughter Rein Mori who was chattering on and on about her friends from school.

"Here to pick up Hana a little early aren't you son", Miroku smiled over his coffee, carefully holding the cup away from him to keep from spilling the hot dark liquid on his grey two piece suit.

"Yes sir, I made a bet with the wolf that I would beat him getting to school today", Nori said nonchalantly as he went to the refrigerator to pour himself a routine glass of orange juice.

"His Dodge Charger against your Ford Mustang eh? My how time flies, I still can't believe how much you all have grown. It seems like yesterday you were all just curious little five year olds like Rein here", Miroku replied and kissed the little girl on her nose causing her to stop her rambling and giggle.

"MOM", Hana's feminine voice called from upstairs.

"MAY I BARROW YOUR DIAMOND STUDS FOR SCHOOL TODAY", she yelled causing Nori to wince slightly because of his sensitive hearing.

"SURE DEAR, THEY'RE ON MY DRESSER NEXT TO MY PERFUME", Sango yelled back and was now rallying Ken and Rein together to take them to school.

When Hana made her appearance, she ran down the stairs to kiss her departing mother goodbye followed by her father who was on his way to work. She then turned around to find Nori sitting at the kitchen table finishing off some pancakes and sausage her mother had made earlier.

"Good morning Nori", she greeted giving him a brief moment to marvel at her beautiful deep dimples.

Golden eyes traveled of the length of her and Nori suddenly he found himself uneasy. Hana had truly developed into a beautiful young woman. She now had the figure of a woman. She had full breasts, a solid C cup. Her hips were flared and her rear end was perfectly round.

Her skin had been intimately kissed by sun leaving her with a light glowing tan and she was taller now. Hana was definitely taller; five eight to be exact and those brown eyes of hers seemed to sparkle as she stood smiling at him.

"Good morning Hana. You look…. exquisite today", he complimented her coldly but inside his body was slowly warming at the mere sight of her.

Had he been asleep all this time? Why had he just suddenly noticed all these things about her? Maybe it was the way she was wearing that cute pink knee length sundress he'd never seen on her before. Maybe it was the small pink flower that lay securely behind one of her delicate ears. Maybe it was the way she had looked at him when she entered the room.

Nori was at loss as to what it was that prompted him to notice her womanly features at that very moment but he could not deny the change in her. His eyes wondered over her curves as she stood shyly at the kitchen's entrance. Her dainty hands fumbled with a silver necklace that he'd given her a few years earlier which she always wore.

Hana was nervous and Nori could sense it. Her heart rate was slowly increasing and her eye contact was focused on the necklace in her hands instead of him. This was the first time he'd ever sensed her become nervous around him and it made him apprehensive.

Nori slowly slid his solid frame away from the table. He stood at the sink and rinsed his dirty dishes and when he turned around his eyes locked with the beautiful sixteen year old human girl.

Hana gave him a nervous smile but it was something about her childhood friend that made her a little on edge today. She was always comfortable around him and she always felt safe with him but there was something different about the handsome demon that she just could not put her finger on today.

Nori had changed physically and Hana wondered why for the life of her had she chosen today of all days to notice.

So he was handsome, he always had been. So he was tall, he always had been tall, but when did he become so solid. When had he ever looked at her with such a piecing gaze? When had his muscles began to ripple beneath his clothing? His hands, when did they become so strong in appearance? And when had she become so flustered at just being in his presence? Had she been blind all this time?

_What is so special about you today Nori that makes me feel so differently towards you? _Hana thought as she stood quietly taking in his appearance.

She cleared her throat softly.

"Nori would you mind helping me put on my necklace", said Hana without looking into his alluring golden orbs.

He walked over and stood behind her. Slowly he reached around her gently taking the necklace from her hands. Hana swallowed hard at his closeness. She even swayed just a little because of his proximity.

_What is it about you today Hana? My demonic senses seem to be going haywire!_ Nori thought but set out to complete the girl's request.

With slightly trembling hands, Hana gathered her long dark tresses into a ponytail in her hands. She tried inwardly to calm herself but her nerves were on end as Nori began to clasp the jewelry around her delicate neck.

At the exact moment when Hana exposed her neck to the demon, a voice went off inside Nori's head.

"**Mate her", **the voice spoke boldly.

"_Who are you? Speak now",_ Nori commanded of the voice while still standing behind Hana who had no clue what was going on within him.

"**I am you and you are me", **the voice said.

"_Then you must be my demon",_ said Nori coolly.

"**I am and you may refer to me as Prince Nori. It pleases this demon that his host is so intelligent and that he caught on so quickly",** he said.

"_Why have you chosen today to reveal yourself to me",_ Nori demanded calmly.

"**Because the human girl, our life mate, scent changed from a girl to a woman today. I'm certain you can smell her sweet scent"**, Prince Nori mocked.

"_You will be silent and I shall smell this womanly scent of hers for myself", _Nori commanded his demon and without protest Prince Nori complied.

"Hana be still and do not move", he instructed coldly without giving the girl an explanation.

Hana went completely still obeying the young demon without knowing his intentions. Nori was trust worthy. He had never caused her harm in any shape or form so it was only natural that she follow his commands without hesitation.

Nori slid a large hand to the side of her face tilting it gently better exposing her neck to him. In a swift motion he leaned down and buried his nose deeply into her neck.

The sweet smell of garden flowers and falling rain assaulted his nose. His demon blood began to pulse with seemingly renewed life. The young human girl who used to smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies now smelled even better to Nori's demonic nose.

His blood was heating up. A fire inside of him was building that he wasn't even sure how to put out. His clawed hands took on a life of their own and he gripped her shoulders none to gently ensuring her compliance to his command as he inhaled her new sweet scent.

A deep growl erupted from his chest as he held Hana firmly in his grasp. Suddenly he felt very possessive of the human girl but not only that, Nori felt an attraction to Hana that he'd never felt before.

He wanted her. He wanted her badly and not the innocent way he had wanted her when they were younger vowing through friendship to protect her. Nori wanted her the way a man wanted a woman. His demon blood was screaming with an overwhelming need to claim her as his.

As his need escalated higher, his growls became deeper. Nori pulled her body flush against his and he seemed to block out the fact that Hana was now trembling in his grasp

His grip became tighter on her upper arms and his claws were beginning to dig into her flesh. If he squeezed a little more, it wouldn't be long before he was drawing blood from her delicate skin.

Hana's breath was becoming hitched. This was it. This was the moment that her fears became reality. She could feel it even with her back to him.

_Nori's demon has awakened! I must remain calm. I must show no fear! _Hana thought to herself as she felt her future mate change physically while she stood helpless in his grasp.

Nori's eyes became blood red, his fangs elongated, his claws became longer, and his stripes became jagged as he imprinted the girl's scent into his brain.

"Nori", Hana called softly trying desperately not to alarm him but her voice did nothing to stop his demon from coming forth.

"Nori please let go of me", she tried again but to no avail.

_What must I do to help you? Nori please don't let your demon control you. Please come back to me. Listen to my voice. _Hana pleaded inwardly.

"Nori please you're hurting me", Hana pleaded but still her voice could not pull him back to sanity.

_Nori you can't let him control you. Please…..I …love you! _Hana thought as the pain of his death grip became too much for her to bear.

The young girl went limp in the demon's arms and for the first time in her life she cried because of the demon boy. Her tears were falling like rain and it was because of Nori. Nori Takahashi who had promised he'd never hurt her, was now the source of her pain.

With the smell of tears now in his nostrils, Nori loosened his grip and turned her around to face him.

When their eyes locked on each other, he was met with tears rolling down her cheeks and she was met with blood red eyes. They were the same blood red eyes that had haunted her in her dreams night after night. The only thing Hana could do now was plead.

"Please Nori don't", she whispered brokenly.

Upon seeing her tears, Nori was brought back to his senses. He could feel his demonic powers receding with every breath he took and Hana watched as his features became recognizable to her again.

"Hana... mate I…I'm so sorry. I have…hurt you. This Nori has…hurt you", he said softly and with wide eyes he stared down at the inside of his hands.

Whose hands were these? They certainly could not belong to him. His hands had never once laid a finger on the girl as a means to harm her. These hands belonged to a monster. They could not be his. He refused to believe those hands and claws belonged to him.

Nori glanced back up to see Hana trying to pull herself together. She quickly wiped away her tears and smoothed her hair back in place. Once she collected her nerves, she slowly reached for him.

Nori quickly retreated. He didn't even allow Hana's fingertips to graze him. If he was the cause of her pain, her hurt, he didn't want her to ever risk touching him again. He vowed to himself he'd never touch her…..ever again.

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Hana's soft voice cut through the silence of the room.

"Nori please don't…don't do this. Your demon awakened. This was not your fault. We both knew this day was coming. Please I can help. I know I can", she begged.

On instinct he reached out a clawed hand to her only to retreat as if suddenly remembering the vow he'd just made to himself.

"I hurt you Hana. I could have…..killed you", he openly winced at the words.

"This Nori will never…. touch you again. I will never ever….hurt you again", he whispered softly.

Hana walked closer to him trying to bridge the gap of their bodies, but the finality of his words were embedded in her mind. If it was one thing she knew for certain about Nori, it was that if he said something he followed through with it. She had to try to reassure him some kind of way. She had to try to get through to him…..some kind of way.

"Nori please listen to me, I'm fine. You'd never hurt me and I'm not hurt I promise. You and I will find a way to help you control your demon. This was not your fault", she tried to reason.

"This Nori has spoken Hana. I will….. send the wolf to come and pick you up for school", he said coldly and quickly he turned and walked away without even a backwards glance at her slowly crumbling form.

Nori left Hana standing alone in the kitchen putting greater distance between them with every step he took. She could not stop the fresh new tears that rolled down her face. She enveloped herself in her own arms and slowly slid to the floor as her tears blurred her vision.

Nori could not understand that the thing she feared the most was not his demon. She was no coward. She had been trained through years by her mother who came from a long line of demon slayers. She was trained by her father who was heavily trained himself in martial arts with several trophies to prove his expertise. She was sure she could give Nori a run for his money on the sparing field, but her greatest fear had been this…..the separation.

Her nightmares never centered on the awakening of his demon. Her nightmares were the focus of his words. He would tell her in her dreams once his demon awakened that he did not want to be around her. He would tell her that he did not love her anymore and for Hana that was the cruelest part of her nightmares.

This demon who she had been with for the majority of her life had told her in her in her dreams that he did not want her around. That was the part that hurt her and now that he'd shut her out in reality, it was that part that would more than likely be the death of her.

* * *

><p>Hana lay curled up on the floor of her kitchen in the fetal position. Her mind slowly trying to comprehend what had happened. Why and how had her life changed so quickly? She had been excited for Nori to see her new dress. They had plans this weekend to go to movies and out for dinner, just the four of them now that Kane and Nori both had their driver's license and new cars.<p>

Why did this have to happen? All their lives they had been happy children. Hana had known from the moment that Nori defended her against that bully in their kindergarten class, that she would love him forever. She trusted him with her life and she had never ever feared him….not even today.

Her body shook violently as the tears became worse. She wanted to die as she lay there oblivious to the world. This pain in her heart felt like a gushing bleeding wound. Hana was so distraught, that thirty minutes later when Kane and Gina arrived, her body was still heaving violently from the constant pouring of her tears.

"Hana, what the hell happened", Gina whispered as she kneeled at her best friend's side, but Hana could not respond, all she could do was cry.

Kane walked coolly into the kitchen of the Mori home and immediately upon seeing Hana's curled up form on the floor; he gently reached down and lifted her into his arms.

When Hana was securely in the wolf's arms, she laid her head against his shoulder and cried softly and he carried her to her room with Gina following silently behind. The half demon girl's face was full of concern for Hana and rage towards Nori.

_What has Nori done to you Hana? _Gina thought to herself as she watched her future mate carry her frail looking best friend to her room where her tears would leave Kane's shoulder only to fall in steady streams on her soft pillow until she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you have it my lovelies, the first installment of the Sequel. I hope you like it so far. Please let me know what you think. And now (drum roll please) for the best part of the story: Shy Winthrope Shout Outs! *pauses for cheers and applause*

**Temari Asura:** Gosh that was one of the best epilogues ever? I'm so happy you felt that way. I tried, I really did and to know that you liked it made my day. You are a fantastic writer and I look forward to your updates to **SAVING ME** like I look forward to taking my next breath. I'm not lying when I say I'm sooooooooooooo hooked! And it is I who loves the way you write dear. *Smile*

**Y:** Your constructive criticism aided in a lot of the chapters I wrote. It was a bumpy road with you and me but I loved your honesty and I hope in the future it will make me an even better writer. Thank you so much for the time you took to review my work honestly and respectfully. I totally appreciate every word. *Hugs & Kisses*

**Icecreamapparition: **You have reviewed my chapters from the very beginning. You took time out of your day to write me insightful reviews and you showed so much passion. I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you will continue to read my work in the future. *Kisses*

**Jolie luv:** Where do I start? I just love you soooooo much! You have so much passion for Sess/Rin and your reviews are sooooo encouraging to any writer. Yes I have read many of your reviews on other stories and I have yet to read where you wrote anything negative. Your words of encouragement are what help a fanfic writer continue to do what they enjoy. So from the bottom of my heart, and I'm sure many other fanfic writer's, keep up the encouragement and the positivity. Even though we have never met in person I can feel that you have a sweet spirit and that is such a rare thing in this cruel beautiful world in which we live. I love you and KJ sends raspberries and baby kisses your way. *Love*

**Anonymous:** I'm glad that you gave my story a chance and found that it was not a **RIP OFF** of the other story **Forget Me Not. **In absolute truth, I didn't even know there was another story out there with that title until I posted mine. I could not come up with a good title for my story but Forget Me Not came to my mind and stayed there. Looking back now, I must be honest and say that this title does not fit my story at all. **This story had so many twists and turns but it was mostly centered on Sess and his demon that it should have been titled Demon Possession or The Demon Within or Sess's Inner Struggle or something to that effect**. Anywho, I am so glad that this story caught your attention and interest and I hope that you will read more of my work in the future. Thanks so much for your review. *Hugs*

**Moonlight Mermaid:** I'm so happy that you are happy with my story. It makes me smile to know that you enjoyed it and thanks so much for all of your reviews and I look forward to receiving more from you in the future. *Kisses*

**rosierocks30:** Three words; you really rock! Thank you so much for the congrats and I love the fact that you liked my story from Chapter One. Your reviews have been so encouraging and I truly appreciate you. Hope you liked the beginning of the sequel. *Hugs*

**icegirljenni**: Where do I start? You and **Jolie Luv** bring happy tears to my eyes. I just love you both so much! You have made this experience so good and exciting for me. Your reviews and encouragement means so much that words can't express it. I have found a great friend in you and I hope that you will continue to write and give us readers great quality stories. I am totally a fan of yours but more importantly I have found a friendship with you. You have been a blessing in my life and if you ever need me in anyway, you know how to reach me. KJ also sends raspberries and baby kisses your way. *Love*

**meghanmoo:** Thank you so much for your reviews. They were short and sweet but I loved them all the same. I hope you will continue to read my work in the future. *Hugs*

**To the anonymous reviewer who did not leave his/her:** You said "OMG LOVE this chapter your my fav. The kids are sooo cute together. I almost cried when Gina was confessing to Kane how she felt. Way to go can't wait for more."

It would make my day if you told me your name but if you wish to remain anonymous, then I respect that. I just want to say thanks for reading my story and I am so glad that you liked it. I hope you will continue to read more of my work in the future. *Kisses*

**y-icey:** Someone's cheeks are super rosy. (LOL) I am the one that should be blushing because you reviewed my story! Thank you so very much! I must tell you how good I feel when someone reviews my story. I get little chills down my spine and sometimes I literally LOL at some of your reviews but nothing beats the feeling of knowing that something that evolved from the depths of your mind, someone out there absolutely enjoys. So yeah I'm so blushing to sweetie. *Hugs*

**RaixImagination**: Where do I start yet again? Your reviews have meant so much to me. Your PM's when I had major writer's block were so encouraging. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me. I thank you for the passion and love that you have shown for my work here in FanFiction world and I hope you will continue to read more of my work in the future. *Kisses*

**DelSan13**: Thank you so much for your review. It is greatly appreciated. I don't care how long it took for you to do so, that fact is that you did and that makes me so excited and happy beyond measure. For you readers to take time out of your day to even type one word reviews means a lot me because you could just as easily not review. So thank you and I got your PM. I hope you continue to read more of my work in the future. *Hugs*

**veronica2shoes:** Thanks so much for your review and I hope this chapter answered your question. I really hope you liked this chapter. *Kisses*

**puffballs**: Two words: THANK YOU! Your continued support has meant so much to me. Your reviews have been an encouraging factor for me to post quickly and I truly appreciate at you as a reviewer and reader. No need to apologize, I understand how it feels to be without the internet. IT SUCKS! (LOL) I hope you will continue to read my work in the future. *Hugs*

**Sunset'90:** I again understand what it is like without the internet; the world seems to stop turning….well at least for me! (LOL) Thank you so much for you reviews. They make my day and keep me enthused about writing. Guys when writers block kicks you in the butt and you can't come up with anything, reading your reviews help me to get in gear! SERIOUSLY! I hope you will read more of my work in the future. *Kisses*

****Thank you all so much for your reviews. You all make me smile and a big thank you to those of you who just read and didn't review. I know you are out there and I wanted to let you know that I appreciate you as well. To those of you who favorited, put my story on alert, and even favorited me as an author….. THANKS A MILLION! I love you all bunches and bunches.****

**PS: I know favorited is not a word. Please don't judge me. (LOL).**

******************Don't forget to** REVIEW** please!********************


	31. The Challenge

~**The Challenge**~

"Hana", Gina whispered.

"Tell us what happened between you and Nori. Why were your eyes filled with tears", she asked her best friend with concern etched over her lovely face.

Now fully awake Hana sat up on her bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and secured her arms around them. Her eyes were puffy, swollen, and red from all the crying and now she felt guilty because her friends had missed school on her behalf.

How was she going to explain to them that Nori walked out on her? That he just gave up letting her help him. How was she going to explain how much pain she was in because of his dismissal?

She and Nori had done everything together short of taking a bath with each other since they were five and now he just felt so….. out of reach. There was a huge hole in her heart from his departure and if someone didn't do something soon, Hana felt like she'd give up hope living without him.

She looked up and saw Kane leaning against one of her bed room walls. When his eyes locked with hers he could see the pain etched in the human girl's eyes and it made him cringe.

Never had he seen happy-go-lucky Hana so broken and sad. Never in his life had he felt such sadness radiating from her as it was now. Whatever Nori had done, it was sure to change the girl's life, but not just hers, his and Gina's as well if something wasn't done soon.

Gina loved Hana like a sister and he knew seeing Hana this way, Gina was going to be hell bent on making her cousin pay for whatever he had done. He only hoped that whatever it was, Nori and Hana would find a solution soon because Gina was a lot like her father and when she was angry you sure did not want to be anywhere in her vicinity.

Kane tore his ocean blue eyes away from the human girl and took in Gina's form. Her back was stiff and her golden eyes were seething with vengeance. Her cute puppy ears atop her head were twitching in uneasiness as held her cap in her hands and she sat silently trying to be patient enough for Hana to answer her question.

"Nori…he…his demon awakened today. I think it was…..my scent that caused it. His…eyes turned… blood red. His claws got longer and his demonic stripes became… jagged. At the time….he was….holding me and it took some time for him to realize that he was not so…. gentle with me. When he came back to himself he determined that he had hurt me. He then vowed that he would never touch me again and then he…he…he just left", she whispered through a raspy voice which was so unlike the sweet voice Kane and Gina were used to hearing.

"I'll kill him", Gina vowed as she placed her hat back on her head and clenched hands into tight fists.

"Wait, easy firecracker, there is no need for threats of violence", Kane attempted to rationalize with the half demon girl.

"This firecracker is about to turn unto a nuclear bomb! Do you not see the pain that Nori has caused Hana with his little…. disappearing act? She's an emotional wreck Kane", Gina explained furiously.

"And you don't think Nori isn't", the wolf replied calmly.

Gina's eyes almost turned red with her anger boiling and bubbling underneath the surface of her flawless tanned skin.

"Just whose side are you on wolf? Certainly not that mangy mutt's", Gina demanded now standing up close to Kane wanting to ensure he saw her full height of five nine.

The six foot two wolf pup was not intimidated by his future mate's display of anger but her display of dominance was another story. When would she learn that he was not the wolf pup he used to be?

"Gina while I love you very much, you will stand down this instant. I understand that you are angry at the K-9 but that is no reason to attempt to challenge me. Now calm down and we will assess the situation rationally", Kane demanded firmly and when Gina did not back down he gave her a stern warning growl which caused the hanyou girl to slowly retreat from her fighting stance with her future mate, though she glared daggers at him in stubborn defiance.

"Stop it you two, I will not be the cause of your fighting. This is for Nori and I to sort out. Thank you both for coming to see about me but right now I really just want to be left alone. Gina please do not be upset with Nori. It's not his fault. Please guys do not fight on account of me. Now if you would kindly let yourselves out, I would be so very grateful. I'm going back to sleep", Hana announced and she quietly lay back down on her bed to wallow in her misery with thoughts of Nori flooding her brain.

* * *

><p>As Kane and Gina walked down the front porch steps of the Mori residence, Gina unleashed her pint up frustration on Kane who walked a few paces behind her.<p>

"Kane I don't appreciate that you are taking Nori's side! Do you not realize how much Hana loves that pup? Do you not see how badly she is hurting? I know that he is our friend but he is wrong for what he did? And you just stood there defending him, who are you? You can't be the wolf I grew up with? Well…..don't you have anything to say", Gina demanded as she folded her arms over her chest now leaning against the passenger side of Kane's brand new black Dodge Charger preventing him from opening her door.

"What can I say princess? You won't let me get a word in edgewise", he replied sarcastically and as soon as those words left his lips, Gina punched him square in one of his muscular upper arms.

A moment of silence passed between them before Kane exhaled deeply. Intense blue eyes stared into the depths of golden ones.

_You still like playing rough eh Gina? I think it is time for the wolf to teach the K-9 a few lessons on submission, starting right now. _Kane thought as he smirked inwardly to himself.

He took in the sight of the hanyou girl wearing baggy jeans, tennis shoes, a loose white t-shirt, and a blue baseball cap turned backwards covering up her cute k-9 silver ears.

It would seem that as the years had passed, cute silver haired half demon Gina Takahashi had turned into a tomboy but the baggy clothes she hid behind on a daily basis did nothing to hide the beauty of her face.

In Kane's eyes, Gina was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever laid eyes upon and with his demon fully awakened and controlled as of three weeks ago, the wicked possibilities of what he could do to her ran rapidly through his mind as she stood unaware of the fact that she now was an easy prey to the handsome wolf.

Slowly he leaned into her and before Gina could escape him, he caged her in between himself and his car with his hands. He could feel and sense her nervousness and that excited him. He had her right where he wanted her as his clawed hands slowly took off her baseball cap.

Gina became suddenly flustered at his close proximity. Never had Kane been this close to her before, at least not intimately that is. And now, all rough and tough Gina wanted to do was run, but there would be nowhere for her to run to because the tall, raven haired wolf with the sultry deep voice and piercing blue eyes was blocking her escape route.

"You're not so big and bad now are you princess", Kane taunted loving her now involuntary submission as she looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"You see princess, I know what Nori is going through, but unlike him, this wolf is in full control", he whispered softly in her ear.

Gina shivered because his lips were so close to her ear and his breath washed over the sensitive appendage so softly, a moan of pleasure rose from somewhere deep in her throat. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Gina thought inwardly.

"I warned you Gina when we were ten year old pups that I'd teach you a lesson about your violence but you apparently did not listen to me and now lesson one will began my little abusive one", he teased enjoying the innocent look in her eyes.

"Kane I'm not a…afraid of you", Gina pretended and made a play at pushing his chest away from her but wolf was bigger and firmer than she'd remembered.

Immediately her hands felt the hard muscles he bore beneath his button down shirt and Gina blushed at the thoughts now running through her mind…intimate thoughts of the wolf she'd never had before. She felt her body become heated because of it and it was all so new to her.

_Stop it Gina, It's just Kane! There's nothing special about him. It's not like you haven't seen him naked. Yeah that's right I have, but that was an accident and he was six then not sixteen almost seventeen. Pull yourself together this instant! You will not allow yourself to be bullied by this wolf, even if he is your intended mate….but still….when did he become so….so handsome? _ Gina thought as she looked into those deep ocean blue eyes that never ceased to mesmerize her.

Kane was no longer the wolf she was used to playing rough with. He was no longer the wolf that she used to tease, taunt, and rough house with. He was now a man and Gina suddenly was all too aware of her feminine weakness to him.

Why did her breath seem to catch at his closeness? _Stupid lungs!_ Why did her heart seem to beat faster because of the way he was looking at her! _Stupid heart!_ Why did she feel the sudden urge to kiss Kane? _Stupid lips!_ She'd never had these urges before, had she? _Stupid urges and stupid Kane! _Gina continued to battle her thoughts on the wolf she'd practically known all of her life.

Kane closed what little gap remained between them and instantly Gina felt just how solid the wolf really was. She could feel his chest, his abs, his thighs, and calves all pressed firmly against her and she felt her womanly core moisten because of it.

"So you are not afraid of the big bad wolf, is that right Red riding hood? Why don't you prove it to me", Kane whispered as he teasingly traced his sharp claws gently and slowly along the rim of one of Gina's puppy ears.

Gina began to pant now as Kane hovered his lips a hair's length away from hers. Unable to tame her thundering heart, she closed her eyes and waited for the wolf to claim her lips. Her body, which was tensed, now relaxed and her hands which were braced to push Kane away, suddenly gained a life of their own pulling him closer to her.

Kane took in the sight of her slowly submitting to him and a hint of a smirk played across his thin lips.

_Oh how I want you my little tomboy princess, and I can smell the sweet scent of your arousal. You don't even realize you want me as well. Too bad we have more pressing issues right now because I would love to extend this little…lesson just to see where it leads._ Kane thought to himself.

"So my little red riding hood, will you submit to me now", he whispered, his breath ghosting softly against her lips.

"Ye….yes I… submit Kane", Gina replied in a soft whisper of her own.

_That's it my little feisty minx! When I do get my hands on you, it'll be worth the wait for the both of us. I promise! _Kane vowed as he watched the half demon girl through longing blue eyes.

"Very good beautiful princess. Lesson one is now complete. Into the car you go", Kane backed away pulling her quickly with him as he opened the passenger door to his car. He then slid Gina's baseball cap back on her head and just as suddenly as their intimacy had begun, he stepped away from Gina bringing the half demon girl back to reality.

Gina looked around momentarily and found the wolf now waiting patiently in the driver's seat of the car. When she got inside, anger flared across her lovely features and Kane knew he'd just pissed Gina off to the point of no return but he couldn't suppress his smirk satisfaction.

"You know I should really clobber you! You smug cocky bastard! Ooh I hate you Kane", she raged with fury as she watched him smirking from the driver's seat.

"Translation; you love me, you and I both know it. Now buckle up Red, we've got to go talk some sense into that K-9 cousin of yours", he said seriously as he backed his car out of the Mori's driveway.

* * *

><p>Nori lay shirtless on his bed looking up at the ceiling wearing only a pair of faded jeans. He replayed the incident that had occurred in Hana's kitchen earlier that morning over and over in his mind.<p>

How could he have allowed himself to lose control with her? What had come over him? He'd vowed that he'd always protect her yet he could not protect her from himself.

Why had her 'new' scent caused his demon to awaken the way it had? Why had he, after all the time he'd known her, suddenly become so attracted to her?

_She smelled so good and I couldn't control my need for her! My demon was demanding to have her! _

_**Nori, why must you speak as if I'm not here? How disappointing. The human girl Hana belongs to us and the time will come when we must mark her as ours? Your desire for her will only become stronger until you claim her as yours. **_

_Hana is only sixteen! This Nori will not mark her until we are adults. She is not ready and that is my final answer on the matter._

_**Well if that is the way you want it, then I shall entertain her with….my charms. After all I do believe she will be more interested in me anyway.**_

_You will do no such thing because I will not be seeing her anymore. And as far her interest in you goes, it is merely curiosity if anything. I will not allow you to hurt her. Is that clear?_

_**Hurt her? This prince does not intend to hurt our mate but I do intend to mark her first chance I get and you will not stop me nor do you have the power to.**_

_Like hell! You will stay away from Hana and that is my final say demon!_

A soft knock on his bedroom door stirred the young teenager from his inner thoughts with his demon.

"Come in", he said softly without emotion and entered Kane and Gina.

Nori sat up on his bed and glared at his best friend and cousin. He did not want to explain what had happened with Hana to the pair, in fact he couldn't even began to explain something he himself did not fully understand.

Gina walked over to Nori's desk in the corner of his room and sat in the rolling chair backwards waiting for either Kane or Nori to speak. Kane leaned quietly against a wall with his arms folded as he watched Nori.

Gina was trying desperately to rein in her emotions as she watched the two demons with cold eyes as Nori and Kane glared at each other silently.

Time seemed to stand still and the half demon girl found herself getting annoyed with quietness of the room and the sudden flare of testosterone between the two male demons.

"Okay enough, I can't keep quiet any longer Kane! Nori what the hell happened between you and Hana", Gina blurted out not caring about the warning glare she received from Kane.

"That is none of your business Gina", Nori said calmly.

"Well I'd say it is my business when my best friend is balling her eyes out because of something you did to her! Now I demand to know what is going on", she replied firmly.

"A half pup like yourself could not begin to understand, even if I broke it down in laymen's terms for you", Nori retaliated.

"Nori, listen to me, you have been my best friend for over a decade but I will not allow you to speak so flippantly to my intended mate. Now whatever is going on, it seems it would be best if we discussed this rationally", Kane interjected.

"There is nothing this Nori wishes to discuss with either of you", Nori replied coldly.

"Then perhaps you will discuss it with me", Sesshomaru said coldly while standing in the doorway of his teenage son's room.

"Gina, Kane I think it would be in both your best interest to leave. I will take things from here with my son", Sess finished and watched as the two teens quietly left the room.

"Now Nori, tell me, what has happened between you and Hana? Before you speak I would warn you that I'm not asking as a question, as your alpha I demand an answer", Sess said forcefully and watched as his son's eyes turned red, his fangs elongated, his claws sharpened, and his stripes became jagged.

"**Well then it is I with whom you should speak. Isn't that correct…. father", **Prince Nori replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there you have it guys. I know this chapter was short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I received 15 reviews from the sequel so far and let me say I'm shocked but super happy because I didn't think that many of you would be interested in the sequel. Thanks a bunch guys! You make me feel LOVED!

**Questions and Shout Outs:**

**Temari Asura: **Wow! I'm screaming too! Yes it is great that we feel that way about each other's writing. I hope you liked this chapter, and Nori can't help what he's going through he is a teenager after all. LOL

PS: Waiting impatiently for the next installment of SAVING ME. LOL

**Moonlight Mermaid:** I hope this chapter was not a disappointment for you and I hope I updated to your liking. LOL

**Abby:** I love you for loving this story….and I'd love you even if you didn't love it as well. *Smile*

**TsukimoriKuchiki13:** Thanks for reviewing but you've got to wait and see. I don't want to spoil anything got anyone. All will be revealed in due time I promise!

Black Canary: This story is one of the best you've ever read….really? Wow that makes me smile with glee. I….I'm speechless! There are so many great writers and stories out here in fanfic world, I hardly believe this one can hold a candle to some of the ones I've read but I'm glad you feel that way. Anywho I do hope you are enjoying the sequel. And WOW THANKS SO MUCH!

**Anonymous:** YOU ARE THE AWESOME ONE!

**SesshomarusPegasus:** Glad you loved it and I'll keep writing as long as you guys keep reading. You are my joy!

**y-icey:** I'm so happy that you took time out to review even though you couldn't sign in. I'm also glad that you liked the first chapter of the sequel. I'm trying really hard to give you guys a good story. And you are from Nigeria! Wow I have only seen parts of it on TV and from what I've seen, it is gorgeous. I so would love to visit sometime before I'm no longer breathing but for now I'll continue to watch on TV. Maybe one day when you are not busy you can pm me and give me a little insight into such a beautiful place through your eyes. *Kisses*

**Jolie luv**: I received you bear hug and I return you one of my own. *giggles*. KJ loved the strawberry kisses and he blows even more raspberries your way. LOL Yep Nori is HOT in his own teenage right but so is Kane. I tried to make them very different from each other. If you can kind of get a sense for Kane, I wanted to make him more of a lover and not a fighter. I opted to make Gina feisty. It is a trait I believe she gets from Inuyasha. Hana I tried to make more Rin but you will see in future chapter's that she is not a fragile as Nori would like to think and you may thank Sango for that. LOL Anywho I hope I haven't given too much away. How is the wedding plans going? I hope you are not too stressed. Love you bunches and so does KJ.

**Hattaru:** I'm glad that you love the sequel and I hope this update was fast enough for you. I hope you will continue to find my story interesting.

**Sunset'90:** So glad to have you back for good and I hope this chapter answers some of your question. Thanks always for reviewing.

**YwolvezY:** I like to think of our once bumpy road now paved and smooth. LOL I understand about you not reading next generation fanfics but I'm also glad that you found it to be a grand concept. I will be writing more Sess/Rin fics in the future and I hope you will be reviewing in the future as well. I could never be angry with you. Your honesty was part of my motivation to write such a story with so many twists and turns and I must say that I enjoy your work as well. You have such a unique approach to the Rin/Sess pairing and I find that very interesting. You truly had a brilliant mind and I soooo appreciate the concrits of honesty and respect. You stand behind your word and that is priceless. I hope you continue writing and I look forward to more of your reviews in the future.

**Icegirljenni:** Ahhhh my buddy! So many questions for you but they make my days sooooo happy. Question one: No Hana did not hit her puberty at 16, but her scent turned into that of a woman which caused Nori's demon to awaken. I wrote it that way because I didn't want they attraction to each other to start at such a young age I thought sixteen would be the perfect age for her scent to develop setting off the chain of events in which you've read previously. Also as you can tell Hana, Nori, Kane, and Gina are not your average teens. They are very intelligent which is why they speak to each other on a more adult level. Question two: the changes in her smell occurred much like puberty would but again I did not want things between them to happen at such young age. When Hana came down stairs wearing that pink dress, it was the first time Nori had seen her in a feminine light so to speak which I believe aided in awakening his demon. Question three: when Hana exposed her next to him that is when the scent change took effect of Nori and he wanted to mate with her then and there. If you remember Rin and Sess on the night of the hotel room, Sess's demon became overcome with desire for her and in this case Nori's was heading in the same direction towards Hana. I hope this gives you a little more clarity. LOL Love you bunches and KJ sends hugs and kisses your way. *xxooxxoo**

**Black Rose:** Some of your questions have been answered with this chapter and some will be answered in the next. However, I am so glad that you picked up on Nori's personality. He is the type to see things in black and white and whatever he says he means. Yes Sango and Miroku knows that at some point Hana and Nori will be mated and has accepted the fact as well Sess and Rin. As for Ayame and Koga they have accepted that Gina will be Kane's mate as well as Kagome but Inuyasha is another story. I see Inuyasha as the overprotective type and no one will ever be good enough for his baby girl. Later in the story you will see where Inuyasha is always trying to challenge Kane in some way or another as if to prove that the wolf is not good enough but that is all I can divulge right now. Anywho, I hope will continue to read my story and it has been an absolute pleasure knowing you through your awesome reviews. *Kisses*

**puffballs:** Oh you do have a way with words. I just love you. I'm glad you find the sequel interesting and I can't wait to read more reviews from you dear. You make me blush, gush, and smile! LOL

**Well that's all for now. Please don't forget to **REVIEW**! It makes me all warm and gooey inside when you do.**


	32. The Dominant One

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Hattaru. You are so sweet and thank you sooooo much for your lovely gifts. I hope you enjoy this…my little gift to you! ***KISSES*****

* * *

><p>~The Dominant One~<p>

"Gina, what the hell were you doing back there? I specifically asked you to let me do all the talking but no, you just had to intervene! Do I not look capable of handling Nori to you", Kane asked in frustration as he drove his car towards Gina's home with a wooden toothpick hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"It's not like you were getting anything done Kane! You two looked as if you were just going to stare at each other until pigs grew wings and flew", Gina shot in Kane's direction.

"Gina, it is beyond you to handle such situations as Nori and Hana especially with Nori's demon now in the equation. You are only a half demon. If you would have said the wrong thing, you could have possibly provoked Nori's demon into surfacing and he could have seriously hurt you", he said coldly keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Oh really, so that is what you really think of me then? As only a half demon not fit to be your equal", Gina asked as anger showed upon her face.

"Come on Gee, that's not what I meant and you know it. Look, your cousin is very powerful and with his demon now running rampant there's no telling what he is capable of. I just don't know what I'd do if something happened to you", Kane said softly as he glanced quickly in her direction.

"That's bull and _you_ know it! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Kane! Stop trying to protect me like I'm fragile glass! I maybe only a half demon but considering I've kicked your butt countless times on the sparing field, I think that makes me better than your equal", Gina fired off in anger.

"That so eh, well sparing is different from a real life fight and if I were to unleash my full power on you Gina, you wouldn't be able handle it and you and I both know _that_! You hide behind those baggy clothes and you pretend to be tough but you know and I know that you_ are_ fragile as glass", Kane said calmly.

Those words had Gina seeing red as Kane pulled his car into the driveway of her home. Silence enveloped the car as Kane killed its engine and watched the half demon girl pup with an intense ocean blue glare.

"Kane I don't need you hanging around like you're my bodyguard. I can take care of myself. Just because you are my intended mate doesn't mean that you are the boss of me", she said firmly as she folded her arms across her chest and gazed out of the passenger side window not wanting to grace the wolf with her gaze.

"I don't want to fight with you. I just worry about you Gina. Is that so bad and can you please look at me", Kane asked softly.

"No Kane, you are the last person I want to look at right now", Gina spat stubbornly.

"You are so much like your father it baffling sometimes. If you insist on being defiant then I guess I'll have to go for your weakness", was his soft reply.

Kane quickly reached over and snatched off the girl's cap exposing her dog ears and before Gina could block the wolf, he gently massaged and scratched them delicately with his claws.

Gina slowly felt her body relax and soft purrs escaped her pouty pink lips at the wolf's ministrations. She leaned her head back against the seat's head rest and closed her eyes in pure bliss forgetting all about her argument with the wolf pup.

"Gina do you really love me", Kane asked as his claws gently manipulated her ears.

"You know that I do", she purred.

"Then why is it that you constantly insist on defying me….hmm? Why is it that here lately you seem to be hell bent on fighting me tooth and nail on everything", his husky voice hovered near her sensitive demon ear as he continued to softly scratch.

"Umm…it's because I'm my father's daughter and we both seem to have a low tolerance for wolves….even though you are my future mate", she teased breathlessly as her body became warm once again at his nearness.

"Low tolerance for wolves eh", he said just before he turned her face towards his causing their eyes to meet and lock in a heated glare. In a swift motion he disposed of his wooden toothpick in the ashtray of his car without taking his eyes away from his future mate.

"You see my sweet clueless Gina, your lips say one thing but your body is telling me an entirely different story. Your tolerance for me maybe low my beautiful inu princess but your desire for me is through the roof", he whispered as he leaned down slowly.

"I don't know what you mean", she said innocently.

Kane smirked as he watched her watching him. Oh how he was itching to taste her lips, to make her tremble at his touch and his demon nearly cried out in unison with his thoughts.

"You don't know what I mean eh? Well perhaps I should show you", he growled low and deep in his chest.

Gina's eyes seemed to shine as his lips came closer to hers. Her breath caught in her throat and her hands began to tremble in excitement as the realization became all too clear to her that she was truly and undeniably attracted to her childhood friend and future mate.

Kane kept his ocean blue eyes on the innocent inu girl as he slowly pulled her face closer to his with his index claw and just before their lips could touch a knock on the passenger window brought them both drifting quickly back to reality.

"DADDY", Gina squealed in shock as she rolled down her window to see Inuyasha's none too happy expression looking down at her.

"Daddy, umm Kane and I….were just….were just discussing…. the situation with Nori", she began nervously.

"That seems to be only the partial truth, and what situation with Nori", Inuyasha asked gruffly as he glared daggers at Kane from outside of the car.

"His demon awakened today sir", Kane replied matching Inuyasha's lethal glare while Gina's back was to him.

"Gina, get inside and help your mother with dinner and take a shower while you're at you it. You smell like wolf", Inuyasha said with a blatant look of disgust on his face.

"Geesh dad, do you have to be so rude? When are going to except the fact that Kane is going to my mate", Gina huffed as she got out of Kane's car.

"The day the world stops turnin' and hell freezes over", he yelled as his daughter walked towards the house.

"MOM, DAD IS BEING MEAN TO KANE AGAIN", Gina yelled then winked at her father before she walked inside leaving Inuyasha alone with the wolf pup.

"INUYASHA", Kagome's voice rang loudly throughout the house and found its way into her husband's demon ears causing them to flatten against his head.

"IF YOU HARM ONE HAIR ON KANE'S HEAD, IF YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT HIM THE WRONG WAY, YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH! YOU GOT THAT DOG MAN", Kagome threatened which caused Inuyasha to quickly change his posture with his daughter's intended mate.

"Yeah yeah I hear you wench", Inuyasha mumbled to himself and Kane couldn't help the smirk that graced his handsome face.

"It's okay Pops, I know deep down inside you really love me", Kane teased.

"Look here pup, I know your demon awakened a few weeks ago. So let this be a warning to you. If you so much as breathe the same air as my daughter in a sexual manner, I'll make you wish you were never born! You got that…wolf", Inuyasha glared at the innocent wolf pup.

"Listen Pops, I have no plans on making Gina my mate until we are at least twenty one. That is something we both agreed on when we were younger. So rest assured she is safe with me", Kane smirked devilishly at Inuyasha's uneasiness and low growl of disapproval.

"What's this about my nephew and his demon awakening", Inuyasha asked, quickly changing the subject and trying his best to be cordial to the wolf.

"It seems his demon awakened today sir and he may not be able to control him where Hana is concerned but Uncle Sess is with him now", Kane said as he watched his future father-in-law's face scrunch up in a frown.

"Awww hell kid, come on let's go! If Nori tries to challenge Sess there's no tellin' what'll happen", Inuyasha said as he got into the passenger side of Kane's car and fastened his seat belt.

"So we're goin' then", Kane asked with a look of confusion.

"You know for someone as smart as you, you seemed to be quite dumb kid. I ain't sittin' here for my health. Get your ass in gear and let's get over Sess's house", Inuyasha demanded as Kane got inside and started up his ride.

Kane popped a trademark fresh toothpick into the corner of his mouth and smirked at his future father-in-law.

"If you kill me with your drivin' kid I swear I'll hunt you all the way from hell and don't get any ideas either. I still don't like you", Inuyasha spat at the wolf in the driver's seat.

"I know you don't like me Pops. You love me", he continued to smirk as he sped out of the driveway heading towards his best friend's home.

0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru watched Nori with intense golden eyes as his pup's demon surfaced as a means to challenge him.

With a quiet calmness, Sesshomaru took off his jacket and loosened his tie. He sat his briefcase at the entrance of the door to Nori's room. He then unbuttoned the buttons on the sleeves of his dress shirt and rolled them up to his elbow.

Without taking his eyes off of his son, he walked over to Nori's dresser and took a hair tie to pull his long silver tresses away from his face. Prince Nori watched his father's slow deliberate movements with unblinking red glowing eyes.

An eerie moment of silence passed between pup and father as they stared at one another, but is was Sess's deep baritone voice that vibrated off the room's walls first.

"Son, do you really wish to challenge me, your own father? You were born from my blood Nori."

"**And you will not stand in my way…. father**", Prince Noir replied with a look of defiance.

"So you'd like to test my dominance, is that correct Nori? Well come on, come at me son", said Sess coldly. "But I think it's only fair that I bring my demon to the surface, since it is your intent to fight me…..son", he finished as his eyes glowed red and his fanged and claws elongated as well as his stripes became jagged before the demon pups eyes.

Nori lunged for Sesshomaru claws poised to slash his father's neck but Sesshomaru easily blocked his attacked and gripped the boy around his neck slamming him hard to floor without even using his full strength.

Sesshomaru knew this day was coming and he mentally prepared himself for his son's demon rebellion, but even as he had his son pinned beneath him he could feel Nori's raw power.

The boy radiated with strength and Sess, even though being challenged by his son, had to smirk inwardly at the pride he felt for his first born. He would definitely make an excellent alpha and protector for his future mate, but Sesshomaru had to focus on getting him to submit to him now and try to help him control his demon later.

The elder demon growled fiercely in his son's ear, letting him know that he was the alpha of their pack. When Nori's demon refused to recede, Sesshomaru bore his sharp dangerous fangs close to his son's neck, forcing his demon to submit to his blatant display of power.

The father watched as his son's eyes returned back to their brilliant color of honey gold. He watched his fangs and claws recede and his jagged stripes turn back to normal across his youthful face.

When Sesshomaru was certain that Nori's demon had submitted to his defeat, he stood to his feet and held out an arm to his son to help him up from the floor. Poor Nori had a look of fear in his eyes and this was the first time Sess had ever seen that emotion on his son.

"Father….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….to challenge you. It would seem that this Nori has lost control yet again", he said to his father as he hung his head in defeat and shame.

"No need to apologize son. You are a demon…a very powerful one at that and this was bound to happen someday. Take a seat on the bed Nori. I'll get you a glass of water", Sess said coldly as he left the room heading for the kitchen.

It was at this time that Inuyasha and Kane made their way into Sess's house finding the older demon in the kitchen.

"You didn't kill the runt did you", Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Why would this Sesshomaru do such a thing to his flesh and blood? The boy is fine… a little shaken but fine", he reassured his younger brother nonchalantly.

"Well since we're here, I might as well talk some sense into the boy", Inuyasha said as he and Kane followed Sesshomaru upstairs to Nori's room.

"Talking to Nori is like talking to a brick wall. Once he's made up his mind about something there's no changing it", Sesshomaru said indifferently as they came to Nori's bedroom door.

"Geesh, I wonder where the hell he got that trait from", Inuyasha joked seriously while scratching the back of his head.

The three demons entered the room finding Nori sitting quietly on his bed holding his face in his hands. He knew they were there he was just not ready to acknowledge them.

His long silver hair curtained his body in such a way the he appeared silhouetted to the three male demons.

Without saying a word, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both took a seat on opposite sides of the demon pup on the bed while Kane grabbed Nori's rolling computer desk chair and sat in it backwards.

For a long while no one said a word, all the males let the silence of the room envelope them while at same time letting the troubled boy know they were there for him.

When Nori lifted his head, his eyes immediately fell on his father. Sesshomaru handed the boy the glass of water and watched him drink the hydrating liquid down in large gulps, and after he'd emptied his glass the boy spoke.

"Father, this Nori cannot allow himself to hurt his future mate! Hana is human and what if I lose control of my demon and I….cause her pain! I wouldn't be able to live with myself", the stoic boy blurted out as if the words had been physically forced from his lips by some unknown power within him.

"Son, it all comes down to how much you love and care for the human girl. If you love Hana as much as you say, then you could never hurt her", Sess said coldly while keeping his eyes on the inuyoukai pup.

"Yes but father you don't understand, her scent…..it's so strong and alluring. I don't know how to control my demon. This morning when I smelled her new scent…her womanly scent I…I lost control and my demon surfaced. How do I control him? The only thing that can keep her safe from him is if I'm not around her", Nori said miserably showing more emotion now than he ever had since being born.

"It seems to me you are torturing yourself kid by pushing her away. Hana maybe the one who can help you control him", Inuyasha added his input indifferently.

"But Uncle Inuyasha, you don't understand! My demon said that he plans to mate with Hana the first chance he gets", Nori said as he ran a frustrated hand through his silver hair.

"That does sound like a problem", Kane added. "But don't you trust Hana enough not to mate with him? She loves you Nori and if you guys have discussed waiting, then trust her to do so", the wolf stated simply.

"The first and last time Hana and I discussed mating we were twelve years old and we only said that we'd wait until we were twenty one! What if my demon pressures her! She's not ready and this Nori will not allow my beast to mate her. It is settled. I will stay away from her to ensure her safety", Nori declared with finality in his deep voice.

"Well son if that is your absolute final decision then we _all _will support that, however as your father I will be remiss if I don't advise you that I feel you are making a very big mistake", Sess warned coldly.

"Like it or not father, that is this Nori's decision", he stated as he grabbed Hana's picture sitting in a frame on his night stand and traced his index claw along the outline of it.

The separation from her was sure to tear him apart but what other choice did he have? He would not subject his beloved future mate to his demon. It was for her own good that he stay away… right? He began to question himself about his decision as an image of the human girl came into his mind. She smiled sweetly at him. Her deep dimples giving her a beauty beyond compare and he knew then he could not go back on his decision.

0o0o0o0

Hana watched her mother and father through teary red eyes as they tried to console her but nothing seemed to help. The poor teenage girl was in despair.

"Mom", Hana cried. "I know I can help Nori but he won't let me. He pushed me away and he needs me but he refuses to let me help", she sniffed in between tears.

"Hana sweetheart, give the boy some time. He'll come around darling. He needs time to sort things out for himself. This all happened so quickly for him you must be patient dear and understand what he is going through", Miroku encouraged softly while Sango shook her head in agreement.

"In the meantime honey, why don't you take a nice hot bath and when you're done, I'll bring you up some hot tea to help you sleep tonight", Sango coaxed gently as she caressed her daughter's raven wavy locks with the utmost motherly care.

Hana begin to stir from the bed as her parents left her room giving her privacy. Outside Hana's door, Miroku pulled Sango into a firm comforting embrace knowing the woman was concerned not just for her daughter but for the demon boy as well.

"Sango my love, Hana and Nori will be fine. We must have faith in them to work this out for themselves", he whispered as she laid her head gently against his chest.

"I know Roku, it's just that I don't want her and Nori to go through what Sess and Rin went through", Sango whispered as she held on to her husband.

"We have to trust them to work it out for themselves. They just need time and our support", he said softly as they then walked hand in hand downstairs towards their kitchen.

0o0o0o0

A week had come and gone and Nori kept his word about staying away from his future human mate. He didn't even sit next to her during their classes but he noticed that the girl was beginning to look frail from missed meals and that the beautiful smile that she graced him with seemingly every day since they were children, was replaced with the constant look of sadness.

Nori hated himself for what he was doing to her but he needed to keep her safe from his demon and if it meant seeing the light disappear in her beautiful eyes, then so be it.

Hana would ride to school with Kane and Gina but she sat quietly while her best friend bickered with the wolf demon about car engines and sports.

She went to her classes and tried her best to concentrate on her lessons but her eyes were constantly drifting to Nori.

The separation was more than she could take and Hana longed to be near her friend once again. She missed their conversations and how she'd braid his hair as they sat quietly gazing out over his mother's flower gardens on the weekends. She missed how they studied together and watched movies just the four them over each other's houses. She missed Nori so much and every day that she could not be near him was pure torture for her.

There wasn't a minute that didn't go by when she didn't long to be near him and stolen glances at him during school were not making her feel any better. Hana wanted her life back. She wanted her friend Nori back.

So when her parents decided they'd have a barbeque at their house this weekend with all the gang present, she decided it was now or never.

Hana listened to the laughter downstairs and she felt sick. She wanted to laugh again and not feel this constant ache in her heart from the separation of her best friend.

She knew Nori was down stairs with everyone and was more than likely being his usual stoic self, watching as the adults laughed and talked about various things.

Gina was upstairs in Hana's room watching the girl change her attire with a golden piercing gaze.

"Hana are you certain you want to go through with this", Gina asked her friend as she watched her put on her pink elbow and knee pads getting ready for her impending battle.

Hana glanced at her reflection in the mirror before quickly pulling her long silky midnight hair into a high ponytail. This would be the first time Nori saw this side of her and Hana lifted her head high as her pride showed blatantly on her lovely face.

"I have never been more certain about anything Gina. Before this day is over Nori will speak to me again whether he likes it or not", she said just before she covered her nose and mouth with her poison resistant mask.

"Let's go Gina, I've got a demon to slay and a friend to win back", Hana's muffled voice said with determination just before she and her friend left her room heading down stairs for unsuspecting Nori.

0o0o0o0

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there you have it folks! I surely hope you enjoyed the chapter as I enjoyed writing it. A lot of you guys fell in love with Kane's character as have I so I thought I give you all a little treat with him but mainly this was written for **Hattaru** and I hope you liked it. I'm only going to shout out your names cuz I want to hurry and post this but if you asked a question I will definitely be answering. So without further hindrance:

**Shout Outs:**

**DelSan 13; Abby; Black Canary; Black Rose; Moonlight Mermaid; rosierocks30; **

**y-icey; Sunset'90; Jolie luv; SesshomarusPegasus; Hattaru; TsukimoriKuchiki13;**

**Angeles; RaixImagination; icegirljenni; Mirrorsdeath17; Temari Asura!**

**I want to thank you all for your reviews. You don't know how much they make me happy to know that you are still enjoying my story and I hope to continue to keep you all entertained. KISSES**

Questions and Answers:

**Delsan13**: I hope this chapter answers your questions. As you can see father and son did get into a little bit of a scuffle but I chose not to let it drag out. *Smiles*

**Black Rose**: Kane uses the K-9 reference because Nori often refers to him as 'the wolf'. So I thought it would be cute if Kane referred to him as 'the K-9'.

**Black Canary**: Yes I will continue to write the sequel under Forget Me Not. I will not be making it into its own separate story because somewhere down the line I may write a lemon or two for both couples. I haven't fully decided yet though.

**Jolie Luv**: I just wanna say, "YOU ROCK"! I know it's getting closer to your big day and I know you will be beautiful. KJ enjoyed your strawberry kisses and sends them right back you way. We love you!

**Hattaru**: You are such a sweet person and it has been so nice getting to know you on the internet. Thank you so much for the gifts you have given me and I do hope you enjoyed this dedicated chapter. As for your question, Kane can control his demon because his mate is a half demon. If you recall in earlier chapter's it is implied that Inu Tashio, Inuyasha, and Sess all had issues with controlling their demons at some point and that is because there mates are 100% human. Hence the struggle with the demons! Hope this explanation helps.

**RaixImagination**: Of course everything will work out in the end. I don't have it in me to write sad endings…..YET! *Winks*

**Icegirljenni**: KJ and I are doing fine. Thanks so much for asking and thanks for being soooo sweet. You are so welcome you know I just could not answer your question. You are such a sweetie. As you have read, the gang will be settling down around the age of 21. I made it that way for a reason. One is to write a few chapters on their college life and two….well that's it. I don't plan on the sequel being too long so things will start to progress pretty rapidly. Expect a few time jumps. *Kisses* KJ and I love you and take care!

**Temari Asura:** Calm down girl! LOL Nori does not see it as him becoming his father all over again. Unlike Sess, Nori loves Hana. He loves her so much he only wants to protect her from himself. Sess despised humans and he was in a totally different direction than his son when it came to his feelings for Rin. I am glad you enjoyed the well placed cliffy my dear and it is always a pleasure reading your reviews. LOL I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I chat with you in my review on the latest chapter of **SAVING ME**! LOL

***Thanks for your questions guys and I hope I gave you all satisfactory answers. I love you all so much! Until next time and please…don't forget to **REVIEW*****

0o0o0o0


	33. Love on the Line

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to ****puffballs**** and you, my friend, will see why when you read it. I love a challenge and you definitely sparked my creativity with your 'challenge'. I hope you enjoy this. ~ Shy W.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Love on the Line<strong>~

Downstairs the entire Takahashi clan was involved in various activities. Rin, Kagome, Ayame, Sango, and Izayoi were all engaged in girl talk and flipping through several magazines on the latest fashions and make up in the living room.

Inu Tashio and Miroku were chatting with Nori and Kane on ways to win a woman's heart in a non-perverted way while the two pups only pretended to listen half-heartedly.

Their younger siblings were in the family room playing video games while chowing down on hot dogs and hamburgers and discussing which games were the coolest while Sesshomaru looked on with indifference as he rubbed his temples trying to clear away a lethal headache the children seemed to be causing him.

Inuyasha and Kouga were in the kitchen engaged in a very intense arm-wrestling match over the very last Klondike Bar in which the half demon was currently over-powering the wolf.

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, his friend and enemy was devising up very well thought out plan in which he would win their little match claiming the delicious chocolate covered frozen treat for himself.

"Hey Inu_trasha_, don't look behind you now. My boy has got your beautiful daughter locked in a very passionate kiss. Seems he learned everything his father's taught him", Kouga taunted as he struggled to keep his hand from hitting the table.

Now if Inuyasha weren't so overprotective _and_ if he actually paid attention to his surroundings, then he would have looked across the room to find that Kane was sitting quietly in the living with his father, nephew, and best friend listening to one boring topic on love and how to win a girl's heart in ten days, but Inuyasha being somewhat of a low intelligence at the moment, paid his surroundings no mind which led to his defeat at the hands of the wolf demon now laughing hysterically and clutching his prize possession to his chest.

"You cheater! I had you beat and you know it! I should've expected as much from a mangy wolf such as yourself", Inuyasha now fumed with his arms folded across his chest.

"It's called strategic planning and using your weakness against you mutt-face", Kouga continued to taunt.

"Hey, do you two ever give it a rest", Rin smiled as she entered the kitchen to retrieve drinks for herself and the other ladies.

"Not as long as that mangy wolf is around, and I don't like the fact that his offspring is rubbing his stink off on my precious Gina", Inuyasha pointed angrily across the table to the wolf who was now licking his fingers having devoured the delicious Klondike Bar in seemingly one bite.

"Yeah well, you may not like it _dog breath_ but your daughter seems to have no objections what-so-ever", Kouga winked in the hanyou's direction.

"Why I outta…", Inuyasha began to lunge across the table at Kouga for that remark only to be held back by the back of his shirt collar by Rin.

"Inuyasha, you really shouldn't be so quick to anger. What do you think Kagome will say when I tell her about your behavior", Rin frowned as she felt her brother-in-law relax immediately at the sound of his mate's name.

"And you Kouga, Ayame would _not_ be happy to hear about you teasing Inuyasha that way. Honestly, I've saved your hides more times than I can count from your wives. You both owe me big time", she said as she let go of Inuyasha and collected five soda cans from the refrigerator.

She sat the drinks on a tray and retrieved several glasses from the cupboard and afterwards went into the freezer and reached all the way to the back pulling out the actual last Klondike bar.

Kouga smirked while Inuyasha's eyes got bigger than dinner plates.

"You…you liar! You said that was the last Klondike Bar wolf", Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh did I, I must have been mistaken. Perhaps you could persuade Rin here to let you have that one", said Kouga sarcastically with a blatant smile.

"No can do brother-in-law. Consider this my reward for putting up with the both of you for all these years. Now if you'll excuse me I'm missing out on bedroom talk with the ladies _and_ this delicious Klondike Bar", she winked at the hanyou and wolf demon before leaving the room.

0o0o0o0

An hour and a half later everyone was situated on the Mori's back patio. The children were enjoying the swimming pool while the adults enjoyed frozen and mixed drinks.

Kane and Nori were sitting quietly by the pool watching their sibling's horse play around in the water.

Rin watched her son's sad countenance over not having seen Hana all day. She slowly walked over to her mate and whispered in his ear causing the handsome demon to quietly slip away from the other males who were discussing who could grill the best steak.

Sesshomaru grasped his wife's arm gingerly as they walked towards the Mori's flower gardens.

"Sess, I'm worried about Nori. He's been more quiet than usual lately and he seems to be in a state of depression, is there really nothing we can do for him? From what Miroku and Sango say, Hana has been in the same state too", she said with worried eyes directed towards her mate.

Sess stopped walking abruptly and turned to his wife. With gentle patient clawed hands he caressed her face lightly.

"Worry does not suit my beautiful wife. This Sesshomaru understands your fears Rin. I too do not like seeing Nori and Hana going about as they are but we must leave this to them. Nori has my stubbornness but Hana has the determination of her mother and it is for that reason that this Sesshomaru is certain they will resolve their issues. We must trust in our pup and his future mate Rin", he said softly as he gazed down into her mocha colored eyes.

"I want to Sess. I _really_ do but I can't help but to worry. I'm a mother and that's what we do best. You are a very powerful demon Sess, is there nothing _you_ can do", she asked hoping to sway him is some way for the last time.

"Yes I am powerful mate but some _things_ are even above my control and if you insist on worrying my beautiful flower then this Sesshomaru shall have to kiss all of your doubts and fears away", he whispered as he leaned down and captured her soft lips in his.

Even after all these years, Rin still felt an animalistic attraction to her mate. Nothing set her spirit at ease as being wrapped up in her husband's arms. She reached her delicate hands up and felt them became lost in his silky silver hair.

Sesshomaru moaned then purred into his wife's mouth as he kissed her passionately. He didn't know it was possible but his desire for her grew even stronger as the years passed. Nothing satisfied him like Rin, nothing calmed him like Rin, and no one else made him as happy as Rin.

She was the woman he adorned and loved more than anything and though he had an overwhelming amount of love for his pups, the love he had for his mate surpassed that by miles. Nothing and no one could compare to his beautiful sweet Rin.

He'd watched her give birth to his pups, watched her become so accomplished in her career, yet when she looked at him with passion, worry, or fear, he couldn't help but to react. She stirred him up in a way no one ever could and he loved her more and more as the days, months, and years passed. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. There was nothing he wouldn't give her, including his life which he'd very nearly done years ago.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to lift her in his arms as he passionately kissed her. Rin clung to him like her very life depended on it. She bunched her hands in his hair and she wrapped her legs around his lean waist.

Her husband felt his demon stirring inside of him but he was powerless to stop his desire from springing forth. Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red, his fangs and claws elongated, and his stripes became jagged as he continuously kissed his mate.

Neither paid attention to their surroundings. Neither cared, the only thing that mattered in that very moment was each other.

Sesshomaru tore his lips away from Rin's and supported her clinging form against the nearest tree. He trailed delightful kisses down her neck and slowly nipped his fangs over her matting mark causing her to spasm in his arms at the sensation.

Slowly he licked her mark causing her to grind deliciously against his now hardened erection straining inside of his pants.

Sesshomaru had his claws positioned at her shirt ready to rip the fabric apart when suddenly his annoying little brother walked into their secluded scene and all passion was lost as his gruff voice filled the air around them.

"Hey you two, get a room will you! I think you both should to come back to the house. Hana has made an appearance and it doesn't look too good for Nori. And for Pete's sake show some restraint! You are at a barbeque with pups around", the hanyou chastised like a scolding parent before he walked off leaving a seething Sesshomaru and a beet red in-the- face Rin.

0o0o0o0

Hana walked out onto the patio and ignored the gazes of the Takahashi clan as well as her parents. The only visual she had was for Nori Takahashi was sat by the pool none phased at her sudden appearance.

"Gina, you mind explaining just what the hell is going on here", Kane asked he rushed to his future mates side. He gazed at Hana and her appearance and he prayed he wasn't about to witness what he thought he was about to witness.

"She's determined to make Nori see reason Kane. I tried to talk her out of this but she will not be swayed. She wants to challenged Nori to a sparring match", Gina whispered to the wolf as everyone looked on at the girl dressed as a demon slayer silently.

In a sudden flash, Sesshomaru emerged carrying Rin in his arms bridle style. He sat his mate on her feet as he too watched silently as the events before them seemed to unfold. Rin slowly began to walk towards the usually sweet natured girl.

"Hana, what in the world are you…", Rin was about to ask before she was pulled into her husband's embrace.

"Silence mate. Let the pup's handle this", Sess commanded as he reassuringly squeezed her waist against his silencing his human beauty.

"Nori, this has gone on for long enough! I want to help you. I _can_ help you but you refuse to let me! So I'm calling you out", Hana raised her voice finally frustrated at being ignored by her future mate for a week.

Nori who was sitting quietly by the pool slowly rose to his feet. With the stride of a stalking lion, he walked up to his future mate and looked down into her breathtakingly large lovely chocolate eyes.

"Hana, you seriously cannot be thinking about challenging me? You will not and cannot win. This Nori does not find this display of yours funny. I would suggest that you go back to your room and change into one of those frilly little dresses you love to wear", he cautioned the teenage beauty.

Hana tightly gripped each of her hands against two daggers hanging from both sides of her hips by a pink sash. She merely wanted to challenge the demon, not be mocked by him. He had never made he feel useless before but clearly that was his intention now and Hana felt red hot anger rise inside of her.

"This Hana is dead serious about challenging you Nori and don't be so sure I'll lose! There is too much at stake here and I am not standing here as comical relief for my parent's barbeque! This display is not meant to be found as humorous in your eyes! It is my heart that's on the line, _my_ future that hangs in the balance! I challenge you Nori Takahashi to a sparring match. The rules are very simple future mate. The first person to draw blood is the winner. If you win Nori, I will go away forever. You will not hear from me or see me ever again, but if I shall win, you _will_ allow me to help you with your demon and because you called my dresses frilly, you will also adhere to any other demands that I may make should I win. So what say you Nori? Will you accept this challenge or will you continue to be a coward like you have been this entire week", she mocked then smirked at her future mate.

"Hana this Nori will not fight you", was his only response.

"I see, so you will continue to be a coward then. I never thought I'd see the day that you'd turn tail and run away Nori Takahashi. You are Sesshomaru's son yet you stand before me a coward making a mockery of your father's name", she said as she turned to walk away from the handsome teenage demon shaking her head at the idea of him being a coward.

"Way to get him in the pride Hana", Inuyasha yelled only to be smacked upside the head by his wife Kagome.

"Hana", Nori called her name stopping her dead in her tracks as she was about to retreat into her home.

"This Nori is a lot of things but a coward he will _never_ be. This is for your own good. Why can't you see that", he asked softly and as Hana turned around she saw fear in his eyes, something she'd never seen in him before.

"Nori ignoring me and staying away from me has done neither of us any good. We've been together since we were five. We've always been inseparable and now that your demon has awakened, you don't trust yourself around me! Well I trust you Nori. I always have and I always will. I just need _you_ to trust _me_. Don't take the coward's way out…please… accept this challenge", she pleaded to the demon.

"I will not spare with you Hana", he responded calmly yet again.

"Why Nori, why won't you? Can't you at least give me a chance? This is a better solution than you ignoring me and discarding my feelings as if they are nothing to you. At least if you win I'll know exactly where we stand", she whispered softly as the pain of the past week began to show on her flawless face.

"Fine Hana, if this is what you really want then this Nori shall concede", the young demon finally gave in.

"Yes Nori, this is what I want", the girl replied softly

"Very well then Hana, you will lose this spare fair and square and I hope you are prepared to face the consequences because I will _not_ go easy on you but before we begin, there is something I wish to say to you. I love you sweet Hana. I have loved you since the day we started school in Aunt Kagome's class together. You must know that I only want to protect you and keep you safe. After today our paths shall never cross again but please know this Nori will never love, never marry, and never live a life of happiness without you. Please forgive me but this is the only way", he whispered as he now stood as close to her as he could without touching her.

"There is nothing to forgive Nori", she said as she gazed up into his alluring golden eyes.

_Because I don't plan on losing my handsome demon protector._ Hana smirked inwardly to herself.

"Shall we make our way to the sparring field then", she asked softly.

"We shall", Nori replied and he followed behind girl silently as she led the way.

0o0o0o0

The Takahashi clan followed the two determined pups to the area where the spare would take place. It was an open grass field behind the Mori's Mansion with plenty of room for spectators. The clan gathered and watched Nori and Hana walk side by side for what maybe the last time with their best friends Kane and Gina in tow.

Standing on the side lines were Kouga who stood behind Ayame, Sesshomaru who stood behind Rin, Inuyasha who stood behind Kagome, Miroku who stood behind Sango, Inu Tashio who stood behind Izayoi, and the children stood off to the side of their parents.

Gina pulled Hana aside and looked her friend in the eyes.

"Hana are you sure about this? I mean there are some serious consequences should you lose", she said grasping her friend by the shoulders as if to shake some sense into her.

"I'm sure Gina. Nori has underestimated me. He seems to be positive that he can win but he doesn't know my skills as a fighter. I am positive I can beat him though I anticipate it won't be easy. It can be done none the less. I've watched him spare with his father, his uncle, Kane, an even you on many occasions. I know his abilities and I know his weaknesses but he has never seen me spare therefore I am certain I can win besides I know something you don't know Gina", she reassured her friend.

"And what's that? You got some sort of special magic or something up your sleeves to ensure you'll win", Gina asked sarcastically as folded her arms across her chest.

"I might, but Nori's demon is determined to have me right", she asked the human girl.

"Yeah so", Gina said puzzled at her friend's statement.

"So if his demon is determined to have me then there is no way his demon would allow him to win this fight. Nori will be facing two opponents at once; me and his demon. While he is inwardly fighting his youkai, I will be fighting him and when he gets too distracted by his inner fight, that is when I will strike", whispered Hana low enough for only Gina to hear.

"I think you are right. I sure hope you _are_ right", the hanyou girl whispered to her human best friend.

"Good luck Hana. You're gonna need it and this is coming from someone who has fought with Nori on many occasions. Please be careful", Gina whispered as she walked off the field heading to the sidelines with the rest of the clan.

Miroku and Sango then walked over to their daughter who was dressed as a demon slayer. They both faced the girl with concerned expressions.

"Are you certain about this dear? If you are, you know that your father and I support you", Sango said as she grasped her daughter's hand.

"Thanks mom and dad, I could really use your support right now and yes I am positive about this. It's the only way I can get that stubborn demon to see reason", Hana smiled lightly at her father.

"Alright then Hana, remember everything your mother and I taught you. Give him hell and remember; all is fair in love and war dear. Sometimes your brain is your best weapon", Miroku winked at his eldest child before pulling her into a fatherly reassuring hug and afterwards he and his wife left the field.

Meanwhile on the other side of the field Kane was trying to talk some sense into Nori.

"Look bro, do you even realize what's at stake here? If you beat her, you will never lay eyes on Hana again! Despite what you say, that will be a hard task for any demon to live with…a life without one's mate is a death sentence! She has already been chosen for you Nori! Stop protecting your stupid pride and just let her help you", Kane pleaded to his friend as he spit his trademark toothpick to the ground.

"I understand your concern wolf, but this Nori's mind is made up. I cannot allow my demon to harm her. This was beautiful Hana's idea and so I will appease her. If walking away from her means protecting her from my beast then so be it", the teenage demon stood firm on his decision.

"Then you are an even bigger fool than I thought you to be Nori. You are going against your very demon nature. You say that you want to keep her safe and that you'd rather walk away from her than hurt her, but don't you realize you are eventually signing your own death warrant and hers if you win this fight! For Heaven's sake Nori, did you not learn anything from your own parents! Bow out of this thing now while you still have the chance", the wolf begged his inuyoukai best friend.

"I'm sorry Kane. This is just the way it has to be. Now stop trying to talk me out of this. I must protect my mate at all cost…no matter what the stakes are", Nori said as he looked the wolf square in the eyes.

"Fine then, if you insist on going through with this lunacy and you do win this fight Nori, consider our friendship dissolved as well! You are like a blood brother to me but I too must protect my mate at all cost. I will not stand by and watch Gina cry her eyes out over you and Hana! I refuse to watch my best friends die slow deaths because of your stupidity and stubbornness! I just won't do it and nor will I allow Gina to, with that said, I hope Hana kicks your prideful ass enough for all three of us", he yelled as he walked away heading towards the sidelines where his future mate was standing waiting for him to join her.

_It is beyond you to understand this Nori's reasoning Kane. You too are like a brother to me but protecting Hana is all that matters. If it is your decision to dissolve our friendship Kane, then so be it! If this is the burden this Nori must bare to protect his human mate….then…so be it!_ Nori thought to himself as he walked to the center of the field.

With the field now clear, Nori and Hana met in the middle. Nori looked longingly at his future mate. The smile that usually graced her elegant face was replaced with a determination that Nori had never seen before.

He watched her through crystal golden eyes that bore through to her soul. It was as if he was embedding all of her into his memory to recall during the times of there impending separation.

In Nori's eyes Hana looked like a beautiful female warrior and her beauty was unmatched by any other woman he'd ever seen. He longed to touch her, to her hold her but after today he'd never see the girl that warmed his heart again. Hana would be out of his reach forever and the only thing he'd have left of her is memories of their childhood and dreams of a bleak future without her.

Hana's thoughts were in a completely different direction. She gazed at her beautiful demon and true to the stoic nature he inherited from his father, his face betrayed nothing. He stood with his head held high. His soft silver loose tresses blew around him in the wind and Hana knew she'd never see anyone as handsome as him, but she did not miss the longing in his eyes. One look in his eyes and she knew the moods of her demon future mate and what she saw was an ache that he longed to have healed.

_I must get his demon to awaken. If I am to come out on top of this fight, I need his youkai to come to the surface. But how can I get him show up. What can I do to make his demon present himself? _Hana thought as she watched Nori slightly lick his lips.

_That's it! I've got it! I know what I can do._ _This will teach you to underestimate me Nori Takahashi. _ She thought to herself as her confidence in her abilities kicked into full gear.

Hana straightened her back as she watched her future mate with renewed confidence. She walked up to the demon and stood as close to him as she could possibly get. With her eyes holding all the emotions of distain and sadness, she looked up into his beautiful golden orbs.

"If this is to be the last time that we see each other Nori, I'd like to make one final request of you", she asked softly without breaking eye contact with the inuyoukai.

"And what request would that be my sweet Hana", asked Nori in a whisper as he looked down into her mesmerizing chocolate eyes.

"I'd like you to kiss me Nori. I'd like _you_ to give me my first passionate kiss. Your lips are the only ones I desire to touch mine. After today, yours will be the only ones to kiss mine. Will you please grant me this request before we say goodbye forever", she pleaded as her eyes misted with unshed tears.

Without even realizing it, Nori cupped Hana's delicate face in his hands savoring the feel of her skin against his. Gentle claws swept tendrils of her dark raven hair that had managed to escape from her ponytail away from her face.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers and gazed even deeper in her alluring eyes before nuzzling his nose with hers. Purrs of contentment and fear for their future erupted from his throat as he held her not wanting to let go.

Hana wrapped her arms around his lean waist and relished the feel of being near her demon again. She sighed in temporary contentment and they looked into each other's eyes for seemingly the last time and before Hana knew it Nori covered his mouth over hers.

He took her lips gently into his mouth careful not to nick her sweet full lips with his lethally sharp fangs. Slowly Hana opened her mouth to his kiss and pressed even closer to the handsome demon as he manipulated her lips with his own.

Her heavenly feminine scent began to waft its way into his nostrils as their open mouthed kisses became more desperate with each passing second. Nori stiffened slightly as he felt Hana's tongue make its introduction into his mouth. Both teenagers were experiencing a very adult kiss for the first time in their lives.

If there wasn't so much on the line, Hana would have certainly been embarrassed that her entire family was just feet away watching it unfold but now was not the time for shame and modesty. The human girl put every fiber of the love she felt for future mate into the kiss, this kiss which could potentially be her very last.

As Nori allowed Hana's tongue to explore the unchartered territory of his mouth, he could feel his demon power awakening. He should have been stopping the delicious act of their passionate kiss but he was powerless against its control. When heard his lovely human future mate moan into his mouth there was no turning back. It took all of his strength to tare his lips away from the girl and when he finally did his demon had already begun to come to the surface without his permission.

Hana watched as Nori's eyes became blood red and his fangs and claws elongated. She watched his beautiful stripes become jagged and stretch across his face and it was then that realization slapped the human girl in the face.

_Nori desires me. That is why his demon awoke. He doesn't know how to control his male urges to mate with me_. Hana thought as she watched his demon make another grand appearance.

"**Ahh so we meet again sweet mate and face to face this time**", Prince Nori smirked as he watched the beautiful human girl before his very eyes.

"**You are quite the beauty Hana Mori. I must say that my master has exquisite taste. You've kissed Nori, what do say you let me taste those beautiful luscious lips of yours"**, Prince Nori smirked at the human girl.

"How rude of you to ask for kisses of this Hana without even telling me who you are", demanded the human girl with an icy flare to her voice.

"**How right you are. Please pardon my ill manners mate. I am Prince Nori and by the sound of your voice you don't seem to fear me. I suppose that is a good thing but for your sake you certainly should my lovely human mate. My intentions towards you are not the least bit honorable as far as you are concerned"**, he smiled showing his fangs at the girl, something that Hana had never seen Nori do in all her life.

"No I do not _fear_ you Prince Nori but I believe you'd better allow Nori back to the surface now. You and I will have a very candid discussion soon enough but for the time being I need you to bring Nori back", she asked more as a demand.

"And why would you want to see him as opposed to me beautiful human girl", Prince Nori asked sarcastically.

"It's not that I want to see him. I need to see him. He and I were about to begin a sparring match. If I win, he will be forced to allow me to help him with…..well you. If he wins, we will never see each other ever again. So I need you to bring him to the surface so we can get this over with", she said in frustration.

At hearing the conditions of their sparring match, Prince Nori's ears seemed to perk up with interest.

_**Just what the hell are you concocting without me Nori? I cannot allow you to separate yourself from our mate. If we are to become stronger then we need her with us and well me…..I just simply need her. Hmmm, I know what this Prince must do but I must keep the girl in the dark about it. If Nori detects anything suspicious then my plans will be ruined. I will not allow you to win this fight Nori.**_

"**So you two are engaging in a spare eh? Well do not let me stop you. However if by some miracle you manage to win young Hana, you and I have unfinished business"**, the demon warned and winked before allowing Nori to return to the surface.

Nori's appearance turned back normal and before Hana could do anything, he grasped the human girl by her shoulders.

"What did he do to Hana? What did he say", Nori questioned with his pink tinged eyes wide in what looked to be panic to the girl.

"No..nothing really Nori. I just told him that we have a sparring match", she looked up into his golden pooled eyes.

"Well come then Hana, let's get this over with", the clearly frustrated hansom demon replied and he loosened his grip and step away from the girl.

_The sooner I get you away from that monster, the better off you'll be. _Nori thought to himself as he bowed low to his future mate and watched her do so in return signaling the start of their spar.

_I've got you right where I want you Nori_, Hana thought as she circled the demon pup, hands griped on her daggers, eyes narrowed with determination, and heart pounding with fear for their future.

0o0o0o0

**A/N:** As usual thanks so much to all of your reviews. I am always amazed and your comments and love for my story….oh and sorry it took me so long to update. I have been battling some health issues as of late that I am still trying to get through so please you guys bear with me.

**Shout Outs:**

**y-icey; Sunset'90; Moonlight Mermaid; Hattaru; icegirljenni; RaixImagination; mulayhna; Jolie luv; DelSan 13; kana117; SesshomarusPegasus; puffballs; AHRG; TsukimoriKuchiki13; Temari Asura; Black Canary**

****Thank you all so very much for your reviews. I love you all so much!****

**Questions and Answers:**

**y-icey:** I wanted to update at least every week but with my recent health issues to be honest I'm sure but I will try my hardest to update at every two weeks or sooner.

**Sunset'90:** You broke your resolution because of little ole me? Gosh my head has swollen larger than a watermelon. LOL Thanks so very much!

**Moonlight Mermaid:** As you can see, it's about to go down between Nori and Hana and that cocky teenage demon thinks he's got this in the bag. Oh but he obviously don't know Hana as well as he thinks. **winks**

**Hattaru:** I'm so glad you asked that. I plan on putting a little jealousy in for future chapters with Kane and Gina so we will find out how their relationship is in school shortly. I hope I did spoil anything, but you'll have to keep reading. I promise you will enjoy sweetie. LOL

**Icegirljenni:** Yep that is exactly what I meant. (accept) And of course I am not upset with you for pointing that out. You guys feedback serves to make me a better writer. Mistakes would not happen on my part if I would invest in a beta but I'm not really sure how that whole thing works so whatever mistakes you find, feel free to point them out. I'm not the kind of chick to fly off the handle just because someone found flaws in my work. I actually appreciate the concrit.

To answer your question about Kane handling his demon better than Nori, yes I understand what you mean and you are right to a certain point but it has more to do with Nori's mate being human. This is same situation that Sess faced with Rin. Gina is not fully human nor is she fully demon so Kane can control his demon better than Nori, well that's my theory anyway. LOL

**Mulayhna:** Thanks so much for giving my story a chance and I am so happy that you like it. I hope that I can continue to hold your interest dear and thanks so much cursing my name and loving me all at the same time. LOL

**Jolie luv**: So how do you feel Mrs. Married Lady? I'm so happy for you and congrats on you wedding. You deserve eternal happiness with your prince charming. LOL

Yes you are silly girl but yes KJ and I love you lots! You have me giggling about papa Sess only you can make me snort when I laugh. LOL I liked the part where Inuyasha interrupted the kiss too and just so you know Kane and Gina have never shared a passionate kiss but I have big plans for those two so you are going to have just wait and see. LOL **Am I evil or what**

**Puffballs:** So did ya enjoy it? Did ya, did ya, did ya? Hana is really not going to slay Nori but she is gonna slay his pride and that's all I can divulge. I hope I earned kudos from you. LOL

**TsukimoriKuchiki13**: As you can see Rin made her appearance in this chapter and I might through in some lemon/lime for them in future chapters. Keep your fingers crossed. LOL

**Temari Asura:** You know have to apologize for reviewing in your own time. I'm just glad you did. Look, life can drown us sometimes but this is just a hobby, well it is to me anyway, so your home, private, and personal life comes first. I know that and I of all people with a husband and a child, can relate. So thanks for you review and with that said, am I to look forward to some more SAVING ME? I really am peeing in my pants to know? No pressure though, just sayin. LOL

**Black Canary:** You don't know how right you are! LOL

*Well that's all folks. Oh I wanted to let you guys know that I checked out three new (well not new but for me they are) animes. They are Ouran Host Club, Fruits Basket, and School Rumble. If you haven't seen them then I recommend you check them out. I don't think you'll be disappointed…that is unless those are not your thing. Next chapter the fight scene (wich will not be too long because I'm not going at writing action but I'll try) and more. Well don't forget to **review** folks.*

**~~PLEASE REVIEW~~**


	34. Showdown of Epic Proportions

A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!** I hope you enjoy this chapter. Special thanks to Hattaru! I love you girl!

* * *

><p>~<strong>Showdown of Epic Proportions<strong>~

Nori lunged at Hana, his demon claws poised to strike the young human girl without hesitation, but Hana's speed was quick and just as his claws nearly sliced her neck she side stepped dodging his deadly talon-like digits.

Nori's speed was also unmatched because as Hana dodged one of his claws the other hand came around trying to connect with her midsection but she yet again side stepped the lethal attack.

"Come on Nori, can't you even land a hit on the human", Hana teased as she tossed one of her daggers in the air and caught them as if to mock the powerful teenage demon.

Without saying a word, Nori was at her side yet again but Hana was prepared as she raised her dagger in a downward motion, just inches from plunging the lethal weapon into his upper arm.

The demon countered and blocked the blade as he reached out a hand to grab the girl at the same time.

Hana saw Nori going for her leg so she kicked out one foot and pushed off of his chest turning a back flip in mid-air before landing away from him on her feet.

Though she was slightly winded, Hana still found the breath to continue to mock the demon as he now faced her yet again.

"Surely you can do better than that Nori Takahashi? I'm supposed to be easy prey for you… remember", she teased as she tossed the dagger back and forth from one hand to the other rocking her form along with each toss of the blade.

"Enough taunting Hana, come and do your worst", he challenged to bait her as well.

"I thought you'd never ask", she replied punctuating the last word of her sentence as she took off towards the demon.

This time just before she got within arm's reach of her future mate, the human girl threw down some demon poison powder at his feet causing green smoke to rise which began to sting Nori's eyes and burn his lungs.

With Nori now distracted by her poisonous powder, Hana ran at him full force with a clear look of murder in her eyes.

Nori had a half of a second to dodge his opponent, which he managed easily but not before Hana swiped the dagger at Nori's head cutting a few of his beautiful silver strands as he narrowly dodged her assault.

When Nori dodged the dagger this time, Hana charged back at him refusing to give him rest. The teenage dog demon retreated into the nearest tree in order to allow his lungs to clear itself of the poison powder the girl had thrown mere seconds before.

_Damn, she's good but I won't let her win this!_ Nori thought as he tried to replenish his lungs with fresh air.

Perched high up in the tree, he continued to take deep breaths, but the girl was not swayed at his high retreat. She ran forward and began climbing the tree effortlessly determined to take victory over the agile demon.

Nori rubbed his eyes a few times to clear his vision and when he did he spotted Hana climbing the tree coming at him like a determined monkey trying to obtain the world's last banana.

_How did my beautiful fragile Hana learn to climb a tree like this? Does this Nori not know anything about his future mate?_ He thought as his lungs began to recover quickly from the girls poison powder.

He quickly began to descend the tree knowing he would not be able to accurately land a hit on her with the thick branches of the tree blocking his intended victim.

As he landed in the clear area of the sparing field, Nori saw Hana dismounting the tree and he knew his time to strike was now.

He ran at the human girl with demon speed and reached a clawed hand out to slice her across the back but Hana anticipated the move and bounded off one of the tree limbs landing in a crouched position at the base of its trunk.

If Nori wasn't so caught up in the spare and making sure he kept his demon away from Hana, he probably would have stopped to admire the way she filled out the form-fitting demon slayer outfit with her enticing soft curves but he had more important matters at the moment and lusting after the beautiful human girl was the very last thing on his mind.

"You cannot win Hana", Nori said calmly to the girl.

"You just watch me", Hana yelled as she raised her dagger and ran towards her intended mate.

Just as she made it to the demon, he dropped low to the ground and kicked out one leg to trip her. He succeeded in his efforts, but as she tumbled to the ground Hana tucked her body into a ball and rolled away jumping quickly to her feet.

Neither of them relented in the quest to best the other. For Nori it meant protecting her from the beast within him that he could not control. For Hana it meant life with the demon she loved so much, which gave her the determination to win because a life without Nori meant certain death in the saddest way.

The girl was fueled by a determination that Nori could not understand and the demon was motivated by his sheer will to keep her safe. The two were now engaged in hand to hand combat and Hana was blocking all of Nori's attacks until she ducked low and landed a fist into his mid-section which threw him a few feet away from her.

_Damn, this should have ended by now! How did Hana become such a good fighter and why didn't I know that she could fight in the first place?_

_**It seems you have underestimated our mate Nori. You appear to be running for your very life…..and you call yourself a demon. You're being bested by a human, a female human, our future mate to make matters worse. I could lend you my power if you like?**_

_No thanks, this Nori is more than capable of handling his mate on his own. Now let be and go away._

_**If you insist but you had better hurry and do something quick because Hana is upon you and she is within striking distance.**_

_Damn it all to hell!_

Before Nori could block the girl this time, Hana swung a mean left hook and caught Nori in the jaw with it. The demon braced himself on the palms of his hands refusing to be brought down to his knees at her feet.

When he gained his footing, he rubbed his jaw and gave Hana a long menacing glance.

"Enough mate", he yelled out of character and quickly grabbed Hana forcing her to the ground with him straddled on top of her.

"This ends now Hana", he growled out in frustration.

With her hands subdued and pinned by the strong demon, a single tear rolled down her delicate cheek.

"You are right Nori", she whispered dejectedly.

"This does end now", she sighed and brought one knee up hitting the demon in the groin causing him to release her hands.

As soon as she was free, Hana brought her blade up and sliced her intended mate gently on his handsome cheek but forceful enough to cause him to bleed. She watched as the blood trickled down his cheek and dropped onto hers mixing with her tears.

It took a moment for Nori to realize what had happened and when he did, he rubbed his cheek feeling the cut already heal and he gazed in disbelief of blood on his demonic hands.

"You cut me", he whispered as he looked down into her chocolate eyes.

"I did what I had to do Nori. I can't lose you. You mean the world to me. Can't you see that", she asked with pleading eyes.

Nori rolled off his future mate and lay on the ground looking up at the clear blue sky still in shock at the outcome of their spare. He lifted his head slightly and looked at his family and shame began to show on his handsome face.

He slowly got up from the ground and then helped Hana up who had been lying next to him trying desperately to catch her breath. They both then walked over to the Takahashi clan who couldn't believe that the young girl had succeeded in winning her spare with her intended mate.

Nori hung his head in shame as he stood before his family. This was not supposed to happen and now he ran the risk of hurting the girl he swore to protect.

"Hana I had no idea you could spar so well", Izayoi praised.

"It's because of my parents. They thought it would be an important skill for me to learn especially because my future mate is a demon with great strength, but luck just happened to be on my side today", she replied sadly as she looked over at Nori.

"How did you manage to cut Nori? Even when he spars with Sess, he's a difficult opponent to land a hit on", Rin asked confused as to how the girl gained the upper hand on her son.

"My father said to me right before we began that all is fair in love and war. So I kneed Nori where I knew it would take some time for even a demon to recover and while he was distracted I cut him, otherwise I am certain that I would have definitely lost this fight", she explained.

Kane then walked up Hana and embraced her in a warm brotherly hug.

"Congrats Hana, maybe now things can get back to normal around here", Kane said as he smiled at her.

"If you all don't mind, I'm going home to take a shower", Nori announced still disgusted at his loss to his future mate.

"I'd like to come with you Nori…..if _you_ don't mind. We have some things that we need to discuss", Hana stated.

"Come then Hana, we shall discuss away I suppose", he replied drily.

Everyone dispersed from the sparing field and headed back inside the Mori residence. The adults and the children were still shocked at the outcome of the match between the demon and the human girl and thus the two became a hot topic as everyone made their way back to the back yard of the Mori residence.

Sesshomaru lingered back with Nori in an attempt to comfort the pup's pride because of his defeat to his future mate and he watched his son's crestfallen face with a hint of sadness etched in his golden orbs.

"Nori this Sesshomaru is proud of you son. However, I must tell you that I am somewhat…relieved that Hana was successful in your spare. You appeared to have been heading down the same path as I and your mother and I truly did not want that for you. This Sesshomaru was a fool when it came to his mate and I did not wish you be one as well", he said as he walked next to his son.

"This Nori has failed you and I am no more worthy to be counted as your son", responded the teen as he cast his eyes to the ground unable to meet his father's gaze.

"None sense son. You have not failed me. You are a demon of great strength but you should be proud that your future mate has such strength as well. Hana loves you Nori and she proved that today. Stop beating yourself up and allow the girl to help you", Sesshomaru advised.

"But you don't understand father, what if I hurt her? I couldn't bare it….couldn't fathom it", he said softly finally looking his father in the eyes.

As golden eyes met golden eyes, Sesshomaru stood in front of his son. He was always amazed at how much his son was like him in so many ways and now looking the demon pup directly in the eyes, he felt as if he were watching himself in a full length mirror except for the fact of his slight height advantage over his son.

"That's just it Nori, if you love her the way you say then nothing in you… not even your demon could ever cause her harm. You underestimate your own strength son and your restraint. Trust yourself and Hana because the human girl is stronger than you give her credit for", said Sesshomaru as he watched his son process his words.

"Now go on home and change your clothes. Your mother and I will be here with everyone else for a while. That will give you and Hana some time alone to talk", Sesshomaru said and then he turned and headed into the house leaving the pup to momentarily contemplate his predicament.

0o0o0o0

_Nori's Home…._

Nori showered and changed into a pair of black jogging pants after he and Hana arrived at his parent's home. He slipped on a white t-shirt and began to towel dry his long silver locks all the while trying to ignore the presence of his future mate.

He could feel his demon stirring at the mere presence of her and he was doing everything in his power to keep the beast at bay.

Meanwhile Hana sat quietly at Nori's computer desk watching his movements and she could sense his uneasiness. She wanted, needed to do something to reassure him that she was not afraid of him or his demon but she also needed him to reassure her that he was not angry with her for winning their sparring match.

"Are you angry with me for earlier", Hana's sweet voice caressed his demonic ears with her soft voice.

"No Hana, but you can't know the ramifications of your actions. If _he_ comes to the surface there's no way I can stop him if he-", he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"If he what…..hurts me? Nori have I not proven to you that I am capable of protecting myself. Please give me a little more credit than what you are giving me", she pleaded as she moved from his computer desk to his bed and sat down next to him.

She placed a gentle hand on Nori's shoulder and was not surprised when he shrugged away from her touch.

"Nori, why can't you just trust me? I have always trusted you without a shadow of a doubt and you can't even give me the same respect. That hurts more than how you ignored me all week", she then sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why can't you see that I'm trying to protect you from something I don't even understand myself? If he harms you in any way Hana I won't be able to live with myself yet you've tied my hands and now there's nothing I can do but-".

"Trust me. There's nothing you can do but trust me Nori. Please! I can help you. You just have to let me", she tried to reason with the teenage demon.

"I can't forget the look of fear I saw in your beautiful eyes when…..when I began to change right in front of you. I never want to see that look in your eyes ever again Hana", he whispered as he stared of into space reliving how his demon had first awakened right in front of his future mate.

"Nori you misunderstood me. I was never afraid of you. My fears never stemmed from your demon awakening, your red eyes or your sharp fangs. When I started having those dreams about you changing, I never feared you, I only feared you leaving me. It was always about you leaving me. In my dreams you always left and when those dreams finally became reality, I knew what was coming next yet I was powerless to stop it", Hana said softly as she watched him slowly turn to her with disbelief etched in his golden glare.

"So you are not afraid of my demon", he asked still shocked by her words.

Hana then stood up and dropped to her knees in front of him. She made herself a home between his legs and smoothed his disheveled damp hair behind his pointed ears with careful, slightly trembling hands.

Nori glared down at the girl but made no move to put a stop to her ministrations and in truth, it felt really good to be this close to her again in tenderness and not in regret. He had to admit that he missed her touch, her beautiful dimpled smile, and the warmth he felt whenever she was near him.

"No Nori, I am not and I never will be because whether or not your demon comes to the surface, I trust you in any form. You could never hurt me and neither could your demon. All I ask is that you trust me like I trust you", she whispered as she lightly stroked his face.

Nori closed his eyes feeling somewhat at peace because of her response but still a little apprehensive about the whole thing. He'd promised Hana long ago that he'd protect her and that's all he wanted to do but his demon was now causing his life chaos….but she did have a point. He needed to trust in her, to give her a chance to handle his demon the way she saw fit.

"Beautiful Hana, I do trust you and if you think you can handle my demon then I suppose…this Nori has no choice…..but to let you, but promise me one thing. If he should try to hurt you in any way, you'll tell me as soon as it happens", he requested as he covered his clawed hand over hers on his cheek.

"Scout's honor", she pledged as she placed her free hand over her heart sealing her promise to him.

"I suppose you're staying the night tonight", Nori asked because it was their routine after all.

"If you'd let me I'd like to", Hana replied leaving the final decision to him.

"Fine, you know where your clothes are", he stated and watched as Hana left her place in front of him and went to his dresser where she kept her night clothes.

She gathered one of Nori's t-shirts and a pair of her pajama shorts and darted off in the direction of his bathroom where she took a long hot shower.

When she finished, she dried her hair and brushed the dark tresses until it felt like silk between her fingers. She then gathered it into her hands and braided it in one long French braid down her back.

Once that task was finished, she dried off with a towel, dressed herself in her pajamas, and returned to Nori's room to find him lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling deep in thought.

He slowly sat up on the bed and took in the sight of her in his t-shirt which was long enough on her that it made her shorts disappear completely leaving the impression his shirt was all she was sporting.

He'd seen her like that so many times over the years that he couldn't count but now it was different now. She was different. He was different.

He took in the smell of water still drying on her tanned skin mingled with her raw natural scent and he began to feel his demon stirring within him.

Nori took a deep breath and silently willed his keen senses to calm so he could keep his demon at bay, something he knew would be a difficult task just by watching the beauty of the human girl walking towards him.

Hana had always been breathtakingly beautiful to the teenage demon but now she held a womanly beauty and her body and her spirit seemed to call to him as a woman as well.

Hana walked over to Nori and was surprised when he suddenly pulled her into his arms between his legs while he stayed lying on the bed and in that moment they both realized their relationship was not the innocence one it once had been when they were younger but that it too was different.

Nori rolled the girl over on her back, circled his arms around her waist, and laid his head between her breasts which caught her off guard because they'd never been this intimate before.

He took a deep breath letting her scent fill his nostrils and suddenly he was happy he'd lost their sparring match because he realized he didn't want to live without touching her or smelling the wonderful sweet scent of her.

He began to slowly massage her back through her t-shirt and he felt her hands lose themselves in his silver locks soothing away his doubts and fears.

The teenage demon growled softly as he listened to her heartbeat and he knew without a doubt that he loved her more than anything in his entire world. He'd give anything to make her happy, even give his life protecting her if it came down to it.

Without pulling away, Nori tilted his head upward causing his chin to rest between the valley of her perfect breasts and causing their eyes to collide.

"Is something wrong Nori", Hana asked innocently as she gazed down into his honey colored eyes.

"No my delicate flower. This Nori is happy you are here and…I love you Hana", he whispered his feelings without showing emotion as he looked into her large hypnotizing brown eyes.

"Silly demon boy, this Hana loves you so very, very much too", she smiled finally gracing the boy with the deep dimples he was so fond of.

He then rose up and hovered his body over her with his hands braced on the bed at her sides for support and before he could think rationally he caressed her face with tender hands and leaned down to captured her lips with his.

Hana's heart began to pound in her chest because this would be their very first real kiss and because neither of them was experienced in the area of intimacy, the kiss was bit sloppy at first.

Nori seemed to struggle because of his fangs. He didn't want to accidentally graze her flesh with his sharp k-9's and Hana struggled to find her way around the madness that was their first kiss but with a little adjustment on Nor's part, they slowly found a steady rhythm and the kiss quickly moved from sweet and innocent to demanding and very passionate.

As they became lost in their kiss, Nori slightly lifted his future mate in his arms causing her to loop her arms around his neck and hold onto him tightly.

He slowly gathered the courage to explore her soft mouth with his tongue and discovered that she tasted just as sweet as she smelled. Nori then growled deeply in his chest causing ripples to flow over his teenage human beauty while Hana's hands wove into threads of silky silver.

She opened her mouth wider and gently glided her tongue against his and the act of him teasing her tongue with his, made a soft moan escape past her lips which was swallowed by the young demon.

Both Hana and Nori were pulled into the vortex of their kiss and neither wanted it to end. They held onto each as their tongues made sweet love together and it wasn't until Hana's usually soft voice said his name in a raspy exotic whisper that Nori pulled away.

"I think we should stop now beautiful Hana before we end up doing something we both will regret later", Nori said his voice huskier that usual also.

"I agree Nori", she replied breathlessly as she toyed with a lock of his silver hair.

He then sat up bringing the girl with him and they left the bed only to peel back the sheets on his bed so she could nestle in between them.

After they were settled, they both lay on their sides facing each other. Hana smiled shyly at her future mate and that simple act finally brought out the teenage boy's demon.

Nori's eyes turned fiery red and his fangs and claws grew longer right before her very eyes and when he spoke, Hana knew for certain that the prince was definitely on the surface.

"**Why hello my beautiful human mate**", Prince Nori greeted the girl with a bright smile showing the tips of his deadly fangs.

0o0o0o0

_Kane's Home about the same time….._

"Gina, come out of that tree right now", Kane demanded as he watched his future life mate settle on a thick tree branch right outside his bedroom window.

Her golden eyes pierced his ocean blues as she stubbornly crossed her legs unwilling to give in to the wolf's demands.

"No, I'm not sharing a room with you tonight Kane….not until you apologize for what you did….and mean it", she shouted and watched as he drove frustrated hands through his thick black flowing hair.

"Will you stop being so damn stubborn Gee? I already said I was sorry. Now come take a shower. You smell like pine and tree sap", he said as he sniffed the air around her from his open window.

Gina then sniffed the air as well but made no move to leave the tree because she felt that Kane had gone too far with his antics.

"I can't believe you pulled my baseball cap off in front of everyone at WacDonalds…..with some of our classmates there", she yelled in anger at Kane.

"If you would've let me kiss you then I wouldn't have pulled your cap off in the first place. Besides I don't see what the big deal is all about, it's not as if our classmates don't know you're hanyou", Kane retorted.

"Oh yeah, well….you're not the one with puppy ears on top of your head now are you", Gina fired back.

"Why are so uptight about those ears of yours", Kane asked still frustrated by the girl.

"You wouldn't understand because you don't have people staring at you all the time, gawking like you're some circus freak! You don't have people constantly wanting to rub, pinch, or squeeze your ears as if you're some half demon half human experiment gone awry! You don't have people pointing and laughing at you everywhere you go, whispering like you can't hear what their saying all because you're different! Don't you get it Kane? I hate these things and the more I keep them covered the more normal I feel", she yelled as tears began to sting her brilliant golden eyes.

"You're right princess, I don't understand because people and their opinions mean nothing to me. I told you once before when we were ten that our world is all that matters, yet you're still hanging on to these insecurities that are utterly insignificant. Can't you see that the one thing you hate about yourself is the thing that I love most about you", he tried to reason.

"You may very well love it Kane but the fact is, we are not ten anymore. There is no world with just you and me in it! That world is just an illusion from a ten year wolf cub's imagination. The reality is that there are people out there in this world with us and as long as I'm breathing, I will always be the elephant in the room. Someone or something to be gawked at and until you know how that feels you will never understand me", she said with full on tears now streaming down her face.

The salty smell of Gina's tears made Kane's heart ache. Was this really how she felt? Did she really feel like she was under a microscope every single day of her life just because she was hanyou?

Truth was Kane never saw anything imperfect about his future mate. He adored her but it was so hard to express how he felt to someone as stubborn as Gina Takahashi.

Now that his demon had awakened, he desired her constantly and those ears, the very ones she was in conflict over beckoned him. He knew how sensitive the appendages were and how soft and silky they felt whenever his claws made contact with them.

Yes, he was in full control of his demon but it didn't diminish the fact that he wanted her….loved her just as she was and hearing her speak such cruel things about the part her that was his favorite and his absolute weakness made anger stir inside of him.

His eyes began to glow red. His fangs and claws elongated showing his future mate the anger that was now coming to the surface.

Gina wiped the tears from her eyes and watched the wolf demon through her beautiful golden eyes. She had never witnessed this in him before. He was always cool, calm, and collected, but now, she could see and sense his anger and frustration with her and frankly she was confused as to what she should do.

Kane slowly flexed his claws as he stood just glaring at the girl he would one day mate. He couldn't just stand there and let her speak about herself in such a manner….not when he loved her as much as he did.

"Come out of that tree and come to me mate", he spoke in a deep commanding voice that sent shivers down Gina's spine.

She slowly sat up in response to her mate's call as if she had no control over her body and the next thing she knew, she was standing before the tall, lean teenage wolf.

Kane gazed down into Gina's honey eyes and he slowly caressed her cheek with back of his hand using tender strokes because what he would say next would have her angry with him for an undetermined amount of time.

"You will not say such things about yourself in my presence Gina. You will be my mate and I will not have my mate hating any part of herself", he demanded calmly but the deepness of his voice seemed to vibrate in her sensitive ears.

"But Kane, you don't understand-".

"Silence mate! As your alpha, I demand that you cease to speak so degradingly about yourself especially around me! It is disrespectful and I don't like it nor will I tolerate it. Is that understood Gina", he demanded as he glared down at her.

Gina couldn't believe Kane had asserted his dominance over her. This was the first time he had ever commanded anything of her as her alpha and she was not happy about it all.

The beautiful half demon girl stood before the wolf letting her anger show on her face. She knew better than to challenge her mate after the alpha call but oh how she wanted Kane to feel her wrath.

She folded her arms over her chest taking a stubborn stance as she answered her future mate.

"Understood Kane", she replied through clenched teeth.

"Good. Now no more talk about being different. Why don't you go and shower and then we can get some sleep", Kane smiled as his eyes slowly turned back to their crystal hue of ocean blue.

"Yes alpha, is there anything else you require of me", Gina responded in a sweet sarcastic tone playing the part of the domesticated mate.

"Nope, not at the moment", he smirked as he reach out to pull her into his arms.

Gina cleverly escaped Kane's efforts and darted off to the bathroom to take her shower.

There was no mistaking the look of anger and frustration in her golden eyes as she glared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

How dare Kane use his dominance over her that way and why wouldn't he just listen to what she was saying? He seemed to never listen to her when it truly mattered in her eyes and his care free attitude didn't help the situation either.

So he accepted her for who and what she was but why couldn't he see that she was not so accepting of herself. No one seemed to understand how she felt being trapped in two different worlds and maybe no one really cared.

No one understood what it was like except maybe her father and let's face it; Inuyasha wasn't the best person to talk to about matters of the heart. So what was Gina to do?

She took a long look at herself in the mirror and decided she'd just have to keep her feelings to herself. She'd continue to keep up her façade of being rough and tough for just a little while longer…..or until something or someone came along who could understand how she felt.

Gina headed into the shower with her mind preoccupied with thoughts of her being different and when she finished showering and was dressed, she still could not think of anything else.

She brushed her long silver locks and left them loose as she emerged from the bathroom in a white t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

She became lost in the space of her thoughts barely giving the teen wolf any of her attention as she walked over to his bed and sat down.

Kane eyed the hanyou girl and like a moth to a flame he walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

He gently took her hand in his which brought the beautiful half demon out her thoughts causing her to focus her sun colored eyes on the wolf she'd known nearly all of her life.

"Gina, don't be upset with me. Please…..forgive me. I just want you to see that you being different doesn't matter to me", Kane said softly as he brought her hand to his lips trying to call a truce with his future mate.

Gina continued to sit quietly as she stared off into space never giving the boy eye contact.

"There's nothing to forgive Kane. You have spoken your peace and that's all there is left to say. I'm rather tired and I'd like to go to bed now….if that is okay with you", she added not sarcastically but rather distant in tone.

Kane stood and watched as she peeled back the covers and slid into place on his bed. She put her back to the wolf, something she'd never done but Kane seemed unfazed by it as he climbed into bed a nestled her back into his solid chest.

He enveloped her into his arms and placed his chin on top of her head as he rubbed his claws tenderly against the very appendages she loathed.

Kane inhaled her scent deeply as he settled against her and closed his eyes in contentment of having her near but Gina found it difficult to enjoy the closeness of her future mate….especially since she was so conflicted inside about who she was….about what she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought!<strong>


End file.
